Deux ennemis,deux visions,une arme destructrice
by Dermione1224
Summary: Hermione et Drago entre à Poudlard pour leur dernière année.Cependant le vilain Serpentard à des comportements plutôt étrange.Tandis qu'Hermione remet en question ses sentiment.Une nouvelle prophétie fait son entrée,est-ce une ruse pour mettre toute les chances du côté du mal?Venez retrouver la lionne et le Serpentard dans un avenir qui pour eux semble impossible!
1. Un retour des plus spécial

**PDV Hermione**

Les vacances prenaient fin,et cela faisait déjà deux semaines que tout mes bagages étaient fait. Moi Hermione Granger j'allais entrer à l'école Poudlard pour ma dernière année, en plus quand j'avais reçu ma lettre pour mes fournitures scolaires,dans celle-ci McGonagall m'annonçait que j'étais la préfète en chef pour les Gryffondor. Le lendemain j'allais retrouver mes amis pour cette dernière année, et je voulais avoir le plus de plaisir possible. Je me couchais de bonheur cette journée là pour ne pas être fatiguée.

En me réveillant le matin de la rentrée, j'étais tellement excitée que je m'habillai en vitesse et attendis patiemment 9h30, pour que moi et mes parents ont se rende à la gare de King Cross. Mes parents et moi allèrent à la gare ou nous avons croisé les Weasley. Je sautai dans les bras de Ginny et de Harry, mais je ne fis qu'un regard dur à Ron, car depuis notre rupture il n'était bon qu'à m'envoyer des insultes. Je serrai mes parents et leur dit au revoir, alors Ginny, Harry, Ron et moi montèrent à bord du train et nous rejoignîmes Neville et Luna qui étaient déjà là. Le début du trajet était correct mis à part Ron qui m'envoyait des insultes au deux secondes, quand nous vîmes une tête que l'on ne voulait pas voir entrer dans notre compartiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine? Demandai-je à Malefoy

-McGonagall veut nous voir, alors elle m'a demandé de venir te -il tout simplement.

-D'accord,,j'arrive. À plus les gars.

Je me levai et suivis Malefoy jusqu'au compartiment de McGonagall. J'entrai et m'assis près de Malefoy, un peu trop près même à mon goût.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes là tout les deux,je vais vous expliquer les tâches des préfets en chef.

-Quoi! Je suis avec lui/elle, cria-t-on en même temps.

-Calmez-vous et oui vous allez cohabiter ensemble toute l'année. Il y a un appartement pour les préfets en-chef. Vous avez des rondes à faire après le couvre-feu qui est à 22 heures, tout les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Vous aurez aussi à préparer le bal de Noël, auquel vous irez ensemble comme le veut la tradition. Maintenant,vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades, mais arrivés à Poudlard vous devrez faire votre rôle de préfet. C'est compris?

-Oui madame, répondit-on.

Je me levai pour aller au plus vite rejoindre mes amis pour leur annoncer l'horrible nouvelle,quand une main retint mon poignet. Je me retourna et vit Malefoy,quel joie! Je le regardai et il me fit un sourire. _Quoi Drago Malefoy Prince des Serpentard,qui me fait un sourire à moi une Sang-De-Bourbe. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?

-Et bien je me disait étant donné que l'on devrait cohabiter ensemble, on pourrait faire une trêve.

-Ouais j'accepte,mais tu n'es mieux de ne pas te servir de moi Malefoy sinon...

-Oui je comprend Hermione on se voit plus tard. Dit-il en partant vers le compartiment des Serpentards.

Je marchais en direction de mon compartiment et je réfléchissait._Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé Hermione? Allait-il bien dans sa tête? _J'ouvris la porte du compartiment et allai m'asseoir près de Ginny.

-Alors,qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait McGonagall? Demanda Harry

-C'était pour parler à moi et Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire là-dedans? Lança Ron bêtement

-De un tu vas arrêter de parler comme ça de lui. De deux je vais habiter avec lui toute l'année. Et je vais devoir préparer le bal avec lui.

-Tu le défends maintenant?

-Ronald Weasley tu vas te la fermer,je suis pus capable de t'entendre.

-Ben va voir ton petit Drago chéri alors!

-Ben c'est ça que je vais faire. Criai-je

Je sortis du compartiment en colère noire et alla m'enfermer dans un qui était vide. _Comment osait-il insinuer des choses? Comment osait-il me parler sur ce ton? J'avais bien fait de le laisser._Je m'endormit,quand je me sentis tomber. Je me réveillai en sursaut,et vit que j'étais couché parterre. Je m'assis sur la banquette et me suis mise à pleurer. Je pleurais tellement que je n'entendis même pas la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrir. Je sentis alors quelqu'un me serrer dans ses bras et en levant mes yeux je vis Malefoy! Je le repoussa brutalement,qu'il tomba parterre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Malefoy?

-Mais rien,tout le monde est descendu du train,et j'ai sentis ton énergie. Alors je suis venu et je t'aies vu pleuré.

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu serré dans tes bras? Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe rappelle toi ! Je suis infecte.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris,désolé.

Il était désolé! Il prit ma main et me tira du compartiment pour ne pas que l'on reparte à Londres dans le train. Rusard qui attendait après nous,nous toisa du regard et nous avons pu embarquer dans une carriole jusqu'à l'école. Vu que l'on avait manqué le banquet,je montai directement jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et en y entrant je n'eus le temps de rien dire que Ginny me sautais dans les bras.

-Mais t'étais ou?

-Je me suis endormis dans le train et Malefoy est venu me réveiller.

-Quoi? Malefoy est venu te réveiller,qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup?

-Moi aussi je me pose la question,mais là je suis désolé je dois aller dans la salle commune des préfets.

-C'est mieux comme ça,on endurera pas ta salle face de traître. Entendis-je venant des escaliers.

-Ronald je ne suis pas une traître, je suis obliger d'habiter avec lui! Criai-je

-Je m'en fou, tout est toujours mieux quand tu n'es pas là! Dit-il d'un ton supérieur

C'est alors que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je partis en courant,vers ma salle commune et entra en trombe. J'allai me réfugié dans ma chambre,me cachait dans mes draps pour pleurer. Quand je vis un serpent ce former sur le dos de ma main,_mais d'où sortait-il?_

**PDV Drago**

J'avais eu une super rentré à part d'apprendre que j'allais cohabiter avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger. C'est seulement dans le train que je me demandais pourquoi elle pleurait et qu'elle était seule. Je me sentais vulnérable face à elle,je détestais la voir pleurer mais je ne savais pas pourquoi,ce qui faisait que je me détestais tout d'un coup. En entrant dans l'école, je suis monté directement dans ma salle commune, et j'ai pu aller voir ma chambre qui était comme je le voulais. Je pus donc relaxer écrasé sur le sofa,quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je me levai la tête,et vit Granger passer à toute vitesse et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais. _Moi Drago Malefoy fils de mangemort avoir de la compassion et de la pitié pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe? _Je me levai et allai près de sa porte de chambre et l'entendis sangloter. J'avais de la peine pour elle,mais pourquoi? J'ouvris la porte, m'approchai d'elle sans faire de bruit et je souleva les draps. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra de toute mes forces,je voulais qu'elle arrête de pleurer,parce que je détestais ça la voir comme ça,car ça me mettait dans un état lamentable. Elle leva ses yeux rougis sur moi et me sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Lui demandai-je doucement

-Rien ça va aller,il me fait juste chier depuis cet été et là c'était trop. Dit-elle pleurant de plus belle

-C'est qui qui te fait chier,et rien ne va comme il faut, regarde toi tu pleures! On dirait quasiment que tu veux te tuer!

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et j'eus de la compassion pour elle,car je la comprenait. Elle devait se dire ce qu'il me prenait,mais je m'en foutais, j'étais bien là avec elle dans mes bras. Elle cacha sa tête dans mon cou et poursuivis.

- C'est ce con de roux qui me fait chier depuis cet été seulement parce que je l'aies laissé. Aussi, il est encore pire depuis que l'on est arrivés ici car il me traite de traître car je dois habiter avec toi,mais c'est que j'y suis obligé! Mais il ne veut rien comprendre.

-Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler moi à Weasmoche! Dis-je d'un ton colérique

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin? Laisse moi tranquille Malefoy,je ne veux pas que tu m'aide. Cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle commune en pleurant.

Je me sentais si nul par rapport à ce qui venait de ce passer,que la seule réaction que j'eus c'est d'aller chercher Weasley fille,car je savais qu'elle pourrait lui remettre les idées en place. Je descendit dans la grande salle et je vis Weasley fille avec Weasmoche et Potter. Je m'approchai et je les vis me regarder sévèrement.

-Weasley fille est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma sœur la fouine?

-Ça ne te regarde pas,ça ne la regarde qu'elle.

-D'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?

-Faudrait que je te le dise seul à seule...

-D'accord

Elle me suivit en dehors de la grande salle,et elle me regarda d'un regard qui ne voulait du tout me voir.

-Alors,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben c'est à propos d'Hermione...

-Comme ça tu l'appelle par son prénom désormais et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

-Ben elle est entrée en courant dans notre salle commune en pleurant et elle m'a dit que c'était de la faute à Weasmoche.

-Ben ils ce sont engueulé et il a traité Hermione de traître car elle devait cohabiter avec toi.

-Mais il n'est qu'un salop,de lui faire ça

-T'es sur que ça va Malefoy?

-Oui pou...pourquoi?

-Ben t'es bizarre,tu défend Hermione tout d'un coup... mais bon. Elle est ou là?

-J'ai ma petite idée viens avec moi.

On monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage ou se trouvait notre appartement. Je fis le tour des tableaux accrocher au mur,jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le portrait de serpent,sur lequel il y avait une émeraude qui venait de la trouver,sentant le soulagement en moi je cita le mot de passe "Cobrato" et le passage s'ouvrit sous les yeux émerveillés de Weasley fille.

-Hermione,s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète là. Dis-je me surprenant moi-même

-Drago? Je suis ici. Dit-elle en pleurant

Je la chercha et la trouva accroupis dans un vieux coffre tout pourris. Je vint pour m'accroupir près d'elle, qu'elle me sauta dans les bras, je la serrais de toute mes forces comme si quelqu'un essayais de me l'enlever. Elle pleurait et je me suis mit à pleurer aussi car je détestais la voir ainsi. Weasley fille qui était encore là,nous fixait étonné de la scène qui ce passait devant elle. Je me levai avec Hermione cramponné à moi et nous sortîmes du passage secret.

-Tout va bien aller je suis là...

-Drago...je veux m'en aller...tout de suite...

-Non tu n'iras nul part et Ginny est avec moi et elle veux être avec toi.

Elle se retourna et vit Ginny,elle lui sourit mais ne voulu se séparer de entra dans notre salle commune et Ginny vint alors s'asseoir près de moi ,commença à lui caressa les cheveux et me conseilla de continuer jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cesse. Je la remercia et je la vis sortir de la salle commune me laissant seule avec Hermione. Le reste de la soirée fut en résumé,agréable malgré les pleurs d'Hermione. Je l'avais dans mes bras et je me sentais bien. _Non Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu dis là! Tu ne peux pas aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle! Elle est de sang impur et cela tacherais ton sang et ta famille! Pourtant je l'aimes et je la ne peux pas l'aimer sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera! Tu ne dois plus l'approcher,elle va gâcher ta vie. Quel con j'ai été!_Je la regardai attentivement,elle avait l'air si bien et moi aussi je l'étais,mais je devais me résigner à l'oublier. Je la reposa sur le sofa et j'allai me coucher dans mon lit. Je vis alors sur ma main ce former un lion,comme si c'était un tatouage,je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir un tatouage,encore moins un lion,ne me posant plus de question je m'endormis.

Durant la nuit je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant Hermione pleurer à chaude larmes, je détestais ça mais je ne devais pas aller la voir. Le lendemain matin,je me réveillai et la vis en petite boule sur le sofa en regardant le foyer crépiter. Elle se retourna en sentant ma présence,elle me sourit mais je ne le lui rendit pas. Elle se leva et vint me voir.

**PDV Hermione**

Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait encore noir et la seule chose dont je m'étais souvenue de la veille,c'était que j'étais dans les bras de cette Fouine de Serpentard et que je me sentais bien, en sécurité et aimé. _Pourquoi me fait-il cette effet là? Je ne pouvais quand même pas être tomber amoureuse de celui qui m'avait embêté pendant plus de six ans,qui est arrogant au plus haut point et du vantard qu'il est. Pourtant je trouves tout ces défauts si charmeur,que ça m'attire. Mais non Hermione ressaisit toi,c'est un de ces débile de Serpentard. Pourtant ce que je ressens pour lui est tout à fait différent que seulement de la compassion__._

Je me suis mise en petite boule et je tombais dans la lune, fixant le crépitement de la braise qui émanait du foyer. Une bonne heure plus tard je sentis un regard sur moi,je me retournai,vis Malefoy et lui guise de réponse j'eus le droit à sa face habituelle de dégoût. Je me levai et l'approchai,il recula mais ne pu longtemps reculer car il percuta le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sale Sang-de-Bourbe?

Sang-de-Bourbe, à peine hier il m'appelait par mon prénom et désormais il revenait à ses vieilles habitudes. Ce qui m'attrista car je croyais que l'on pourrais revenir à notre ancienne amitié. J'espérais que je venais d'halluciner ça,mais je vis bien dans ces yeux qu'il était sérieux dans les propos qu'il venait de me dire.

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je n'ai rien fait Granger,j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et ne t'attend pas à ce que ça ce reproduise.

-Merci quand même.

Je me retourna et partit en direction de ma chambre quand la main de Malefoy me retint par le poignet. Il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui. Il me regarda intensément avec ces yeux bleu-acier et me donna un baiser sur la joue. J'aurais dut le repousser par la surprise,mais je n'en fit rien, j'étais bien à ce moment. Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment, _oui je l'aimais bien,mais ce servait-il de moi? Est-il conscient de ce qui ce passe? M'aime-t-il? Ou étais-ce seulement un pari qu'il avait fait avec ses amis?_Il se détacha de moi,me regarda d'un regard mauvais et repartit en direction du salon. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup, la seule chose que je voulais en ce moment était de retourné dans la chaleur de ses bras et d'y rester un long moment. Je dus à contre cœur prendre mes chose et me rendre à mon cours de botanique,que l'on faisait malheureusement avec les Serpentard. nous plaça en binôme avec un élève de l'autre maison et j'eus la merveilleuse surprise d'être en équipe avec Malefoy.

-Salut.

-Tu as décidé d'enlever ta face de dégoût que tu avais ce matin?

-Ne me niaise pas Granger,sinon ça va aller mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parle?

-Attend.. on a fini.

-C'est bon vous pouvez disposez dans l'école.

Nous prîmes nos choses et nous sommes partit en direction de notre salle commune. Et je décidai à ce moment précis de m'attaquer à lui, ( façon de parler)

-Bon, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parles Malefoy. Hier tu étais super inquiet pour moi,tu m'appelais par mon prénom et ce matin tu m'as quasiment embrassé.

-Je te l'aies dit c'était seulement un moment de faiblesse.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le ministre de la magie.

-Hey! on ne se moque pas des paroles d'un Malefoy,ce que je t'aies dit est vrai,alors fou moi la paix

-Dis-moi ce qui ce passe je suis capable de comprendre

-On me l'a déjà fais le coup de je peux comprendre.,mais je ne me ferais pas avoir encore. Alors fou moi la paix,je veux vivre ma vie.

-Ouais tu crois que c'est bien de vivre une vie comme tu as en ce moment, ça ne peut que te nuire Drago

-Arrête! Lâche moi! Ne m'appelle plus Drago c'est Malefoy!Je suis un sang pur,le successeur de Voldemort et ce n'est pas une petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi qui va me dire comment vivre ma vie. Me cria-t-il

-Quoi tu..tu es le succ...le successeur de Voldemort!

Je vis alors Malefoy entrer dans notre salle commune et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas le blesser,le vexer ou même le faire chier,mais il devait s'y attendre. Comment pensait-il que j'allais réagir en sachant tout cela et avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je collai mon oreille sur sa porte et je l'entendis sangloter,pour la première fois de toute ma vie. Je me rendis dans ma chambre,pris un morceau de parchemin et griffonna un message et le glissa en dessous de sa porte. N'insistant plus,j'allais me faire à dîner,tout en étudiant mes potions. J'entendis alors la porte de Drago s'ouvrir et il alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Je pris alors un bol de spaghetti que j'avais garder pour lui et alla le déposer sur la petite table du me levai et alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre. En y entrant je vis une petite enveloppe sur mon lit et elle était de Drago. Je fermais la porte et l'ouvris:

Salut Granger,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus,je ne voulais pas que ça l'arrive là,mais tu insistais beaucoup je suis le successeur de Voldemort,mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie comme je veux,le style de vie que j'ai adopté est tout simplement causé par le fait,que depuis quelque temps ça va vraiment mal chez Seigneur des Ténèbres à élu domicile chez moi,alors je n'ai plus aucune liberté. De plus mes parents se dispute sans cesse. Alors si tu me voyais,c'est sur que tu me voyais comme un coureur de jupons,mais c'était pour moi la seule façon de me tenir en vie. Oui j'ai un cœur,à ce que tu pourrais croire,car si j'ai accepter d'être le successeur de Tu-Sais-Qui,c'est seulement pour protéger ma mère,pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Oui tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis la rentré était par compassion,par amour même,mais je ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il me prenait c'est pourquoi je me refermais par après. Car oui je t'aime Hermione Granger,mais je n'ai pas le droit,je ne suis même pas sur si ça existe l'amour entre sans pur et Sang-de-Bourbe. J'ai commencé à me rendre compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi quand notre amitié à brisé à la fin de notre première année. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait une partie en moi et c'était toi. Mais ne parle à personne de cette lettre car je pourrais être en danger. Je tient à toi Hermione,donne moi une deuxième chance. Drago Malefoy

Je m'allongea dans mon lit,tout en fixant le plafond._Comment le prince des Serpentard pouvait-il être amoureux de moi? Sûrement que c'est un parie qu'il avait fait avec ses amis. Est-ce que je l'aimes? Si j'aurais été une autre filles je lui aurais sauter dessus en sachant ça, même si je ne l'aimais pas._Je me mis à pleurer,et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'un sens tout le monde m'a rejeté chez les Griffondor mise à part Ginny et je me retrouvait seule sans personne pour être avec moi,à part Drago. Je sortis en silence de ma chambre et vint pour sortir de la salle commune quand j'entendis Drago ce racler le fond de la gorge.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas?

-Est-ce important? J'ai le droit de sortir juste pour te dire.

-Oui c'est important je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce ça-t-il

-T'es pas mon chum à ce que je sache,mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais voir Ginny et si je ne reviens pas d'ici 5 heures du matin la tu pourra commencer à t'inquiéter,d'accord?

-D'accord,tu peux y aller. Ce força-t-il à me dire,déviant son regard du mien

Je sortis de la salle commune et je courus à toute vitesse pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Ginny avant qu'il ne soit cinq heures. J'entrai dans la salle commune et vit Ginny assise sur le divan à fixer le feu,seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou toute seule Ginny?

-Mione,t'es là,je me suis tellement ennuyé,tu ne peux pas savoir comment. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Veux-tu que je passe la soirée avec toi je suis libre,c'est Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui font la ronde.

-Bien sur mais comment as-tu fais pour que Malefoy te laisse sortir comme ça?

-Justement je voulais t'en parler.

Je m'assis près d'elle, et lui expliqua tout dans les moindre petits détails. Elle fut surprise qu'il me soit arriver tout ça,surtout avec le Prince des Serpentard,mais elle était très heureuse et inquiète pour moi en même temps. Je lui demanda de poliment ,de ne pas en parler avec Harry et Ron avant que tout sois régler. On passa le reste de la soirée,à discuter de tout et de rien,à ce manucurer,se brosser les cheveux, des trucs de filles quoi! Je vis alors qu'il était déjà 4h45 du matin,je me leva en sursaut et expliqua tout à Ginny qui comprenait très bien. Après une accolade,je sortis de la salle commune à toute vitesse pour regagner la mienne.

Je joggais quand on m'agrippa par derrière. Je voulu crier mais on me boucha la bouche avec une main qui m'étais familière. Il m'entraîna dans un coin et me ligota solidement avec de la corde ensorcelé. Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était 5h15,je savais donc que Drago allais passer par ici et qu'il m'aiderait.

-N'espère pas qu'il vienne t'aider...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux et t'es qui?

-La seule chose que je veux c'est toi toute entière et j'en reviens pas que tu reconnaisses pas la voix de ton ex petit ami.

-Ronald Weasley,tu me touche et je vais tout raconter à Ginny

Il me frappa au visage,et je sentis le sang s'écouler de mon nez.

-Elle ne te croira pas,elle va me croire car je suis son frère...

Il recommença de plus belle mais avec ses pied,alors il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa dangereusement. Je voulais à tous pris le repousser,mais, la corde était trop vis alors son regard me reluquer de haut en bas,je me débattait mais il m'avait attaché solidement. J'étais désormais ballonné et ficeler devant lui,j'avais peur et je voulais seulement que Drago arrive et me sorte de là. Il s'approcha de moi et me frappa à nouveau,puis m'embrassa. Il se mit à embrasser mon cou et s'amusait à promener ses mains sur moi. Je vint pour crier mais sa main bloqua ma bouche,je me débattais comme une folle pour me sortir de ce bordel,quand je vis Ronald traverser le couloir d'un seul trait.

Je pleurais désormais,car je savais que j'étais sauvée,mais je savais que j'allais garder cette marque à jamais. Je pleurais tellement que je n'étais pas capable de me lever,alors Drago me détacha les mains et les chevilles,me prit dans ses bras et remonta dans la salle commune.


	2. Des réponses enfin trouvées

**PDV Drago**

Il était 5h et je ne vis pas Hermione entré dans la salle. Alors,je me levai et sortis de la salle pour aller la chercher. Cela faisait trente minutes que je marchais quand j'entendis des gémissements,craignant le pire, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse. Tournant le coin ce que je vis me dégoûta,Weasmoche qui s'amusait à embrasser et promener ses mains sur ma Hermione qui ce débattait et qui était ficeler,le seul réflexe que j'eus ce fut de lui jeter un Stupéfix. Je m'approcha d'elle et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait ce lui détacha les mains et les chevilles,la pris dans mes bras et pris la direction de la salle commune. Tout en montant les marches,je me demandais si ce que je faisais était bien. Oui je l'aimais,mais je risquais ma vie à cause d'elle. J'ouvris la porte et enlevais mes souliers.

J'allai la déposer directement sur mon lit. Je pris un linge mouiller et commença à la nettoyer,mais je n'étais nullement capable de la nettoyer dans le visage ou sur les bras car c'était trop douloureux. Je pris une chaise et m'assis près d'elle, son corps frêle avait encore des spasmes et je craignais de plus en plus pour sa vie. Je décidai donc de communiquer avec ma mère qui transplana automatiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri?

-Je m'inquiète pour son état, j'ai essayer de la nettoyer mais rien à faire et elle a encore des spasmes.

-Je peux tout arranger ça,mais qui est-ce ? Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Pansy.

-Voyons elle est mille fois mieux que Pansy maman, je me sens bien,je me sens nouveau avec elle et surtout je veux changer pour elle.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Hermione Granger...Dis-je hésitant

-Oh... tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver si le maître apprend cela. Tu mets ta vie en jeu mon chéri et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Oui mère, mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque pour elle,je suis fou amoureux d'elle mère. Je n'aies jamais autant aimé quelqu'un comme elle.

-Je vois bien ça et je suis prête à garder ton secret. Voilà j'ai terminé quand elle se réveillera tu lui donnera cela et elle sera remis sur pied en un rien de temps.

-Merci mère.

-De rien mon Drago.

Elle transplana me laissant seule avec Hermione. Je m'endormis la tête accotée sur le rebord du lit étant trop fatigué et inquiet pour aller dormir dans sa chambre. Je me réveilla le lendemain matin,avec une main qui me jouait dans les cheveux. Je levai ma tête et vit Hermione me sourire. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra sans lui faire mal, j'avais tellement eu peur pour elle,que désormais je ne la quitterais plus d'un centimètre.

-À tiens ma mère m'a dit de te faire boire ça quand tu te réveillerais.

-Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance? Demanda-t-elle pas vraiment rassurée

-Bien sur c'est elle qui t'a soigné de bonne heure ce matin

-D'accord

Elle but le tout d'un trait et se recala dans mes bras,elle s'y endormit presque aussitôt, il devait y avoir une bonne dose de somnifère dans le médicament que ma mère lui avait prescrit. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pendant une bonne heure. Je remarquais alors des cicatrices sur sa hanche,alors délicatement je descendis son pantalon et vis que ce n'étais pas des cicatrices mais des des mots. Il y était écrit "Tu es à moi" et "Traître de sang" à ce moment je n'aurais voulu qu'une chose que Weasmoche meurs pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Je la déposa et sortis de la chambre pour aller nous préparer à manger. _Comment avait-elle pu me changer autant et en si peut de temps? Moi fils de mangemort,être amoureux d'une ma vie pour une fille,moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une fille dans ma qui passait mon temps à courir après elles et ne jamais les aimer__. _Je sentis alors des bras me serrer,ce qui me sortit de mes pensées,croyant que c'était Hermione je me retournai et tomba face à Pansy. Elle m'embrassa tendrement,l'ancien moi aurait répondu même si je ne l'aimais pas,mais cette fois ci et dans les circonstances, je la repoussa brutalement et elle tomba parterre. Je relevai ma tête et vit Hermione me regarder avec un grand sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dragonichou?

-Pansy ferme-là,je ne veux plus t'entendre. Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'Hermione

-Drago c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe voyons,tu es avec elle espèce de traître.

-Pansy tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça c'est clair et je ne suis pas un traître. Alors veux- tu bien dégager et aller achaler quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je d'un ton ferme

-Attend que le maître sache ça, tu es mort Drago Malefoy.

Quand j'entendis la porte claquer je m'écroulai par terre,en sachant ce que je venais de révèler. Il m'était maintenant évident que Voldemort voudrait ma peau. Hermione me prit par la taille et m'amena dans ma chambre, elle m'ouvrit ses bras ou je m'y réfugiai. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur de mourir,car si je mourrais Hermione ce retrouverait seule face à tous ces dangers qui la guettait et c'était la dernière chose que je voulait qui arrive. Elle m'embrassa sur le front pour me réconforter,ce qui eus l'effet escompté. Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Hermione jouant encore dans mes cheveux. Je levai ma tête,mais je n'osai pas l'embrasser,malgré la tentation.

-Drago, McGonagall veut nous voir tout de suite.

-Pourquoi y aller, je suis bien là avec -je me surprenant

-Ok! Mais elle doit nous parler du Bal de Noël,qui aura lieu dans un mois jour pour jour.

Je bondis des bras d'Hermione et lui pris la main. En sortant de notre salle commune,elle me lâcha la main à contre cœur,car j'aimais bien lui tenir la main,mais on ne sortais pas ensemble,du moins prîmes la direction du bureau de la directrice. Nous passâmes devant Potter,Ginny et Weasmoche. Ginny nous souri de toute ses dents tandis que les gars nous lancèrent des regards de dégoûts. En entrant dans le bureau de McGonagall,elle nous lança un regard sévère,alors sans dire un mot nous nous sommes assis sur le divan devant elle.

-Comme vous savez,le bal de Noël oblige les deux préfets-en-chef à y aller ensemble.

-Ouais. Dis-je

-Bon je voulais vous dire aussi qu'étant donné que Miss Granger est d'origine Moldu,j'aimerais que vous fassiez le bal à partir du monde des Moldu et il n'y a pas de discussion. Le bal sera le 20 décembre prochain avant que les élèves ne retourne chez eux. Vous aller devoir vous occuper de la décoration,de la musique,des invitations ,etc. Sur ce passez une bonne journée.

-D'accord et merci Professeur McGonagall. Dit Hermione en se levant

-Ah j'oubliais dois-je vous rappelez que le tout dois être convenable et dans les règles.

-Bien sur -je me sentant touché.

Nous sortîmes du bureau de McGonagall et nous sommes partit dans la grande salle pour y retrouver nos amis. En y entrant,je vis Potter et Weasmoche nous défier du regard ainsi que Pansy et Milicient. Ne sachant ou nous placer je vis Ginny et Blaise nous rejoindre. Blaise se plaça à mes côtés et je le vis jeter un sourire discret à Ginny auquel elle répondu.

-Mione chu tellement contente,ça fait un bout que l'on c'est pas parlé. Lui dit Ginny

-Je sais et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir remercier d'avoir été là l'autre jour.

-Non c'est correct je comprenais,et je savais que tu étais en sécurité avec Drago.

Je vis Hermione ce mettre à rougir,comme si l'on venait de révéler son plus grand rougissement voulait-il avouer ses sentiments pour moi. Blaise me tapa sur l'épaule,pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je le regarda et je compris qu'il voulait me parler seul à seul. Je le suivis laissant Hermione avec Ginny.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es tu vu Drago, tu es ami avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger,je croyais que tu avais oublié cette amitié que tu avais eu avec cette saleté.

Je le souleva par le collet et le plaqua au mur,sous les oreilles de Ginny et Hermione qui avait entendu le vacarme. Je me foutais qu'elle soit là,j'avais un compte à régler avec Blaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Drago?

-Tu la traite encore une seule fois de Sang-de-Bourbe ou par son nom de famille,je te tue et je brûle ton corps. Ta compris?

-Oui..oui j'ai compris Drago. Me dit-il alors que je le lâchai.

En me retournant je vis le visage horrifié d'Hermione, en la voyant me regarder comme ça me fit mal au cœur. Je passai a la course devant elle et partit me réfugié dans mon coin caché. Une heure puis deux passa sans que personne ne me trouve,je me sentais seul et le seule chose que je voulais c'est d'être avec Hermione,mais seulement de repensé au regard qu'elle avait me fit verser des larmes. _Moi un Malefoy pleurer à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi la traitais-je comme ça? Je l'aime,je veux rester avec elle le reste de ma vie. Non je ne peux pas ma vie en dépend,je dois la laisser. Mais je l'aime tellement comment le pourrais-je?__. _ Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et le première pensée qui m'est venu,fut de sauter.

-Drago ne fais pas ça je t'en prie! Cria quelqu'un au pied de la tour

-T'es qui pour me dire quoi faire? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre,j'ai tout perdu ,la confiance de mes amis,et celle de l'amour de ma vie

Je vis la personne entrer dans la tour et monter,pourtant j'avais seller la porte par un puissant sortilège. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me retourner,elle me serra de toute ses forces. Je réussis,à me séparé d'elle,c'est là que je vis le visage d'Hermione,je lui sourit et la rapprochai de moi. Je me retenais à ce moment,pour ne pas l'embrasser.

-Donc je suis l'amour de ta vie Drago Malefoy?

-Oui j'en suis certains,mais je n'ai pas aimé comment tu m'as regardé tout à l'heure.J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux.

- Désolé mais tu aurais voulu que je te regarde comment,tu étais presque entrain d'étrangler ton meilleur ami.

-Je sais mais ne me regarde plus comme ça s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je la serrant dans mes bras à nouveau.

On resta en haut de la tour toute la nuit pour regarder le ciel et les constellations,puis on s'y endormit,lové dans les bras de l'autre.

**PDV Hermione**

Je me réveillai et la seule vision que j'eus fut le vide. Je poussai un cri de surprise et de peur,ce qui réveilla Drago,qui me ramena près de lui.

-J'ai eu peur de tomber. Dis-je

-Moi je croyais que t'étais en train de tomber.

On pouffa de rire tout les deux et on entra dans l'école. En y entrant,je me souvins que c'était notre tour de faire les rondes,et on avait faillit à notre tâche. On croisa Chô,la préfète pour Poutsouffle,je l'interpella et m'excusa pour la veille. Elle me regarda et me souris,elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait vu l'altercation entre Drago et Blaise et elle avait compris que j'étais partit à sa recherche. Donc elle et une fille de Serdaigle ont fait la ronde à notre place. Je la remercia plus d'une dizaine de fois,elle accepta mais excuse mais me demanda que ça ne ce reproduise plus.

-Drago? Lui demandai-je alors que l'on montait les escaliers

-Oui Hermione?

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais que j'aille voir Ginny,j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir. De plus elle pourrais peut être me donner des idées pour le bal.

-Oui tu peux y aller,mais j'ai trop peur que Weasmoche réapparaisse.

-T'inquiète pas chu une grande fille. Dis-je lui souriant

-J'ai une idée, au pire vous pouvez sortir dehors et aller vous installez dans les estrades,pendant que je fait mon entraînement de Quidditch.

-D'accord,viens on va aller la chercher. Dis-je le tirant par le bras

On arriva devant la porte de la salle commune et alors que je prononçais le mot de passe,Ginny en sortit,me voyant elle me serra dans ses bras et accepta de se joindre à moi. On sortit dehors et on alla s'installer dans les estrades,le temps que Drago finisse son entraînement.

-Alors,pourquoi tu voulais me parler? Me demanda Ginny

-Es-tu toujours mon amie Ginny?

-Bien sur que oui! C'est quoi cette question de merde là?

-Ben je me suis dis qu'étant donné que je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Drago,tu ne voudrais plus de moi comme amie.

-Mione,je te les toujours dis,je serais toujours là pour toi en tant que meilleure amie peut importe les choix que tu vas faire dans ta vie. Et quand est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble?

-Merci Ginny! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on sortirait ensemble,je ne l'aime pas!M'écriais-je

- Ben oui et moi je suis Dieu.

- C'est vrai je ne l'aime pas Ginny,il a un certain charme c'est vrai, mais je l'aime pas.

-Mione tu ne t'es pas vu tantôt dans la Grande Salle tu as rougis,en plus il est évident que lui n'attend que des signes pour pouvoir sortir avec toi.

-T'es sérieuse là? Ginny je rougis face à n'importe quel gars tu le sais bien. Pis Drago ne m'aime pas tant que ça,voyons.

-Hermi fait moi confiance,je sors avec Harry et il est le même genre que Drago avec les filles. Il attend un signe de la part de la fille,avant de passer à l'action. Alors si il t'as vu rougir tout à l'heure,il va commencer à ce douter que tu l'aimes.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas Ginny...

-Ah tiens,il te coupa-t-elle

-Ou ç -je me retournant à toute vitesse

-Bon tu vois,tu vas m'avouer que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy.

-Je ne l'aime pas! Et je ne t'avais pas amener ici pour que l'on parle de Drago,mais du bal de Noël.

-J'irai vous rejoindre vers 19h dans votre salle commune c'est bon.

-D'accord merci Gin.

-De rien et juste te dire il est derrière -elle en se levant


	3. Des émotions à comprendre

Je me retournais mais il n'était pas là,je regardai alors Ginny qui pouffa de rire et s'en passais donc le reste du temps à lire mon livre,mais disons que je regardais plutôt Drago sur son balai. Il était encore plus beau dans son uniforme de Quidditch,et le soleil faisait en sorte que c'est cheveux avait l'air blanc comme de la être que Ginny avait raison,peut être que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais je me le répète sans cesse _comment puis-je aimé un gars aussi arrogant que lui? Tu es amoureuse Hermione c'est ce n'est pas normal que j'aime un gars aussi différent de moi,on a aucun point commun. Tu te trompe, tu le sais très bien que ce Malefoy à tous tes mauvais côté,mais plus imposant,présent et surtout plus visible. Ouais mais est-ce que je peux l'aimer,cela serais contre mon code d'éthique._

Des mains agrippèrent les épaules ce qui me sortis de ma réflexion avec moi même. Je me retournai et vis Drago dans son uniforme de Quidditch,il me regardait dans les yeux,se rapprocha de moi,mais moi comme une conne je déviai mon visage._Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione,tu attend juste ça qu'il t'embrasse. Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête. Oh que oui, tu es prête,alors vas-y au lieu de te dégonfler,sinon tu vas le perdre. _J'ouvris mes yeux et vis la mine déconfite de Drago,il se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Alors la seule chose que je pus me dire c'est _Bravo pour la logique championne!_Il était vrai que j'attendais ce baiser,mais on aurait dit que mon cerveau n'étais pas prêt pour assimiler ceci.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigea vers ma salle commune. En y entrant je ne vis nul part Drago,je me dis qu'il devait être encore dans les vestiaires. Je décidai donc de me faire une lasagne pour souper,car les elfes m'avait donner assez d'ingrédients pour que je m'en face ,que je la mettait au four,j'entendis la porte de notre salle commune s'ouvrir,croyant que c'était Drago j'accourus pour m'excuser pour ce qui c'était passer tout à l'heure,mais à la place je tombais face à Ronald tenant Ginny par le poignet.

-Euh...Ginny je t'aies demander de venir c'est vrai mais pas avec ton frère.

-Désolé Hermione mais il m'y a obligé,Me dit-elle

-Ginny ferme là! Cria Ronald J'ai quelque chose à régler avec toi -t-il

-On a rien à régler Ronald,c'est fini entre toi et moi. Et je t'aies oublié, il y en a un autre dans ma vie.

-Oh Hermione je suis tellement contente pour toi.S'écria Ginny

-Ginny ferme là! Dit Ronald en la frappant en plein visage

-Ginny! Criai-je

Je voulu me rendre auprès d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien mais Ronald me bloqua le chemin.

-Alors il y a quelqu'un d'autres dans ta vie

-Oui c'est bien cela,alors j'aimerais bien que tu t'en aille,ta présence ici n'est pas la bienvenue.

-En tout cas si cet arrogant de Malefoy, tu choisis mal tes copains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais dire que c'est Malefoy?

-Je l'aies entendu parler dans les vestiaires alors que j'y entrais pour me changer,et il parlait de toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Tout simplement qu'il avait été con de croire que tu l'aimais,qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis le début de l'année! Il est ou là?

-Je le savais que tu l'aimais! Cria-t-il Il est là ou il méritait d'être. Je l'aies dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres,alors je ne sais pas quel sors l'attend. Mais bon débarras,tu es à moi maintenant.

-Non... comment as-tu pus faire ça Ronald! Il ne méritait pas ça. Va t'en! Lui criai-je pointant ma baguette dans sa face

-Pitié Hermione ce n'est pas ta baguette qui va me faire peur. ENDOLORIS. Cria-t-il

Je tombai au sol,me crispant par les spasmes,que j'avais à cause de la douleur.

-Drago...

**PDV Drago**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas que ce Weasley de malheur aies osé me lancer un stupéfix et me dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'allais mourir,sans avoir eu le temps de vivre ma vie avec l'élue de mon cœur ,avant même eu le temps d'avoir mon premier baiser venant d'elle. Je rinçai ma figure avec de l'eau pour nettoyer mes plaies,mais je compris,si moi j'étais ici,alors Hermione était seule dans notre salle commune. Elle était en danger avec ce fou de Weasley ce promenant dans les corridors,je vint pour partir à la course quand je me rendit compte que j'avais la cheville droite de cassée. Je me maudissais de ne pas écouter durant les cours,car j'aurais pus me la réparer en un rien de temps.

J'ouvris tout les casiers et j'y trouvais du bandages dans lequel j'y banda ma cheville pour ne plus qu'elle bouge. J'enfourchai alors mon balai et pris la direction de notre salle commune. J'arrivai devant la porte quand...

-SECTUMSEMPRA!L'entendis-je crier

Je criai le mot de passe de la salle commune et j'y entra.

-STUPÉFIX. Criai-je

Il traversa la salle au complet et je pus m'approcher d'Hermione qui était là étendu dans une marre de sang.

-Alors le grand, je veux dire le faible Malefoy a décidé se montrer la face. Dit Weasley sortant de l'ombre

-Si je suis venu c'est pour Hermione pas pour te voir,espèce de traître.

-Regarde qui qui parle,entre toi et moi,c'est toi le traître. C'est toi qui a la marque et tu t'es rendu dans le côté adverse

-Oui car ma vie en vaut plus avec Hermione,qu'avec Voldemort.

-Ben t'es arrivé trop tard t'as dut le remarquer,elle est morte. Me dit-il en poussant le corps inerte de ma Hermione

-Non...elle..ne ...ne peut..pas être...morte,ça ne se peut pas. Tu ne lui as pas jeté un sortilège de -je retenant mes larmes

-Non mais faible comme elle était,un simple sectumsempra la -il d'un sourire mesquin. Ne me dis pas que le grand Drago Malefoy ressens de la peine! Me dit-il en riant.

_-_J'ai de la peine pour toi,imbécile!

-Pourquoi aurais-tu de la peine pour moi! C'est toi le con dans cette situation,tu as choisis le mauvais camp.

-J'ai de la peine pour toi,car tu voulais tellement te venger parce qu'Hermione ressentais de l'affection pour moi,que tu es viré fou. Tu es allé dans le mauvais camp seulement, parce que tu étais jaloux. Mais te rend tu comptes de ce que tu as fait, tu as tuer la fille qui t'étais le plus cher au monde,te rend tu comtes de ça? Lui dis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être jaloux,tu n'as jamais aimé personne pour de vrai! Tu n'es qu'un sans cœur Malefoy, j'ai eu ma vengeance et j'ai eu ce que je voulais,te voir avouer tes sentiments pour cette Sans-de-Bourbe,devant le Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

-Mais de est-ce que tu parles Weasley?

-Il parle de moi Voldemort sortant de l'ombre à son tour

-Mais...qu'est...qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver? Dis-je tremblant par la peur

Il s'approcha de moi,mis sa main squelettique sur mon épaule et je sentis son ombre m'envelopper,sous le regard heureux de levai mes yeux sur lui et versais des larmes,de colère,de peur et de tristesse,j'allais maintenant mourir,il était évident. Je me rapprochai d'Hermione lui prenant la main,car je savais que j'allais bientôt la rejoindre et que l'on pourrait être ensemble sans tout ces dangers.

-C'est bien triste pour ton amie...Commença-t-il

-Allez-y tuer moi,mais une chose faite là revivre, elle ne méritait pas ça. Le suppliais-je

-Je ne te tuerais pas Drago,tu es mon héritier,pour ce qui est de la Sang-de-Bourbe,je ne sais pas si je peux l'aider.

-Je vous en supplie je ferais tout ce que vous voulez,si vous la sauvez.

-Tu me promet de me remplacer lorsque je mourrais.

-D'accord je vous le promet mais sauvez là. Dis-je en regardant Hermione désespéré

-Tu devras par contre la laissez et venir avec moi,pour parfaire ton éducation.

-D'accord c'est promis je vais vous suivre,mais sauvez là maintenant.M'écriai-je

Il fit léviter Hermione jusqu'au sofa, puis récita une formule incompréhensible en fourche langue,et je vis Hermione gémir. Je vint pour la prendre dans mes bras,mais Voldemort me retint par l'épaule. Il me laissa lui écrire une lettre, puis on transplana avant que je n'aie le temps de la voir se réveiller.

Quand nous sommes arriver dans mon manoir,je monta automatiquement dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte et me mis face à mon miroir. Je me regardais,puis je me dit que j'avais fait le bon choix,bien sur je ne pourrais vivre avec Hermione,mais au moins maintenant elle était en vie et sauve. Ce que je craignais maintenant,c'était de ce qui allait arriver avec moi, je me regardais à travers mon miroir, et me vis en Seigneur des Ténèbres,ce qui m'apeura,je donna un coup de poing dans le miroir ce qui le brisa et qui me coupa quelques jointures

-Drago chérie que ce dit ma mère en entrant

-Ce n'est rien mère,c'est mon miroir qui est brisé.

-Mais pourquoi l'as-tu brisé? Tu n'as jamais brisé quoi que ce soit dans cette 'est-ce qu'il ce passe avec toi?

-Je l'aies brisé car je suis confus,mère j'ai décidé de revenir pour laisser la vie sauve à Hermione,mais j'ai l'impression maintenant que le trou qu'il y avait en moi est revenu. Et je sens mais mauvais côtés reprendre le dessus.

-C'est ça l'amour mon chéri, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé,mais tu as fait ton choix.

-Je sais mère,mais j'aurais voulu seulement la prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois,je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai besoin d'elle mère,elle est une partie de moi.

-Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement mon chéri.

Elle sortit de ma chambre sur ces mots,ce qui me fendit encore plus le cœur. Je m'allongea dans mon lit,puis m'y endormit avec difficulté,car mes pensées étaient occupé par ma Hermione.

**PDV Hermione**

Quand je me réveillais,la seule chose dont je m'étais souvenu était que Ronald m'avait jeté un sectumsempra. Je me levis malgré le mal que j'avais dans la jambe gauche et allai voir Drago dans sa chambre. En y entrant,je ne le vis nul part,ce qui ne m'inquiéta pas, je me dis qu'il devait être partit voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé hier. Je me fit à déjeuner,puis en entrant dans ma chambre pour me changer je vis une enveloppe déposé sur ma commode. Je vis alors un lion et un serpent dessus,je partit le plus vite que je pouvais et allai retrouver Ginny.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle et m'assis près d'Harry pour être en face de Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Mione? Me demanda Harry

-T'as décidé de me parler à nouveau?

-Ouais je m'excuse,Ginny m'a tout expliqué,je te laisserais plus tomber.

-Merci Harry,mais là j'ai peur pour Drago.

-Pourquoi Hermi?Demanda Ginny

-Je me suis réveillé et il n'étais plus là.

-Il est peut être juste partit voir McGonagall à propos d'hier.

-Non car il y avait cette enveloppe sur ma commode. Dis-je leur montrant la lettre

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dedans?

-Je ne sais pas,je ne l'est pas encore ouverte.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends!S'écria Ginny

-Ben je ne peux quand même pas la lire à voix haute ici,quand même.

-Ben on à qu'à aller dans le parc. Conseilla Harry

-D'accord allons-y. Dis-je en me levant

Nous sortîmes et nous nous sommes installer au pied du gros chêne derrière l'école. Ginny s'installa dans les bras d'Harry et moi en face d'eux. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

-Je..je ne ...ne serais pas capable de la lire,lis la toi. Dis-je en la remettant à Ginny

-Tu es sur que tu veux que je la lise?

-Oui vas-y,avant que je ne dise le contraire.

-D'accord. Dit-elle

Chère Hermione,

j'espère que tu es en train de lire cette lettre car il est très important pour moi que tu la lise. Pour commencer, je te le dis on ne pourra plus ce voir,pas parce que je ne le veux pas,mais parce que je ne peux pas. Car si tu t'es réveillé ce matin c'est parce que j'ai fait un pacte avec Voldemort, je lui ai demandé de te sauver mais en échange je devais lui promettre de le remplacer lorsqu'il mourrait. Je sais tu dois me trouver stupide d'avoir fait ça,mais j'ai fais ça par amour et parce que je te voulais en sécurité. Donc pour ce fait j'ai suivis Tu-Sais-Qui,pour te permettre de vivre,alors je t'en supplie n'essaie pas de me retrouver,fais le pour moi. Je sais que cela sera dur pour toi,et ce le sera tout autant pour moi,de ne pas ce voir pendant,pour tout dire je ne sais pas comment de temps. Je tient énormément à toi,je suis amoureux de toi, je n'aie jamais osé te le montrer par peur que tu me rejetterais,mais j'ai bien vu que je m'étais tromper. Tu es mon amour,ma vie,tu es tout pour moi Hermione Granger,je voudrais finir ma vie avec toi,mais pour l'instant tu dois rester en compagnie de Ginny et Harry sur qui je peux avoir confiance à propos de ta sécurité. Je te le dis comme ça mais si ça l'arriverais que l'on ne se voit plus jamais,je tient à te dire que jamais au grand jamais,je vais trouver une fille aussi géniale,intelligente,jolie et parfaite que toi,alors ne t'empêche pas de vivre ta vie pour moi. Vie ta vie à fond et ait du plaisir. Puis je t'avertie que si je devrais remplacer Voldemort un jour et que je dois te tuer,c'est moi qui vais me tuer avant,car je ne serais jamais capable de te tuer. Tu es la meilleure qui me soit arriver dans ma vie et je sais que tu seras capable de surmonter tout ça,tu es forte,tu as beaucoup de courage,en plus tu as de bons amis sur qui compter. Pour Harry et Ginny,s'il vous plaît prenez soins de ma Hermione adoré,car je veux qu'elle soit heureuse dans la vie et je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

Je t'aime à la folie Hermione,garde courage,je tient à toi et je pense tout le temps à toi. _**Drago xxxxxxx**_

Ginny replia le parchemin,regarda Harry,qui vint me serrer dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglot. Je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter de pleurer,je venais de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour moi dans ma vie,je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie. C'est sur je n'aies que 17 ans,mais il était mon premier vrai grand amour,je n'aie même pas eu le temps de l'embrasser une seule fois,même pas eu l'occasion de dormir une fois de plus dans ses bras. Tout ces moments passés avec lui,je ne les passerais plus jamais.

Je me séparai d'Harry et me rendis dans la tour ou Drago et moi on avait dormi ensemble pour la première fois. Je m'assis et regardais le soleil couchant et je me demandais à ce moment ou ce trouvais mon Drago,puis surtout s'il allait bien. Alors que le soleil finissait de ce coucher,je me levai à contre cœur et me rendis dans ma salle commune. En y entrant,je sentis un vide se créer en moi,car désormais la salle avait tellement l'air vide,j'étais désormais seul. Je ne mangea pas par manque d'intérêt,je pris une bonne douche chaude,puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre,mais à la dernière minute,je me retourna et regardais dans celle de Drago.

Elle était vide,aucune vie était présente,me sentant trop seule j'entrais dans sa chambre et enfilai un de ses t-shirt et allai me caler dans son lit,qui portait encore très bien son odeur. Je m'endormis là,en pensant à mon Drago et espérant qu'il s'en sorte,pour que je puisse le revoir.

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant j'entendis du bruit venant de la cuisine,je me levai en vitesse et en arrivant je vis quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas du tout voir

-Ah tu t'es enfin réveillé sale Sans-de-Bourbe

-Comme je vois t'a gentillesse ne cesse de me surprendre sale bulldog.

-Ah reviens-en c'était une joke. Dit-elle me donnant une tape sur l'épaule

-T'es sur que ça va Parkinson? Demandai-je intrigué

-Ouais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demandé ça,tu pleurais hier en entrant dans l'école.

-Oui je vais bien,j'étais juste fatigué. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ben McGonagall m'a demandé de prendre le poste de Drago,car il était incapable de prendre ces responsabilités.

À la seule mention de son nom,je me mis à pleurer,Pansy me pris entre ses bras et m'amena m'asseoir sur le sofa dans le salon. Elle me leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est à cause de Drago n'est-ce pas?

-Tu devrais être au courant il me semble,toi qui est partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui je suis au courant,mais je ne savais pas que ça allait autant t'affecter.

-Pansy je l'aime,je suis amoureuse de lui,comment pouvais-tu croire que ça ne me fasse rien?

-En tout cas je peux t'assurer,que lui il ne s'en remet pas du tout.

-Comment ça! Tu l'as vu! M'écriai-je

-Oui hier il y avait une rencontre pour le groupe hier chez Drago et je l'ait vu. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait pas du tout le goût d'être là,même qu'il est venu pleurer dans mes bras,car il voulait te voir.

-Oh...Drago...j'aimerais telle...tellement le voir. Dis-je retenant à nouveau mes larmes

-C'est donc pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous aidez.

-T'es sérieuse là! T'es trop la dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

-Je sais je sais. Par contre pour l'instant je ne peux que vous aidez en donnant les lettres à l'autre.

-Merci beaucoup Pansy,je sais pas comment te remercier.

-Et bien on pourrais essayer de devenir amie?

-D'accord j'accepte Pansy.

Elle me prit la main et on sortit de la salle commune,que j'allais désormais partager avec elle. En descendant vers la Grande Salle,Pansy me dit que je pourrais garder la chambre de Drago et qu'elle prendrait la mienne. On arriva dans la Grande Salle et je l'invita à se joindre à Ginny,Harry et moi,elle me suivis,mais je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Bon Harry,Ginny,je crois que vous vous connaissez,c'est Pansy.

-C'est quoi la blague Hermione,tu vas te lier d'amitié avec tout les Serpentard?Demanda Harry

-Harry,elle est mon amie et elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider,pour communiquer avec -je chuchotais-je

-Ah mais c'est merveilleux ça Hermione. Rajouta Ginny

-Ouais et je suis certaine que l'on s'entendrais super bien entre fille. Dis-je

-Ouais...Dit Pansy incertaine

-Alors vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu que pour ça? Demanda Harry

-Non et bien vu qu'il n'est plus là...Hermione et moi on cherche des idées pour le bal de Noël. Lança Pansy

-C'est quoi le thème?

-Le monde des Moldus.

-Pourtant Hermi,tu en connais un rayon sur ce sujet,il me semble. Me dit Harry

-Je sais mais chu pas d'humeur à avoir des idées.

-Ben pourquoi prenez-vous pas les continents

-Je ne te suis pas Harry? Dit Pansy

-Et bien vous désignez un continent à chaque maison et vous leur demandez de porter un habit de bal traditionnel de ce continent.

-C'est pas fou ça comme idée,mais moi j'y connais rien. Lança Pansy

-C'est correct on a qu'à chercher à la bibliothè au moins je sais déjà quel continent prendre.

-Ah oui lesquels Hermione?

-Ça il va falloir que je te le dise,dans notre salle commune,rappelle-toi tout ça dois rester secret.

-Ah je dit-elle m'adressant un clin d'œil

On annonça le début des cours alors Pansy et moi on se séparèrent. Ginny,Harry et moi on entra dans le cours de Rogue et en y entrant je m'installa à mon pupitre et ouvris mon manuel,pour commencer la potion que Rogue nous demandais. Quand j'eus finis, et que Rogue vérifia ma potion,il me permit de disposer à mes occupations. Je monta donc dans ma salle commune,et commença la recherche pour le bal de Noël. Je décidai donc que les Poutsouflle allait avoir l'Asie,Serdaigle l'Amérique du Nord,Gryffondor l'Amérique du Sud et Serpentard l'Europe,puis la décoration j'allais attendre que Pansy revienne pour que l'on en discute.

Je me fit une collation et allais m'installer dans mon lit pour y lire un livre. Cela faisait 10 minutes que je lisais mon livre,que je le ferma et le posa sur ma commode. Je pris un bout de parchemin,puis me mit à écrire.

-Hermione t'es là!

-Oui Pans je suis dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'écris.

-D'accord,tu veux manger quoi?

-Je sais pas j'ai pas très faim.

-Non tu vas manger ce soir,c'est pas vrai que tu vas te priver de nourriture,car tu déprimes. Me dit Pansy dans le cadre de porte

-Tu comprends pas c'est parce que j'ai manger une collation.

-Ah ok,je veux pas que tu crève de faim,c'est important de bouffer.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas assez conne pour me faire mourir de faim voyons!

Je la regarda dans les yeux et lui assena un coups avec mon oreiller,elle me regarda furieuse et partit dans sa chambre,pour venir à son tour m'attaquer. Je me releva et on se courra après dans la salle commune pendant une bonne heure,avant de s'écrouler sur le sofa,car la fatigue nous avait rattrapé. Je proposa à Pansy d'écouter des films d'horreurs,mais vu sa face intrigué,je vis bien qu'elle ne savait pas c'était quoi,je lui expliqua et elle accepta. Je fis apparaître une télévision et des films d'horreur. Ça faisait quatre films que l'on écoutait,quand je m'endormis sur le sofa.


	4. La patience à des limites!

**PDV Drago**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je me résignais à aller à mes cours avec les mangemorts et que je n'avais reçus aucune nouvelle de ma Hermi. Il faut dire que l'on avait eu aucune rencontre avec Lord et les mangemorts,donc je n'avais pu voir Pansy,donc je ne pouvais savoir si Hermione m'avait écrit. Je me levais à contre cœur pour amorcer une autre journée sans intérêt. Je descendis à la cuisine ou j'y retrouva ma mère,qui était assise et qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Alors,mon chéri bien dormis?

-Pourquoi cette question? Demandai-je bêtement

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce matin Drago?

-Mais rien,j'ai juste mal dormis comme d'habitude.

-J'attendais seulement que tu me le dise. Je savais que tu avais mal dormi,tu n'arrêtais pas de crier dans ton sommeil.

-Ben t'aurais pu,juste ne pas me poser cette question. Tu le sais que je vais pas bien depuis que je suis revenu ici! Tu sais que ça ne fais que me déprimer encore plus,que ça me rend plus triste de jour en jour.

-Je sais mais je ne peut rien y faire,tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais mère mais vous pourriez faire un effort en arrêtant de me demander si j'ai bien dormis ou si je vais bien. Dis-je me retenant de ne pas crier.

-D'accord,mais n'oublie pas tu vas avec ton père au ministère de la magie aujourd'hui!

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais? Ça ne me sers à rien et moi je veux retourner à Poudlard!

-Tu ne peux pas y retourner,tu n'as aucun moyens d'y retourner de toute façon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici? Demanda mon père

-C'est ton fils qui fais encore des scènes,il veut retourner à Poudlard,alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas y retourner.

-C'est mon fils désormais,hier juste encore tu disais que c'était le tien.

-Oh que non je ne faisait que le défendre car tu l'insultait Lucius.

-J'avais une raison de l'insulter regarde le! Il n'a même pas l'air de vouloir contrôler ou diriger qui que ce soit,comment veux-tu qu'il remplace notre seigneur!

-Il va le faire, je sais qu'il en est capable.

-Il ne vaut rien! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le seigneur l'a choisis lui! Regarde-le encore,il déprime et désespère,pour une saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Dit-il en me pointant

-Ça non! J'accepte que tu m'insulte mais d'insulter Hermione oublie ça,tu vas retirer tes criais-je dessus

-Pourquoi donc,elle n'est pas là et ne m'entende pas.

-Non mais moi si. STUPÉFIX! Criai-je

Je vis mon père traverser la cuisine pour aller s'écraser dans le comptoir. Ma mère se leva et alla l'aider,ce qui me donna la chance de remonter dans ma chambre. En y entrant,j'ouvris mon garde-robe et y vit l'armoire à disparaître que j'avais fini de réparer l'année précédente. Ils me disaient que je ne pouvais retourner à Poudlard,mais j'allais y aller,je n'étais plus capable d'être séparé de ma Hermione. J'ouvris la porte et m'installa à l'intérieur,puis refermais la porte sur moi. Quelque seconde plus tard je me retrouva dans la pièce débarras de l'école.

Je sortis de là et me mit à monter pour rejoindre Hermione. En arrivant,je cita le mot de passe,mais il ne marcha pas. Je me dit qu'elle devait l'avoir changer,quand j'étais partit. Je vis alors,la porte s'ouvrir devant moi et je tombais face à Pansy,qui me regarda d'une expression qui voulait tout dire.

-Alors Pans c'est qui ? Demanda ma Hermione

-C'est Blaise,donne moi deux minutes

-Ok.

Elle referma la porte et me toucha le bras,comme pour se rassurer que j'étais vraiment là. Je vint pour parler quand elle me frappa au visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Pans?

-Voyons Drago,mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? Tu risque de mourir en revenant ici,en plus j'ai enfin réussis à remettre un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Ben elle va en avoir encore un plus gros quand elle va me voir.

-Non tu ne comprend pas. Là oui c'est bien mais quand tu vas repartir la laissant seule à nouveau qui va devoir,la consoler à nouveau..

-Non je ne la quitterais plus,c'est promis.

-T'as beau faire une promesse Drago Malefoy,le Seigneur des Ténèbres te suis partout ou tu vas,il va te retrouver.

-Mais là je veux voir Hermione,je m'en fou qu'il me retrouve tant que je peux au moins passé une nuit avec elle dans mes bras. S'il te plaît Pans,tu sais comment je l'aime,en plus je n'aies eu aucune nouvelle d'elle.

-C'est un peu normal on est entrain de préparer le bal qui est dans trois semaines,juste pour te dire.

-Puis qu'est-ce que ça change,je peux la voir quand même.

-Non tu ne peux pas Drago,sinon tu vas encore lui ruiner le moral,je sais que tu l'aimes,mais c'est trop risqué que t'aille la voir.

-Mais je vais dormir ou alors? Demandai-je peiné

-Ben dans la salle derrière le tableau de serpent.

-Ouach,c'est genre full dégueulasse là-dedans.

-Ben c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-C'est bon,mais va falloir que tu viennes me porter de la bouffe.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas,vas-y avant qu'Hermione sorte voir ce que je fais.

Juste à la mention de son nom,je souris, Pansy rentra dans la salle commune et moi dans la salle secrète. Je me fit une place ou dormir,sur un vieux divan et me fit apparaître des draps et un oreiller. Je m'endormis en sachant que j'étais désormais plus près d'Hermione qu'avant.

Le lendemain matin je me fis réveiller par Pansy,qui m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner. Je mangea en vitesse et me mit à faire le nettoyage de cette salle,pour la remettre à neuf. Il devait être midi quand je finis de nettoyer la moitié de la place car Pansy m'amena à déjeuner. En après midi,je fini de nettoyer le tout,puis me mit à restaurer les meubles qui étaient récupérable,puis en fit apparaître d'autres. À la fin la pièce ressemblait à un immense salon,comme le mien,dans le manoir. Pansy revint me voir avec mon dîner et me prévint que si j'entendais du bruit de me cacher car c'était peut être Hermione,car elle se promenait souvent près d'ici.

Je soupa, et alla me coucher. Je me réveilla en sursaut car j'avais entendu un bruit venant de l'entrée de la pièce,je me levis discrètement et alla me cacher dans le garde-robe. Je vis alors quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et aller ce poser sur le lit. La lampe de chevet s'ouvrit et je vis alors le visage de ma Hermione. Elle s'allongea dans le lit,fit alors apparaître une image d'elle moi dans la tour. Je la vis verser des larmes,à ce moment j'aurais voulu sortir et aller la serrer dans mes bras. Je me retint car je ne voulais pas avoir Pansy sur le dos.

J'attendis qu'elle s'endorme,puis ouvrit la porte du garde-robe,j'allais m'installer près d'elle,puis la pris dans mes bras. Je m'endormis avec mon amour dans les bras,tout en prenant bien soins qu'elle reste près de moi. Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une Hermione affolé et qui c'était enfermé dans le garde-robe.

-Hermione c'est moi,c'est Drago.

-Non ça ne ce peut pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a emmené avec lui ! Dit-elle en pleurant

-Mais je te le dis je suis là avec toi en ce moment. Je me suis sauvé,pour revenir ici,mais Pansy aimait mieux que je reste cacher pour ne pas que je te refasse mal.

-Tu l'as déjà assez fait en m'abandonnant.

-Mais j'ai fais ça pour toi,c'était sois ça ou tu mourrais. J'aimais mieux te sauver que de te perdre,surtout que je n'aie même pas eu le temps de t'embrasser une seule fois,ou profiter de l'amour que j'ai pour toi! M'exclamais-je

Elle ouvra la porte et s'approcha de moi,sans lâcher son regard du mien. Elle me prit les mains et on s'assit sur le lit. Je la regardais intensément,elle avait tellement de beaux yeux. Ils étaient d'un brun chocolat intense,qui contrastait avec ces magnifiques cheveux châtains bouclés. Je la pris par la taille et la rapprocha de moi encore plus,c'est à ce moment qu'elle approcha son visage du miens et m'embrassa. Je fut surpris que ce soit elle qui m'ait embrassé en premier,mais répondit ardemment à ces baisers. Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentis bien dans ma peau depuis toujours,je me sentais aimé,et surtout j'avais enfin la fille que j'aimais depuis longtemps.

**PDV Hermione**

Quand Drago me prit par la taille, je ne pus me retenir longtemps,que je l'embrassais. La douceur de ses lèvres me surpris,mais ce qui me surpris le plus,c'était l'ardeur avec laquelle il y répondait. À ce moment,je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cela change. J'étais bien avec lui,depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, je me reculais un peu et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione? Me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Rien tout va bien,maintenant que tu es là.Dis-je me calant dans ses bras

-Je ne vais plus te quitter Hermione,c'est une promesse. J'ai trop souffert,de ne pas te voir pendant une semaine,alors je me promet que si je dois te laisser,je me tuerais.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais te tuer,sinon je me tue aussi Drago Malefoy.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit il leva les draps du lit et se cala dedans,tout en étant sur que je le suivais. Il nous recouvra des couvertures,et me colla. J'étais tellement bien,je m'endormais au creux des bras de mon champion. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte, mais au même moment une pensée me traversa l'esprit. _Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui depuis tout ce temps? Lui il c'était rendu compte bien assez vite qu'il m'aimait,mais pourquoi pas moi? _

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla et me rendis compte que j'étais toujours avec Drago. J'essayais de me défaire de ses bras mais il me retenait fermement. Je me demandais si Pansy c'était rendu compte de mon absence pendant la nuit. Je secoua Drago par l'épaule,mais cela ne le réveilla pas, je pansais alors mes pieds,oui c'est bizarre que j'ai pensé à mes pieds à ce moment mais,je les leva puis les posait sur son mollet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama-t-il Ramenant ces jambes contre lui.

-Ça mon cher,ce sont mes pieds gelé sur tes mollets. Dis-je riant un peu

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? J'étais bien au chaud,pis là tu me met tes pieds congelés sur les mollets

-C'est parce qu'il faut que je retourne dans ma salle commune avant que Pansy ne se rende compte que je t'aies...

-Laisse je suis déjà au courant. Dit Pansy s'avançant vers nous.

-Ah salut Pansy!. M'exclamais-je tout en me essayant de me cacher sous les draps

-Je savais que tu allais venir ici,car tu ressens la présence de Drago à des milles à la ronde

-T'es pas fâché?

-Non Hermione,je sais que vous vous aimez comme des fous,je savais que je ne pourrais vous séparer. Mais il faut que tu viennes on a cours et on commence avec Rogue.

-D'accord je viens,bye Drago. Dis-je en l'embrassant

Je suivis Pansy,laissant Drago seul,on entra dans notre salle commune et j'ai pu aller me changer. On descendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner ou Harry et Ginny nous ce qui c'était passé avec Drago,Harry,Ginny et moi on c'était liés très étroitement d'amitié avec Pansy. Elle par contre depuis, elle n'adressais la parole qu'à Blaise,elle trouvais les autres trop moi je savais que si elle parlait encore à Blaise c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait.

-Alors la préparation du bal avance bien? Nous demanda Harry

-Ouais,mais hier on a pas travaillé là Pansy

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien Ginny, madame Hermione,était trop fatiguer et c'est endormis sur le divan,avant même que l'on commence à parler de la décoration.

-Ça va Hermione c'est temps si? Me demanda Ginny

-Ouais,super chu juste fatiguer c'est tout avec les cours,le bal.

-D'accord,bon allons en cours avant de se faire engueuler par Rogue. Rajouta Ginny hésitante

On se leva et son se rendit en cours de potion avec notre détestable professeur Rogue. J'allais m'asseoir à ma place,quand je vis Pansy allez demander à Rogue si elle pouvait s'asseoir près de moi,il l'a regarda puis me regarda et finit par accepter. Durant tout le cours je pus aider Pansy,car il fallait que je l'admette,elle avait beaucoup de difficulté en potion. Quand le cours pris fin,on monta tout les quatre dans notre appartement à Pansy et à moi. En arrivant à l'étage, je dis à Pansy que j'allais au toilette,mais elle vit très bien dans mon jeu,et me spécifia de venir les rejoindre aprè les vit alors disparaître derrière le portrait de notre salle commune et c'est la que je que l'image du tableau avait encore changer. Depuis le début de l'année le serpent et le lion s'était rapprocher mais pas au point d'être coller ensemble,mais là ils étaient revenu chacun à leur place habituelle.

J'arrivai devant le tableau de serpent qui en fait lui aussi changé,désormais le serpent avait pris les teintes,de ma maison sois rouge et or,mais la pierre qui était visible sur le front du serpent était toujours de couleur émeraude. J'ouvris le passage,puis me rendit dans la chambre dans laquelle je n'y trouva pas Drago,je me fit prendre alors par derrière et le seul réflexe que j'eus ce fut de frapper la personne qui était derrière moi. En me retournant je vis Drago les mains sur le nez,j'allais lui chercher des mouchoirs,et m'excusa.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te frapper,c'était un réflexe.

-En tout cas tes réflexes sont fort en maudit.

-Désolé mais depuis ce qui c'est passé avec Ron,mes réflexes sont comme plus vite et rudes. Dis-je gênée

-Je comprends,mais au juste ou est Weasley,je ne le vois plus nul part.

-C'est normal, il est... Attend minute comment tu sais qu'il n'est plus là?

-Ben je suis sortit me promener aujourd'hui et je ne les vu dans aucune classe.

-Mais t'es malade si quelqu'un venait qu'à te voir,tu es mort Drago.

-Personne ne m'a vu je te le promet puisque j'étais invisible.

-Drago si tu ris de moi en ce moment,c'est pas drôle.

-Non je te le jure,la semaine que j'ai été chez moi j'ai appris à me rendre invisible.

-C'est dont ben cool,mais c'est risquer pareil,je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien ici,c'est Poudlard,rappelle toi.

-Je sais mais Voldemort,à bien réussis à venir te chercher une première fois,il pourrait recommencer n'importe quand.

-Oui mais si la première fois il m'avait trouver c'était à cause de Weasley.

-Ouais tant qu'à revenir sur Ron,comment sais-tu qu'il n'est plus ici?

-Ben il n'était pas en classe aujourd'hui.

-Quoi tu m'épie désormais! M'exclamais-je

Furieuse je sortit de la salle pour aller rejoindre Harry,Ginny et Pansy. En entrant dans la salle commune je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me passa de l'eau froide dans le visage. Je n'en revenais pas, d'accord il m'aime puis tout,mais là au point de m'épier pendant mes cours,c'est trop. J'ai le droit à ma liberté quand même, ce n'est pas vrai que j'allais accepter qu'il m'espionne quasiment. Je sortis de la salle de bain et rejoignit les autres au salon.

-Ça va Hermi? Me demanda Pansy

-Oui tout va bien pourquoi?

-Ben tu avait l'air en colère quand tu es entré.

-Je te jure que tout va bien. Dis-je lui lançant un regard,espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'on en parlerait tantôt

-Bon on peut commencer alors! Lança Harry

-Commencer quoi? Demandais-je

-Ben parler de la décoration de la Grande Salle,on va quand même pas aller à un bal,dans une salle pas décorée.

-J'avoue,mais étant donné que chaque maison à un continent différent,c'est dur de choisir un thème fixe. Dit Pansy

-Ben pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas des statues de glaces représentant chaque continent,puis pour le reste un décore simple de Noë Ginny

-C'est bon ça,tu as tout noté Hermione? Me demanda Pansy

-Oui,manque plus qu'à aller tout montrer à McGonagall. Puis a aller acheter nos robes de bal.

-Ok,on ira toute les trois ensembles à Pré-au-Lard,pour les acheter. Dit Ginny

-Moi je pourrais venir avec vous? Nous demanda Harry

-Oh que non! C'est une surprise,je ne veux pas que tu vois ma robe avant le bal.

-Mais Ginny...il est dans trois semaines le bal.

-Ben tu devras attendre trois semaine.

Pansy et moi on se leva,pour laisser Harry et Ginny régler leur "conflit" d'intérêt, On monta au bureau de McGonagall,qui nous ouvrit automatiquement la porte. On s'assit devant son bureau et elle vint nous rejoindre.

-Alors,que me vaux votre visite,cher préfète.

-On a fini de rédiger nos idées et notre idées final pour le bal. Dis-je

**PDV Drago**

J'avais tellement rien à faire aujourd'hui,que je me décidai,à suivre Hermione,comme je l'avais fait la veille. Quand Pansy et elle étaient entrée dans le bureau de McGonagall,j'espérais qu'il n'y est pas de protection magique.

-Alors,que me vaux votre visite,chère préfète.

-On a fini de rédiger nos idées et notre idées final pour le bal. Dit Hermione

-C'est très bien et j'adore votre idée par rapport aux continents,mais il y a un petit problème que j'aimerais que vous régliez.

-Lequel Madame? Demanda Pansy

-Et bien de un vu que vous êtes toute les deux des filles,vous ferez toute les deux la danse d'ouverture,accompagner d'un jeune homme.

-D'accord entendu,professeur.

-Mais bien sur il devra être de la maison opposé soit Gryffondor pour vous Miss Parkinson et Serpentard pour vous Miss Granger.

-Mais je ne connais aucun Gryffondor moi!

-Je pourrais demander à Harry pour toi,si tu veux.

-Merci Hermi.

-C'est bien beau mesdemoiselles,mais j'aimerais que Monsieur Malefoy nous rejoigne.

Je vis alors Hermione et Pansy,me chercher de leur regard,mais je voyais bien que McGonagall savait ou je me trouvais. Je vint m'asseoir près d'Hermione et me rendis visible au yeux de tous.

-Ah merci Monsieur Malefoy,Miss Granger je crois que vous avez déjà trouvez votre partenaire pour le bal. Sur ce bonne journée.

On sortit du bureau et je vis Hermione marcher en quatrième vitesse,puis se retourner brusquement vers moi.

-C'est quoi la joke là?

-Il n'y en a pas...

-Pourquoi tu me suis partout,je suis une grande fille, j'ai quand même 17 ans,Malefoy.

Quand elle m'appela par mon nom de famille,je sentis mon cœur ce briser,je venait de faire une gaffe monumentale. Il est vrai que je peut être intense parfois,mais là j'avoue j'avais peut-être exagéré. Pansy s'approcha de moi et me frappa au visage.

-Bravo champion,tu viens peut être de la perdre.

Je la vis partir à la course,à la suite d'Hermione. Je me dirigeai vers la salle secrète quand je percuta quelqu'un. En me relevant je vis Harry,qui me regarda comme si j'étais un revenant,un fantôme même. Je ne lui fit qu'un faible sourire,puis reprit ma marche. En arrivant dans la salle,je m'écrasais sur le divan et fixait le plafond, _comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? J'avais réussis à l'avoir et j'ai fait le con. Je l'aime tellement que je n'aie pas pensé, à ce qu'elle pouvait penser de tout ça. _J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir,croyant que c'était Pansy qui m'amenait à manger je restai coucher,mais à la place ce fut le visage d'Harry que je vis dans le cadre de porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

-T'étais pas partit il me semble.

-Et bien je suis revenu juste pour toi. Dis-je sarcastiquement

-Tu sais que tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Mione,en partant comme ça.

-Je sais Potter,je ne suis pas imbécile,je me le suis fait dire une dizaine de fois par Pansy. Et juste pour te dire,je ne suis pas partit pour moi,Voldemort est venu me chercher contre mon gré,à cause de -je me levant

-Désolé je n'étais pas au courant de cette partie là,Pansy m'en avait pas parler.

-Tu n'es pas venu,juste pour ça, en Potter?

-Non effectivement,ce n'étais pas juste pour ça.C'est que Ginny va en fin de semaine avec Pansy et Hermi acheter leur robe de bal à Pré-au-Lard.

-Oui et alors?

-Et bien je me suis dit,que l'on pourrait aller ensemble acheter les cadeaux de Noël,de nos blondes,étant donné qu'elles seront occupé dans les boutiques.

-Ouais ça serait une bonne idée mais je suis pas certains si ça me tente.

-Pourquoi,tu veux pas faire de cadeau à Hermi?

-Oui je veux lui en faire un,mais on à comme eu une chicane tout à l'heure.

-Oh,je comprend. Viens s'il te plaît,en plus j'ai une super bonne idée de cadeau pour Hermi.

-Sérieux? Je viens alors,quand est-ce qu'on y va?

-Demain en après-midi,car les filles y vont en avant-midi.

-D'accord,on ce rejoint ici juste avant la fin du dîner,ça te va?

-Ouais,bon on ce voit demain Drago! Dit Harry


	5. Un retournement inattendu

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle,Pansy entra avec Hermione,armée de mon dîner. Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil à l'opposé du mien,ce qui m'attrista. Pansy regarda Hermione,puis me regarda dans les yeux,m'indiquant qu'elle allait nous laisser seul. Elle se leva,sourit à Hermione,puis sortit de la salle,nous laissant seul. Je leva mon regard sur Hermione,mais elle dévia le sien et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je fini de manger en vitesse et alla rejoindre Hermione dans la chambre. Quand j'y entra je la vis là assise sur le bord du lit,regardant dans le vide.

-Va t'en je ne veux pas te voir. Me dit-elle

-Mais Hermione...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as tout gâché,pauvre imbécile.

-Quoi c'est moi l'imbécile,qui est-ce qui ose venir dans cette salle,alors qu'elle ne veut pas me voir. Dis-je montant le ton.

-J'ai tout autant le droit que toi de venir ici,tu le sais très bien. Cria-t-elle

-Ben si j'ai pus le droit de venir ici,tu veux que j'aille ou? Je te ferais remarquer qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe à pris ma chambre dans la salle commune des préfets. Criais-je d'un ton malsain.

Je la regarda dans les yeux et y vit des larmes ce former,tout d'un coup cela me fit du bien de la voir triste. _Mais pourquoi aimes-tu ça,tu l'as fait pleurer. Justement j'ai eu le dessus sur elle. Drago c'est l'amour de ta vie,ne lui fait pas mal. Je m'en fou,elle n'est pas,et n'a jamais été l'amour de ma vie! Mais tu l'aimes comme un fou,tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.C'est qu'à ce moment j'avais eu une faiblesse c'est tout._La voyant pleurer,un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, je pris mes choses,puis sortit de la salle. Je me dirigeais vers la salle à débarras,quand je croisais Pansy.

-Tu vas ou Drago?

-Je retourne chez moi.

-Pourquoi? Tu sais que ça va rendre triste Hermione à nouveau si tu pars.

-Justement,pourquoi penses-tu que je pars?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago?

-Rien je suis juste moi-même.

-Drago ne me dis quand même pas,que tu retournes chez toi,pour parfaire tes pouvoirs et pour remplacer Tu-Sais-Qui!

-Oh que si Pans. Lui dis-je reprenant ma route.

J'arrivai devant l'armoire à disparaître,entra à l'intérieur et refermais la porte sur moi. Quand je la rouvris j'étais dans ma chambre,chez moi. Je descendis à l'étage et alla retrouver mes parents qui étaient au salon. Quand ils me virent,ma mère ce précipita et me serra dans ses bras.

-Oh mon chéri,tu m'as tellement faite peur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mère,ça ne ce reproduira plus. Je suis ici pour rester.

-Et Hermione,tu fais quoi d'elle dans tout ça?

-Elle n'est plus rien pour moi mère, elle n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. De plus je dois remplacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ma mère recula,comme si mes propos l'avait horrifié,mon père par contre vint me prendre dans ses m'amena avec lui et on sortit dehors ensemble,laissant ma mère seule dans le salon. On arriva près d'un banc sur lequel on s'assit,par contre mon père se relava automatiquement,et me regarda intensément.

-Drago...

-Oui père?

-Tu as tout décidé ça en une matinée?

-Oui pourquoi,vous devriez être le premier heureux de cela,n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur,mais je ne comprend pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas père. Pourtant c'est simple j'ai décidé d'être dans bon camp c'est tout.

-Je sais ça,mais comment peux-tu avoir abandonner cette fille que tu aimais tant?

-C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe père,elle n'est qu'une imbécile,sale comme les autres de son rang.

-D'accord, je vais retourner voir ta mère. Dit-il hésitant

**PDV Hermione**

-Ben si j'ai pus le droit de venir ici,tu veux que j'aille ou? Je te ferais remarquer qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe à pris ma chambre dans la salle commune des préfets. Cria-t-il d'un ton malsain.

Il me regarda et souris,ce sourire,le sourire qu'il avait le plaisir de faire quand j'étais triste ou je me faisais insulter,ce sourire était revenu,ce sourire allait tout changer entre lui et moi. J'en revenais pas il m'avait de nouveau traité de Sang-de-Bourbe,juste à la mention de ce mot,les larmes montèrent dans mes yeux. Il prit ses choses et sortit de la salle,me laissant seule,je m'écroulai par terre,et pleura à chaudes larmes._Tout est de ma faute. Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pourtant si je ne me serais pas fâché contre lui,il ne serait pas partit. Tu avais le droit de te fâcher,c'est lui qui est con. Il n'est pas con! C'est moi qui as tout fait que ça lâche. À cause de moi,je viens de me refaire un ennemi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute,c'est lui qui c'est retourné d'un seul coup._

Je me levais la tête et vis Pansy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me prit dans ses bras et on prit la direction,de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce fut Neville qui nous ouvrit,me voyant,il nous laissa passer et alla chercher Ginny et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Demanda Ginny

-C'est...c'est Dra... -je recommençant à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui as Harry à Pansy

-Je ne sais pas,je sais juste que je l'ait croisé alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il as dit à ce moment?

Pansy prit Harry à part,tandis que Ginny essayait de me consoler.

-Il ne veut plus de moi Gin.

-Ben non,il va revenir j'en suis certaine.

-Non il ne reviendra pas,il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. J'ai été conne et je l'aie perdu.

-Hermione Granger tu n'es pas conne! Ce n'est pas de ta faute,s'il est retourné d'un seul coup.

-Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie,il n'y a plus rien qui vaux la peine d'être vécu s'il n'est pas avec moi.

-Hermione ne dis pas ça! C'est de la faute à Drago,si tout ça est arrivé. Lança Harry

Je me levai et partit à la course,pour aller me réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie,dans laquelle j'avais eu mon "premier" rendez-vous avec Drago.

**PDV Harry**

J'étais avec Ginny quand Neville arriva en trombe nous disant que Pansy était là,avec Hermione pleurant dans ses bras. On descendis en vitesse,et Ginny la pris dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Demanda Ginny

-C'est...c'est Dra... Hermione recommençant à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui as -je à Pansy

-Je ne sais pas,je sais juste que je l'ait croisé alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il as dit à ce moment?

Pansy me prit à part pour ne pas qu'Hermione entende ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Il n'est pas bien dans sa tête.

-Comment ça? Il allait bien pourtant en fin d'après-midi.

-Je sais mais quand je l'ait croisé,il avait le même regard méprisant qu'il avait au début de l'année,avant qu'il ne sorte avec Hermione.

-Comment ça ce fait?

-Je ne sais pas,je me souviens seulement que je lui aies demandé

/*Tu vas ou Drago?

*Je retourne chez moi.

*Pourquoi? Tu sais que ça va rendre triste Hermione à nouveau si tu pars.

*Justement,pourquoi penses-tu que je pars?

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago?

*Rien je suis juste moi-même.

*Drago ne me dis quand même pas,que tu retournes chez toi,pour parfaire tes pouvoirs et pour remplacer Tu-Sais-Qui!

*Oh que si Pans. Me dit-il reprenant sa route./

-Quoi! Mais ça ne ce peut pas qu'il est changé en deux minutes à peine.

-Je le sais bien,je crois que quelqu'un à fait en sorte qu'il prenne,quelque chose pour qu'il change ainsi.

-J'ai une idée,retourne dans la salle met le reste de la nourriture dans un sac plastique et je vais te rejoindre à ta salle commune.

-C'est bon.

Je me retournais et vit Ginny parler avec Hermione.

-Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie,il n'y a plus rien qui vaux la peine d'être vécu s'il n'est pas avec moi. Dit Hermione

-Hermione ne dis pas ça! C'est de la faute à Drago,si tout ça est arrivé. Lançais-je.

Je l'a vis se lever et partir à la course. Je pris Ginny par la taille et lui expliqua la situation,elle me promis d'occuper Hermione,le temps que Pansy et moi, l'on découvre ce qui c'était passé avec Drago. On sortis de la salle commune et on se sépara,Ginny pris la direction de la Grande Salle et moi celle de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. J'y entra et alla rejoindre Pansy qui était dans la cuisine.

-Alors,tu as la bouffe?

-Ouais,elle est là.Me dit-elle pointant un sac plastique

-D'accord,on va aller voir professeur Slughorn,il va sûrement pouvoir nous aider,à voir si il y a une substance qui aurait pu passer inaperçus pour l'odorat de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons-y! S'écria Pansy

Elle me prit la main et me tira,en partant à la course. On descendit près des cachots,et je cogna à la porte de son bureau,en ouvrant la porte,il nous regarda,ce demandant sûrement pourquoi on était là!

-Bonjour professeur,on aurait un service à vous demander.

-Entrer donc,je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici,et à cette heure.

-Et bien c'est qu'un de nos ami à eu une étrange réaction et on croit que cela provient de ce qu'il a mangé. Rajoutais-je

-D'accord,avez-vous quelque chose,pour pouvoir trouver,de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

-Bien sur,voilà professeur. Dit Pansy en lui tendant le sac.

Slughorn ce dirigea vers son bureau et ce mit à faire plusieurs tests,pour découvrir de quel substance il s'agissait. Il fit même des tests pour voir si l'on avait pas jeter un sors. Il finit le tout et nota ce qu'il avait trouver sur un bout de parchemin,puis nous donna en plus l'antidote. On le remercia et nous avons pris la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors,ou on y trouva Ginny.

-Mais elle est ou Hermione?

-J'en aie aucune idée,je ne l'aie pas trouvé.

-Ce n'est pas grave,on va la trouver,en plus on a découvert quelque chose qui devrait lui redonner le sourire.

On sortis tout les trois de la salle commune,à la recherche d'Hermione. On sortis à l'extérieur,quand Pansy eu un flash,quand t'a l'endroit ou ce trouvais Hermione. Elle partit à la course suivis de près par Ginny et moi. On arriva près de la vieille tour d'astronomie abandonnée,je lui fit remarquer que personne ne pouvait y entrer car elle était protéger par un très vieux sortilège,lancé par Dumbledor.

-Je vous le dis,elle est en haut de cette tour!

-Comment en es-tu aussi sur?

-Et bien Drago m'avait parlé une fois qu'il c'était réfugié dans cette tour et Hermione l'y avait rejoint,ils avaient dormis là ensemble. C'est pourquoi elle doit être là,ça doit lui rappeler Drago.

-J'avoue que ça ce peut très bien.

-Hermione! Cria Ginny

-Laissez moi tranquille,je veux la paix!Cria-t-elle du haut de la tour

-Mais on a une super bonne nouvelle pour Pansy

On l'entendis alors descendre à toute vitesse les marches de la tour. Elle ouvrit la porte et vint près de Ginny,qui l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Drago est revenu? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh...non. Mais on sait comment le faire revenir.

-Vous ne pourrez pas le faire revenir,surtout avec la haine qu'il y ...a..avait dans...ses...yeux. Dit Hermione recommençant à pleurer

-Oui car il a été empoisonné! M'exclamais-je

-Quoi! Qui l'a empoisonné,que je lui foute mon poing sur la gueule. S'écria Hermione

-Mais calme toi Hermi,oui on l'a empoisonné,mais on ne sait pas c'est qui. Par contre on a l'antidote,pour le guérir.

-Bon ça revient qu'il ne reviendra pas. Moi je vois très bien ça, Hey Drago revient on a trouvé un antidote pour toi! Oh mais bien sur Hermione je vais revenir. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbécile,qui crois pouvoir tout régler. Cria-t-elle

-Hermione attend...

Mais il était trop tard,elle venait de repartir en direction du château. Je me retourna vers Ginny et Pansy,qui haussèrent les épaules,en signe d'incompréhension. On ce dirigeais vers le château quand une ombre passa près de nous,prenant au passage un cri de stupeur de la part de Ginny. Je pris ma baguette,de même que Pansy,on tournait en rond,mais l'ombre était partit

-Je crois que l'on serait mieux de ce reposer on a une grosse journée demain. Dis-je

-Dis ça pour toi,il va falloir que nous convainquions Hermione de venir acheter sa robe de bal,et ce ne sera pas si facile.

-Hey,je te ferai remarquer que je dois quand même trouver qui à empoisonné Drago,et trouver un plan pour lui donner l'antidote.

-Je sais pas vous,mais il reste quand même le fait qu'Hermione ne veux plus rien faire! Rajouta Pansy

-J'avoue,bon Pansy crois-tu que je peux venir passer la nuit avec toi et Hermione,pour la consoler le plus possible?

-Bien sur Ginny,Harry tu viendras avec nous j'ai quelques trucs qui pourrait peut-être t'aider dans ta recherche.

-C'est bon!Allons-y.

On entra au château ou McGonagall nous attendait. Elle nous sourit et nous invita à la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. On s'assit et McGonagall s'installa en face de nous.

-Vous devez vous demandez,pourquoi je vous aies demandé de me suivre.

-C'est sur,qu'on ce pose des questions professeur. Dit Pansy

-C'est à propos de Drago. Car je sais très bien ce que vous comptez faire pour le récupérer,puis-je dire en ce terme.

-Comment savez-vous cela? Demandais-je surpris.

-La salle que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy on découvert n'était pas là par hasard. Elle a été construite spécialement pour eux,j'ai donc un œil sur eux.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle été construite spécialement pour eux? Demanda Ginny


	6. Un début de vie perplexe

-Et bien Miss Weasley,cette salle a été construite dans le seul et unique but,de les rapprocher. Cela fait des années qu'elle a été construite pour eux,elle était là dès votre entrée à Poudlard,Dumbledor l'avait fait contruire,pour une raison qui m'échappe encore.

-Cela veut donc dire que Dumbledor,était au courant qu'ils allaient développer,un liens aussi puissant entre eux.

-Je crois bien que oui Miss Weasley.

-Mais dans ce cas,était-il au courant que Drago allait ce faire empoisonné et que cela allait gâcher la vie de ma meilleure amie? Demanda Ginny haussant le ton.

**PDV Drago**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que mon père et ma mère discutait dans la cuisine,et évidemment ils devaient parler de moi. Je ne comprenait toujours pas la mine horrifié que ma mère avait,quand j'avais traité Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe,pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était. De plus même mon père avait l'air hésitant à la fin de notre conversation,j'étais moi-même,pour une fois je n'étais pas le pleurnichard qu'il croyait que j'étais. J'avais accepté mon destin,un point c'est montai dans ma chambre et en y entrant je vis une lettre sur mon lit. Je l'a pris et y détecta une sublime odeur de cannelle et de chocolat,cette odeur me rappelait quelque chose,mais quoi? Je lu le petit mot de brocher qu'il y avait dessus:" Salut Drago,lit ce message au plus " Pourquoi m'avait-elle envoyer une lettre? Madame je suis amie avec une Sang-de-Bourbe avait peut-être réalisé que ce qu'elle faisait était illogique. Je vint pour ouvrir l'enveloppe,que ma mère m'appela. Je descendis l'enveloppe à la main,je la vis assise dans le salon en compagnie de mon père.

-Que ce passe-t-il mère?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

-Mais pourquoi donc,je vais très bien mère,j'ai même une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain.

-Justement c'est ça qui cloche. I peine une semaine tu ne voulais pas rester vivre ici,tu te pleignais que tu voulais retourner à Poudlard pour être au côté d'Hermione. Tu maigrissais à vu d'oeil,tu déprimais,au point que tu ne voulais même plus sortir de ton lit.

-Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien mère? Je vais très bien,je ne crois pas que tout ça ce soit passer,car je m'en souviens pas dut tout,surtout la partie avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Arrête de l'appeler ainsi! Tu l'aimes mon chéri,rappelle-toi le soir ou je suis venu la guérir. Rappelle-toi des moments passés avec elle,rappelle-toi de la nuit que tu as passé avec elle dans la vieille tour d'astronomie. Me dit-elle désespérée

-Mère avec tout le respect que je vous dois,vous êtes viré folle ou quoi! Je suis Drago Malefoy,l'héritier de Lord Voldemort,je suis un sang pur,un sang parfait. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une saleté de SANG-DE-BOURBE COMME CETTE GRANGER,COMPRIS! Criais-je

-Mon fils malgré le fait que je t'aimes beaucoup,tu dois te résigner à accepter tes sentiments pour Granger. Tu ne peux pas gaspiller ta vie,à t'entrainer pour remplacer un pauvre débile,qui va ce faire tuer par Potter! Rajouta mon père.

Je me levai et pris la direction de ma chambre,tout en entendant mon père me crier dessus. N'étant plus capable,je me retournais et lui lança un stupéfix,à lui et à ma mère. Je claqua la porte de ma chambre,et m'écrasa dans mon lit. _Comment osait-il me contrôler de la sorte! Mes propre parents sont viré fou! Moi aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe,et puis quoi encore? Pourtant ils avaient l'air sérieux dans leur propos,mais ça ne ce pouvait pas. Je ne me souviens de rien,je ne peux pas avoir perdu la mémoire. _Je regardais la lettre que j'avais dans ma main,puis cherchait toujours qu'est-ce que cette odeur de cannelle et de chocolat me rappellais. Je la posa sur ma commode,puis sortit faire du jogging dehors pour me calmer.

Ça faisait une heure que je joggais,quand je me décida à me reposer au pied d'un chê fouilla dans mes poches pour sortir ma bouteille d'eau,mais à la place je resortis l'enveloppe de tout à l'heure._ Comment est-ce qu'elle c'est retrouvé là? J'étais certains de l'avoir déposé sur ma commode avant de partir_. Je l'ouvris,mais la referma tout de suite. Mais maintenant que je l'avais ouverte une première fois,cette odeur était encore plus présente. Je me décida donc de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

Cher Drago,

j'espère que c'est toi qui lit cette lettre en ce moment. Depuis que tu es partit je me sens dépérir,faiblir,même mourir. Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais mettre un aussi gros vide en moi en partant. Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi même lorsque tu m'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te demande donc de pardonner,mon manque de tact,mes réactions intenses par moments. Je tiens beaucoup à toi,je ne veux pas te perdre,mais seulement à te voir agir depuis quelque temps j'ai peur de toi. Je t'aime énormément,alors si tu tiens vraiment à moi,viens me rejoindre au milieu de la piste de danse au bal de Noël qui aura lieu dans deux jour précisément. Je ne sais pas si tes parents t'ont parlé,mais si oui,je t'en supplie crois les, ils ne t'ont pas mentit en te disant toutes ces choses. Ils ont dit la vérité,car tu as été empoisonné par un sors jeté à la nourriture que tu as mangé il y a une semaine. Je t'en supplie,viens me rejoindre,je me sens faiblir jour après jour. Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras une bouteille contenant l'antitode,tu devras la boire le soir du bal et tout te reviendras en mémoire. Je t'aime énormément.

Quoi! Mes parents m'aurais donc dit la vérité à propos de moi,de mes sentiments pour Granger,pour tout en fait. Peut être aussi que c'était une ruse de mes parents pour ce dire qu'ils ont raison. J'allais aller à ce bal quoi qu'il arrive,juste pour m'assurer de ce que la lettre disait. Par contre je ne crois pas vraiment que je vais boire cette bouteille. Je repartit en courant vers le manoir et en y entrant,je me précipitais vers ma mère.

-Mère il me faut un costume de bal.

-Mais pourquoi mon chéri?

-Je dois aller au bal de Noël,qui aura lieu à Poudlard dans deux jour.

-Mais pourquoi donc,tu n'as plus aucune raison d'y aller.

-Oui j'en aie une, regardez,il y avait ça sur mon lit. Dis-je lui présentant l'enveloppe

Elle l'ouvrit et me regarda avec un immense sourire au visage. Elle me prit par le poignet,et me tira dans sa chambre,elle ouvrit son immense pendrie et alla au fond chercher les vieux complets de mon père. Je les regardais tous,mais aucun ne me plaisait vraiment.

-Mère il sont comment dire,pas assez originaux.

-Comment ça,c'est à un bal que tu vas pas à une fête costumer.

-Justement,chaque maison à son continent et on doit être habiller avec un costume traditionnel de bal de celui-ci.

-Et Serpentard c'est quel continent? Puis comment peux-tu être au courant de ça?

-Serpentard c'est l'Europe et je ne sais pas j'ai juste eu un flash.

-D'accord et quels sont les habit traditionnel pour les hommes?

-Je ne sais pas,on aurait pas un vieux bouquin sur le monde des Moldus à quelque part?

-Je crois que oui attend une minute. Me dit-elle en entrant à nouveau dans la penderie.

-Ah voilà! Le voici,quand j'étais plus jeune je voulais être conceptrice d'habit pour sorciers et sorcières,alors pour m'inspirer j'avais acheter ce bouquin. Tu peux regarder à l'intérieur,il doit y avoir ce que tu cherches.

Je pris le livre et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je feuilletais quand je tombais pile sur ce que je cherchais. Je le trouvais superbe,malgré le fait qu'il est les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait des souliers noir pointus,avec des pantalons trois quart,presque comme des collants,il y avait en plus des collants beige qui montais jusqu'au genoux. Je devrais porter une chemise doré,avec une veste rouge par-dessus,avec un foulard blanc noué. Je me demandais seulement que porterais cette fille,car je ne savais pas de quel maison elle était.

Je montra le costume à ma mère qui ressorti son vieux coffret de couture et ce mit au travail. La plus grosse chose qu'elle dut faire c'était de changer le tout aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Mon père entra dans la chambre alors que ma mère lançait un sort au costume,pour qu'il ait les bonnes couleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici?

-Je suis entrain de finaliser le costume de bal de notre fils Lucius.

-Le costume,le bal?

-Oui, Drago a décidé d'aller au bal de Noël qui aura lieux à Poudlard.

-D'accord,mais pourquoi as-tu découper tout mes complets?

-Il fallait que j'en ai un d'Europe -je depuis la salle de bain.

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec mon costume sur moi. Je m'avança devant le miroir,et trouva qu'il me faisait très bien malgré les couleurs. Par contre elles me donnait un teint de peau beaucoup moins blanc qu'à l'habitude. Je remercia ma mère,et remontai en vitesse dans ma chambre pour écrire une réponse à la jeune fille. Je le donna à mon hibou,à qui je fit renifler l'enveloppe,pour qu'il puisse la retrouver.J'ouvris ma fenêtre et le laissa s'envoler,en direction de Poudlard.

**PDV Hermione**

J'étais dans ma chambre à pleurer,quand Ginny,Pansy et Harry entrèrent dans ma chambre. Ginny me pris le bras et m'amena au salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin?

-On a de bonnes nouvelles,on sait plus de choses maintenant sur Drago. Dit Ginny

-Ouais vos bonnes nouvelles sont que Drago ne reviendra jamais. J'étais déjà au courant!

-Non la salle secrète était là pour vous deux!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu invintes Ginny? Ça ne ce peut pas,car je l'aurais trouvé bien avant cette année.

-Je n'invinte rien Mione,c'est McGonagall qui nous l'a dit. Dumbledor l'avait fait construire à votre entrée à Poudlard,il savait tout ce qui allait ce passer entre vous deux. Il savait très bien que vous alliez vous éprendre l'un de l'autre.

-Mais si il était au courant pourquoi il a laissé tout ceci arriver. Pourquoi nous a-t-il pas prévenu avant,pour que rien de tout ça n'arrive?

-Je n'en sais rien Hermione,même McGonagall ne sais pas si Dumbledor était au courant que ce qui arrive en ce moment allait arriver. Mais selon moi Dumbledor n'a pas tout donner à McGonagall,je suis certain qu'il a caché des informations supplémentaires dans le bureau.

-D'accord,si tout ça c'est vrai,s'il a caché des informations,comment va-t-on faire pour les trouver? McGonagall,ne nous laissera jamais fouiller le bureau.

-Pas si on lui explique la situation. Elle va peut être nous laisser,mais pour l'instant il faut que l'on réussisse à convaincre Drago de venir ici dans deux jours.

-Mais dans deux jours c'est le bal de Noël!

-Justement, on pourra lui faire boire l'antitode et tout reviendra comme avant. Dit Pansy

-Comment voulez-vous le faire venir ici,pour lui faire boire un atidote?

-Et bien tu écris une lettre à Drago,que je vais envoyer à la mère de Drago,pour qu'elle lui donne. Mais je vais lui écrire une note,pour lui expliquer la situation,et je suis certaine qu'elle va embarquer avec nous.

-D'accord et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sure?

-Hermi je la connais très bien et Narcissa ne veut que du bien pour son fils. Puis je sais très bien qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il remplace Vous-Savez-Qui,donc elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous aider.

-Si ça peut faire revenir mon Drago,j'embarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'écrive dans la lettre?

-Quelque chose de très émotif,dans laquelle tu dois lui dire de venir te rejoindre au bal,puis surtout ne signe pas ton nom.

Je me leva,puis pris un bout de parchemin,sur lequel je griffona à toute vitesse le message,que je montrai à Pansy,Ginny et Harry,qui le trouvis parfait. Je le donna à Pansy qui sortit à la volière,pour l'envoyer,alors que Ginny,Harry et moi, on prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall. On entra,mais on ne vit McGonagall nul part, Ginny l'appela et on l'a vis sortir de derrière une des bibliothèques.

-Ah re-bonjour,il y a un problème?

-Euh...oui et non professeur McGonagall.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien il n'y a pas de problème car on sait quoi faire et oui il y en a un car si on ne vous demande pas la permission,on briserais un règlement.

-D'accord et qu'avez-vous à me demander?

-Bon,tout à l'heure vous nous avez dit que la raison qui a poussé Dumbledor à construire cette salle vous était inconnu. Alors,Harry a pensé qu'il avait peut être caché d'autres informations dans son bureau,donc on voulais fouiller en quelque sorte pour les trouver.

-Mais que croyez-vous que j'étais entrain de faire quand vous êtes arrivé?

-Quoi!S'écrièrent-on en même temps

-Je trouvais cela aussi étrange que vous,que Dumbledor ne m'ait laissé plus d'informations à ce sujet. Alors j'ai décidé de fouiller, de ce fait même faire l'inventaire. Si vous voulez m'aider vous êtes les bienvenues.

-Professeur,pourquoi ne commencerait-on pas par regarder les souvenirs de Dumbledor au nom d'Hermione et de Drago,cela nous donnerais peut-être la chance de savoir ou il a caché le reste.

-C'est une excellente idée Monsieur Potter.

Elle s'avança vers un miroir qui s'ouvris devant nos yeux,pour laisser place à un bassin et une armoire remplit de souvenirs de notre ancien directeur. Elle examina les souvenirs avant d'en prendre un premier,sur l'étiquette il y était écrit " Lucius,naissance Drago". Elle débouchonna la fiole et la versa dans la bassine...

_On se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledor,dans lequel Lucius parlais avec Dumbledor,on s'approcha et je me mis avec Pansy et Ginny au côté de Lucius._

_-Que me vaut votre visite Lucius?_

_-Et bien professeur Dumbledor,j'ai des questions à vous posez,et malgré le fait que je suis de l'autre camp,j'aimerais que vous y répondiez._

_-Alors soit, quelle est votre question?_

_-Et bien Narcissa a eu notre fils il y a un mois de cela._

_-Mais c'est merveilleux,comment s'appelle-t-il?_

_-Drago,c'est par rapport à sa naissance que j'ai des questions._

_-D'accord,racontez moi dont pour que je sois sur de pouvoir répondre correctement à vos questions._

_-Il y a un mois,moi et Narcissa avions décidé de visiter la France du côté des Moldus,sans magie comme de vrai gens normaux. Narcissa c'était faite dire qu'elle avait encore un mois avant d'accoucher,alors nous en avons profité pour visiter cette région. Mais le matin du 5 juin,nous avons dut nous rendre à un hôpital Moldus,ou nous avons été très bien servis. Moi qui détestait voir un accouchement,une infirmière me dirigea dans la chambre dans laquelle ma femme allait être. En y entrant l'infirmière,me prévint qu'une autre femme était derrière le rideau car elle avait accouché 12 minutes avant notre arrivée,donc elle me demanda de ne pas faire trop de bruit,car elle ce reposait. Je m'assis donc sur la chaise qui était près du lit et attendit. Cela faisait 20 minutes que j'attendais,quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ma femme et le médecin. Le médecin me conseilla de ne pas trop la brusquer et qu'il reviendrait avec notre bébé dans une quinzaine de minutes._

_-Et c'est ça qui vous inquiète Lucius?_

_-Professeur laissez-moi terminer. Donc je disais,le médecin sortit de la chambre et le rideau nous séparant de la femme,glissa nous mettant face à cette jeune femme._

_-Bonjour_

_-Bonjour._

_-Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici Madame?_

_-Non je viens juste de revenir de mon accouchement et vous?_

_-Et bien je suis entrée ce matin justement pour donner naissance à ma petite fille._

_-Mes félicitations..._

_-Jane,mon nom est Jane Granger_

En entendant le nom de ma mère,mon visage ce figea sur le mode stupéfaction. Donc mes parents on connu ces parents.

_-Moi c'est Narcissa Malefoy et mon mari Lucius Malefoy._

_-Ah vous êtes marié! Moi je me suis marié i peine deux mois avec mon mari. _

_-Alors c'est tout nouveau pour vous le mariage._

_-Oui,au juste c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon que vous attendiez._

_-Un petit garçon et on a déjà trouvé son nom._

_-Quel est ce nom?_

_-Drago Lucius Malefoy, et vous avez donnez quoi comme nom à votre fille?_

_-Moi ma fille ce nommera Hermione Jane Granger._

Je me sentis,alors m'affaisser,mais Harry me retint par les épaules. Pourquoi mes parents ne m'avaient-ils pas parler de tout ça?

_-C'est très jolie comme nom,vous habitez dans le coin?_

_-Oui on a une petite maison en brodure du fleuve,mais on va retourner dans notre pays après,car si on est ici c'est parce que mon mari a eu un poste de médecin ici pour deux mois._

_-C'est génial nous on habite en Angleterre,on étais ici pour faire une visite et voyage en amoureux,avant la venu de Drago,mais je crois qu'il voulais sortir avant._

_-Les enfants sont toujours comme ça, mon mari m'avait dit que j'allais avoir notre fille le 5 juillet, et je me suis retrouvé ici un mois à l'avance._

_-Tout comme moi, ça n'en fait des coïncidences._

_-Comme vous le dîtes,mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un hôtel avec un bébé naissant,venez habiter chez nous le temps que le petit fasse ces nuits._

_-On ne voudrais pas déranger et on va rentrer en Angleterre le plus vite possible,pour le montrer à notre famille._

_-Madame Malefoy je vous présente votre petit garçon. Chérie voici notre petite Hermione._

_Après ceci moi et ma femme,on alla chez les Granger,car ils voulaient absolument que l'on vienne. On resta chez eux trois jours le temps que l'on reparte tous en Angleterre. Arrivé là-bas,on leur proposa de venir passer deux trois jour chez nous,ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. _

_-Mais Lucius pourquoi me dire tous ça,je crois pouvoir être capable de comprendre sans avoir tout les détails._

_-Dumbledor,je m'excuse de le dire ainsi,mais je dois vraiment tout expliquer sinon c'est moi qui vais être perdu._

On se sentis alors,un poussement nous rejetant de la bassine,me laissant là perplexe par ce que je venais de voir et d'entendre. Je regarda Harry,Ginny et Pansy qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe face à cette situation. McGonagall,pendant ce temps pris une autres éprouvette,sur celle-ci il y était écrit " Drago+Hermione,anniversaire". Elle nous regarda,comme pour nous demander si on était à nouveau près à revivre un souvenir,j'hésitais quand Harry me prit par le poignet et m'amena près de la bassine. Puis on replongeais à nouveau dans un souvenir de Dumbledor.

On était dans ma maison,en compagnie des Malefoy,de mes cousins et de Dumbledor? Maintenant je savais pourquoi il me disait quelque chose ce vieillard.

_-Donc si je comprend bien vous êtes le directeur d'une école de magie?_

_-Tout à fait ,et j'aimerais particulièrement que votre Hermione devienne une de mes étudiantes._

_-Désolé,pas que je ne veux pas mais tout ceci est nouveau pour moi et mon mari. Donc notre petite Hermione aurait des pouvoirs magiques?_

_-Oui et je suis certain qu'elle serait une des meilleures étudiantes de son année._

_-Si ça peut te rassurer Jane,notre Drago y va,donc si Hermione à des problèmes,elle n'aura qu'à aller voir Drago. Dit Narcissa à ma mère._

_-Je suis d'accord alors,mais la seule chose qui m'échappe c'est comment nous allons pouvoir l'accompagner si nous n'avons pas ces pouvoirs magiques?_

_-C'est simple, vous viendrez avec nous,ça nous fera plaisir de vous faire visiter notre monde. _

_-D'accord merci Lucius. Hermi,Drago venez! Cria mon père_

Je vis alors une mini moi arriver à la course main dans la main avec le mini Drago,suivis par mes cousins. On s'assit en rond,sur le tapis du salon et ma mère arriva avec un gâteau d'anniversaire. Je compris alors que c'était ma fête de mes douze ans.

-_Bonne fête ma chérie,Bonne fête Drago! Faites un voeux et souffler les bougies_

_-On souhaite ne jamais être séparé l'un de l'autre et de rester ami à jamais. Dirent la mini moi et le mini Drago en même temps de souffler les bougies_

_-Bravo,maintenant les cadeaux! Dit Narcissa_

_-Voici le tiens Mione,je les trouvé moi-même. Me dit le mini Drago_

La mini moi déballa le cadeau et se trouva face à un gros bouquin,soit "l'Histoire de Poudlard". La mini moi sauta dans les bras du mini Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue. Je resta perplexe par ce que je venais de voir,donc dès mon plus jeune âge je ressentais déjà des sentiments à l'égard de Drago.

_-Oh merci beaucoup Dray,comment as-tu su que c'est ce livre que je voulais?_

_-On ce connait depuis tellement longtemps,que je savais que c'est ce livre là que tu voulais. En plus on est lié,parce qu'on a décidé ça._

_-Merci encore Dray,et on est lié depuis notre naissance tu le sais bien._

_-Mais de quoi tu parle ma chéri?_

_-Voyons maman je parle de nos tatouages que l'on a sur nos main._

_-Mais de quel tatouage tu parles,je n'ai vu aucun tatouage sur ta main!_

_-C'est normal maman,c'est qu'il paraît seulement quand je suis près de Dray,sinon il disparaît. Moi j'ai un serpent et lui un lion._

C'est alors que la mini moi pris la main du mini Drago et les présenta à nos parents. Ce que je vis m'horrifia,nos mains joint ensemble avait la même image que sur le tableau de la salle commune des préfèts. Le tatouage passait d'une main à l'autre pour former un serpent entremêler à un lion. On se fit de nouveau repousser par la bassine,et je tombai parterre.

-Ça va Hermione? Me demanda Harry

-Je n'en reviens pas on est liés par un tatouage de naissance. C'est le même dessin que sur le tableau de la salle commune des préfèts,le même qui est réapparu au début de l'année. Je l'ait toujours aimé. Comment j'ai pu oublier tout ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi en seulement un an?

-J'en ai aucune idée Mione,mais tu disais quoi à propos du tableau de votre salle commune?

-Nos tatous formaient la même image,je vais vous montrer. Dis-je faisant apparaître une image du tableau.

-Donc Dumbledor à fait comme exprès de mettre la même image que vos tatous sur ce tableau,mais pourquoi?

-Ça j'en ai aucune idée dis-je Professeur y a-t-il d'autre souvenir? Rajoutais-je

-J'en ai trouvé 4 autres,on pourrais regarder celui de votre entrée scolaire.

-Allons-y je veux en savoir le plus possible sur le liens entre moi et Drago!

Elle versa à nouveau une fiole,puis on ce retrouva alors dans l'école,à notre répartition. C'était au tour du mini Drago. Le choixpeau nomma Serpentard,je le vis tout heureux ce rendre à sa table tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la mini moi.

_-Hermione Granger._

Toute timide je montai et m'assis sur le tabouret.

_-Très intéressant,je vois du courage,de l'intelligence. Gryffondors!_

Je me vis toute heureuse,mais je voyais bien dans mon regard que ça ne m'enchantais pas d'être séparé de Drago, je me vis jeter un coup d'oeil au mini Drago,et le vis me sourire,mais tout de même déçus.

_-Bravo Hermione._

_-Merci Harry_

_-Tu es sur que ça va,tu as l'air préoccupé._

_-Ouais c'est juste que je ne voulais pas être séparé de Drago._

_-Hermione tu as bien vu comment il nous as parlé à moi et Ron,tu mérites de bien meilleur ami que lui._

Je me retourna pour regarder Harry qui était aussi stupéfait que moi par les propos du mini lui.

_-Tu as sans doute raison,au moins tout ceci ne m'empêchera pas de lui parler._

_-Ouais j'avoue mais tu n'as le droit de lui parler qu'au pause,car on a pas le droit d'aller voir quelqu'un dans sa salle commune. _

_-Tu es certain Ron?_

_-Oui j'ai quand même quatre grands frères qui sont passé avant moi ici._

Tout ce passa en accélérer,puis on ce trouvais maintenant dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Il était en compagnie de McGonagall et Severus.

_-Vous vouliez nous voir Professeur._

_-Oui Severus,c'est à propos de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy._

_-Comment cela,il vienne à peine d'entrer dans l'école._

_-Tout à fait Minerva,justement je l'aie connait depuis leur douze ans. Ils sont liés par un phénomène magique que je croyais ne jamais voir durant ma vie._

_-Lequel est-ce?_

_-Et bien cela s'appelle de la reconnaissance magique entre âmes soeurs soit la R.M.A.S,car ils sont né avec un tatou sur le dos de leur main,soit la gauche pour Miss Granger et la droite pour Monsieur Malefoy, et dès qu'ils sont en contact,les tatous ce lient ensemble. Ce qui fait qu'ils ce sont choisis l'un l'autre dès leur naissance_

_-Quoi? Mais ils sont de maison opposé,vous avez dut faire une erreur._

_-Non mon cher Severus,c'est pourquoi je vous demande de les éloigner l'un de l'autre,le plus vite possible._

_-Mais pourquoi s'ils sont âme soeur ils vont finir par revenir l'un vers l'autre._

_-Pas si on leur lance un sort pour qu'ils oublient tout leur souvenir ensemble Minerva._

_-Mais ça ne ce fait pas Albus,ça ne ferait que nuire à leur destin._

_-Non car si on les laissent ensemble,le destin sera changé. Il faut qu'ils se détestent,car quand ils rentreront pour leur dernière année à Poudlard,vous devrez les mettres préfèts-en-chef Minerva,car je ne serais plus là,Severus est déjà au courant._

_-Mais je ne veux pas faire ça Albus,je ne veux pas détruire leur vie parce que vous le voulez._

_-Minerva,ils doivent être séparé! Je ne vous demande pas si vous voulez,je vous y oblige. Ils auront un rôle à jouer plus tard,mais pour l'instant ils doivent ce détester c'est compris!_

_-Oui professeur._

On revint dans la réalité et je me retournai vers McGonagall,qui me regardait visiblement désolé. C'était donc elle et Rogue qui nous avait fait perdre la mémoire. De plus le mini Harry haïssait déjà Drago à son arrivée à Poudlard.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien vu,ce que j'ai vu ? Demanda Ginny

-Oui tu as très bien vu,mais professeur, pourquoi nous avoir fait perdre la mémoire?

-Je suis désolé Miss Granger mais ce que vous avez vu et entendu sont les même choses que j'ai entendu je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je comprend maintenant,pourquoi il voulait que l'on fasse cela.

-Pourquoi j'aimerais comprendre?

-Et bien c'est facile Miss Granger,si vous seriez rester amis vous et Monsieur Malefoy,c'est sont père ou Lord qui l'aurait obliger ou laver le cerveau pour qu'il vous hait,donc nous en faisant cela,à fait en sorte que votre moral et votre coeur soit moins brisé.

-D'accord mais pourquoi nous,vous auriez pus prendre n'importe qui d'autre!

-Non car vous et Malefoy,faite partie de la prophétie de Monsieur Potter.

-Quoi,ça ne ce peut pas,je les entendu cette prophétie et elle ne fait pas référence à deux autres personne. Lança Harry

-Non car il y en a une deuxième,mais je vais vous faire regardez ce souvenir ce sera plus simple à expliqué après.

On entra à nouveau dans un souvenir,on vit Dumbledor,Rogue et McGonagall,dans son bureau. Dumbledor tenait dans sa main une boule de cristal.

_-Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir professeur?_

_-Car c'est à propos de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy._

_-On a fait ce que vous vouliez,ça fait plus trois ans qu'il ce déteste maintenant._

_-Je le sais,c'est aussi par rapport à Monsieur Potter._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Et bien Minerva,nous savons tous que Potter va mettre fin au règne de Voldemort._

_-Oui,puis ça fait quoi?_

_-Et bien il ne sera pas seul,il devra être accompagné de Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy._

_-Comment ça ^Professeur?_

_-Et bien Severus cette prophétie dit que L'élu,armer de deux armes devra les réunirs afin d'avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour detruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-Donc vous nous disez que les deus armes sont Miss Granger et Malefoy?_

_-Et oui,c'est donc pour cela qu'ils doivent ce détester le plus possible. Car en ce retrouvant seuls,leur sentiments vis à vis l'autre va revenir graduellement. Alors quand la guerre éclatera,leur amour sera tellement puissant qu'ils vont se lier,ce qui fera que de leur tatous émanera un sort assez puissant pour tuer Lord._

_-D'accord mais Potter va devoir faire quoi dans ce cas?_

_-Très bonne question. Il devra envoyer un sort de dicuplation,ce qui aura pour effet de grossir le sort pour être certains qu'il meurt._

Tout avança très vite et on se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, j'étais assise à la table en compagnie de Ginny,Harry et Ron,quand je nous vis ce lever pour aller dans le corridor voir ce qui ce passait,pour qu'il ait autant de bruit. On les suivis et je vis alors Drago,ce battre avec McLaggen.

_-McLaggen lâche-le voyons! M'entendis-je crier_

_-C'est donc vrai tout ça!_

_-Tout quoi?_

_-Que vous vous aimez!_

_-Quoi?Mais non pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerais cette fouine?_

_-Hermione tu ne te souviens de rien? Demanda Drago_

_-La seule chose dont je me souviens,c'est que tu n'es qu'un sale crétin. Viens McLaggen avant que cette fouine ne te saute à nouveau dessus_

_-Hermione attend! Il faut qu'on parle_

_-Je n'ai à parler avec personne en ce moment et encore moins avec toi Malefoy._

Tout avança à nouveau en accélérer,j'étais désormais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ginny,Harry,Neville et Ron

_-Tu es sur que ça va Mione,car depuis ce qui c'est passer avec Malefoy ce matin,tu n'as pas l'air d'aller._

_-Oui,c'est juste que je trouve que Malefoy avait l'air tellement désespérer ce matin._

_-Il ne faisait ça que pour gagner une conquête de plus._

_-Peut être mais Ginny,j'avais tellement l'impression,que je savais quelque chose mais que j'avais oublié.Peut être que c'est vrai que j'aime cette fouine._

_-Voyons Mione,on te connait depuis trop longtemps,depuis ton entrée ici tu le hais,comme nous tous d'ailleurs._

_-Harry,tu ne comprends pas,ce matin j'avais l'impression d'être plus proche que je ne suis sensé l'être avec Malefoy._

_-Ça l'arrive à tout le monde des moments de faiblesse,oublie tous ça._

_-Tu as sans doute raison,je dois manquer de sommeil,pour élaborer tout un schéma comme celui-là. _

_-Sûrement,repose toi on va à Pré-au-Lard demain._

_-D'accord bonne nuit les gars_

Tout avança rapidement de nouveau et on ce retrouva le lendemain à Pré-au-Lard. Je voyais tout mes amis,mais je ne me voyais nul part,j'avançais parmi les gens avant de me trouver. Je fus tellement surprise que je tombaispar terre.

_-Je t'aime Hermione_

_-Moi aussi Dray_

J'étais là assise dans un coin avec Drago Malefoy,et on s'embrassais et pas qu'un peu. Je ne comprenais pas,la veille je le haïssais et là je l'embrassais fougeusement.

_-Je dois y aller Dray,mes amis doivent me chercher._

_-Non reste,je suis bien avec toi._

_-Je sais mais on est dans la merde si on nous vois._

_-D'accord. On ce retrouve ici à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard?_

_-Oui promis._

Tout redevint à la normale,j'étais toujours assise parterre,ne comprenant plus la situation. _Donc moi et Drago on est une arme destructrice! Mais comment j'ai pu l'embrasser en quatrième année,et n'en avoir aucun souvenir._Je me retournai vers Harry,Ginny et Pansy,qui n'avait rien vu de la scène que moi j'avais vu,mais je voyais bien que McGonagall n'était pas indifférente à cette scène.

-Professeur j'ai une question.

-Allez-y Miss Granger.

-Nous aviez-vous vu?

-Vu quoi?

-Lorsque moi et Drago on c'était embrassé à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en quatrième année?

-Oui j'ai tout vu et je dus me résigner à vous faire oublier cette partie à tout les deux,mais juste à moitié à Monsieur Malefoy.

-Quoi tu as embrassé Malefoy en quatrième année! S'exclama Ginny

-Ginny t'as pas entendu ce que McGonagall a dit,elle m'a fait perdre la mémoire,mais professeur pourquoi ne faire oublier que la moitié à Drago?

-Cela faisait partit du plan,je devais lui laisser quelques souvenirs de vous deux,comme cela ses sentiments pour vous Miss Granger,allait ce bousculer avec son sentiment de haine.

-D'accord,quel est le dernier souvenir du professeur Dumbledor?

-Cela à rapport à Monsieur Malefoy.

Il y était inscrit sur le fiole "Drago, sentiments avoués." Elle vint pour verser le tout quand un hibou entra en trombe dans le bureau,avec une lettre pour moi. Je l'a pris,Pansy me regarda et m'indiqua que c'était la réponse de Drago,pour le bal de Noël.

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil,puis ouvrit l'enveloppe.

**Cher Damoiselle,**

**J'ai lu votre lettre avec émotions. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su que mes parents m'ait dit tout ça,mai vous devez être exceptionnel pour le savoir. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis un aussi gros vide dans votre en partant de Poudlard,malgré le fait que je sois partit par moi même,je dois vous avouer qu'en lisant votre lettre j'ai ressentit beaucoup d'affection pour vous. Je viendrais au bal de Noël,pour vous rencontrez,je serais au milieu de la piste de danse à vous attendre. En espèrant pouvoir vous y voir,et avec tout mes sentiments sincères. Drago Malefoy.**

-Bon le plan peut être mis en marche.

-Pansy,il doit sûrement penser que c'est une superbe Serpentard qu'il va voir arriver au milieu de la piste de danse,pas une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Arrête de dire ça,tu es faite du même sang que nous. Ginny et moi on a trouvé une superbe robe pour toi, avec un superbe coiffure,tu seras aussi belle qu'une princesse,ou même une vélane. Mais pour l'instant il va falloir décoré la Grande Salle en une journée.

-Alors allez vous y mettre Mesdemoiselles,vous reviendrez plus tard.

-D'accord merci Professeur McGonagall.


	7. Un bal de Noël plutôt chaud

**PDV Drago**

Demain j'allais me rendre au bal de Noël et j'allais y rencontrer la jeune fille pour qui j'avais supposément le béguin. J'étais tellement impatient que je tombais sur les nerfs de mon père. Je descendis de ma chambre et allai retrouver ma mère au salon.

-Bonjour mon chéri ça va bien ce matin?

-Très bien mère,le bal est demain,je suis trop impatient, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Tu devras attendre,il est demain, tu l'as dit. Trouves toi quelque chose à faire pour patienter.

-Mais quoi mère,j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Pré-au-Lard acheter un cadeau à ta charmante jeune fille?

-C'est une excellente idée! J'y vais de ce pas,ne m'attendez pas pour dîner.

-D'accord à ce soir alors.

Je sortis du manoir et transplanai à Pré-au-Lard,je me promenais sur la rue quand je vis Harry devant une vitrine.

-Hey Harry!

-Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici?

-Je viens chercher un cadeau pour la fille qui m'a donné un rencart.

-Ah ouais! Il est quand ton rencart?

-Demain,je dois la rejoindre au milieu de la piste de danse au bal,t'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour elle?

-Bien justement je venais ici pour trouver un cadeau pour Ginny,mais selon moi achète lui un bouquin.

-Un bouquin,il y a que les rats de bibliothèques ou même Granger qui adorait recevoir ça en cadeau.

-Peut être mais si tu lui achète quelque chose de trop fille et superficiel,elle va croire que tu l'a prend pour une débile

-T'as raison sur ce point,alors on les magasinent ces cadeaux?

-Ouais allons-y.

On entra dans la librairie et Harry,me présenta un livre sur les plus grands mages et sorcières de l'histoire de la magie. Je l'achetai et le fit emballer dans du papier cadeaux doré. On fit plusieurs magasins avant qu'Harry ne trouve le cadeau pour Ginny,il lui avait acheté un superbe pendentif rouge et or avec une de leur photo au centre. Pendant qu'il finalisait le tout avec la vendeuse mon regard ce portai sur une magnifique bague. Elle était verte et or,et l'on pouvait faire graver le message que l'on voulais dessus. Je l'achetai et y fit graver le message que je voulais. On prit nos cadeaux et on prit la direction de Poudlard.

-Alors tu fête Noël avec qui cet année?

-Oh ben tu sais je reste à Poudlard cet année avec Ginny,Pansy et Hermione,étant donné que c'est notre dernière année ici,toi?

-Je sais pas sûrement chez moi avec mes parents,mais ça risque de ce résumer en une soirée seul dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas fêter Noël avec nous?

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer et il y a Granger.

-Mais on s'en fou,tu peux bien laisser tomber tes différents avec elle,pour Noël. Ça va nous faire plaisir que tu viennes,on va être dans la salle commune des préfets donc pas d'autres Gryffondors.

-Ah d'accord mais seulement parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

-Génial ,alors on ce voit demain.

-Ouais à demain.

Je me retournai et transplanai chez moi,j'entra dans la maison et allai montrer le tout à ma mère,qui fut ravis par les cadeaux que j'avais trouvé. Je les déposa au fond d'un tiroir vide pour ne pas les abîmer et allai manger. Je pris une bonne douche chaude,puis allai sortir mon costumede bal pour le repasser et le laver.

**PDV Harry**

Je me réveillai fatigué par la veille,et surtout perplexe par ce que l'on avait appris hier dans les souvenirs de Dumbledor. Je descendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner,en compagnie d'Hermione,Pansy et Ginny. Aujourd'hui les filles allaient s'attaquer à la décoration de la Grande Salle,donc j'avais le champ libre pour aller magasiner le cadeau de Noël à Ginny. Je les laissai à leur discussion de décoration et me rendit donc à Pré-au-Lard,pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour Gin. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que je faisais du lèche-vitrine,sans avoir vu le cadeau parfait pour Ginny.

-Hey Harry!

Je me retournai et vis Drago s'approcher de moi. Je croyais qu'il nous détestais,mais faut croire que ce qu'il avait ingéré ne faisait effet que sur Hermione.

-Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici?

-Je viens chercher un cadeau pour la fille qui m'a donné un rencart.

-Ah ouais! Il est quand ton rencart? Sachant pertinemment que c'était avec Mione qu'il avait ce rencart

-Demain,je dois la rejoindre au milieu de la piste de danse au bal,t'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour elle?

-Bien justement je venais ici pour trouver un cadeau pour Ginny,mais selon moi achète lui un bouquin.

-Un bouquin,il y a que les rats de bibliothèques ou même Granger qui adorait recevoir ça en cadeau.

-Peut être mais si tu lui achète quelque chose de trop fille et superficiel,elle va croire que tu l'a prend pour une débile

-T'as raison sur ce point,alors on les magasinent ces cadeaux?

-Ouais allons-y.

On entra dans la librairie et je présentai un livre sur les plus grands mages et sorcières de l'histoire de la magie à Drago. Il l'acheta et le fit emballer dans du papier cadeaux doré. On fit plusieurs magasins avant que je ne trouve le cadeau pour Ginny,je lui avait acheté un superbe pendentif rouge et or avec une de nos photo au centre. Pendant que je finalisais le tout avec la vendeuse je vis Drago regarder les bagues. Il pris une verte et or,et y fit graver un message. On prit nos cadeaux et on prit la direction de Poudlard.

-Alors tu fête Noël avec qui cet année? Me demanda-t-il

-Oh ben tu sais je reste à Poudlard cet année avec Ginny,Pansy et Hermione,étant donné que c'est notre dernière année ici,toi?

-Je sais pas sûrement chez moi avec mes parents,mais ça risque de ce résumer en une soirée seul dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas fêter Noël avec nous?

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer et il y a Granger.

-Mais on s'en fou,tu peux bien laisser tomber tes différents avec elle,pour Noël. Ça va nous faire plaisir que tu viennes,on va être dans la salle commune des préfets donc pas d'autres Gryffondors.

-Ah d'accord mais seulement parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

-Génial ,alors on ce voit demain.

-Ouais à demain.

Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à Poudlard pour tout raconter au filles. J'entrai dans la Grande Salle en trombe,à bout de souffle et je m'assis parterre pour y reprendre mon souffle. Ginny accouru vers moi,pour voir ce que j'avais,suivis de près par Hermione et Pansy.

-Ça va Harry?

-Je vais très bien Ginny,je suis juste à bout de souffle.

-C'est quoi? Tu as couru un marathon.

-Non Mione. J'ai parler avec Drago.

-Comment ça tu l'as vu,je croyais qu'il ce cloitrait dans sa chambre au manoir?

-Et bien je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard pour y acheter des cadeaux de Noël,quand il m'a rejoint.

-Et alors?

-On a magasiné des cadeaux tous ce temps. Il était là car il voulait acheter un cadeau, pour la fille qu'il va voir demain soir au bal.

-Mais c'est moi non ?

-Ouais Hermi,il t'a acheté un cadeau,c'est pas génial ça! Je lui aies aussi proposé de venir passer Noël avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Cria Hermione

-Ben je l'aie invité,de toute façon il allait passer son Noël seul dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne comprends pas,si votre plan ne marche pas,il va venir et moi j'aurais l'air de quoi?

-Ne t'inquéte pas,notre plan va marcher d'un sens ou de l'autre,c'est promis.

-Je vais me coucher,bonne nuit.

Je l'a vis monter en furie dans sa salle commune. Je me retournai et vis Ginny et Pansy me toiser du regard,elles se retournèrent et finirent de décorer la Grande Salle. Je me sentais mal à ce moment,je ne voulais que bien faire en invitant Drago,je ne voulais que le bonheur de ma meilleure amie,j'avais tout fait foirer.

**PDV Hermione**

Je n'en revenais pas,il avait invité Drago à passer Noël avec nous. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé à moi?Bien sur que non, personne ne pense à la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe de voilà que je me met à parler comme Malefoy maintenant. J'entrai dans ma salle commune et allai m'enfoncer dans la douche,pour décompresser. _D'accord Harry avait fait ça pour moi,mais avait-il vraiment pensé à ce que je pourrais penser de ça pendant deux secondes. Là j'allais devoir passer mon dernier Noël à Poudlard,avec celui qui obsède mes pensées et mon coeur,et qui me détestait de nouveau à présent. Je le vois partout. Tout me fait penser à lui,un livre que je lis,une chanson que j'écoutes,mais ce qui me fait vraiment penser à lui son les cours de potions et les matchs de Quidditch auxquels il n'y ait pas._ Je venais tellement de penser à lui que j'éclatai en sanglot dans la douche,en plus de ça j'avais laissé Ginny et Pansy finir la décoration seules. Je sortis de la douche et allai me cacher dans mon lit,qui me faisait encore plus penser à lui,depuis qu'il était repartit,mon pyjama ce résumais en un de ses t-shirts. J'entendis du bruit venant de l'entrée,je me levai et vit Pansy entrer.

-Pansy je suis...

-Non c'est correct, je comprends ta réaction.

-Merci Pansy,t'es une super amie.

-Mais Hermione?

-Oui Pansy?

-Promet moi que tu ne nous abandonneras pas demain, lorsque l'on te coiffera?

-J'aurais vraiment l'air idiote d'arriver au bal avec les cheveux à moitié coiffés. Mais je te le promet.

-Génial,mais finalement tu y vas avec qui au bal,pour la danse je veux dire?

-Il a fallu que je me résigne à y aller avec Zabini.

-Quoi tu y vas avec Blaise?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te le volerais pas,c'est son meilleur ami que je veux, souviens toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?

-Pansy je sais très bien que tu en pinces pour Zabini,ça ce voit trop quand on est dans la Grande le cherche tout le temps du regard.

-Tu ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît,je veux que ça reste un secret.

-C'est promis et sais-tu pourquoi j'y vais avec lui?

-Non pourquoi?

-Il a accepté car il voulait être sur que tu ne le laisse pas tomber pour un débile de Gryffondors,il tient énormément à toi Pans.

-Sérieux?

-Je te le jure sur la tête de Drago,c'est pourquoi je lui aies dit que si tout allait bien, qu'il pourrait venir fêter la fin de la soirée avec nous.

-Hermi,t'es juste ma petite bollée préféré,je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

-Ouais mais j'ai quand même oublié de demander à Harry pour toi.

-Pas du tout j'en ai parlé avec Ginny,pour avoir son accord et après j'en ai parlé avec Harry et tout est beau je vais faire la dans d'ouverture avec lui.

-Mais c'est génial Pansy! Bon allons dormir avant d'être trop fatiguer pour demain,c'est un grand jour pour nous toutes.

Je retournai dans mon lit et m'endormis avec une facilité impressionnante. Je rêvai cette nuit là,de moi et Drago dansant collé au milieu de la piste de danse.

Lendemain matin, je me fis réveiller par une Pansy excitée et qui courait partout dans la salle commune. Je me levai tranquillement mais sûrement,et me dirigeai vers le salon,ou je m'écroulais sur le sofa,par la fatigue d'accumulé m'amena mon petit-déjeuner,mais elle ne mangea rien tellement elle était excitée.

-Pans calme-toi tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Mais Hermione le bal est ce soir,je vais voir Blaise,tu vas retrouver Drago,rien ne pourrait aller mieux!

-Si,que je me repose encore quelques heures,pour ne pas avoir cette tronche de zombies pour ce soir,que j'ai le droit de voir ma robe,que je n'est jamais vu. Aussi ça ne veut même pas dire,que je vais être de nouveau avec Drago.

-Non tu ne vas pas recommencer! Hermione tu sais que l'on va faire tout en notre pouvoir pour que vous reveniez ensemble,vous dépérissez à vu d'oeil séparé comme ç ce qui est de ta robe ne t'inquiète pas elle est superbe.

-D'accord je me tais,mais je suis toujours fatigué!

-Tu peux aller te rendormir,McGonagall a su que l'on avait fini très tard,donc elle nous laisse l'avant-midi de congé à nous trois. Donc Ginny va venir nous rejoindre après le déjeuner.

-Mais on a cours cet après-midi non?

-Pas du tout,donc on a une journée de congé,pour se préparer au bal,et toi dormir plus longtemps

-Mais c'est génial,je retourne me coucher de ce pas.

-D'accord je vais venir te réveiller quand Ginny va arriver.

-C'est bon

Je retournai dans ma chambre et allai me refoncer dans mon lit,au chaud. Je m'endormis super facilement,mais le problème fut que les rêves que j'ai fait,était les souvenirs de Dumbledor que j'avais vu la veille. Mais c'était surtout celui de notre fête de nos douze ans à moi et Drago,j'essayais à toute les fois de poursuivre la conversation pour déterminé si tout ça était vrai mais à tout les coups mon rêve changeait du tout ou tout. Je refis le même rêve pour la septième fois quand je cru avoir pus trouver quelques chose.

-_Bonne fête ma chérie,Bonne fête Drago! Faites un voeux et souffler les bougies_

_-On souhaite ne jamais être séparé l'un de l'autre et de rester ami à jamais. Dirent-on en même temps de souffler les bougies_

_-Bravo,maintenant les cadeaux! Dit Narcissa_

_-Voici le tiens Mione,je l'aie trouvé moi-même. Dit le mini Drago_

_-Oh merci beaucoup Dray,comment as-tu su que c'est ce livre que je voulais?_

_-On ce connait depuis tellement longtemps,que je savais que c'est ce livre là que tu voulais. En plus on est lié,parce qu'on l'a décidé._

_-Merci encore Dray,et on est lié depuis notre naissance tu le sais bien._

_-Mais de quoi tu parle ma chéri?_

_-Voyons maman je parle de nos tatouages que l'on a sur nos main._

_-Mais de quel tatouage tu parles,je n'ai vu aucun tatouage sur ta main!_

_-C'est normal maman,c'est qu'il paraît seulement quand je suis près de Dray,sinon il disparaît. Moi j'ai un serpent et lui un lion._

_-Mais comment est-ce possible?_

_-Venez je vais vous expliquer. Dit Dumbledor à mes parents_

_Je les vis prendre la direction de la cuisine,alors Drago voulais absolument tout savoir sur nous deux. On monta donc dans ma chambre,puis on se colla pour entendre ce qu'ils ce disaient depuis la bouche d'aération._

_-Alors professeur,qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire qu'ils viennent de nous sortir?_

_-C'est la R.M.A.S soit de la reconnaissance magique entre âmes soeurs._

_-Donc vous voulez dire qu'ils sont des âmes soeurs?_

_-Exactement,c'est pourquoi ils sont aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ils ce sont comme qui dirait choisis à leur naissance,et il est rare que les deux personnes soit né le même jour._

_Depuis ma chambre je regardai Drago dans ses moindres détails,il était vrai que malgré mes 12 ans,je le trouvais attirant,mais de là à être mon âme soeur,je ne sais pas. Je me levai et alla m'asseoir sur mon lit,Drago vint me rejoindre et me regarda intensément dans les yeux._

_-Ça va Hermi,tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier,ce que l'on vient d'entendre?_

_-C'est que Dray,on a que 12 ans,pour moi ça ne marche pas dans ma tête que mon meilleur ami sois mon âme soeur._

_-Mais on est pas obligés de respecter ce que le vieux a dit,on peut très bien juste rester ami._

_-Tu...tu crois,c'est quand même notre destin Dray._

_Il approcha son visage du mien,tellement près qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du mien. Mon coeur ce mit à battre la chamade,Dumbledor avait peut-être raison finalement il était peut être mon âme soeur._

_-Mione,peut importe notre destin,je te jure de veiller sur toi,de te protéger,de t'aimer,toute ma vie._

_Je vint pour répondre que j'entendis Pansy m'appeler._

-Quoi! Pansy tu viens de me réveiller.

-Je sais que je viens de te réveiller c'était mon but.

-Mais Pansy j'allais apprendre des trucs sur moi et Drago,j'allais embrasser Drago,il était entrain de me faire une déclaration d'amour!

-Quoi? Et bien je suis désolé Hermi,mais c'était un Drago plus vieux, de notre âge...

-Celui de 12 ans. On espionnait nos parents qui discutait avec Dumbledor,ils parlaient de la R.M.A.S,quand je me suis lever et me suis assise sur mon lit. Il est venu s'asseoir près de moi,et m'a dit ça : "Mione,peut importe notre destin,je te jure de veiller sur toi,de te protéger,de t'aimer,toute ma vie." Puis là tu m'as réveillé.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé Mione. Ginny est là,donc on devrais commencer à ce préparer pour le bal,car on va devoir passer au moins une heure trente pour tes cheveux.

-D'accord.

**PDV Drago**

Il ne restait plus que 3 heures avant le bal,j'étais tellement stressé et excité en même temps que mes parents ne savait plus quoi faire de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'âge de mes douze ans,à courir partout avec ma meilleure amie. Ce qui était regrettable,c'était que je ne me souvenais plus de son nom,mais ma mère m'a juré qu'elle allait à Poudlard elle aussi. Je sortis de ma chambre avec mon costume et descendis dans le salon pour rejoindre ma mère.

-Alors mon chéri prêt pour le bal?

-Oui mère,mais je stress un peu.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu vas voir tes amis,tu vas passer Noël avec eux.

-Je sais et vous êtes certaines que ça ne vous dérange pas que je passe Noël avec eux?

-Je suis certaine,c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard profites-en.

-Merci mère,bon je vais y aller,je dois retrouver Harry.

-D'accord amuse toi bien.

Je transplanai devant le château et y entrai,pour aller retrouver montai jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors et cognai,ce fut Neville qui m'ouvrit surpris de me voir il appela Harry,qui sortis de la salle avec moi.

-Tu es arrivé tôt Drago et joli costume

-Ouais je sais,je suis arrivé plutôt car je tombais sur les nerfs de mon père,merci toi aussi.

-Ah d'accord,moi j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à faire car Ginny à rejoint Mione et Pans,pour ce préparer,tu connais les filles.

-Ouais ça prend trois heures minimum pour leur cheveux.

-Ouais,tu dois avoir hâte de voir la fille avec qui tu as un rencart.

-Ouais j'ai trop hâte,mais tu va avec Ginny au bal n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui mais je dois faire la danse d'ouverture avec Pansy.

-Pourquoi?

-McGonagall a ajouté cette régle vu qu'elles sont deux filles préfets elles doivent y aller avec un garçon de la maison opposé,soit Gryffondor pour Pans et Serpentard pour Hermi.

-Elle y va avec qui Granger?

-Au dernière nouvelle elle y allait avec Blaise.

-Quoi! Le Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami?

-Ouais,t'es jaloux qu'elle ne t'aie pas choisis

-Pas du tout,pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux,c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Tu parles quand même de ma meilleure amie là!

-Désolé c'est sortit tout seul. Si on allait dans la Grande Salle attendre les filles.

-D'accord allons-y

En ce rendant à la Grande Salle,je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu cette réaction quand j'ai su que Granger allait danser avec Blaise. Pourtant je suis sensé m'en foutre pertinemment, on alla s'asseoir à une table et on attendait les cloches de 19h,pour qu'Harry aille retrouver Ginny au pied de l'escalier.

Au coup de 19h on se rendit au pied de l'escalier et on vis Ginny et Pansy descendre. Ginny était vêtue d'un jolie robe de tango rouge et or avec ses long cheveux roux détachés et vagués,il faut le dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Pansy elle, était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge et or aussi,sûrement pour soutenir Ginny et Harry, sa robe était plein de froufrou dans le bas,et était très ajusté au buste,ces cheveux était attaché en chignon,mais laissait quelques mèches frisées dépassait. Elles étaient descendu et c'était retourné vers l'escalier,je me retournai pour voir et ce que je vis me coupai le souffle.

Je ne savais pas du tout qui c'était mais elle était terriblement belle. Elle avait de magnifique jambe élancée,elle portait une robe,comme celle du Carnaval de Rio,elle était verte et or,amis elle lui faisait vraiment mais vraiment bien. Ces cheveux étaient détachés,et frisé, elle était parfaite. Harry me ferma la bouche.

-Fais attention tu vas gober des mouches.

-Quoi,qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Laisse faire,alors on y va?

-Ouais allons-y Hermione et moi on doit ouvrir le bal.

Je restais au côté de Ginny alors que Pansy et Harry ce plaçait,je vis arriver Blaise avec la fille que j'avais vu quelques secondes plutôt. Mais Harry m'avait dit que Granger allait au bal avec Blaise,ça ne pouvait quand même pas être elle,Granger n'était pas si belle que ça,même arranger. Je me dis qu'elle devait avoir annulé et qu'une autre fille avait pris ça place. Mon regard ne pouvait ce détacher d'elle,elle était si parfaite,si belle,si tout! Quand la danse fut terminer,toute la salle applaudis,puis Harry,Pansy,Blaise et la fille arrivèrent.

-Alors comment c'était?

-Vous étiez juste parfait,Tu es vraiment bonne danseuse Pans.

-Merci Ginny.

-Drago ça va,tu ne dis rien depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

-Euh...quoi! Oui je vais très bien,c'est juste que je n'ai rien à dire.

-D'accord,à c'est quoi ce genre de musique?

-Ça Gin c'est du tango c'est d'origine latine,c'est Mione qui a choisie.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait danser le tango? Demanda la fille.

-Euh...moi.

Tout le monde ce retourna vers moi,et je fut disons gêné à ce moment.

-C'est...c'est ma mère qui m'a appris.

-Alors viens,on va aller voir si ce que tu dis est vrai.

Elle me prit la main et on ce dirigea au milieu de la piste de danse. Serait-ce la fille qui m'a envoyé cette lettre. La danse commença,puis elle mit une de mes mains sur sa hanche et elle prit l'autre entre ces mains. J'étais quelque peux déstabiliser et elle dut le remarquer,car elle guida mes pas jusqu'à ce que je prenne la danse en main. Je remarquai alors que tout le monde c'était éloigner de la piste pour nous l'a laissé,je vis Harry,Ginny et Pansy ce claquer dans les mains. Me retenant pour ne pas pouffer de rire,je nous fit tourner,pour mettre fin à notre danse, et ne pouvant plus me retenir,je l'embrassai.**** Elle se détacha de moi,me regarda et partit à la course.

-Hey attend!

-Drago laisse-là,elle doit se calmer. Dit Harry en me retenant par le poignet

-Tu crois?J'ai peut être été trop vite pour elle.

-Peut ê lui reparleras demain,pour l'instant pourquoi est-ce que l'on ce rend pas dans la salle des préfets pour fêter le début de nos vacances de Noël.

-Ouais allons-y,mais elle est ou Pansy?

-Elle s'en vient.

On se retourna et on la vit main dans la mains avec Blaise. J'étais heureux qu'ils ce soient enfin avoué à l'autre les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. On monta tous ensemble dans la salle commune et on s'installa au salon. Ginny ce leva et alla chercher des verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu.

-Mione tu viens? Demanda Pansy

-Non je reste dans ma chambre.

-Mais Mione viens t'amuser ça va te remonter le moral.

-Non je veux pas,foutez moi la paix.

-On dirait qu'elle est suseptible ce soir,au juste Pans c'est toi qui a pris ma chambre?

-Euh...non c'est Mione.

-Quoi c'est cette sale...c'est Granger qui a ma chambre. Je vais aller voir si elle a touché à quelque chose.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre,j'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis me pris de cour. Granger était couché sur mon lit en train de pleurer,mais le pire c'était qu'elle portait la même robe que la fille avec qui j'avais dansé le tango. C'était donc elle qui m'avait écrit cette lettre ,c'était elle la fille qui dépérissait à cause de moi. Je mis mes mains dans ma poche et je sentis que j'avais la boite contenant la bague que j'avais acheté pour elle finalement. Je m'approchai d'elle et plus je me rapprochais plus mon tatou lion paraîssait sur ma main.

-Va-t-en je ne veux pas te voir.

-Granger,j'ai acheté un cadeau pour toi.

-Essaie pas de m'embobinner,,tu l'as fait une fois et ça ma brisé le coeur.

-S'il vous plaît,ouvre mon cadeau.

-D'accord mais après tu t'en vas.

-D'accord.

Je lui donnai la boite et quand elle l'ouvrit elle faillit pousser un cri.

-Mais t'es malade,ça coûte une fortune une bague comme celle là.

-Pas pour une fille qui ce mourrait à cause de moi. Dis-je tout en enfilant la bague sur son annulaire.

-Tu es gentil,mais tu me détestes maintenant. Montre moi ta main! S'écria-t-elle

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir ma main?

-Montre là moi!

-D'accord la voilà.

Elle l'a pris entre ses mains douces,puis regarda la sienne,je remarquai alors un serpent sur la sienne. Elle approcha donc sa main de la mienne et les colla,ce que je vis m'effrayai un peu,car nos tatou ne formaient plus qu'un et j'eus comme un flash,ce qui me fit retrouver la mémoire. Je l'a regardais dans les yeux,et me penchais pour l'embrasser,elle répondit à mes baisers me couchant sur le lit.

-On ne sera jamais séparé,on sera ensemble pour la vie.

-Cette phrase me dit quelque chose. Me dit-elle

-Ouais elle ressemble un peu au voeux que l'on avait fait à notre fête de nos douze ans.

-Je t'aime Dray,je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

-Je t'aime également Mione,jamais tu ne me perdras,je vais toujours être là pour toi.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau,elle me serrait de toute ses forces,pour être sur que je n'étais pas un fantôme. Je répondais à ses baisers avec une ardeur que je ne connaissais pas, elle promenait ses mains sur mon torse,puis en dessous de mon chandail. Elle se leva et alla fermer la porte puis jeta un sort d'obstruction du son,et revint vers moi.

Elle ce mit à califourchon sur moi,tout en recommençant à m'embrasser,je l'embrassais,puis descendis à son cou. Elle enleva mon t-shirt tout en m'embrassant passionément et en promenant ces mains sur mon torse. Elle me poussa et je me retrouvais couché sur le lit avec Hermione sur moi,je promenais mes mains sur son corp parfait,puis retira sa robe d'un seul coup. Elle recula, me regarda gênée,mais revint en vitesse sur moi et recommença ces baisers. Elle me retira mon pantalon et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais dans le cou,tout en descendant près de sa poitrine,mes mains se promenais toujours sur elle et je détachai son soutien-gorge,découvrant sa poitrine,et tout le deux on jouait avec le bord des sous-vêtements de l'autre. C'était fou avec l'ardeur à laquelle elle m'embrassait,et avec laquelle je répondais. On ce retrouva tout les deux un sur l'autre,à ce moment je sentis Hermione ce crisper,alors je lui pris la main et l'embrassait,ce qui sembla la détendre. On roula sur le côté et je me retrouvai sur elle,elle me regarda de son superbe regard et m'embrassa fougeusement. J'aurais voulu aller plus loins,mais je sentais qu'Hermione n'étais pas très à l'aise,alors je me replaçai à ces côtés et la pris entre mes bras.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

-Tu ne me perderas plus,c'est promis.

Elle finit par s'endormir blottit dans mes bras,j'étais bien à ce moment mais quelque chose m'empêchais de dormir. Quelque chose me préoccupais,mais quoi? J'entendis quelqu'un derrière la porte,mais je savais très bien que ça devait être la gang,qui ce demandait ce qui ce passait.

-Hey vous pouvez ouvrir. Chuchotais-je

-Comment as-tu su que l'on était là?

-Pansy,j'ai vu vos ombres de pied en dessous de la porte.

-Ah d'accord,à ce que je vois vous êtes de nouveau ensemble?

-Je crois bien que oui,attend je ne crois pas,j'en suis certain.

-Bon ben on vous laisse dormir,Harry et Ginny dorment dans le salon et...

-Toi et Blaise dans ta chambre je l'avais compris.

Elle sortit gênée de la chambre me laissant de nouveau seule avec Hermione endormis dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes,je m'endormis au creux de Morphée.

**PDV Hermione**

La seule chose dont je m'étais souvenu de la veille,c'était que Drago m'étais revenu par je ne sais par quel miracle. Je savais que j'allais devoir faire un méchant gros trucs pour remercier Pansy,Harry et Ginny,je ne sais pas comment ils s'y étaient pris mais ça l'avais marcher avec brio. Je passai la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie depuis qu'il était revenu.

Je me réveillai dans les bras de mon Drago et le vis qui dormait toujours,je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et à ce moment je savais pertinement que ma vie allait prendre un tout nouveau sens. Je vis Pansy dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait approcher.

-Alors bien dormi?

-Ouais j'ai super bien dormi,merci à propos de Blaise.

-Je te le devait bien et merci beaucoup,je sais pas si j'aurais supporter la fin de l'année,si Drago ne serait pas revenu.

-T'as pas à me remercier,je suis heureuse pour vous deux,vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Tu viens avec moi,Blaise,Drago et Harry sont déjà entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner.

-Je voudrais bien mais Drago dors encore.

-Mais de quoi tu parles,je viens de te dire qu'il fait le petit déjeuner avec Harry et Blaise.

Je me retournai et vis bien qu'il n'étais plus dans le lit.

-D'accord j'arrive.

On sortis de la chambre et on alla s'asseoir près de Ginny. Il était bel et bien là avec Harry et Blaise en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Je l'observais et me perdit dans mes pensées,j'en sortis en entendant une assiette ce poser devant moi. Drago s'installa près de moi et passa sa main sur ma cuisse,ce qui m'apaisa.

-Alors tout le monde à bien dormi?

-Oui j'ai dormi comme un bébé.Lança Blaise.

-Ça paraît que c'est pas toi qui t'aie entendu ronfler toute la Pansy assis à ces côtés.

-Nous on a bien dormis. Dit Ginny

-Parles pour toi,moi j'étais bien jusqu'à ce que j'ai un coup de pied ou je voulais pas. Fit Harry

-Hahaha Harry,mon vieux je m'imagine trop ta face.

-Je parlerais pas à ta place Drago!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Harry?

-Et bien avec ce que j'ai entendu hier venant de votre chambre,je crois que l'on pourrait rire un bon coup.

-Comment ça? Continue Harry sa m'intéresse. Lançai-je

-Très bien alors,vers une heure du matin je me suis réveillé à cause de ma cicatrice,alors je suis allé à la salle de bain me passer de l'eau au visage. Mais comme on le sait tous la chambre d'Hermione est en face de la salle de bain,j'étais donc en train de me passer de l'eau froide quand j'ai entendu Drago appeler Hermione. Au début je me demandais,ce qu'il ce passait,alors j'ai ouvert un peu la porte et ils dormaient tout les deux,donc j'ai vu Drago qui parlait tout seul.

-Quoi,tu parles dans ton sommeil? Lui demandai-je

-Laisse moi finir je disais qu'il t'appelait,alors j'ai continué à écouter,et voici ce que j'ai entendu.

Il leva sa baguette dans les air et fit jouer ce qu'il avait enregistré.

_Hermione ne me laisse pas._

_Je ne veux pas te perdre,tu es tout pour moi._

_Je ne suis rien sans toi,je ne vaux même pas la peine de vivre,si tu n'es pas là._

_Hermione je t'en pris_

Il rangea sa baguette,puis on ce retourna tous vers Drago qui était viré rouge tomate. Je lui sourit,mais il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la toisa Harry du regard,qui semblait désolé,je vint pour aller voir Drago quand un elfe de maison apparu devant nous.

-Désolé de vous déranger,mais Professeur McGonagall désire vous voir.

-Nous tous?

-Oui vous tous y compris Monsieur Malefoy,elle vous attend.

-D'accord dîtes lui que l'on arrive.

-Très bien Miss.

Il disparu sous nos yeux,tout le monde se pressa à aller ce changer pour ne pas ce présenter devant McGonagall en pyjama. Moi pendant ce temps j'allais prévenir Drago,pour qu'il ce change lui aussi et j'allais attendre tout le monde dans le salon.

-Bon tout le monde est prêt?

-Oui on peut y aller Mione.

On sortit tous de la salle commune,on descendit tous,et on monta de nouveau pour aller au bureau de McGonagall. On entra tous un couple à la fois,Harry et Ginny,Pansy et Blaise puis Moi et Drago. McGonagall nous lança un sourire, heureuse de revoir Drago.


	8. Un côté de famille inconnu

**PDV Drago**

-Veuillez-vous asseoir,j'ai à vous parler.

-Professeur est-ce très important pour que vous soyez obliger de parler à tout le monde.

-Oui,mais c'est surtout pour vous Miss Granger,Weasley et Parkinson.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je croyais que vos parents vous aurais avertie mais étant donné que vous rester ici pour les vacances ils m'ont demandé de vous en parler.

-Mais aller vous nous dire ce qu'il ce passe à la fin! M'écriai-je Désolé...

-J'espère bien. Donc veuillez Miss Granger et Weasley venir auprès de moi.

Elles s'approchèrent d'elle et McGonagall leva sa baguette au-dessus de leur tête. Elle récita un sors et ce qui nous pris tous de cour. Leur cheveux reprenait comme qui dirait leur teinte originale,elles avaient désormais la même teinte de noir que les cheveux de Pansy,ce qui me fit sonner une cloche dans ma tête.

-Professeur qu'avez-vous fais à nos cheveux?

-Je leur aie donné leur couleur originelle.

-McGonagall,vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire qu'elles sont...

-Et oui Monsieur Malefoy,elles le sont.

-Mais on est quoi à la fin?Demanda Ginny

-C'est évident il me semble Ginny. Toi et Hermione êtes les soeurs de Pansy!Lança Harry à ma place

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois et se mirent à pouffer de rire. Elles nous regardait comme si on venait de faire le blague la plus drôle au monde.

-Harry c'est beau de rêver,mais il faut garder tes rêves pour toi.

-Pansy je te le jure,c'est évident,pourquoi alors McGonagall nous aurais fait venir tous.

-Peut être pour nous dire autre chose,peut-être.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule autres chose à vous dire mesdemoiselles. Mais monsieur Potter et Malefoy on raison,Miss Granger et Miss Weasley sont bel et bien vos soeurs Miss Parkinson.

-Mais...ça...ça ne ce peut pas,je suis une Weasley je le sais au plus profond de moi.S'exclama Ginny

-Désolé ma chère,mais vous êtes une Parkinson.

-Mais professeur comment ce fait-il alors que Pansy ne ce souvienne pas d'avoir deux soeur jumelles?

-Quoi on est jumelles en plus de ça!

-Bien sur Pansy vu que l'on est dans la même anné Hermione

-Et bien non Miss Granger. Vous êtes bel et bien jumelle avec Miss Parkinson. Mais Miss Weasley, elle est la plus vieille de vous trois.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois sans rien comprendre de la situation et je les comprenait,c'est comme si je me faisait dire que j'étais le frère de Potter. Je serais tout aussi troublé. Mais alors si elles étaient toutes soeurs,comment ce faisait-il que l'on ai rien vu avant? Maintenant qu'elles avaient toutes les cheveux brun sombres,je voyais un point de ressemblance entre les trois.

-Mais professeur comment ce fait-il que Ginny soit la plus vieille,mais qu'elle n'ait pas encore fini ses études?

-Et bien Monsieur Malefoy,nous ne voulions pas qu'elles l'apprennent trop vite alors Miss Ginny Emma Parkinson,a été placé chez les Weasley,quand vous êtes rentré à Poudlard. En jouant un peu avec votre mémoire,nous avons pus vous faire à croire qu'elle était la petite soeur de Monsieur Weasley .

-Ça j'en reviens pas,que l'on m'ait caché la vérité tout ce temps ça ne se fait pas!Attendez que j'aille me plaindre au ministère de la magie! Cria Ginny

Je vis Harry ce lever pour retenir Ginny avant qu'elle ne frappe McGonagall. Je me retournai et vis Pansy dans les bras de Blaise troublé,je me levai et rejoignit Hermione qui regardait par la fenêtre avec son air songeur. Je posa ma main sur son épaule et se retourna,puis me sourit.

-Ça va aller Mione?

-Surement il faut seulement que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle réalité.

-Tu vas t'y faire je te le promet,je suis là tout le monde est là pour vous.

-Je le sais bien mais il y a une chose qui me chicotte.

-Laquelle?

Elle se retourna et ce dirigea vers McGonagall. Elle demanda à tous le monde de venir s'asseoir et elle prit la parole.

-Professeur comment ce fait-il que je sois la soeur jumelle de Pansy,mais que ce soit qui ait accouché de moi?

-Ça par exemple j'en aie aucune idée,peut-être y a-t-il eu un échange de bébés?

-Mais alors ça veur dire que était au courant de toute cette histoire, et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre bébé?

-Moi je crois savoir c'est quoi qu'il lui ait arrivée! S'exclama Pansy.

**PDV Hermione**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé Pansy? Demandai-je

-Et bien c'est facile, c'est mon cousin!

-Ton cousin?

-Mais oui! Je suis sur que si tu le regarderais tu trouverais qu'il ressemble étrangement à , sauf qu'ils ont teint ses cheveux en brun sombre comme les miens.

-Ben allons le voir!

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire...

On ce retourna tous et on vit sortir de l'ombre le jeune homme en question. Il était franchement beau,il était grand,musclé, avait de superbe yeux bleux et les cheveux châtains. Comme l'avait dit Pansy,il ressemblait beaucoup à . Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Il me donna un baiser sur la joue,et je sentis derrière moi la jalousie émaner de Drago.

-Salut Pans!

-Salut Fred. Donc les amis voici Frédéric le fils de M. et Mme Granger. Fred voici mes amis Harry,Ginny,Drago,mon petit copain Blaise et Hermione.  
-C'est donc elle qui a habité chez moi tout ce temps?

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas...

-C'est une blague,c'est mes parents qui vont être contents de me revoir après 17 ans.

-Donc je vais aller habiter chez Pansy?

-Exactement Miss Granger...Miss Parkinson je veux dire,ainsi que Miss Parkinson senior.

-D'accord...

Sur ces mots on monta ce coucher. Je me calla au creux des bras de Drago et m'y endormit. Je fis encore cette nuit là le même rêve qu'à l'habitude.

-_Bonne fête ma chérie,Bonne fête Drago! Faites un voeux et souffler les bougies_

_-On souhaite ne jamais être séparé l'un de l'autre et de rester ami à jamais. Dirent-on en même temps de souffler les bougies_

_-Bravo,maintenant les cadeaux! Dit Narcissa_

_-Voici le tiens Mione,je l'aie trouvé moi-même. Dit le mini Drago_

_-Oh merci beaucoup Dray,comment as-tu su que c'est ce livre que je voulais?_

_-On ce connait depuis tellement longtemps,que je savais que c'est ce livre là que tu voulais. En plus on est lié,parce qu'on l'a décidé._

_-Merci encore Dray,et on est lié depuis notre naissance tu le sais bien._

_-Mais de quoi tu parle ma chéri?_

_-Voyons maman je parle de nos tatouages que l'on a sur nos main._

_-Mais de quel tatouage tu parles,je n'ai vu aucun tatouage sur ta main!_

_-C'est normal maman,c'est qu'il paraît seulement quand je suis près de Dray,sinon il disparaît. Moi j'ai un serpent et lui un lion._

_-Mais comment est-ce possible?_

_-Venez je vais vous expliquer. Dit Dumbledor à mes parents_

_Je les vis prendre la direction de la cuisine,alors Drago voulais absolument tout savoir sur nous deux. On monta donc dans ma chambre,puis on se colla pour entendre ce qu'ils ce disaient depuis la bouche d'aération._

_-Alors professeur,qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire qu'ils viennent de nous sortir?_

_-C'est la R.M.A.S soit de la reconnaissance magique entre âmes soeurs._

_-Donc vous voulez dire qu'ils sont des âmes soeurs?_

_-Exactement,c'est pourquoi ils sont aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ils ce sont comme qui dirait choisis à leur naissance,et il est même très rare que les deux personnes soit né le même jour._

_Depuis ma chambre je regardai Drago dans ses moindres détails,il était vrai que malgré mes 12 ans,je le trouvais attirant,mais de là à être mon âme soeur,je ne sais pas. Je me levai et alla m'asseoir sur mon lit,Drago vint me rejoindre et me regarda intensément dans les yeux._

_-Ça va Hermi,tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier,ce que l'on vient d'entendre?_

_-C'est que Dray,on a que 12 ans,pour moi ça ne marche pas dans ma tête que mon meilleur ami sois mon âme soeur._

_-Mais on est pas obligés de respecter ce que le vieux a dit,on peut très bien juste rester ami._

_-Tu...tu crois,c'est quand même notre destin Dray._

_Il approcha son visage du mien,tellement près qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du mien. Mon coeur ce mit à battre la chamade,Dumbledor avait peut-être raison finalement il était peut être mon âme soeur._

_-Mione,peut importe notre destin,je te jure de veiller sur toi,de te protéger,de t'aimer,toute ma vie._

_-Même si on est juste ami?_

_-Même si on est juste ami,je tient à toi je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ce qu'un vieux fou à dit._

_-J'ai quand même peur._

_-Mione le pire qu'il risque d'arriver c'est que l'on sorte ensemble et que l'on vive une vie heureuse ensemble._

_L'entendant dire ça,la seule chose qui me vint en tête fut: C'est sur tu m'as juste abandonné deux fois pauvre crétin._

_-Tu es certain, moi je ne veux pas briser notre amitié._

_-Moi non plus, Viens là!_

_Il me pris entre ses bras et me rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il me regarda,me sourit et m'allongea avec lui sur mon lit. Il me joua dans les cheveux un bon moment,quand on entendis nos parents dire aurevoir au professeur Dumbledor. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et entendis les battements de son coeur ce stabiliser à la même fréquence que les miens. On entendis des pas monter les marches et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Mes parents et les siens nous regardèrent un moment,quand on entendis ma mère proposer à Narcissa de garder Drago à dormir. Elle accepta et ils sortirent de la chambre. _

_Drago ce leva et était désormais assis sur mon lit._

_-Ça va Dray?_

_-Oui,oui._

_-T'es sûr,t'as pas l'air bien..._

_-C'est juste que de savoir tout ça ma fait prendre conscience de certaines choses par rapport à moi._

_-C'est quoi?_

_-Et bien je comprend le désir qui vit en moi lorsque je suis près de toi, je me retient même en ce moment pour ne pas t'embrasser. Je sais on a que 12 ans,mais je me vois avec toi plus tard Hermi._

_-Dray je comprend ton point de vue,mais laisse moi du temps,je te promet qu'à la rentrée je te donnerais ma réponse._

Je me réveilla en sursaut et vis qu'il faisait clair à l'extérieur,je regardais mon cadran et vis qu'il était 13h de l'après-midi. Je remettais en question mon rêve,_si je lui avait promis de lui donner ma réponse à la rentrée qu'est-ce qui a fait que je ne l'aie pas fait? _J'allai donc voir dans la Grande Salle pour y trouver les autres et leur en parler,mais arriver là je ne les vit nul part. Je fis le tour de l'école et ne les trouva nul part,jusqu'à ce que je croise un elfe de maison me disant que McGonagall voulait me voir. Je monta jusqu'à son bureau ou j'y vis les autres,mais aucune trace de Drago.

-Ah vous voilà .

-Que ce passe-t-il professeur?

-Je vais laissez vos amis vous l'expliquez.

Je me retournai et vis Ginny dans les bras d'Harry et Pansy dans les bras de Blaise. Tous me regardaient d'un air peiné,je m'avança vers eux et Ginny vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Allez-vous me dire ce qui ce passe à la fin?

-C'est à propos de Drago...

-Ne me dites pas que Voldemort est revenu le chercher...Dis-je retenant mes larmes

-Non ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors ou est-il,que lui est-il arrivé! M'écriai-je

-Alors et bien hier soir il c'est levé alors que tu dormais encore et il est venu dans le salon nous voir. On lui as alors raconter les souvenir de Dumbledor et il c'est mit à pleurer car il ce souvenait de tous ç c'est alors levé et il est sortit de la salle commune,on c'est dit qu'on allait pas le suivre,car il avait besoin de ce calmer,mais ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il n'était pas revenu,alors on est partit à sa recherche. Il n'était pas dans l'école alors on est sortit à l'extérieur et c'est là que l'on a vu Drago ce battant avec Ron...

-Ron! Je savais que ce con,avait un rapport...

-Hermi tais-toi laisse moi finir! Me cria Blaise Bon je disais donc que Drago ce battait avec Ron,quand Ron lui a lancé un sors en fourchelangue! On croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'Harry qui pouvait parler en fourchelangue,mais il a dut apprendre au côté de Voldemort. Alors Drago qui ne savait pas contrattaquer ce sors ait tombé parterre solide,du sang sortait de ses jambes,ses bras et sa bouche. Ron s'en allait avec le corps de Drago quand on l'a interpellé et il c'est sauvé.

-Alors Drago est ou? J'ai besoin de le voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va aller le voir tout en allant régler le cas de mon demi-frère.

-Attend minute...t'as un demi-frère?

-Oui c'est Harry,c'est une longue histoire...

Blaise continuait de me parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas,mes pensées étaient occupé par Drago,si je venais qu'à retrouver Ronald j'allais le tuer et l'éliminer de la surface du globe. Je me levai et allai me recoucher,pour essayer de calmer mon inquiètude à propos de Drago,mais au lieu de ça je finis par m'endormir.

_Hermione..._

_-Qui,qui est là?_

_-C'est moi,Drago._

_-Je ne te vois pas._

_-C'est normal je ne suis pas la physiquement,mais dans ta tête._

_-Comment ça ce fait?_

_-Je ne suis plus Mione..._

_-Non...ça...ça ne se peut pas,je t'aime Dray tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser tomber._

_-Je le sais bien mais en me sacrifiant je vous ait sauvé toi et nos enfants.._

_-Mais que vais-je devoir dire à Scorpius et Rubis,ils ont beau avoir 13 ans comment veux-tu que je leur explique dis-je en pleurant_

_-Mais je te jure qu'ils vont comprendre ma belle...je serais toujours là,dans votre coeur,tout comme toi tu seras toujours dans le mien. Fais honneur à la Hermione que j'ai rencontré,aimé et chérit,au Drago à qui tu as tout donné,à nos enfants qui mérite une vie palpitante,fais honneur à nous deux. _

_Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et de ses doigts doux comme de la soie,il essuya mes larmes, Il me regarda dans les yeux,m'embrassa et disparu sous mes yeux..._

_-Drago...Dray non je t'aime...Dray..._

-Réveille-toi bon sang!

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis tout le monde autour de moi me regardant terrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Bon sang Hermione tu criais et pleurais en prononçant le prénom de Drago. À quoi tu rêvais?

-Je rêvais de son âme qui venait me voir une dernière fois,il nous a sauvé moi et nos enfants,il s'est sacrifié. Je l'aime pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort? Comment je vais l'annoncer à Scorpius et Rubis?

-Attend minutes,tu as rêvé de l'âme de Drago et de vos enfants?

-Oui j'ai des jumeaux Scorpius et Rubis et oui c'est son âme que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Mes rêves projete sois mon passé ou mon avenir. Au moins je sais que je peux faire changer le cours de mon futur.

-Ok de un tu vas te calmer,de deux tu vas devoir tout nous réexpliquer ton charabia et de trois on s'en va voir Drago.

Juste en entendant le nom de Drago je me levai et fut retenu par Ginny et Pansy,pour ne pas que je me sauve. Blaise prit la main de Pansy et on ce dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Arrivée là elle nous attendait en compagnie des parents de Drago,sa mère vint me serrer entre ses bras,alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Son père tant qu'à lui m'adressa un demi-sourire remplit de dégout.

-Alors tout le monde est prêt à y aller?

-Oui professeur.

On ce plaça chacun notre tour dans la cheminée et avec la poudre de cheminette nous nous transportâmes à St-Mangouste. Sortant de la cheminée McGonagall demanda la chambre de Drago et nous nous y rendîmes. En y entrant je le vis là brancher à des tubes lui transfusant du sang dans le bras et la jambe. Je m'approcha et il ce retourna me lançant un très mais très faible sourire. Je m'assis sur la chaise près du lit et lui prit la main,quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle nous indiqua que seulement trois personnes à la fois pouvait le voir,alors son père et sa mère restèrent avec moi tandis que les autres sortaient pour nous laissez la place.

-Her...Hermione. Dit-il faiblement

-Ne t'épuise pas Drago je suis là,ainsi que ta mère et ton père.

-Je suis là mon Drago,ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione,je vais prendre soins d'elle. Dit sa mère lui prenant la main.

-Elle...elle va habiter au manoir? Dit-il toussant de plus belle.

-Si sa mère le veut bien,mais ne t'inquiète pas on viendra te voir tout les jours.

Sa mère versa quelques larmes et j'alla la serrer dans mes bras,elle me remercia me gratifiant d'un sourire. Par contre son père lui restait près de la porte et n'adressait aucun regard à son fils. _Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Son fils est branché sur un lit et il s'en fiche! Mais calme toi Hermione...Non je ne me calmerais pas,c'est qu'un sans coeur,il ne mérite même pas une femme qui l'aime._ Je me levai,et planta devant lui et lui lança un regard mauvais,il se planta également devant moi et projetta son ombre sur moi, m'arrachant un frisson d'horreur. Je me doutai que mon séjour au manoir Malefoy n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Je donnai un baiser sur le front de mon Drago et je suivis sa mère et son père,pour me rendre au manoir. Arrivée là-bas sa mère me présenta ma chambre d'invité,elle était tout simplement splendide,elle avait tout ce dont j'avais besoin,c'était comme s'il savait mes goûts. Je défis ma valise qui était déjà déposé sur le lit et descendis rejoindre Narcissa. Mais au lieu d'elle je vis Lucius avec une robe verte émeraude.

-Voilà ton habit pour l'instant,il n'est pas vrai que tu va porter ces sales vêtements de Sang-de-Bourbes au couleur de Gryffondors dans mon manoir.

-Désolé ,mais ils sont à moi ces vêtements et j'ai le droit de les porter si je le veux.

-Tu oses élever le ton sur moi,tu oses me tenir tête,tu viens de tomber bien bas sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

-J'ai le droit au respect,ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une sang pure comme vous le dites,que vous avez le droit de me man...

-STUPÉFIX!

Je traversa le salon pour aller m'effrondrer dans le foyer. Il s'approcha de moi et me pétrifia,pour changer mes vêtements. J'étais nue devant lui et il me détailla de la tête au pied avant de faire apparaître un fouet. Il me fouetta sur les jambes et dans le dos,puis m'envoya dans ma chambre,puis me fit jurer que si je parlais de ceci à quelqu'un,il me tuerait devant Drago. J'étais dans mon lit et me mis à pleurer comme une chute,dans quel calvère je venais de me mettre! Je savais que je risquais quelque chose en venant rester ici._Mais c'est pour le bien de Drago. Je le sais bien mais de là à me laisser fouetter il y a des limites. Reste pour Drago,il le mérite,il mérite de voir que tu l'aimes profondement. Je sais,mais je ne serais de supporter un tel châtiment encore une semaine._

J'entendis des pas et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir,croyant que c'était Lucius je me réfugia sous le lit. Quand je remarqua que c'était Narcissa,je sortis de sous le lit et elle me lança un regard intrigué.

-Désolé mon livre était tombé sous le lit.

-Tu aurais pus demander à un elfe de le ramasser pour toi.

-Je trouvais sa inutile je suis capable de le faire moi-même.

-Si tu le dis,je t'aie acheté quelques tenues,elles sont surtout composés de robes,jupes avec chemisier et de soulier noir.

-D'accord...

-Après viens me rejoindre dans le salon,je t'expliquerais les quelques règles du manoir.

Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant seule devant ces milliers de sac remplis de vêtements. Je mis une jupe verte émeraude,avec un chemisier gris pâle,avec mes chaussures noires. Je descendis dans le salon,ayant la crainte de retomber face à Lucius,mais au moins Narcissa était là,elle m'indiqua de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

-C'est très jolie ce que tu as mis Hermione.

-Merci madame.

-Commençons,de un tu peux me tutoyer. Aussi le couvre-feu est à 23h30,pas une minute de retard,c'est compris?

-Oui!

-Bien. De plus le déjeuner est à 11h30 et le dîner à 18h30,tu as le droit à une collation à 13h. Tu as aussi le droit de sortir deux soirs semaines et la fin de semaine tout en respectant le couvre-feu et avec Drago,Lucius ne veut pas que tu sortes sans Drago.

-D'accord,mais j'ai le droit de sortir avec Harry et les autres?

-Ça alors pas ques...

-Mais bien sur Hermione. Me dit-elle lançant un regard à Lucius.

**PDV Drago**

Je me réveilla et vis sur le calendrier que l'on était déjà le 23 mai,une infirmière entra dans ma chambre et vint changer mon sac de soluté,puis me donna aussi mes médicaments.

-Madame...

-Oui ?

-Ça fait comment de temps que je suis sans conscience?

-Cela va faire bientôt deux semaines,monsieur.

-Deux semaine! Mais je dois retourner chez moi. Dis-je débranchant les tubes qu'il y avaient dans mes bras

-Non ,vous ne pouvez pas partir tout de suite,vous devez rester encore 3 jours.

-Mais je ne peux pas,je ne peux pas laissez Hermione plus longtemps avec mes parents.

-Mais vous êtes obligé de rester...

-Je vous dit que non! Faites moi passez vos tests et vous allez bien voir que je peux sortir d'ici! Dis-je montant le ton.

-D'accord veuillez me suivre monsieur.

Je la suivis et je fis la panoplis de test que je passa haut la main. Elle me donna un sac avec les médicaments que je devais prendre et me laissa transplaner chez moi.J'entra en trombe et monta dans ma chambre,j'ouvris la porte et ne vis Hermione nul part. Je descendis au salon et y vit ma mère qui lisait la gazette du sorcier.

-Mère ou est Hermione?

-Drago,depuis quand es-tu revenu?

-Ça fait à peine 5 minutes,ou est Hermione?

-Elle est partit faire un tour.

-Un tour avec qui?

-Ton père...

-Quoi mais mère je vous faisait confiance pourquoi l'avoir laissé avec père,je ne lui fais pas confiance quand il s'agit de la vie de ma femme!

-Drago tu n'es pas marié à elle! Et elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas,ils sont seulement partit ce promener dans la forêt.

Je sortis de la maison et piqua en direction de la forêt. Je marchai et jettais des coups d'oeil de tout les côtés pour trouver Hermione et mon père. _Pourquoi ma mère avait-elle laissé MA Hermione avec mon père? Il est malade,il va lui faire du mal,pire encore il pourrait oser poser ses affreuses mains sur elle. Il n'est pas question qu'elle revive la même chose qu'avec Weasmoche. Mais ou peuvent-ils bien être? Comment j'ai pus devenir aussi dépendant d'elle,ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un Malefoy. Peut être mais d'un Malefoy amoureux oui,tu l'aimes Drago c'est normal,retrouve là,embrasse là et dit lui que tu l'aimes._ J'entendis des voix un peu plus loin et reconnu la chevelure hirsute de ma Hermione,j'accourai jusqu'à elle la séparant de mon père,qui me lança un regard mauvais.

-Hermione je me suis tellement ennuyé. Lui dis-je l'embrassant

-T'es sur que ça va Drago?

-Non ça ne vas pas du tout de savoir que tu étais seule avec mon père.

-Mais il ne m'a rien fait! Il voulait seulement que l'on discute. Dit-elle le regard absent

-Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose,ton regard regarde partout,comme s'il cherchait une sortie.

-Je t'assure que je ne te cache rien,je vais bien.

-Drago,si ton amie Sang-de-Bourbe te dit qu'elle va bien c'est parce qu'elle va bien.

-Père arrêté de l'appeler ainsi, son nom est Hermione.

Il me lança un regard et partit en direction de la maison,faisant rappeler à Hermione ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Je la regardai de la tête au pied et vis bien que quelque chose clochait,_mais qu'est-ce que mon père à bien pus lui faire?_ Elle me sourit et on rentra au manoir,sur le chemin je me rendis bien compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus distante. Je me planta au milieu du chemin et elle se retourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-À moi de te poser cette question!

-Mais je te l'aie dit,je vais bien...

-Hermione je le vois bien que tu as quelque chose,je le sens et tu es plus...

-Arrête de m'appeler Hermione! Cria-t-elle

-Mais pourquoi,je croyais que tu aimais ça?

-Plus maintenant et de toute façon je retourne chez Pansy,chez moi...tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Puis elle piqua un sprint jusqu'au manoir me laissant seul au milieu de la forêt. J'entrai dans le manoir et y vit ma mère les larmes au yeux. _Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent tous? Ma mère pleure et Hermione se sauve de moi. Tu ne vois pas que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise qu'elle ce sauve et ta mère elle pleure souvent à cause de ton père. Mais je ne peux pas les laissé ainsi,je veux ma mère heureuse et ma Hermione dans mes bras._ Je m'approcha de ma mère et la prit entre mes bras.

-Que ce passe-t-il mère?

-C'est Hermione,que lui arrive-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas mère,je ne sais pas ce que père à pus lui dire,mais ça ne devait pas être du tout bon.

-Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé avec ton père,elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui mais je lui ait dit d'y aller qu'elle ne craignait rien.

-Voyons mère! Il est évident qu'il lui a fait quelque chose,je vais aller la voir.

-Je viens avec toi.

On monta dans ma chambre et en ouvrant la porte Hermione n'était pas là,alors j'allai voir dans la chambre d'invité et elle n'y était pas non plus. Ma mère revint avec un petit mot laissé pas Hermione: _Désolé Drago,mais nous deux ça ne marchera pas,oui je t'aime beaucoup mais c'est mieux pour moi que je t'oublie. Donc ne vient plus me voir ni chez moi,ni à l'école sinon je pourrais te faire du mal. Adieu Malefoy. _

Je replia le bout de parchemin et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. La fin de l'année approchait et Hermione me laissait. Les B.U.S.E allaient commencer et je n'aurai pas la tête à étudier. Ma mère me prit entre ses bras et me berça lentement et longuement. _Comment a-t-elle pu me laisser? Je l'aime,je suis fou amoureux d'elle,je veux vivre avec elle ma vie. Elle a tout changé chez moi,grâce à elle j'inspire à une vie meilleure. Drago tu ne peut rien y faire,elle t'a laissé et ça fini là tu en trouvera une autre. Je ne peux pas laisser ça finir ainsi et je ne pourrais en trouver de plus belle,gentille,intelligente et marrante comme elle._

Mon père entra dans ma chambre et vint poser sa main sur mon épaule,je leva mon regard sur lui et me levai pour me mettre face à lui. Depuis la dernière fois que je lui avait tenu tête,je le dépassais désormais de presqu'une tête.

-Père que lui avez-vous dit?

-Mais rien qui puisse lui faire peur..

-Père je sais que vous lui avez fait quelque chose et dit quelque chose. Et je veux savoir quoi!

-Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à aimer une sale Sang-de-Bourbe,elle n'est bonne qu'à mettre de la merde partout ou elle va.

-Mais vous êtes un con! Elle n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe justement! Elle a été adopté par des moldus, elle est une sorcière à part entière et de sang pure si sa vous fait plaisir!

-Drago n'essaie pas d'inventer une raison quelconque.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle a les cheveux noirs maintenant? Elle est la soeur de Pansy Parkinson ainsi que Ginny Weasley.

-Même à cela avec ce que je lui ait dit,je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille revenir!

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Lui criai-je

-Oh rien qui puisse te mettre en colère contre moi.

Je vins pour le frapper quand me tête ce mit à tourner,je me rendis alors compte que j'avais oublié de prendre mes médicaments pour le dîner. J'indiqua à ma mère ceux que je devait prendre et elle me les amena. J'allais devoir faire tout en mon pouvoir pour retrouver ma Hermione,mais la fin de l'année approchait et je craignais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne commence à attaquer et il n'était pas question que je perdes Hermione dans cette guerre!


	9. Des nouvelles controversées

**PDV Hermione**

J'en revenais toujours pas,en plus de m'avoir violé son père me menaçait de prendre l'enfant que je portais. Le seul problème c'est que je ne porte pas d'enfant en moi,je n'aie pas couché avec Malefoy et encore moi avec le frère de Ginny. J'entra dans le manoir Parkinson et Pansy vint à ma rencontre,suivis de près par Ginny.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mione? Me demandèrent-elles

-Je suis partit de chez Malefoy.

-Malefoy,tu veux dire Drago?

-Non j'ai bien dit Malefoy,je lui ait demandé de m'oublier et de jamais venir me revoir.

-Mais pourquoi donc?

-Avec ce que son père m'a dit j'avais de bonnes raisons.

-Mais tu vas faire quoi demain? On retourne à l'école,c'est évident qu'il va venir te voir.

-Et bien je le retournerais de bord. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec un salaud.

-Mais i peine deux semaine,tu pleurais car tu le croyais sur le point de mourir.

-C'était l'ancienne moi,la nouvelle moi est arrivée. Si ça ne vous dérange pas,je vais aller ranger ma valise dans ma chambre.

Je partit en direction de ma chambre laissant Ginny et Pansy perplexe dans l'entrée. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait? C'était même eux au début qui ne voulait pas que je m'éprenne de ce con! De toute façon c'est terminé,la nouvelle moi viens d'entrer en scène! Mais Hermione tu ne peux pas laisser tout tomber de toi! Mais oui je le peux car je viens de le faire,de plus Lucius m'a promis un brillant avenir. _Je venais à peine de vider ma valise que Potter débarqua dans ma chambre.

-Ça va Hermione ?

-C'est pas Hermione mais Parkinson,Potter!

-Potter? C'est Harry d'habitude.

-Tu me casse les pied Potter va-t-en et fou moi la paix! Criai-je

-Hermione ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma baguette contre toi.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter,ce n'est pas ta baguette qui va me faire du mal!Stupéfix!

Potter passa à travers ma chambre pour aller s'écrouler dans le foyer. Il me lança un regard apeuré,il se releva et sortit de ma chambre dans le silence m'allongea sur mon lit et m'endormit,en espèrant avoir une bonne journée à Poudlard le lendemain. En me réveillant le lendemain,je vis mon uniforme d'école désormais au couleur de Serpentard. Je descendis dans la salle à manger et vis Ginny s'examiner de la tête au pied comme si quelque chose clochait.

-Ça va Ginny?

-Non Hermione,m'as-tu vu!

-Bien sur tu es devant moi!

-Non,je veux dire je porte les couleurs de Serpentard,je suis une Gryffondor,pas un serpent. Et au juste qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris avec Harry hier?

-Ginny je t'assure que le vert et argent te va à merveille et pour ce qui est de Potter,c'est comme ça j'y peut rien.

Elle me regarda intrigué et fini son déjeuner et on pu partir pour Poudlard quand Pansy sortit de la salle de bain. On arriva à Poudlard et en entrant dans la grande Salle tout les regards se posèrent sur nous. Pour ma part j'étais contente que tout le monde reconnaisse enfin que j'étais plus puissante qu'eux,mais je voyais bien que Ginny détestait ça se faire regarder de travers surtout par les Gryffondors. On alla s'asseoir près de Blaise qui regardait Ginny d'un oeil plutôt furtif.

-Alors c'est vrai Pans?

-De quoi Blaise?

-Qu'elle sont tes soeurs et qu'en plus Weasley soit ta grande soeur...Dit-il étouffant un rire

-Oui je suis sa grande soeur et je suis une Parkinson à part entière alors tu va te la fermer sinon je te fou mon poing sur ton joli minois,c'est compris! Cria Ginny avec une aise qui ne lui était pas familière.

-Oui...oui désolé.

Il ce replongea dans son devoir,quand les regard de tout le monde se retournèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle,je me retourna à mon tour voyant ce que les élèves regardait. Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer en scène,son regard croisa le mien et je lui lançai un regard emplit de haine et d'amour en même temps._Ne le regarde pas comme ça!Tu ne l'aime plus! Mais il est si charmant,si craquant. Laisse le faire,il ne vaut pas la peine,il te faut un vrai homme tout puissant,pas une mauviette comme lui. Mais je l'aime,tais-toi ça c'était l'ancienne toi!_ Je vis ses yeux bleu-acier,ce remplir de larme et il quitta la Grande Salle en course,je voulais aller le retrouver,mais ce n'était pas digne de la nouvelle Hermione que j'étais devenu. Après le cours de botannique on faisait désormais partit à part entière de la famille des Serpentard,tout le monde ce demandait ou était passé Malefoy,mais il l'oublièrent assez vite. Ils nous avaient même trouvé des surnoms, pour nous trois c'était Les Déesses Serpentards,pour Ginny c'était la chasseresse,pour Pansy c'était la Diva et pour moi c'était La battante ou la Princesse,je préférait grandement la Princesse car cela signifiait que j'avais ravis à Malefoy son trône et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. On était dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner quand Malefoy se dégnia à ce montrer la face,il passa près de nous et alla s'asseoir plus loin,seul. Il revint vers nous et me demanda une part de gâteau.

-Hey Malefoy,tu devrais rectifier ta phrase! Lança un sixième année.

-Qui t'as dit que tu avais le droit de m'adresser la parole?

-La Princesse des Serpentard.

-Il n'y en a pas pauvre imbécile.

-Oui il y en a une et elle est juste devant toi. Même que devant toi ce tien les Déesses Serpentards.

-Désolé Malefoy mais je crois qu'il a raison alors va-t-en,on veut pas d'un peureux comme toi! Lui lançai avec un sourire haineux.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis bien qu'il essayait d'y trouver l'ancienne moi,mais elle n'existait plus,elle était morte et enterré.

**PDV Drago **

Le sourire qu'elle me lança,me fit un choc,c'était le même sourire que je lui faisait ces 5 dernières années! _Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pus lui arriver? _Je prit mon repas et alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre dans la salle commune des Préfèts. Quelques heures plus tard Hermione entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de...McLaggen,il s'embrassait pleine bouche et allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Hermione. Je venais de perdre la seule raison de mon existence, mais je devais découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé et j'étais certain que mon père avait un rapport là-dedans. Même pas trente minutes plus tard McLaggen sortit en courant,je me levai et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre d'Hermione,elle était paisiblement endormit! Je m'approcha et vis qu'elle se tenait le bras et le serrait,elle leva tout d'un coup son regard sur moi,les yeux remplis par les larmes. _Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? On l'a torturé c'est certain et le salop va le regretter. Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas risquer ma vie quand même,mais Drago!Voyons! Tu l'aime tu es fou d'elle laisse-la pas tomber,tu peux l'aider._

-Dra...Drago...qu'est-ce...qui m'arrive? Dit-elle entre deux pleures

-Je ne sais pas Hermione,je ne veux pas te perdre,mais pour cela il faut que tu m'explique ce qu'on t'as fait. Dis-je m'assoyant sur le lit près d'elle.

-C'est...c'est ton père... T'étais à l'hôpital, ta mère était partit faire des course,il m'a prise,battu et violée. Puis par la suite la journée ou on est allé dans la forêt,des mangemorts nous attendait et il m'ont fais ça au bras.

Elle leva sa manche et je pus constater avec horreur qu'il lui avait obligé à porter la marque. Elle ce mit à pleurer de plus belle et je l'a pris entre mes bras la serrant de toute mes forces pour qu'elle se calme. Je savais que désormais Voldemort aurait le dessus sur elle,et qu'il pourrait lui demandé ce qu'il voudrait. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle portait la marque mais pas moi?

-Je te jure que mon père va regretter de t'avoir fait subir ça!

-Non...Drago...tu..tu ne peux pas...sinon il te tuera...et ..je..ne veux pas te perdre.

Je la serra encore plus fort dans mes bras et elle finit par s'endormir. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Morphée. En me réveillant le lendemain,je ne vis pas Hermione,croyant qu'elle était peut être partit à la salle commune des Serpentard,je m'y rendit. En y entrant je vis tout le monde me regarder d'un regard dur et glacé,je m'approcha de Pansy et Ginny qui en me voyant me donnèrent chacune une gifle monumentale.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend les filles?

-C'est à toi que l'on devrait poser cette question? Lança Ginny

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Espèce de con! Tu as envoyé Hermione en enfer!

-Comment ça? Et ou est-elle?

-Justement c'est toi qui devrait savoir ou elle ce trouve! C'est de ta faute si elle dois se marier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Quoi!

-Oui pauvre imbécile,ma mère a reçus des invitations pour leur mariage pas plus tard que ce matin,alors on va devoir manquer des cours pour assister à la fin de notre soeur,parce que toi le pauvre peureux que tu aies, se fou totalement des sentiments qu'elle a pour toi.

-Mais je l'aime Pans! Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille comme elle auparavant. Tu ne te souviens pas de la promesse que je t'avais fait dès notre entrée à Poudlard?

-Mais bien sur! Tu m'avais promis que tu n'aimerais aucune fille de toutes nos études et qu'en septième année,tu en aimeras une tellement que tu serais même prêt à renier ta famille et tes amis.

-Et bien Hermione est cette fille! Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard,depuis que mon regard a croisé le sien je savais qu'elle serais miennes et que je finirais ma vie avec elle.

-Alors...tu ne savais pas qu'elle allait ce marier avec Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Non je ne le savais pas,je viens d'être mis au courant.

-Nous on doit ce rendre chez moi pour ce préparer,je te dirais d'en faire de même Drago,car tu es obligé d'y assister.

Je me rendis chez Pansy avec elle et Ginny,puis transplana chez moi. En entrant dans le manoir je vis ma mère en pleure,dans les bras de mon père. Je m'approcha d'eux et ma mère vint me serrer dans ses bras,je ne voulais pas pleurer mais la pression était trop forte. Je me laissa aller dans les bras de ma mère et pleura pour la première fois de ma vie,pour une fille en plus.

-Je suis désolé Drago...

-Non mère...c'est..c'est de ma faute,je n'aie pas pris assez soins d'elle.

-Ne dis pas ça mon chéri,tu l'aimes de tout ton coeur rien n'ait de ta faute.

-Vous avez raison mère,tout est de la faute de père!

-Mais je n'ait rien fait!

-Ah non? C'est sûrement pas vous qui l'avez battu puis violé. Et qui par la suite l'a conduit dans la forêt pour lui apposer la marque,pour que Voldemort puisse la retrouver.

-Mon chéri ne prononce pas son nom.

-Mère je me fou éperduement de prononcer son nom,car je viens de perdre la seule chose qui donnait enfin un sens nouveau à ma vie,parce que j'ai un père excécrable et peureux. Donc je vais quitter le manoir et ne penser pas me revoir.

-Et tu crois aller ou? Chez les Traitre à leur sang,désolé mon pauvre garçon mais ils ne voudront pas de toi.

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez père,mais j'y vais pareil. Mère je vous aimes,vous vous êtes dévouée corps et âme pour moi,alors venez avec moi. Je sais que vous aimez père mais il n'en vaut plus la peine,il vous néglige de plus en plus,venez avec moi je vous en supplie.

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri,laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

-D'accord je vais m'arranger pour qu'il vous fasse une place dans leur maison,je vous aimes mère,faite votre choix en conséquence de ce que votre coeur vous dicte de faire.

Je fis ma valise et transplana chez les Weasley qui devait être affligé par la nouvelle. Je cogna et ce fut qui m'ouvrit,il m'acceuillit à bras ouvert suivis d'Harry et de . Ils m'indiquèrent une chambre que je pouvais prendre,et leur expliqua la situation et me promis que ma mère pourrais venir habiter ici en cas de problème,qu'elle était la bienvenue.

**PDV Hermione**

Quand je me réveillai, je reconnu la chambre d'amis que j'avais au manoir Malefoy. Je me levai et alla me passer de l'eau sur le visage._Mais comment je suis arrivé ici? C'est simple t'as oublié, tu dois épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne veux pas moi,je vais être avec Drago,pas Voldemort! Oublie Drago,penses au pouvoir que tu auras,l'ancienne toi est morte et enterré rappel toi! Je le sais bien mais j'aime Drago,non plus maintenant il est du passé pense à ton avenir à tout le pouvoir que tu pourras retirer de ce mariage. _Je me regarda dans le miroir et me sentais bien avec cette nouvelle,mais mon coeur souffrait d'épouser Voldemort. Je descendis au salon ou m'y attendais mon futur mari et Lucius Malefoy. Je pris place sur le fauteuil et adressa un des mes plus beaux sourire sarcastiques.

-Comme je vois tu t'es réveillé.

-Oui monsieur.

-Ma chère épouse vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom,vous aurez désormais tout les droits sur mes partisans.

-Mais bien sur mon cher é -je réprimant une grimace de dégout. Au juste pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Et bien vous devez préparer les robes de vos demoiselles d'honneur et la votre,vous n'oseriez quand même pas vous présentez devant l'autel avec des vêtements au couleur de nos ennemis?

-Bien sur que non! Quand vais-je commencer la confection de ma robe et celle des autres.

-Quand vous le voudrez,Narcissa vous aidera,ainsi que des elfes de maisons.

-J'apprécie votre dévouement à mon égard.

-Mais c'est la moindre des choses,j'espère seulement que vous en aurez autant pour moi. Dit-il posant sa main squelletique sur ma cuisse

_Dans tes rêves le con! Ne le traite pas ainsi il sera ton mari. Mais je ne l'aime pas! Mais si,il faut seulement le rajeunir. Bonne idée! _Je me levai et m'inclina devant Lucius et mon futur mari et me rendit dans l'atelier de couture. En y entrant je vis Narcissa,Pansy et Ginny,je couru vers elles et les serra dans mes bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Ben on est tes demoiselles d'honneur. Narcissa a su convaincre Tu-Sais-Qui de nous prendre au lieu de Bellatrix.

-Merci madame,je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Ne me remercier pas,je vous le devais bien,on t'a arracher des mains de mon fils,qui devra malheureusement assister à ton mariage.

-Quoi! Mais je ne vais être capable d'accepter cette union avec Drago dans la salle! _Mais oui tu seras capable,ce n'est qu'un peureux,là tu auras un vrai homme à tes côtés!_

-Hermione t'es là?

-Oui,désolé j'étais dans la lune. Alors on les commencent ces robes je ne veux pas passer une nuit blanche sur ça!

Narcissa ouvrit les portes d'une penderies qui était remplis de toutes sortes de tissu,moi je voulais absolument du rouge et de l'or sur ma robe. Je sortis alors du tissu rouge,or,argent et vert et expliqua mon plan a Narcissa qui me lança un sourire malin. Pour Ginny et Pansy on leur fit de jolie robe verte et argent mes leurs cheveux serais ornés de rubans dorés. Après six heures de travail ma robe fut enfin prête.

-Bon je crois que l'on devrait aller manger sinon on ne tiendra pas demain!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'i faire demain?

-On doit aller magasiner les décorations.

-Ginny et Pansy peuvent-elles nous accompagner?

-Bien sur! Mais seulement si leur mère est d'accord.

On descendit à la salle à manger ou nous attendais Lucius,Voldemort et ...Drago! Je me retint de ne pas aller lui sauter dans les bras et pleurer comme une madeleine. Je lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif et alla m'asseoir au bout de la table en face de mon cher et tendre futur époux... Les elfes nous servirent à manger et je me força tant bien que mal à avaler la nourriture et de ne pas regarder Drago. Au bout de dix minutes Lucius ce décida à engager la conversation.

-Alors Granger hâte au grand jour!

-Lucius ne m'obligez à sévir,appelez là par son prénom ou Mme.Jédusor.

-Oui maitre. Alors Hermione hâte au grand jour?

-Mais bien sur,j'ai tellement hâte que j'ai de la difficulté à contenir mes émotions! Dis-je réprimant de recracher ma gorgée d'eau

-Tant mieux ma tendre,alors que ferez-vous demain?

-J'irai magasiner les décoration avec Narcissa,Pansy et Ginny si vous m'y donner le droit mon cher!

-Mais bien sur vous n'avez besoin de me demander l'autorisation,je vous fais confiance.

-Merci! Au juste je vais peut-être vous vexer,mais pas que vous êtes repoussant mon cher époux mais vous ne savez pas comment vous pourriez faire pour vous rajeunir?

-Justement je pensais à cela cet après-midi,je m'étais dis que vous étiez toutes jeunes et que vous aimeriez sans doute un époux à l'air plus jeune,mais je n'ai rien trouver pour me faire rajeunir.

-Si vous me donnez le droit je pourrais chercher de mon côté en allant magasiner demain et vous redonnez des nouvelles en rentrant au manoir.

-Excellente idée! J'ai bien fait de vous choisir vous avez un cerveau rusé et brillant. Ah et vous amenerez le petit Malefoy avec vous il transportera vos sac,je ne veux pas que ma femme ait le dos éreinté le jour de notre mariage.

-Je comprend cela mon cher époux,si vous voulez m'excuser je vais aller me détendre dans un bain.

Voldemort ce leva et tira ma chaise,il me donna un baiser sur la joue et me laissa partir,suivis de Ginny et Pansy. On monta au deuxième étage et rendu dans la salle de bain,je m'écroula par terre en pleures. _Comment puis-je accepter un mari aussi dégouttant_

_? Tu ne le vois peut être pas mais tu l'aimes,tu aime le pouvoir qu'il cache en lui._ Ginny m'aida à me relever pendant que Pansy me faisait couler un bain chaud et moussant. Je m'y calai et regarda mes deux soeurs,qui étaient mes deux meilleures amies.

-Je suis désolé Mione pour ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Ça va Pans,je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi Drago était là pendant le souper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit!

-Dis toi que tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui demain lors du magasinage,non?

-Il est évident que Voldemort peut savoir tout ce que je fais et penses grâce à la marque que j'ai au bras.

-On a tout chercher avec Narcissa et il n'y a rien à faire on ne peut pas ce défaire de la marque,juste Voldemort à le droit de retirer cette marque.

-Mais attendez,je vais me marier avec lui non?

-Bien sur et tu es faché.

-Je le sais mais quand je deviendrai sa femme j'aurais les même droits que lui,il me l'a dit. Je pourrais donc retirer ma marque et en mettre une fausse à la place.

-Mais c'est vrai! Tu es trop brillante tu seras toujours marié à lui.

-Pour le reste je m'en charge. Allons nous coucher sinon on va être fatigué pour demain.

Je sortis du bain enrouler dans une serviette et suivis les filles jusqu'à ma chambre. On ferma la porte derrière nous et je pus me changer en pyjama,quelques minutes plus tard on cogna à la porte. J'ouvris et tombai face à Voldemort.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger ma tendre,mais je voulais vous souhaitez une bonne nuit.

-Merci à vous aussi.

Il ce pencha vers moi et me donna un baiser sur la joue,je détestais le contact de sa peau avec la mienne. La sienne était si...si froide qu'on aurait dit un bloc de glace. Je referma la porte et rejoignis les filles qui était visiblement dégouté par ce qui venait de ce passer. Je m'assis près d'elles et leur indiqua qu'il faudrait fouiller dans les livres de ma bibliothèque pour trouver une formule pour le rajeunir. Au bout d'une heure Pansy lâcha un cri,qui aurait pus alerter tout le monde y comprit mon futur mari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pansy?

-J'ai trouvé la formule,mais tu ne croiras jamais qui l'a inventé.

-Qui ? Pas Voldemort lui-même j'espère!

-Bien sur que non,c'est une dénommé Alexandra Malefoy.

-Donc elle est de la famille à Drago?

-Je crois même que c'est sa grande soeur.

-Mais Pans, Drago est enfant unique,il ne peut pas avoir de grande soeur,cette fille doit être trop vieille pour être sa soeur de toute façon.

-Non elle n'a que 24 ans. Donc elle n'a que 7 ans de différence avec Drago,faudrait demander à Narcissa.

-Ouais,mais avant peux-tu me donné la formule?

-Ah oui! C'est _Ora Mutat _maintenant allons voir Narcissa.

On sortit en trombe de ma chambre et en descendant au salon nous avons croisé Lucius qui nous lança un regard noir. _Si c'est vraiment la soeur de Drago,pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé? Peut être qu'il n'est même pas au courant lui-même. Mais ce qui est troublant c'est qu'elle me ressemble,mais en plus âgé. _On entra dans le salon et elle était en compagnie de Drago,je m'approcha d'elle et lui mis le bouquin dans le visage et lr sien changea d'humeur du tout au tout.

-Ou avez-vous trouvé ce livre?

-Dans ma chambre on cherchait une formule pour rajeunir Lord et on la trouver mais c'est la jeune fille qui l'a découverte qui nous a fait poser des questions.

-J'espèrais ne jamais avoir à parler d'elle.

-Mère de quoi parler vous?

-Drago écoute bien car cela te concerne. Cette jeune fille ce nomme Alexandra Malefoy,elle est né sept ans avant Drago. Ça c'est passé il y a plus de 26 ans. J'étais jeune et ça faisait 5 ans que moi et Lucius on était marié,je voulais absolument un enfant,mais Lucius était beaucoup trop préoccuper par le retour de notre maître que dès que je venais sur ce sujet il s'enfuyait en d'autre mot. Alors,par une froide journée de décembre j'étais partie faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard,quand une tempête ce déclara,j'étais inquiète de savoir que je ne pourrai retourner au manoir le soir même et c'est là que je l'ait rencontré.

-Qui ça il?

-Drago tais-toi et laisse-moi continuer. Il était le propriétaire du magasin dans lequel j'étais coincé,il m'a alors proposé de monté dans sa petite maison au-dessus le temps que ça ce calme dehors. On mangea et il sortit un jeu de société moldu,je ne me souviens pas du nom mais c'était amusant. Il me raconta sa vie et je lui raconta la mienne, et c'est alors qu'il c'est passé quelque chose d'invraisemblable,un éclair parcouru tout son corps,inquiète je me suis rapproché et il me prit dans ses bras. L'électricité ne me faisait pas du tout mal,je me sentais même plus puissante et la suite je vous laisse vous l'imaginez et neuf mois plus tard je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec Lucius pour mettre au monde cette petite fleur défendue que j'ai nommé Alexandra Curtis Malefoy. Quand elle eu ses 12 ans Lucius su que je l'avais trompé,mais ne voulant que personne ne le sache il banni Alexandra du manoir. Je l'aida à retrouver son père et depuis elle habite chez son père. Mais elle est allé à Poudlard tout comme Drago mais j'ai fait promettre au professeur Dumbledor de te cacher l'existence de ta demi-soeur.

-Je ne suis donc pas enfant unique?

-Non mon chéri tu as une grande soeur en quelque sorte.

-Mais sait-elle que j'existe?

-Oui je lui ait indiqué ta naissance et elle est venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital.

**PDV Drago**

Je n'en revenais pas,ma mère m'avait caché l'existence d'une grande soeur. _Mais pourquoi m'avait-elle caché son existence? Mais c'est évident,elle ne voulais pas que ton père te déteste encore plus! Mais pourtant mère dit qu'il l'a bani du manoir. Bien sur,mais il l'adorait il voulais qu'elle reprenne le manoir lors de sa mort et c'est encore le cas. Quoi! Donc il n'a pas changé son testament. _Je regardai ma mère et me retenais de ne pas lui crier dessus,déjà que je devais assimiler que MA Hermione allais être mariée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me levai sous le regard désolé de ma mère et d'Hermione et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard des pas s'approchant de ma chambre, puis cogner à ma porte.

-Allez-vous en je veux la paix!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup de vent,me laissant face à Hermione.

-Herm...Hermione...

-Oui c'est moi. Dit-elle s'approchant de ...je suis tellement désolé Drago...je ne voulais pas te rejetter...c'est...c'est la...

-Je sais Mione,viens ici.

Elle se blottit entre mes bras et ce mit à pleurer la vie qu'elle venait de perdre. Je la berça longtemps,mais doucement. Un livre apparu devant nous et s'ouvrant à une page nous laissant perplexe. Hermione ce retourna et lu,puis me lança un regard,ce regard qui m'avais conquis sept ans plus tôt,ce regard de battante,d'acharnée. Elle me passa le livre et mon sourire machiavélique revint sur le bout de mes lèvres. Nous venions de trouver deux formules ultra secrète bien garder des sorciers,elles étaient là devant nous. Nous venions de trouver le moyens de ce servir des éléments de la nature.

-Hermione c'est génial! Lui chuchotai-je

-Je sais mais on ne peut pas savoir quel élément on peut contrôler et on ne peut pas ce pratiquer ici.

-Je le sais bien,mais demain après votre magasinage je me rendrais chez les Weasley et Potter m'aidera sûrement.

-Tu feras attention,car on ne sait pas comment fonctionne ce sort.

-Regarde,c'est écrit que lorsque deux sorciers très puissant ce lie,ils pourront chacun contrôler deux éléments sur quatre et s'ils sont encore plus puissant,ils pouront avec la formule ci-dessous,ce transformer en cet éléments.

-Justement c'est écrit que le sort à été réussis seulement deux fois dans toutes l'histoire de la sorcellerie

-Oui mais c'est pas dans le souvenir de Dumbledor que tu as su que l'on était les armes qui aideront Potter à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

-D'accord. Bon je vais te laisser dormir il ne faudrait pas que mon cher futur mari me voie trainer ici. Me dit-elle faisant une grimace

Elle m'embrassa tendrement et me laissa seul dans ma chambre malheureusement. Je fini par m'endormir en pensant au plan que je pourrais créer avec Potter.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par des cris provenant du salon. Je m'habilla et descendis au salon ou je vis Hermione crier après mon père. Je m'approcha et fit reculer Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle devienne assez rude pour tuer mon père,car je le sais qu'elle en serait capable. Je voulais que tout le monde arrête de crier et ce fut le cas par l'entrée de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ma tendre?

-Et bien mon cher époux Lucius m'interdit de retourner à Poudlard pour y passer mon B.U.S.E.

-Effectivement vous ne pouvez retourner à Poudlard après deux semaines d'absence. Vous le passerez au manoir ainsi vous serez à l'abri de toute éventuelle rébellions.

-Mais je n'ai revu aucun de mes amis,j'ai envie de les voir!

-Vous aurez le droit de vous rendre chez les Weasley même si ça ne m'enchante pas de vous savoir là-bas.

-Quand aurais-je le droit d'y aller? Demanda-t-elle avec défi

-Quand vous aurez passer votre B.U.S.E demain et quand vous aurez trouvé une formule pour me rajeunir.

-Mais j'en ai déjà trouver une mon cher époux.

-Ah oui? Dans quel livre?

-Un livre Moldu mon cher.

-Mais comment ça ce fait,les Moldu ne connaissent pas la magie!

-Je le sais bien,mais voulez-vous rajeunir ou rester ainsi toute votre vie?

-D'accord lancer ce sort pour que vous me trouviez désormais séduisant.

Elle leva sa baguette se concentra et jeta le sors: _ORA MUTAT! _Vous-Savez-Qui fut propulser dans le foyer et revint à la charge sur Hermione,qui lui planta un miroir au visage. Le sors avait fonctionner!? Il avait retrouver son corps de jeunesse et je vis bien qu'Hermione n'était pas indifférente à son physique plus jeune. Il sourit voyant son visage dans le miroir et se retourna vers Hermione,qui lui sourit,mais ce sourire n'était pas sarcastique,il était plutôt sincère. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Voyons Drago c'est évident qu'elle le trouve de son goût,qu'il ne l'a dégoutte plus. Mais elle ne peut pas tombre amoureuse de lui,elle m'appartient!_Je regardais Hermione qui avait son regard de planté dans celui de Voldemort et oui j'ai dit son nom! Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa pleine bouche,Hermione ce recula et lui sourit de plus belle.

-Merci ma tendre épouse,je vous doit beaucoup

-Mais ce n'est rien,disons que c'est mon cadeau pour notre mariage.

-J'adore votre état d'esprit,allez filez faire votre magasinage. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

Hermione sortis du salon suivis par Ginny,Pansy,ma mère et moi puis nous transplanâmes à Londres. On entra dans un centre commercial et ce fut le début d'une longue et fatiguante journée pour mes bras. Quand on arrêta déjeuner,je me demandais si Hermione avait apprécier ce baiser,je la fixais quand elle leva son regard sur moi.

-Ça va Drago?

-Euh...ben oui,toi?

-Selon toi?

-Je sais pas moi ,oui?

-Pauvre idiot tu crois que je suis heureuse de me faire embrasser par un homme que je connais à peine et pour qui je ne ressens rien! Oui il a beaucoup de pouvoir,oui il est séduisant désormais mais cela n'ajoute pas des sentiments d'amour,si je pouvais le changer ce serait merveilleux.

-Hermione n'essaie pas de changer un sorcier du mal en bon et gentil sorcier ça ne marche jamais.  
-Ah oui? Il me semble qu'i peine 8 mois tu étais le pauvre con de Serpentard qui me torturais et qui désormais m'aime à la folie.

-Je ne t'aime pas Hermione,je te déteste.

-Donc ce que tu me dis c'est que ce n'est pas du vrai amour que tu ressentais pour moi durant toutes ces années?

-En plein ça!

-Ça vaut la peine que je maries Lord Voldemort déjà lui il ressent plus d'amour que toi tu en as ressentis pour moi et que tu m'as fait croire. Je t'aie donné une deuxième chance et tu as encore tout fichu en l'air! Je vais demandé à mon cher époux de t'inviter au baptême de notre futur héritier juste pour que tu vois ce que ça fait de ce faire lâcher après tant de temps.

-Hermione ne t'en va pas...

-Tu crois que je vais rester avec le pauvre imbécile qui m'a torturé pendant 5 ans à Poudlard,qui m'a fait à croire qu'il m'aimait depuis le début et surtout le gars pour qui j'ai pleuré alors qu'il était à l'hôpital et qui finalement me dit qu'il me déteste,oublie ça la fouine de Malefoy!

Elle partit et transplana suivis de Ginny et Pansy,me laissant seul avec ma mère,qui me regardait perplexe. Je lui sourit et on transplana à notre tour au manoir. Je déposa les sacs dans le petit salon,puis je vis tout le monde rassemblé dans le grand salon.

-Ah te voilà Drago! Assis toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-C'est à toi de me le dire. Pourquoi as-tu fais souffrir ma femme en lui faisant à croire que tu l'aimais! Je croyais que tu avais du bon sens,mais je vois bien que non,alors tu seras puni.

-Mais je la déteste comme je l'aime...

-Ma chérie veux-tu décider de sa punition? Demanda-t-il à Hermione

-Bien sur en plus je voulais justement essayer une nouveau sors que j'ai trouvé dans un livre.

-Fais toi plaisir ma chérie,tu m'impressione de plus en plus.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez. Dit-elle d'un sourire malin

-Effectivement,maintenant occupe toi de lui après je t'amène te promener dans Londres.

-Tu mérite emplement ce châtiments,tu m'as fais souffrir et bien maintenant c'est à toi de souffrir _PONDUS IMPERIUM!_

Le sors m'explusa sur le sol et je me tordais de douleur,mais je voyais bien qu'Hermione prenait tout ceci avec le plus grand plaisir. Je me sentais faiblir,par contre Hermione semblait mieux aller qu'à l'habitude,tout chez elle changea,ces cheveux prirent une teinte blonde presque blanche,ces yeux prirent un teinte grise et elle prit quelques centimètre,égalant désormais Voldemort. Le plus troublant c'est qu'elle ressemblait à la photo de ma grande soeur!? Lord la regarda et lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit par un baiser,m'arrachant presqu'une grimace. Il prit la main d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent me laissant seul sur le plancher,en pleure. Ma mère s'approcha, et me transporta dans ma chambre.

-Ça va aller mon Drago.

-Non mère ça n'ira jamais,je viens de perdre la fille que j'aime,car je suis un stupide Serpentard entêté. En plus je devrai assister à son mariage avec celui qui est désormais mon pire ennemis et elle m'a enlevé toute parcelle de pouvoir avec son sort.

-Tu vas voir elle va revenir vers toi. Elle ne peut quand même pas être tombée amoureuse de notre Maître.

-Mère je vous en supplie venez avec moi chez les Weasley,je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose,je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un qui m'ait cher.

-D'accord je vais venir avec toi,imagine leur maison et je vais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à chez eux.

Elle me prit entre ses bras et on transplana chez les Weasley. Potter sortit et cria à Molly de venir et elle me fit monter dans ma chambre,puis ma mère resta à mes côtés le temps que je reprenne des forces. Par la suite ma mère suivis Molly pour aller préparer le dîner et Potter entra dans ma chambre.

-Bon sang Malefoy,qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé?

-Tu demanderas à Hermione,elle m'a piqué mes pouvoirs de sorcier.

-Je me disais bien que ce mariage n'était pas bien.

-Tu es au courant qu'elle va se marier avec Voldemort?

-Maintenant tu l'appel par son prénom et oui je suis au courant j'ai reçus une missive signé par lui-même me l'annonçant.

-Je ne peux plus supporter de la voir avec un autre,il faut que tu m'aide Potter.

-Mais comment? Moi-même j'ai puisé toute les ressources que j'avais et j'ai rien trouvé.

-Moi j'ai trouvé deux formules,mais il faut que je me pratique pour pouvoir les réalisé et de ce fait même je saurais ce qu'Hermione pourra faire de son bord.

-Tu viens de me perdre,je comprend pas.

-Et bien on a trouvé deux formules par rapport aux éléments de la nature. La première est pour se servir de deux d'entre elle et l'autre pour se transformer.

-Donc tu pourrais te transformer en homme terre?

-Exactement,mais moi si j'y arrive je pourrais savoir alors...

-Lesquels Hermione peut ce servir.

-Exact Potter! J'ai une autre faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle?

-J'aimerais retrouver ma grande soeur et savoir qui est son père,mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Facile on a qu'à demander à Arthur de regarder dans les listes du ministère!

**PDV Hermione**

On arriva à Londres et je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi il m'amenait ici. Je le regardais de la tête au pied et le trouvais vraiment séduisant._Hermione arrête de le regarder ainsi c'est Drago que tu aimes! Non j'aime Jedusor désormais,il est si craquant avec ses yeux et son sourire. Mais Hermione regarde le il ne ressemble en rien à Drago. Justement,il est beaucoup plus attentionné que Drago l'étais,il a le pouvoir et il m'aime._ Jedusor sentant mon regard sur lui,retourna sa tête et me questionna du regard.

-Ça va Hermione?

-Oui,oui j'étais dans la lune,désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,ça m'arrive aussi de tomber dans la lune sans savoir pourquoi.

-Au juste ou est-ce qu'on va ?

-On arrive bientôt, tu as l'air d'une fille curieuse,je me trompe?

-Pas du tout je suis curieuse de naissance,mais on dirait qu'avec toi c'est pire. C'est peut-être le fait que je ne te connaisse pas aussi bien,que Drago.

-Ne prononce pas son nom,il est du passé Hermione,il t'a blessé,tu ne peux pas encore l'appeler par son prénom après ce qu'il t'a fait. Puis ne t'inquiète pas je suis facile à comprendre dans deux jours tu sauras tout sur moi.

-D'accord...

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?

-Non ça va c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de parler aussi familièrement au bourreau des parents du petit ami de ma soeur.

-Qui c'est?

-Harry Potter,il est le petit ami de ma grande soeur Ginny.

-Oh ouais j'avoue,veux-tu je vais te faire une proposition.

-Laquelle?

-Je vais t'aider pour tout les sorts dont tu as de la misère à maitriser et je ne t'oblige pas de combattre lors de la bataille finale.

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas me battre?

-Et bien Potter et les Weasley sont de leur côté.

-Je m'en fou d'eux,tant que rien arrive à ma famille,je serais heureuse.

-Ok! Tu me rassure,mais si il y a quelque chose qui te dérange par rapport à mon comportement tu peux me le dire,je vais essayer de changer ça,je suis après tout l'homme avec qui tu finiras ta vie.

-Effectivement il y a quelque chose. Je sais bien que l'on va se marier bientôt mais tout ça c'est un peu rapide pour moi...

-Tu veux retarder le mariage?

-Oui,mais c'est juste que tu agis avec moi comme si cela faisait des mois que l'on formait un couple alors que ça fait à peine trois semaine et je trouve tes gestes un peu trop rapide.

-Il fallait me le dire! On peut reprendre tout à zéro si tu préfères.

-J'aimerais bien,mais tu n'es pas obligé.

-Non c'est bon pour moi,alors on fait comme si aujourd'hui c'était notre premier rendez-vous c'est bon?

-Parfaitement.

Il me prit la main et on ce mit à marcher dans les rues de Londres._Hermione te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de découvrir?_

_Il est gentil? Non! Ton sort la rajeunis à l'intérieur aussi, il est aussi adolescent que toi tu l'es,il t'écoute et fait des changements pour toi. Et alors c'est bien? Bien sur! Tu peux peut-être le changer assez pour qu'il renonce à la guerre et à la magie noire! Mais t'es folle je n'y arriverais pas et je vais le marier quoi qu'il arrive. Mais penses-y Hermione,si tu le change assez,tu lui fais rencontrer une autre fille qu'il va aimer et il sera heureux et va renoncer à tuer Harry et tout les autres! Mais tu as raisons,ça vaut le coup d'essayer._On s'approcha d'un cinéma et je me demandais vraiment ce que l'on faisait là. Tom me retourna face à lui et commença:

-Je sais que ça fait logntemps que tu n'étais pas aller à un cinéma Moldu,alors je t'y invite.

-Oh mais c'est trop gentil Tom! Mais avant il va falloir aller faire les boutiques.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont te laisser entrer dans le cinéma habiller comme ça.

-J'avoue,allez viens on y va! Me dit-il en aggripant ma main.

On arriva à un magasin de mode pour homme et j'eus le plaisir de lui faire essayer toutes les tenues que je voulais qu'il essaie. Après une trentaine de minute on ressortis avec une dizaine de sacs. Je lui fis découvrir les capuccino glacé,qu'il a adoré. On est par la suite aller voir notre film au cinéma et en sortant on alla à un parc ou on pris place au pied d'un arbre. J'avais la tête sur ses genoux quand je me décida à me lancer sur un sujet plutôt complexe.

-Tom?

-Oui?

-Au juste pourquoi t'aies-tu rangé du côté du mal?

-Au début c'est parce que les autres me rejettait car j'étais différent d'eux,puis j'ai pris plaisirs à apprendre ces nouvelles formules en fourchelangue et voyant que les autres ne pouvait bloquer ces sors, j'en ai profité.

-Mais as-tu déjà pensé à lâcher tout ça?

-Ça m'aie arrivé trois fois,mais quelque chose arrivait et je me replongeais dans mes bouquins de magie noire.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as voulu tout lâcher?

-J'étais amoureux Hermione. J'ai aimé trois filles dans toutes ma vie et j'ai voulu changer pour elle,mais dès qu'elles apprenaient que je parlais aux serpents,elles me quittaient sur le champs,ce qui a causé ces attaques plus dangereuses face à votre côté.

-Mais depuis,tu n'as jamais pensé à tout lâcher.

-Oui mais c'est seulement depuis une semaine,c'est sur que si je lâcherais tout ça arrangerais bien du monde,mais je ne me sentirais plus dans mon élément.

-Mais tu pourrais être chercheur et découvrir de nouvelles formules pour aider les gens.

-Pfff...Tu me fais rire.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as une vision du monde si différente que moi. Tu vois le bon côté de toute chose,toute personne,même de moi. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi Hermione,même si cette personne est dans tes ennemis tu vas essayer de la comprendre pour pouvoir l'aider plus tard.

-AH merci c'est gentil...

-Je n'essaie pas d'être gentil,je suis sérieux Hermione,tu m'as fait rajeunir alors que tu n'étais pas obligé,tu me fais découvrir plein de trucs sur les Moldus,tu as fait revivre une ancienne partie de moi que je croyais morte et enterré et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Je me relevai la tête et le regarda dans les yeux,ils n'étaient plus noir,ils étaient maintenant vert-jaune. Je lui prit la main et lui sourit,je venais peut-être enfin de sauver le monde,mais ce qui me faisait peur c'est que je m'éprenne de lui. _Ce n'est pas grave tu l'aime un point c'est tout. Tu ne comprend pas j'aime Drago! Tu peux en aimer d'autre,il n'y a pas juste Drago dans la vie._ Je me levai et lui tendit ma main qu'il pris sans hésiter,une brise fraiche vint frotter dans mon cou,m'arrachant un sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais venu au parc.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer ce parc.

-Oui la dernière fois que je suis venu j'avais 8 ans et c'était pour un pique-nique avec la famille de...Drago...Désolé

-Non c'est correct. Viens on va rentrer au manoir,il doit déjà faire nuit dans notre monde de sorcier.

-Juste avant de partir,peux-tu me faire une promesse sous cet arbre.

-Pourquoi sous cet arbre?

- Car c'est mon arbre à chance. Alors me promets-tu d'essayer de calmer tes ardeurs de meurtrier et de destructeurs pour moi?

Il me regarda dans les yeux,me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser il était doux et tiède,j'aimais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes _Hermione ici la Terre! Tu lui a demandé une promesse pas un baiser! _Je me sépara de lui et il se pencha près de mon oreille et me dit: C'est promis,je ne veux pas perdre de nouveau la fille que j'aime. Puis on transplana au manoir.

**PDV Drago**

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que moi et ma mère habitions chez les Weasley sans s'être fait déranger. Cela faisait une semaine que je m'exerçais sans arrêt sur mes sors avec Potter, et il a même eu la gentillesse avec l'aide de de trouver ou habitais ma soeur. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre car il y avait une réuninon de l'ordre et je m'ennuyais. _Voyons Drago réfléchi! Quoi? Ben joins toi à eux ainsi que ta mère et vous serez sauf! Mais t'es malade être dans le même camp que Potter. Mais n'oublie pas il t'aide depuis deux semaines,il a même retrouver ta soeur! Tu as raison ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer! _Je descendis les escaliers en trombe et débarqua dans la salle à manger ou tout le monde était réunis et me regardait perplexe.

-Je suis désolé Malefoy,mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Me dit Remus

-Vous ne comprenez pas je veux être dans l'ordre,pour combattre!

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es bien de notre côté?

-Je peux vous le garantir, il n'a pas été impoli avec personne depuis deux suis certains qu'il est sincère en ce moment,il veut retrouver notre Hermione,SA Hermione. Il est même plus attristé que nous,sachant qu'elle va devoir ce marier avec Voldemort. Laissez-lui une chance,croyez moi ça vaut la peine. Dit Harry me lançant un sourire.

-Si tu le dis,mais au moindre faut pas il est sortit et mort c'est compris?

-Oui Remus.. Je ne sais pas si Drago voudrait vous en parler mais vous savez il serait utile pour l'ordre.

-D'accord,alors Drago de quoi Harry nous parle?

-Et bien avant de venir ici Hermione et moi avons trouver un vieux livre contenant de très vieille et secrète formule de sorcellerie. Mais le pire c'est que le livre nous ait apparu comme ça,comme s'il nous avait choisi.

-D'accord,je crois savoir à quoi ressemble ce livre. Serait-il brun,épais et la couverture est déchiré sur le dessus?

-Oui c'est en plein ça!

-Et bien Drago vous avez découvert le Obscurios Lumios,c'est un livre ou on y retrouve des formules beaucoup trop puissante pour les sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Mais tu dis qu'il vous ait apparu?

-Oui il est apparu comme ça! Puis il c'est ouvert à une page ou deux formule y figurait. Ces formules peuvent nous faire contrôler et prendre l'apparence de deux éléments de la nature!

-Mais c'est génial! Alors toi et Hermione seriez tout les deux capable d'en contrôler deux chacun.

-Oui! Mais ça fait deux semaines que je me pratique et je n'arrive à rien.

-Bien alors tout le monde! Prochain objectif trouver le moyen que Drago découvre les deux éléments dont il peut se servir,donc toute l'aide est apprécié,sur ce bonne journée! Lança Remus.

Je sortis à l'extérieur avec Potter et les frères Weasley,quand Ginny,Pansy et Blaise débarquèrent. Les jumeaux prirent Ginny dans leur bras et moi Pansy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-On vient vous annoncer une méga bonne nouvelle!

-Hermione ne ce marie plus avec Voldemort! M'écriai-je

-Euh..non c'est pas ça. Mais Hermione a fait rajeunir Lord mais en le rajeunissant,son coeur à rajeunit,alors il est aussi adolescent qu'elle! Donc,elle a eu l'idée de le changer pour qu'il puisse oublier la guerre et tout le reste.

-Mais c'est génial! Mais comment on va savoir si ça l'a marché?

-Et bien justement Hermione vous invites tous sauf les jumeaux à venir dormir au manoir et elle va pouvoir voir si ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant peut marcher.

-D'accord alors on arrive à quel heure?

-Le souper sera prêt à 19h tapant pas une minute de retard,car Lord est toujours aussi minutieux quand il s'agit de l'heure.

-D'accord alors à plus tard!

Et elles transplanèrent sous nos yeux nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Harry me demanda alors d'essayer à nouveau mon sort. Je me concentra et récita le sort: _QUAE VIRTUS!_Je sentis alors ma main ce refroidir,j'ouvris mes yeux et vit ma main en glace! Je venais de réussir le premier sors je pouvait me servir de l'élément glace.

-C'est génial Drago,imagine quand tu pourras te transformer en homme glace,ce sera génial,mais pour l'instant il faut que tu apprivoise cet élément et aussi il faut découvrir l'autre élément.

-Ouais! Mais pour l'instant est-ce que l'on peut aller voir ou habite ma soeur avant d'aller au manoir?

-Ouais allons-y.

Puis nous transplanâmes sous les yeux des jumeaux qui nous souhaitèrent bonne chance. On atterit alors dans un petit quartier de Londres assez aisé. On vis alors un petit garçon blond passer devant nous en vélo avant de tomber. On courru jusqu'à lui et on l'aida à ce relever. Le petit me regarda et me sourit avant de me donner un câlin!?

-C'est toi oncle Drago?

-Oncle? Es-tu le fils d'Alexandra?

-Oui c'est ma maman! Viens avec moi,je vais te montrer ma maison!

-Au fait,comment sais-tu que je suis ton oncle?

-Ma maman à plein de photo de toi sur l'étagère au-dessus du foyer et elle me dit à chaque fois qu'un jour elle me présentera à toi,mais c'est moi qui t'aies trouvé avant,hahahaha!

Il partit à la course,nous laissant tout les deux perplexes. Harry pris le vélo de mon neveu et on transplana au côté du petit qui était devant une maison.

-C'est ici que j'habite. MAMAN!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri?

-Tonton Drago est là!

-Ça ne ce peut pas,il est à l'autre bout de Londres,il finit ses études je te l'aie dit.

-Je te jure qu'il est là!

-Alexandra...Dis-je

Elle sortit de la maison et couru avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait tellement elle était contente. Je regarda son visage et je fut troublé que je me mis à pleurer.

-Ça va petit frère,pleure pas!

-Tu ressemble à Hermione!

-C'est qui Hermione?

-La fille que j'aime mais qui doit ce marier avec Lord.

-Je lui ressemble? Peut être que l'on a le même père.

-C'est qui ton père?

-Curtis Parkinson.

-Le père de Pansy,Ginny et Hermione...

-On dirait bien,tu me dis qu'elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau?

-Oui,il faut que tu viennes avec moi,pour revoir mère,elle s'ennuie tellement.

-Je ne sais pas Drago,j'ai le petit et je ne veux pas le laisser.

-Mais son père ne peut pas s'en occuper?

-Non,car il est mort à cause de mangemort.

-Amène le avec nous,mère sera contente de s'en occuper et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi?

-Tu sais la formule pour rajeunir et bien est-ce qu'elle rajeunit le coeur aussi?

-Bien sur tout rajeunis,pourquoi?

-Et bien Hermione a trouvé ta formule et a fait rajeunir Lord Voldemort.

-Sérieux? Mais c'est génial,elle pourra le faire changer d'avis en ce qui rapporte à la guerre.

-Oui,mais il est tombé amoureux d'elle et je ne veux pas qu'il la marie,je ne veux pas la perdre.

-Alors...

-Alors ce soir on doit aller au manoir parce qu'Hermione nous a inviter alors voudrais-tu venir,pour y rencontrer Lord?

-Quoi!? Mais t'es fou,je ne veux pas être associer à lui.

-Mais Alexandra,Hermione a fait la plus grande partie,il est gentil,mais il nous manque le petit quelque chose que tu as pour qu'il renonce à tout.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et appela son fils,puis elle me prit la main et on transplana chez les Weasley. Arriver là, ma mère sortit de la maison et serra Alexandra dans ses bras ainsi que son petit fils. On entra tous dans la maison et on alla s'asseoir au salon. donna un verre de lait au petit et s'assis avec nous.

-Alors,tu es?

-Alexandra Curtis Malefoy,la fille de Narcissa

-Et toit tu es? Demanda Molly au petit.

-Moi c'est Anthony Drago Zabini! S'écria-t-il

-Il est le fils de Blaise!?

-Non Drago il est le fils de son grand frère Nathan.

-Le monde est à l'envers,je vais finir par être perdu!

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger sont les soeurs de Pansy Parkinson,Harry Potter est le demi-frère de Blaise Zabini, ma demi-soeur était marié au frère de Blaise.

-Je comprend...

-Drago il est 18h45,on devrait y aller.

Je me levai ainsi qu'Harry et ma soeur qui laissa Anthony au bon soins de ma mère. Puis on transplana au manoir. _Faite que mon plan marche! Pourquoi souhaites-tu qu'il marche? Pauvre imbécile je ne veux pas perdre ma Hermione au main de Lord.___On entra et on fut acceuillit par mon père qui reconnu aussitôt Alexandra et aussi par ce satanné Weasley qui bavait presque par terre en regardant ma soeur. On s'installa au salon ou nous y attendais Pansy,Ginny,Hermione et Lord. Je fis un discret clin d'oeil à Hermione qui nous salua,par contre Voldemort était tombé sous le charme de ma soeur.

-Alors Drago qui nous amènes-tu?

-Tout le monde je vous présente ma soeur Alexandra Curtis Malefoy.

Elle salua tout le monde mais ne détachait son regard de ne ressemblait plus vraiment au Lord que l'on connaissait.


	10. Un journal passé et douloureux

**PDV Hermione**

Je voyais bien que Lord Voldemort n'était pas indifférent au charme d'Alexandra,mais étrangement elle me ressemblait! Lord ce retourna vers moi et me pris la main,pour m'amener à l'écart. Je lui souris et il me regarda d'un air attristé.

-Ça va Tom?

-Bien sur,mais je ne veux pas que tu sois faché d'accord?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je crois que j'aime cette Alexandra,elle te ressemble tellement,mais elle a quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas et je ne sais pas c'est quoi.

-Tom je te l'ait dit,tu peux aimer qui tu veux,tu le savais toi-même que je ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu m'aimais. Si tu crois que tu serais mieux avec elle vas-y,il faut que tu vive ta vie,tu le savais aussi bien que moi que notre mariage arrangé n'aurait pas fonctionner.

-Oui je sais,alors pas faché?

-Pas faché,restons amis d'accord?

-D'accord. Viens allons manger,je vais annoncer à tout le monde qu'on ne ce mariera pas et tu pourras retourner dans les bras de Drago. J'ai bien vu qu'il t'aime comme un fou,il serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Tu..tu crois?

-Je ne le crois pas j'en suis certains! Et merci Hermione de m'avoir donné cette deuxième chance,tu ne le regretteras pas.

On alla prendre place dans la salle à manger et je fis un clin d'oeil à Drago,qui me sourit de toute ses dîner fut servis et on commença à manger. Tout le monde était heureux,même Harry riait de bon coeur avec les autres,moi par contre je sentais que quelque chose clochait. _Il n'y a rien qui cloche,tout le monde est heureux! Non je sens que quelqu'un est triste mais ne le montre pas. Tout le monde va bien! Non c'est moi qui vais vomir! _Je sortis en courant de table,pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain_. __Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?_J'avais des crampes au niveau de l'estomac et je ne comprennais pas pourquoi. Pansy et la troupe débarquèrent dans la salle de bain et restait perplexe par ce qui m'arrivait.

-Ça va Mione?

-Non Pans,j'ai des douleurs au ventre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Moi je crois savoir qu'est-ce que tu as! Me lança Alexandra.

-Alors,qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-Aurais-tu absobé les pouvoirs de quelqu'un?

-Ben ceux de Drago,il y a près d'un mois,pourquoi?

-Et bien si tu aurais lu plus emplement sur ce sort,tu aurais su que tu ne peux pas absorber les pouvoirs d'une personne avec qui tu es liés. Donc vu que tu es lié à Drago, tu as absorbé en quelque sorte une partie de toi,ce qui ne fonctionne pas,donc ton corps essaie seulement de te dire de retirer ce trop plus de pouvoirs.

-Mais comment je fais?

-De un Drago place toi près d'elle et prend lui la main. Maintenant ne bougez plus: _MUIREPMI SPONDU!_

Je sentis mon corps ce tordre de douleur et Drago me prendre entre ses bras. Je vis alors une fine poudre argenté passé de mon corps au sien et la douleur dans mon estomac partit d'un seul coup. Drago m'aida à me relever et je le vis me sourire sincèrement. Il me mit un miroir dans le visage et je pus constater que mes cheveux et mes yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale. Alexandra me salua avant de repartir avec Jedusor. Pansy,Ginny et Harry me prirent dans leur bras,content d'enfin retrouver leur Hermione,mais une chose persistait,j'avais toujours la marque des Ténèbres. _Tu vois Hermione tout est entrain de rentrer dans l'ordre. Même qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre. Je sais mais je persiste à avoir une certaine crainte et si Alexandra devenait aussi méchante que Voldemort? Ça n'arrivera pas,il a trop changer pour que ce soit elle qui change. _Drago poussa les autres sur le côté et me prit par la taille,tout en gardant son regard dans le mien et me chuchota: Je ne veux plus te perdre Hermione Granger,je suis fou amoureux de toi! Il m'embrassa mais ce baiser était doux,timide et réconfortant,pas comme ceux que l'on avait à l'habitude,il était avant tout sincère. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et on descendis à la salle à manger ou on y trouva Alexandra et Jedusor s'embrassant,ce qui leur arracha un certain malaise.

-Ouais je crois que vous allez nous poser des questions,alors je vais vous répondre. J'ai décidé en commun accord avec Hermione d'annuler notre mariage,car je vais me marier avec Alexandra.

-Ah! Drago t'a un beau-frère je crois. Lança Harry avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Ginny

-Moi aussi j'ai une annonce à vous faire,mais assoyez-vous avant. Dit Drago toisant Harry du regard

Tout le monde s'assis et il sortit une boite de velour argenté et doré,puis vint ce mettre a genoux devant moi.

-Toi Hermione Granger acceptes-tu de me marier,moi le pauvre imbécile que je suis? Me demanda-t-il ouvrant l'écrin

-Je ne sais pas...

Il me regarda d'un air surpris m'arrachant un sourire aux lèvres. Je me levai, m'agenouilla devant lui et l'embrassa tendrement arrachant des hourra de tout le monde. Il enfila la bague à mon doigt et c'est là que je l'a reconnu.

-Je croyais l'avoir perdu!

-Et non,je les reprise pour y faire de petits changement.

Et effectivement il avait fait des changements, l'inscription à l'intérieur était la même,mais elle était doré et argenté et les initiales étaient désormais D&HM,je me mis à pleurer de joie et Drago me pris entre ses bras. Il me chuchota alors qu'il avait réussis il n'y avait pas si longtemps le sortilège et qu'il pouvait contrôler la glace. Je ressentis alors un chaleur intense émaner de moi et je vis tout le monde reculer apeuré par ce qui ce passait. Je vis alors mon reflet dans une glace et vis que mon corps était constituer de feu,j'étais une flamme humaine! Je me retourna vers Drago et vis qu'il c'était transformer en glaçon humain,c'est alors que je compris. _Ces pouvoirs ne s'aprenne pas,il ce trouve! Ils font partit de nous dès notre naissance,ce n'est pas avec une baguette qu'il ce réalise,mais avec la conviction,les sentiments. Alors ces formules ne servait qu'à berner les sorciers voulant une trop grande source de pouvoir. _Je fermai mes yeux et calma mes pulsions cardiaques,ce qui me fit reprendre mon corps habituel. Drago par contre devait augmenter ces pulsions cardiaques mais ne savaient comment faire,je m'approcha de lui et planta mon regard dans le sien et je le vis graduellement reprendre son corps habituel.

-Hermione on a réussis!

-Je sais! Mais alors qui peut ce transformer en terre et en vent?

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idé Pansy en pointant Jedusor et Alexandra

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais ne pas essayer aujourd'hui! Dit Alexandra effrayé.

On ce mit tous à pouffer de rire, puis on pus finir notre dîner. Je remarqua alors que Lucius ainsi que Ronald avait disparu,je m'inquiètais et en parla avec les autres,Lord décida alors d'envoyer des mangemorts le retrouver,puis nous promis après de nous retirer les marques qu'il avait apposé à tous ces gens,ce qui me posa un sourire sur les lèvres. Par la suite les garçons allèrent au salon nous laissant entre filles,on discuta longuement avant de décider une date qui faisait l'affaire de tout le monde,car on voulait un gros mariage,alors pourquoi nous marier toutes les deux la même journée. Ginny et Pansy restait là silencieuse sans dire ne serais ce qu'un seul mot!

-Ça va les filles?

-Ouais,mais dites nous est-ce que vous aimeriez sa être quatres mariées le même jours?

-Ne me dis pas...

-Oui ça fait une semaine que Blaise me la demandé.

-Puis Harry a fait de même, la journée mê Ginny nous montrant sa bague.

-Mais c'est génial! Quatre mariages et quatre familles réunis sa va être magique! Lança Alexandra

-Tu oublie quelque chose,la moitié de la famille à Drago sont des mangemorts,ainsi que la mienne et celle de Blaise.

-Ouais mais Lord a promis de retirer les marques à tous le monde donc plus de mangemort,juste quatre familles très normales.

-Donc...on fait tout ça quelle date?

-Pourquoi pas le 22 Juillet?

-Cela nous laisse à peu près deux mois,ce n'est pas beaucoup. Dit Ginny

-Non on a juste assez de temps. On ce marie toutes à la même place donc juste un endroit à décorer,c'est seulement pour les demoiselles d'honneur et les hommes d'honneurs que l'on aura de la misère.

-Pourquoi Pans? Lui demandai-je

-Et bien Mione on en a plus! Car en ce mariant toutes en mêmes temps aucunes d'entre nous ne peux être demoiselle d'honneur pour l'autre et vice et versa.

-Ouin j'avoue

**PDV Drago**

J'étais dans le salon avec les gars,quand je réalisa qu'il ne me restait que 14 jours avant le fête d'Hermione et par le fait même de la mienne,nous allions avoir 18 ans ensemble comme à nos fête quand nous étions plus jeunes._Nous allons être enfin réunis après tout ce qui c'est passé. Oui Drago,mais tu oublie quelque chose. Laquelle? Comment vas-tu lui annoncer pour tu sais quoi...C'est vrai je n'y aie pas pensé,merde!_Comment allais-je faire pour lui annoncer...Harry me regardait perplexe par la face que je devais faire.

-Ça va Drago?

-Non pas du tout!

-Qu,est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que tu veux annuler ton mariage?

-Non c'est pas ça,c'est que mon père l'a menacée il y a un mois de lui prendre l'enfant qu'elle porte...

-Quoi Hermione est enceinte! Cria-t-il

-Tais-toi! Non elle ne peut pas l'être car on a rien fait ensemble.

-Alors pourquoi t'inquiète-tu?

-Et bien mon père l'a violée alors...

-Alors tu crois qu'elle pourrait porter l'enfant de ton père! Dit-il apeuré

-Exactement,mais je ne sais pas si elle attend vraiment un enfant.

-Ta soeur pourrait pas nous le dire,elle est une puissante sorcière non?

-Ouais,mais je ne sais pas si elle peut voir ça et c'est un peu gênant de demander sa à ma soeur que je viens à peine de retrouver.

-Pas grave ça. ALEXANDRA PEUX-TU VENIR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!

-Harry tais-toi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On ce pose une question..

-Non Drago elle ne porte pas l'enfant de ton père si c'est ça qui t'inquiète,mais on dirait qu'elle va commencer une éventuelle grossesse.

-Comment ça,je n'aie pas,on a pas...

-Calme toi petit frère je vais regarder ça de plus près et je t'en donne des nouvelles. Pour l'instant on a quatres mariages à préparé pour dans deux mois,alors vous allez vous occuper d'inviter vos familles,nous on va ce charger des habits.

Elle nous laissa en suspent ainsi,tous bouche bé tout cas on pouvait dire que quand ma soeur veut quelque chose elle est capable de l'avoir. Harry fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume et on ce mit à gribouiller les noms des invités. Pour Harry,il décida d'inviter Rémus et Tonk ainsi que la famille de Ginny,Blaise invita sa famille ainsi que celle de Pansy et moi je n'eus qu'à inviter ma mère étant donné que Blaise invitais déjà la famille d'Hermione. Je pensais et me disait que cette journée allait être remplie d'émotion,car c'est Amanda Parkinson qui allait donner la main de ses trois filles le même jour,ma mère allait donner nos mains à moi et ma soeur. Je me demandais alors qu'adviendrait-il du petit Anthony,il était évident que Blaise le reconnaîtrait,ainsi que sa famille. Mais le petit allait sûrement être content d'avoir un nouveau père dans sa vie.

D'un autre point de vue,le fait qu'Hermione pourrait commencer une éventuelle grossesse me perturbais. On avait presque 18 ans mais je me trouvais un peu jeune pour être père d'un enfant. Au moins je savais qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de mon père,ce qui venais d'enlever un poids de sur mes épaules. Mais j'avais le préssentiment que quelque chose allait arriver pour le plus grand malheur de tous. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vis même pas arriver Greyback et Rookwood,pour parler à Lord. Je les regardait discuter et vit le regard de Lord changer du tout au tout,son sourire c'était changé en stupéfaction totale. Lord apposa alors sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Greyback et formula un sors en fourchelangue et la marque disparu instantannément ainsi que celle de Rookwood. Hermione arriva en trombe et me présenta son avant-bras désormais "libre". Greyback et Rookwood remercièrent Lord et quittèrent en course. Harry s'approcha de Lord tandis que les filles vinrent nous rejoindre,puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-C'est Lucius et Ronald..

-Ils les ont retrouvé?

-Justement non,ils ont retrouvé leur baguette près d'un livre de formule de magie noire,mais aucune trace d'eux.

-T'ont-ils amené le livre? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Oui, ils l'ont laissé sur la table dans la salle à manger.

-Alors allons le consulter,peut-être que je pourrais vous en dire plus sur celui-ci. Dit Alexandra

On ce dirigea dans la salle à manger,ou on trouva effectivement le livre ouvert ainsi que la baguette de mon père et celle de Weaslet ,sur la table. Alexandra s'approcha et commença à regarder les pages qui étaient ouvertes sous nos yeux,puis elle prit la baguette de mon père et récita une formule incompréhensible,bon Hermione avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais c'est quand même ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Alexandra pointa alors une formule et nous regarda intrigué et apeuré,Hermione s'approcha et me regarda encore plus inquiète.

-Alors? Demanda Blaise.

-Et bien il est écrit ceci:_ Cette formule est autant blanche que contre le sorcier s'en servant risque sa vie et celle de tout l'univers des sorciers. PARI RATIONE est une formule partageant notre monde avec un autre monde parallèle,soit dans une autres dimension. Une fois ce sors lancé on ne peut reculer en arrière, la brêche interdimensionnelle peut être ouverte et fermée autant de fois que l'on peut et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut en sortir,ni y entrer..._

_-_On est tous mort! M'écriai-je

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,ça ne veut pas dire qu'un fou furieux va sortir de là!

-Tu ne comprend pas Pansy,mon père est capable de tout,il n'a peut être plus la marque,mais il est encore tout aussi méchant.

-Avant de s'alarmer on va étudier d'un peu plus près au sujet des dimensions parallèle,pour l'instant tous le monde à besoin de allons nous coucher et nous reparlerons de tous ça demain!

-Ouais bonne idée Ginny,de toute façon je ne sens plus mes jambes.

On monta tous au deuxième et chacun prit une chambre qui leur convenait. En entrant dans la mienne,Hermione alla prendre une douche et moi je me changea. Elle resortit de la salle de bain, et me regarda profondément fatigué,apeuré et peiné par tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle vint ce blottir dans mes bras et je resserra mon étreinte sur elle,pour être sur de ne pas la perdre. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux me demandant,si un jour j'aurai enfin la chance d'être heureux avec la fille que j'aime. Elle releva sa tête,me sourit,puis m'embrassa tendrement en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je répondis à ses baisers de plus en plus ardents. Je la pris par les épaules,l'éloigna de moi et lui sourit.

-Hermione...

-Oui?

-Je t'aime,je t'aime comme un fou,je suis amoureux de toi.

-Moi aussi Dray...

À l'entente de mon ancien surnom,je l'embrassa et la repris entre mes bras. Oui je retenais mes impulsions,car oui je la voulais tout à moi,toute entière je la voulais en moi. Mais j'allais attendre qu'elle me le demande,_Voyons Drago,ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard! Oh mais tais-toi,je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. _L'ancien moi venait de prendre le bord et pour de bon,cette fille que je croyais détester,puis aimer,puis détester à nouveau,avait réussis à changer le rude,Serpentard que j'étais et ce pour le mieux. C'est fou comme autant de chose avait réussis à nous garder séparé l'un de l'autre et on avait quand même réussis à ce retrouver l'un en l'autre. Finalement ma mère avait raison l'amour gagne et gagnera toujours,mais la haine c'est de l'amour maladif et dangereux,tel que la jalousie. Mais tout ceci dois rester en vie pour que l'amour d'une vie persiste dans le coeur de n'importe quel amoureux. Sur ces mots je m'endormi avec mon amour,ma vie au creux de mes bras,bercé par sa respiration sur mon torse.

Le lendemain je me réveillai avec ma princesse au creux de mes bras. Je lui donna un baiser sur le front et alla prendre une douche. Cela faisait 15 minutes que j'étais dans la douche quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir,puis celle de la douche. Me retournant je fis face à une Hermione toute à faite différente,moi qui la croyait pudique. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa sous le jet de la douche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et bien je viens prendre ma douche comme tu peux le voir.

-Mais je suis dans la douche aussi Mione.

-Très bonne déduction mon cher,je vais m'en aller si tu veux. Me dit-elle ouvrant la porte.

-Non reste avec moi...je suis mieux quand tu es là.

-Avoue que c'est seulement parce que tu peux enfin me voir toute nue sans que je sois gênée...

-Bon j'avoue il y a ça mais...

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que je reçus une serviette en plein visage.

-Bon sang pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Je savais que l'ancien toi persistait à rester.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lui demandai-je la rapprochant de moi

-Parce que tu es aussi pervers et idiot que tu l'étais avant.

-Mais avoue que tu aimes beaucoup le pervers et l'idiot que je suis devenu.

-J'avoue,mais n'empêche,tu est rudement plus beau sous la douche.

-Ah parce que en tant que tel je suis laid et repoussant?

-Exactement!

Elle me remis une serviette en plein visage et je l'entendis sortir en course de la salle de bain. Je sortis avec un peignoir et me mis a scruter la chambre sans la voir. Elle me sauta alors dessus par derrière et me poussa sur le lit,j'en revenais pas,on était entrain de se chamailler comme on ce chamaillait il y a plus de 5-6 ans. Je la regardais maintenant étendue avec un de mes t-shirt la recouvrant et un souvenir me revint en tête,je lui sourit.

-Hermione?

-Oui?

- Finalement qu'elle aurait été ta réponse à notre entrée à Poudlard i ans?

Elle me regarda figée comme une statue,ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Et bien...je..je crois que...

-Je rectifie ma question. Alors crois-tu finalement que le vieux fou qui est venu nous visiter i ans eu finalement raison sur nous deux?

-...

-Mione te souviens-tu du baiser que je t'ai donné dans ta chambre il y a 5ans?

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-Comment avais-tu trouvé ça?

-Bien,même très bien,je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à ça depuis ce temps là. Et oui Dumbledor a finalement eu raison sur nous deux. Puis je t'aurais dis que je voulais faire ma vie avec toi Dray à notre entrée à Poudlard i ans,t'es content là?

-Plus que content,je t'aime Hermione et ce pour de vrai,je suis content d'avoir enfin le courage de te le dire sans que tu sois endormis ou inconsciente à l'infirmerie.

-Inconsciente à l'infirmerie?

-Oui toute les fois ou tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie,je venais te rendre visite le soir,pour ne pas que Harry et Weasley,me voit et ce doute de quelque chose.

-Je t'aime Dray,je t'aime comme je n'aie jamais aimé un gars.

On s'embrassa longuement et tendrement avant de ce changer et de descendre rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà plongé dans le livre. Je me demandais sérieusement quand est-ce que l'on allait avoir la paix,je m'assis,Hermione sur mes genoux et nous regardions les autres faire. Nous ne voulions embarquer là-dedans pour l'instant,on avait seulement hâte de fêter nos 18 ans et de nous marier,pour enfin être liés jusqu'à notre mort,même si tout ça c'était décidé le jour de notre naissance. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Harry alla s'asseoir avec Ginny,tout en nous saluant.

-Alors? Ça l'avance? Demanda Hermione

-Non et je suis fatigué de chercher! Lança Pansy.

-Moi de même. Dit Blaise allant prendre Pansy dans ses bras.

-On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour pour ce changer les idées? Proposa Harry.

-Ouais! On va ou? Demanda Alexandra qui venait de s'asseoir ainsi que Jedusor

-Je sais pas on pourrais aller seulement ce promener à Londres,comme des gens très normaux.

-J'aime cette idée Pans! Lança Ginny

On ce dirigea vers la cheminée et un après l'autre on passa par la cheminée pour ce retrouver sous Londres. On sortis par les toilettes et sortis à l'extérieur on pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Pansy et Blaise furent stupéfait,car c'était leur première sortit en dehors du monde des sorciers. Tout le monde se regarda et on ce mit à pouffer de rire,cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris par plaisir,eu un vrai rire sincère,avec de vrais amis. Harry,prit la main d'Hermione et ils partirent en course,nous laissant en suspent,quand Harry nous cria de les rejoindrent. On couru jusqu'à eux et on les vit devant un magasin de crème glacée,ou Harry nous en paya chacun une. Hermione me prit la main et proposa aux autres d'aller chercher Frédéric,mais je me disais que c'était surtout pour revoir M. et une dernière fois et de les remercier.

Après trente minutes de marche on arriva devant une jolie petite maison bleue poudre. Hermione alla cogner et ce fut Frédéric qui nous ouvrit et nous proposa d'entrer,on s'installa au salon et Frédéric alla chercher ses parents,qui vinrent serrer Hermione dans leur bras. Elle les remercia,quand me lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Je ne le veux pas dans ma maison.

-Non ça va papa... .

-Hermione tu peux encore m'appeler papa si tu veux,mais je ne veux pas plus de lui dans ma maison.

-Chéri laisse-le s'expliquer...

-Non Jane. Je veux qu'il sorte immédiatement!

,je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas du tout à cause de ce que j'ai fait subir à Hermione c'est cinq dernière années,mais tout ça c'est du passé.

-Tu crois. Tu crois? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance maintenant plus qu'avant.

-Et bien parce que...

-Moi et Drago on va se marier! S'écria Hermione à ma place.

-Mais Hermione est tu tombé sur la tête!? Il t'a fait du mal pendant près de cinq ans et maintenant tu vas le marier!? Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune.

-Mon chéri calme-toi,elle va avoir 18 ans,laisse la vivre sa vie,comme elle le veut bien. Moi je suis contente pour vous.

-Merci madame et j'étais venu ici avec l'intention de vous invitez,car après tout c'est vous qui m'avez élevée depuis ma naissance.

-Et je peux te dire que ce fut 17 ans de pur bonheur,ma chérie.

Jane alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras,laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues,nous arrachant tous un morceau au fond de la gorge. Jane se sépara d'Hermione et monta au deuxième et redescendis avec une boite dans les mains.

-Je crois que tu aimerais reprendre tes choses,même si ils ne te serviront plus à rien là-bas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame,on les exposera au-dessus du foyer dans notre manoir.

Hermione me regarda et me sourit,mais ce sourire était remplie de tristesse et de souvenirs. Je la pris par la taille et elle s'assis sur moi et ouvrit la boite pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle sortit un album photo d'elle et de ses"parents",lança un sors de diplucation et l'album ce dédoubla et donna l'exemplaire originale à Jane,qui ce mit à verser plus de larmes. Elle se leva à nouveau et revint avec un écrin doré et me le mit entre les mains,elle me fit signe et je la suivis à la cuisine.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien,mais j'aimerais que ce soit cette bague,que tu enfile au doigt de ma petite Hermione.

-Je le ferai madame,mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais autant détester que votre mari?

-Car la journée de vos 12 ans quand on est monté vérifier si vous alliez bien,vous dormiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et j'ai sentis que vos coeur battaient à la même fréquence.

-Comment savez-vous...

-Je suis après tout une sorcière refoulé en quelque sorte et c'est cette journée là que j'ai su que vous alliez finir par vous retrouver et être heureux.

-Vous êtes...une...

-Oui,mais ce secret reste entre nous d'accord.

Elle se retourna et avant de me laisser seul et perplexe,elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil. Hermione aurais quand même été sorcière avec Jane comme mère! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers,j'ouvris l'écrin pour voir la bague et fut stupéfait. La bague était ornée d'un tigre doré,comment avait-elle pu savoir? Je referma l'écrin et rejoint les autres qui s'appraîtait à partir. Après de long aurevoir,on sortit de la maison et on continua notre chemin. On s'arrêta à un parc et Hermione sortit de son sac son appareil photo et on s'installa tous au pied d'un arbre,pourtant cet arbre me disait quelque chose. Hermione fit léviter son appareil,vint ce placer entre mes bras et pris la photo.

-Je comprend pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray? Me demanda Hermione me prenant par la taille.

-Cet arbre me dis quelque chose.

-C'est notre arbre à promesse,celui sous lequel on ce faisait des promesses, quand on avait 8 ans.

-Alors Hermione Jane Granger me promets-tu de rester avec moi jusqu'à ta mort?

-C'est promis

Elle m'embrassa et on s'allongea dans l'herbe quand je reçus un disque dans le visage. Je vis Blaise ce tordre de rire,ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny.

-Bon sang Blaise,t'as faillis me casser le nez!

-Oh calme toi Drago c'est pas un freezbee qui va te casser le nez.

-Un freezbee?

-C'est un disque que l'on lance et qu'on rattrape,mais la plupart du temps on le lance à notre dit Hermione dans l'oreille

-Ah! Blaise t'es un chien,viens ici que je te lance ton stupide disque.

-Ah ouin?

Blaise fonça sur moi et on se retrouva tout le deux sur le gazon à ce battre,arrachant des rires aux filles. Harry et Jedusor plongèrent sur nous et s'enfuirent avec le freezbee. Après quelques minutes de course je m'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et regardais les autres s'amuser quand Blaise vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Ça va mec?

-Ouais c'est juste que tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi.

-Drago laisse faire,lâche prise,tu peux enfin refaire ta vie à neuf! Tu as une fille que tu aimes et qui est prête à tout pour toi!

Mon regard ce posa sur Hermione qui ce chamallait avec Harry et les autres,un sourire coller sur ses lèvres. Juste à la voir autant heureuse,un sourire ce planta sur mes lèvres. Dire que j'avais détester cette fille. Blaise me tappa l'épaule et repartit en course vers les autres. Je regardais Hermione et me mis à penser à quoi aurait l'air nos enfants si on en avait un jour. À la voir heureuse après 5 ans de tortures et de guerre,je me félicitai d'avoir réussis à la garder auprès de moi après tout ce qui c'était passé. Je l'aimais et c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

-Dray ça va ?

Je sortis de mes pensées et vit Hermione penché sur moi,visiblement inquiète. Je lui souris et l'embrassa.

-Rien ne pourrais aller mieux princesse.

-Princesse?

-D'accord j'ai compris. Oui je vais bien mon amour.

-Tant mieux car c'est toi le chat désormais!

Puis elle partit à la course me laissant là seule.

-Mais c'est quoi ce jeu?!

-Il faut que tu nous touche! Lança Harry.

Je transplana pour me retrouver derrière Pansy et lui toucha l'épaule. Dire qu'au début j'allais finir ma vie avec elle,mais elle était désormais comme une soeur pour moi. Finalement toute les phrase que me disait ma mère n'étais pas fausse. L'amitié et l'amour son deux choses distincte mais qui se ressemble tellement.L'amour sera toujours là,mais l'amitié ne te lâchera jamais ou que tu sois. Profite au maximum des plaisirs de la vie avec tes amis et ta vie sera parfaite.

**PDV Hermione**

J'étais heureuse et avec mes amis en plus! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme une gamine. En plus tout allait pour le mieux. Lord avait renoncer à exterminé Harry, Pansy,Ginny,Blaise,Harry,Alexandra,Tom,Drago et moi allions tous nous marier dans la même journée,j'avais pu remercier comme je le voulais mes parents adoptifs et je flottais en plein bonheur avec mon amour pour Drago. Je le vis là figer sur place après 10 minutes de course,comme s'il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approcha de lui et passa ma main près de son visage sans aucune réaction,j'interpella les autres qui vinrent et ils furent autant intrigué que moi. C'est alors qu'il cligna des yeux et se jetta sur moi nous entrainant tout les deux sur le gazon. Harry pris mon appareil et ce mit à nous filmer,je me débattais comme une folle,mais les bras de Drago me retenait fermement à lui et c'est là que je l'entendis. Il se mit à rire,mais un vrai rire pur et sincère,son rire était tout simplement magique,il me chatouillait et prenait plaisir à me faire rire à mon tour.

Je compris alors que j'avais vraiment changer ce garçon pour le meilleur. Qui aurait cru que moi Hermione Granger pire ennemis de Drago Malefoy,allait réussir à adoucir ce garçon au coeur de pierre,en garçon doux,attentionné et gentil,qui inspirait à vivre une vie meilleure?! On s'arrêta alors de dévaler la colline et je m'apperçus que j'étais désormais coincé sous Drago me faisant rougir comme une pivoine. Il me regarda dans les yeux,me sourit et me chuchota: Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Je me mis à verser quelques larmes de joie,qu'il essuya d'un revers de sa main sur ma joue,puis m'embrassa.

-Ouach arrêter c'est dégeulasse!

-Qui as dit ça? Demandai-je en me libérant des bras de Drago

-C'est Harry! Lança Ginny

-Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté,sale traitre! Dit-il en riant

-Potter tu vas regretter de m'avoir déranger alors que j'embrassais la fille de mes rêves.

Drago ce leva et ce mit à la poursuite de Harry suivis de près par Blaise et Tom. Les filles vinrent s'asseoir près de moi et me prirent entre leur bras. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place,ma famille,ma vie. On resta allongé à regarder nos futur mari entrain de ce battre comme des adolescents ayant trop d'hormones dans le corps,puis on pouffa de rire. Je les regardais les unes après les autres et me dis que si j'aurais abandonné tout espoir avec Drago,je n'aurais jamais eu de grande soeur,ni de meilleures amies et surtout je n'aurais pas eu la vie que j'ai en ce moment.

-Euh...les filles ou sont les garçons? Demanda Ginny

-Je ne sais pas,j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas partit sans nous avertir car Blaise aura affaire à moi! Lança Pansy

On regarda autour de nous mais aucun des garçons en vue. C'est alors que Pansy,Ginny et Alexandra disparurent sous mes yeux. Je savais très bien alors que les gars c'était rendu invisible,je sentis alors des mains sur mes épaules et les retint fermement. Mais Drago savait très bien ce qui me ferait lâcher prise,alors il se mit à me donner des baisers dans le cou,puis sur ma bouche et il pus alors prendre le contrôle sur moi. Je ne le voyais toujours pas,quand je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille: Ferme les yeux. J'obéis et je sentis que l'on transplana. _Mais ou m'emmenait-il cette fois? Arrête de te poser des question et profite du moments présent! Oublie toute tes questions et sois heureuse avec Drago!_ Quand je pus ouvrir les yeux je m'exclama de pur stupéfaction,devant moi s'élevait le panorama de Londres dans toute sa splendeur.

-Regarde bien.

Je le vis sortir sa baguette et lança un patronus et c'est là que je vis le tigre blanc comme de la neige sortir de sa baguette,puis se changer en jeune fille,qui était nul autre que moi.

-De...depuis quand?

-Depuis notre troisième année,il a changé du tout au tout devenant un tigre ce transformant en toi. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon patronus était ma pire ennemie. Donc je l'est montré à Rogue qui me fit comprendre que c'était parce que je t'aimais,mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter,j'étais jeune et insouscient,je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais après est venu notre baiser inattendu en quatrième année et c'est là que je compris que finalement Rogue avait raison.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Toi qui est sensé tout connaître. Mon coeur t'avais choisi depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et ne voulais se défaire de toi,alors mon patronus à pris la forme d'un tigre qui ce transformait en toi.

-Mais...mais comment as-tu...

-Comment j'ai pus cacher ça aux autres élèves? Facile j'ai jetter un sors de confusion donc tout le monde voyais un cobra,mais je voyais le tigre qui était toi. Puis le soir ou Dumbledor est mort je me suis fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs,j'ai donc jeter un patronus,alors voyant mon patronus Rogue à immédiatement lancé un sors de confusion donc même toi n'a pus voir mon véritable patronus.

-Mais pourquoi avoir caché ton patronus,il t'appartient!

-Oui il m'appartient mais si Lord à ce moment aurait vu mon patronus j'étais mort,vois-tu si on aurait su chez les mangemorts que je m'étais entiché d'une Moldus,on m'aurait tuer sur le champ et toi par le fait même.

J'étais interloqué par ce que j'apprenais,Drago avait le même patronus que moi,parce qu'il m'a toujours aimé. Bon c'était irréffutable avec ce que l'on avait vu dans les souvenirs de Dumbledor. Il avait donc caché son patronus à tout le monde car il ne voulais pas mourir et aussi pour me protéger en quelque sorte. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement,j'étais alors destiné à changer la vie de tout le monde dont celle de mon pire ennemi,pour que l'on finisse dans les bras de l'autre. On transplana au manoir ou nous y attendait les autres,ainsi que la mère de Drago qui le prit entre ses bras. Elle nous regarda et je lui présenta ma main ornée de la bague de fiançaille que Drago m'avait offerte il y avait à peine deux jours.

-Alors c'est officiel?

-Oui mère nous allons nous marier. Ajouta Drago prenant ma main.

-Ainsi que moi mère,avec Tom. Rajouta Alexandra

-Ainsi que moi et Blaise et Ginny avec Harry. Dit Pansy

-Mais c'est merveilleux,mes deux bébés vont ce marier! Dit-elle serrant Drago et Alexandra dans ses bras.

-Mère ou est Anthony?

-Je suis là maman,regarde le dessin que je t'aie fait! S'écria-t-il entrant dans la pièce

-Oh il est jolie,mais j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-C'est quoi,je veux voir!

-Tom approche. Anthony voici Tom,Tom voici mon garçon...

-Je m'appelle Anthony Curtis Zabini,monsieur! Dit le petit serrant la main de Jedusor

-Anthony tu peux l'appeler papa si tu veux.

-Il est mon nouveau papa?

-C'est exact... Dit-elle espérant qu'il le prenne bien.

-Mais c'est génial! Tonton Drago regarde j'ai un nouveau papa.

-Oui j'ai vu,et tu as aussi une nouvelle tante.

-C'est la fille qui te tiens la main,en tonton Drago?

-Exactement,elle s'appelle Hermione.

-Her-mio-ne,maman c'est tatie Hermione!

On regarda le petit courir dans tout les sens heureux d'avoir un nouveau père et une nouvelle tante. Jedusor joua avec le petit pendant que la mère de Drago nous parla des traditions de la famille Malefoy. Moi j'étais concentré à regarder le visage d'ange de Drago,il avait l'air nettement mieux dans sa peau qu'avant. Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir,mais je me demandais surtout s'il voulait des enfants,je le savais bien que je n'avais que 17 ans mais d'ici deux ans peut être que je voudrais envisager d'avoir un petit bonheur comme Anthony dans notre demeure. Mais en y pensant j'avais fais un rêve ou Drago et moi on parlais de nos enfants,allais-je vraiment avoir un garçon et une fille,allaient-ils vraiment s'appeller Scorpius et Rubis?

Je m'imaginais parfaitement le petit Scorpius,identique à son père sauf pour ses yeux qui serait brun chocolat comme les miens et il serait le même petit garnement que Drago é ce qui est de la petite Rubis j'aimerais bien qu'elle est les cheveux rouge sang et mes yeux et qu'elle agisse comme je l'étais,mais avec l'arrogance de Drago. Si un jour je vienais qu'à avoir des enfants comme eux ce serais merveilleux. Je regardais Drago et me dis qu'il ferait sans doute un merveilleux père et mari,pour notre famille.

-Ça va Mione? Me demanda Drago

-Oui...désolé j'étais dans la lune. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Ma mère nous expliquais que dans la famille,il était important d'avoir les couleurs de Serpentard et surtout qu'il fallait que la mariée est une robe verte.

-Mais madame...la robe que nous avions pour moi il y a un mois va-t-elle fonctionner encore?

-Mais bien sur ma chère enfant,vous pourrez porter celle-ci. Pour l'instant tout le monde au lit,vous avez besoin de sommeil,car votre mariage est dans deux mois,donc deux mois de travail intensif pour la réception.

Sa mère nous chassa de la cuisine et tout le monde pus aller dormir. J'étais dans le lit quand Drago sortit de la salle de bain et vint me rejoindre. Il me prit entre ses bras,je vint pour coller ma tête contre son torse quand on entendis un couinement,je sursauta et vit le petit Anthony sortir des couvertures. Il nous regarda,visiblement désolé de nous avoir déranger,Drago lui ébouriffa les cheveux,puis lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-Alors Anthony que fais-tu ici,tu devrais dormir à cette heure?

-Oui mais tonton Drago je ne suis pas capable de m'endormir.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien ma maman et mon nouveau papa font beaucoup de bruit et ça me dérange.

-Qu'elle sorte de bruit font-ils?Lui demandai-je

-Je sais pas trop,mais ma maman arrête pas de crier le nom de Tom et d'autres bruits étrange.

Drago me regarda et ce mit à pouffer de rire devant son neveu,qui ne comprenait plus la situation.

-Tu peux rester ici dormir avec nous si tu veux! Lui proposa Drago

-Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

-Mais pourquoi tu dérangerais?

-Je sais pas,si tatie Hermione veut aussi crier ton nom je veux pas déranger.

Je me mit à rougir violemment et je me retenait pour ne pas rire. Ah l'innoncence d'un enfant,je me demandais seulement qu'elle allait être la réaction du petit quand il apprendrait ce que tout ça veut dire. Je regarda Drago,qui berçais son neveu au creux de ses bras,il était si beau à ce moment,je regrettais quasiment que son neveu sois rester dormir ici. Il leva son regard sur le mien et me sourit,je lui donna un baiser sur le front et me calla contre Anthony. Drago m'encercla de son bras,puis me chuchota: Je t'aime fait de beau rêve ma belle. Je m'endormit sur ses mots réconfortant venant de mon futur mari.

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla dans le lit,seule,j'alla vérifier dans la salle de bain et il n'y était pas. C'est alors que l'on cogna à ma porte,j'ouvris et vis devant moi tout le monde me souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la cuisine. Me dit Pansy

Intrigué je descendis en silence,puis me dirigea vers la cuisine,je colla mon oreille sur la porte et entendis deux voix."Tu es sur de savoir faire des crêpes tonton? Oui je te l'assure,mais sa fait un baille." _Non! Il n'était pas vraiment entrain de faire des crêpes au petit? Mais oui,tu vois il est attentionné avec les enfants. Je le savais déjà,ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il n'est pas demandé à un elfe de le faire à sa place. _J'ouvris un minimum la porte et je vis Drago et Anthony essayant tant bien que mal de faire des crêpes. Ils étaient tout les deux blanc comme des bonhommes de neiges." Tonton pourquoi on fait des crêpes?

-Pour faire plaisir à ta tante.

-Ah C'est pour tatie Hermione,c'est génial. Mais tonton?

-Oui Anthony?

-Tu aimes beaucoup tatie Hermione en?

-Oui pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Lui demanda-t-il maintenant figé par la question

-Et bien hier soir tu parlais dans ton sommeil et tu as des choses très méchante sur tatie Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Anthony?

-Et bien tu as dit: Bien fait pour toi sale Sang-de-Bourbe,tu ne méritais même pas de te marier avec moi!

-J'ai...j'ai vraiment...dis ça?

-Oui,mais c'est quoi une Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Ne dis plus jamais ce mot,tu m'entends! Dit-il versant des larmes

-D'accord...mais pourquoi tu pleures tonton?

-Parce que... je ne... veux pas ...perdre encore... une fois... ta tante.

-Oh! Mais tu l'as perdra pas tonton vous vous aimez beaucoup trop pour ça! Et puis si vous vous séprarez je vais tout faire pour que vous vous retrouviez! Lança-t-il tout fier de lui

-T'es gentil,mais tu peux rien faire,c'est à l'avenir de décider ce qui en ait.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est l'avenir mais je vais le manger tout rond et puis après tout tonton Drago,tu peux décider toi même de ton avenir,tu n'as pas à attendre que ce monsieur que tu appelles avenir te dise quoi faire c'est ta vie!

-En tout cas pour un garçon de cinq ans tu es très logique et penseur.

-Ouais ma maman dit que je retient ça de grand-mère et que je suis plus psymachinchose que certain adulte.

-Bon on les finis ces crêpes?

-Si ça peut convaincre tatie de rester avec toi,oui je suis prêt!

Ils se remirent au boulot et moi je referma la porte pour aller m'étendre dans le salon ou tout le monde m'y attendait. Je m'assis près de Narcissa qui part mon air dépité me prit dans ses bras. Ginny me regarda dans les yeux et je vit mon reflet,ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais,je crois...

-Comment ça tu crois?

-Oh! J'ai juste mal dormi Pans.

-Pourtant vous étiez trop chou tout les trois dans le lit.

-Je sais mais laissez tomber d'accord. Je me suis juste mal réveillé ça va passer.

Ginny vint pour me poser une question,quand Anthony débarqua dans le salon armé d'une petite trompette. Puis il déroula un parchemin et ce racla la gorge,ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

-Mesdames et messieurs veuillez vous agenouillez devant la reine Hermione 1ere du nom!

Tout le monde ce prêta au jeu du petit et ils s'agenouillèrent devant moi,puis se rassir.

-Votre majesté,j 'ai l'honneur de vous dire que votre festin arrivera sous peu...c'est ton petit-déjeuner tatie. Me chuchota-t-il

Drago entra alors avec un plateau rempli de crêpe,couverte de sirop,il s'agenouilla devant moi puis plaça le plateau sur la me prit la main et me donna un baisemain,quand Anthony lui donna un coup sur la main.

-Comment osez-vous? Vous un serf n'avez le droit de donner un baisemain à quelqu'un de supérieur à votre rang. Elle est de sang noble,comparativement à vous qui êtes de sang souillé.

-Non mon cher barde,j'accepte ce signe avec plaisir.

-Mais ma reine...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Anthony,le petit rigolo. Viens m'aider à terminer mes crêpes,sinon je vais exploser.

-Tonton Drago a dit que tu adorais les crêpes alors j'en ait mis plus!

-D'accord,mais ou est ton oncle?

-Dans la cuisine,pour y faire la vaisselle de notre majesté.

-Reste ici veux-tu. Ta grand-mère va te surveiller.

-Mais...

Je partis sans laisser le temps à Anthony de finir sa phrase. J'ouvris la porte avec force et je ne vis Drago nul part,il n'était pas entrain de faire la vaisselle. J'entendis des sanglot,je m'approcha et c'est là que je le vis accroupis dans un coin à l'écart des comptoirs. Je m'accroupis près de lui et le pris entre mes bras,puis il laissa déverser le lots de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues blanche. Je le berça entre mes bras,et me mis à fredonner un air d'une des pièces de Vilvaldi: Les quatres saisons.

-Ça va aller Dray,j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Anthony tout à l'heure.

Il me regarda sans dire un mot,sans verser une larme et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans mon cou. Je réalisais désormais que les rôles étaient inversé,c'était lui qui était vulnérable et moi qui le consolait. On resta ainsi très longtemps,jusqu'à ce que Drago cite mon nom.

-Oui?

-Je...je...suis désolé...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu...tu ...ne pourras...jamais avoir...une...une vie heureuse avec moi...

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lui demandai-je alarmé

-Parce que mes pulsions dangereuses ce répercute dans mes rêves et il est évident que je vais finir pas te faire du mal.

-Mais pourquoi me ferais-tu du mal premièrement?

-Je te l'aie dis! LE SERPENTARD QUE JE SUIS REFAIT SURFACE. Cria-t-il me foutant la peur de ma vie Je..je suis désolé je vais m'en aller.

-Tu n'iras nul part.

-Hermione je vais partir avant de te faire vraiment du mal. Dit-il prenant la direction de l'entrée

-DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY TU VAS RESTER ICI! M'écriais-je

Il stoppa net et ce retourna vers moi et me fixa intensément. Je m'approcha de lui,lui prit le poignet et il lâcha un cri de douleur,je vis alors mon reflet,qui était une flamme. Mais merde! Mes émotions prenaient le contrôle de mon pouvoir. Drago me regardait désormais apeuré et je me décida de me calmer avant de le transformer en brochette calcinée. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et planta mon regard dans le sien.

-Drago,tu n'iras nul part,je t'aime beaucoup trop pour que tu me laisses tomber à cause de tes pulsions. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour toi.

-Tu...tu veux vraiment rester avec un fou dangereux.

-Oui! Puis après tout on est pas deux fou pouvant ce transformer en élément de la nature?

-Oui...mais..mais ne refait plus le truc avec les flammes j'ai...j'ai vraiment cru que...que tu allais me brûler vif!

-Jamais je te ferais du mal. Dray tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Je me pencha et l'embrassa quand tout le monde débarqua dans la cuisine. Anthony lâcha un cri de peur à la vue de la cuisine quasiment détruite.

-Que c'est-il passé dans la cuisine?

-C'est rien Blaise,on va tout réparer.

-De quoi c'est rien Drago,le plafond est en feu!

On leva notre regard au plafond et celui-ci était vraiment en feu. Je me concentra et fit disparaître les flammes,recevant des regards désapprobateur de la part de tout le monde.

-Hey mec je savais que tu voulais que ça chauffe entre toi et elle,mais de là à ce que le plafond prenne feu,je te dirais de calmer la flammette ici présente.

-Blaise attend pas que je vienne te mettre la raclée que tu mérites!Lançai-je alors que Drago me retenait par la taille.

-Calme toi Mione. Puis Blaise je parlerais pas à ta place,tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un sors d'insonorisation.

-Les garçons sa suffit aller parler de ça ailleurs que devant le petit! Lança Narcissa.

**PDV Drago**

Après s'être fait jeter en dehors de la cuisine,je me dirigea dans ma chambre et fit en vitesse une valise,quand Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre. Elle alla dans la penderie et s'y enferma._Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans la penderie? Va voir,elle va surement te le dire. Je sais pas avec ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure j'ose pas. Fait pas ton trouillard Drago,sinon tu vas toujours vivre dans le questionnement._J'ouvris la porte de la penderie et Hermione me tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Je vint pour parler,qu'elle me bloqua la bouche de sa main. " Tatie Hermione es-tu là?" Mais pourquoi ce cachait-elle d'Anthony. Quand elle entendis la porte ce refermer,elle ce retourna vers moi et me fixa.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous enfermer dans la penderie?

-On joue à cache-cache avec Anthony alors tout le monde c'est caché.

-Mais alors pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé avec toi?

-Je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. De plus je suis réputé pour être la champione à cache-cache depuis que je suis toute petite.

-Avoue que c'est seulement pour te taper ton futur mari,pour après aller le raconter aux filles.

-Ah t'es dont ben pervers Drago Malefoy,c'est pas du tout pour ça!

-Ah non,alors si je te fais ça,ça ne t'exite pas? Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser dans le coup lui arrachant un frisson.

-Arrête Drago,je ne veux pas. Pas avant le mariage!

Je me stoppa net devant ces mots. Alors elle respecte les liens du mariage et va s'abstenir jusque là! Mais j'aurais pas cette patience moi,déjà que je me retiens pour ne pas la prendre là immédiatement dans la penderie. Elle me lança un sourire,ce qui me fit craquer,_Argh! Je déteste quand elle me fait ce sourire là,je ne peux rien lui refuser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux d'une fille aussi emmerdante,mais si belle,si craquante? Calme tes hormones mon vieux!_ J'essaya de chasser ses pensées sauvages et prit Hermione entre mes bras,elle me regarda et m'embrassa._Bordel fallait qu'elle rajoute ça! Si elle continue je vais la bouffer tout rond._ J'entendis la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir,puis les pas s'approchèrent de la penderie,la porte s'ouvrit et je ferma mes yeux. En les rouvrant je vis que l'on était sur le toit.  
-C'est comme ça que tu gagnes,tu triches! Finalement la Gryffondor à ses côtés Serpentard. Dis-je en riant

-Je ne triche pas,je ne fait que me déplacer,c'est pas interdit.

-Peut-être mais quand il s'agit d'un endroit que la personne ne peut atteindre c'est de la triche!

-Je ne triche pas!

-J'adore quand tu te fache,ça te rend encore plus merveilleuse

-Quoi!?

-Oublie ça,viens ici que je te mange toute crue.

-Drago j'ai dit non! C'est important pour moi.

Je la regarda dans les yeux et y vit l'inquiétude,_serait-elle encore vierge? Non ça ce peut pas,elle ne peut pas être si sainte-ni-touche. _Je la regarda et elle me prit la main,en me souriant._Et oui elle l'ait encore! Bordel comment a-t-elle fait pour s'abstenir? Je devrais te poser la même question! Oh mais tais-toi!_

-Alors...tu ne l'as...

-Non je ne l'aies jamais fait Drago.

-Même pas avec...

-Même pas avec le frère de Ginny.

-Bordel que tu m'emmerdes.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu finis toujours mes phrases! C'est ton petit côté...

-Miss-je-sais-tout,garce et fatiguante,qui reprend les réplique de tout le monde.

-Tu fais chier!Si tu...

-Si je ne serais pas ta futur femme tu me jeterais un stupéfix à l'instant pour me faire ravaler mes paroles. Mais étant donné que tu m'aimes beaucoup,beaucoup trop,tu vas m'embrasser pour me faire taire!

-Tu crois...

-Oui je crois. Me dit-elle un air de défi coller au visage

Je m'approcha d'elle,la pris entre mes bras et l'embrassa fougeusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et répondit avec fureur à mes baisers.

-Beurk! Arrêter de vous donnez des bisous c'est dégouttant!

-Anthony comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver?

-C'est simple tatie Hermione,quand j'ai ouvert la porte de votre penderie,j'ai eu le temps de voir que vous transmachinchose et j'ai repérer ton énergie sur le toit!

-Bouché par un enfant de cinq ans. Lui chuchotais-je avant de recevoir un solide coup de coude dans les côtes

-Tu m'impressionera toujours Anthony.

Elle prit Anthony dans ses bras et on transplana dans le salon ou tout le monde nous regardait intrigué,de savoir ou on était. Elle posa le petit qui couru jusqu'à ma mère et qui lui raconta comment il nous avait trouvé et quelques autres histoires qui n'avait aucun rapport. Blaise me fit signe depuis le bureau, et je le rejoignit laissant Hermione au bon soins de ses amies. En y entrant je vis Harry et Jedusor assis sur des chaises. _Mais que manigançaient-ils à la fin? Ça ne sentais pas très bon._

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer?

-Tu veux dire qu'est-ce que l'on prépare.

-Prépare,de quoi tu parles Blaise?

-Aurais-tu oublié que l'anniversaire d'Hermione est mercredi prochain,il ne reste que cinq jour!

-Merde j'avais carrément oublié,avec tout ce qui est arrivé.

-C'est pour ça qu'avec l'aide de Tom,Blaise,les filles et toi on va préparer une méga surprise à Mione. Lança Harry

-Et qu'elle est cette méga surprise?

-Justement on a pas d'idée. Alors étant donné que tu la connais désormais beaucoup plus que nous,tu aurais peut être une idée.

-Je sais pas trop,au pire moi et Harry on a qu'à aller voir M. et Mme. Granger pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas une idée.

-Mais comment cacher notre absence à Hermione?

-On a qu'à demander aux filles d'inventer quelque chose de bidon.

Harry m'indiqua de faire une valise que l'on partirait ce soir quand tout le monde sera endormis. Le reste de la journée ce passa merveilleusement bien. On dîna,puis tout le monde monta dans leur chambre pour vaquer à leur activité. Arriver dans ma chambre,je vis la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte et j'y vis Hermione dans un bain moussant. J'entra dans la salle de bain et en me voyant Hermione se dépêcha à ramener toute la mousse pour couvrir sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-J'ai le droit d'être pudique,non ?

-Oui t'as le droit,mais il me semble que je t'aie vu toute nu sous la douche i peine une semaine.

-De quoi tu parles Drago,je n'ai jamais été sous la douche avec toi,je suis beaucoup trop gênée,tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

-Non je te jure,tu es venu me rejoindre un matin dans la douche.

-Moi je te dis que non,je m'en serais souvenu! Je suis beaucoup trop pudique pour ça.

-Pourtant au bal de Noël à Poudlard t'étais pas si pire que ça,pour que l'on ce retrouve en sous-vêtement.

-Tu l'as dit on était en sous-vêtement,pas nu! Alors arrête de fantasmer et n'essaie plus aucune tactique. Moi je vais attendre jusqu'au mariage. Maintenant sors de la salle de bain.

Je sortis de la salle de bain confus. J'étais certains qu'elle m'avait rejoint sous la douche,elle m'avait même embrassé.Aurais-je rêvé de tout ça? Non,mes rêves sont beaucoup plus intense que ça._Mais si c'est vrai,alors qui j'ai embrassé sous la douche? Et comment ça ce faisait qu'elle ressemblait autant à Hermione. _Hermione me rejoignit dans le lit,quand un coup de tonnerre s'abattit. Elle ce précipita,se cacha sous les draps et vint ce coller contre mon dos,m'arrachant un sourire. Je me retourna et lui ouvrit mes bras dans lesquels elle s'y réfugia. J'étais bien,mais cette histoire avec la douche m'inquiétais,mais surtout me laissais perplexe. Il devait être près de minuit quand Harry cogna à ma porte et entra discrètement dans ma chambre. Il me sourit voyant Hermione blottit dans mes bras. Je pris doucement un oreiller que je mis entre les bras d'Hermione,ce qui me permis de me libérer et prendre ma valise. On transplana à partir de l'extérieur et on ce retrouva devant la maison des Grangers,qui étaient encore debout heureusement.

On alla cogner à la porte et ce fut qui nous ouvrit. Surprise de nous voir devant chez elle,avec des valises en plus nous laissa entrer. arriva quelques minutes après,qui me voyant lança un regard méfiant,par contre quand il vit Harry,il lui serra gentillement la main.

-Alors que fais-tu ici Harry et avec lui?

-Oh on venais vous voir pour vous parlez d'Hermione.

-Je savais! Qu'as-tu fais à notre Hermione,sale petit gosse de riche? S'écria

-Mais rien,c'est à propos de sa fête d'anniversaire.

-Mais c'est vrai notre petite Hermione va avoir 18 ans mercredi prochain,ainsi que toi non?

-Oui je vais également avoir 18 ans madame.

-On parlera de tout ça demain,vous devez être fatigué,je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

On monta au deuxième et elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre verte et argent?!

-C'est la chambre de qui? Sans être trop indiscret.

-Drago tu as devant toi la chambre d'Hermione. Sur ce bonne nuit jeunes hommes.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle,nous laissant seul moi et Harry dans la chambre d'Hermione. Comment ce faisait-il que cette fille qui était chez Gryffondor avait une chambre au couleur de Serpentard. Harry fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un petit cahier,il m'indiqua alors que c'était le journal intime d'Hermione. Je m'assis près d'Harry et il ouvrit le journal intime de ma tendre,il commençait bizarrement avec la date de notre entrée à Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends vas-y lis le!

-Je sais pas Drago c'est quand même le journal intime d'Hermione  
-Allez vas-y elle ne saura rien.

-D'accord._1er septembre. Ma journée fut géniale! Bon c'est sur il a fallu que je cours après le crapaud de Neville dans le train mais grâce à celui-ci,j'ai rencontré Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Ils sont géniaux,ils seront sans doute de super bons amis pour moi,j'ai déjà une affinité avec Harry que j'ai pas avec les ce qui est de Ronald,en d'autre mot c'est un goinfre,c'est fou comme il peut ce remplir la bouche. Sinon pendant la répartition un garçon est monté il se nommait Drago Malefoy,il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu-gris saisissant. Il a l'air plutôt sympathique,par contre Harry et les Gryffondors n'ont pas du tout l'air de l'apprécier,moi j'aimerais bien qu'il soit mon ami. Hermione :)_

-Passe moi le livre je vais lire le prochain jour. _8 septembre. __Mauvaise journée encore. Cela fait à peine une semiane que je suis ici que les maudits Serpentards me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe et tout le monde me nomme Miss-je-sais-tout,c'est du gros n'importe quoi! Ils sont jaloux de mon intellecte ou quoi? En tout cas si Harry et Ronald n'aurait pas été là j'aurais eu une bien pire journée. Sinon pendant un de nos cours je fut jumelé à ce Malefoy ou la fouine comme les plus vieux l'appelle. Il est un super partenaire de travail,mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde le déteste autant,il est super gentil! Mais dès que l'on est sortis de classe il c'est mis à m'insulter me brisant l'espoir que j'avais d'être son amie. Hermione -_-_

-Je crois que l'on devrait dormir sinon on ne tiendra pas demain. Bonne nuit Drago!

Harry ce retourna et se mit à ronfler,on pouvait dire qu'il avait le sommeil facile. Je posa le journal sur la table de chevet,mais le repris aussitôt pour en lire un peu plus. Je passa notre deuxième année et pris une journée de notre troisième année!

_3 novembre. On a eu un cours de défense contre les forces du mal ce matin et on était malheureusement jumelé avec ces maudits Serpentard à la noix. Harry reçus un ravissant message de Malefoy pour ce moquer une fois de plus de lui. J'en revenais pas,dire qu'à mon entrée je voulais devenir son amie! Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'à la fin du cours j'ai reçus une boulette de papier derrière la tête,je les déplié. Je les garder car je le trouvais très gentil et mignon ce message,mais je ne sais pas de qui il provennait,et je n'aie pas reconnue l'écriture malheureusement. Sinon j'ai eu une bonne journée. Hermione :) _

Je regarda et vis qu'elle avait effectivement garder le bout de papier et l'avait brocher à la suite. Quand je le vis,je figea,c'était le petit mots que je lui avait écrit pendant ce cours,il y était écrit:_ Salut tu me connais probablement pas,mais moi je te vois tout les jours et sa remplie ma journée de soleil. Tu est très intelligente et jolie,j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître un peu plus. _Elle avait garder mon message,ce qui me réchauffa le coeur. Je continua de farfouiller dans les pages. Après quelque minutes je pris une page au hasard et la lu.

_5 mai. Ajourd'hui j'ai une super journée,je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Harry et Ron. Par contre j'ai faillit jeter un sors à ce foutu Malefoy de malheur. Mais au lieu de ça je l'ait frapper en plein visage. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas jeter de sors,c'est comme si à cet instant quand son regard croisa le mien,me disait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression d'être si proche de lui,que ça me fait peur,je ne peux quand même pas tomber amoureuse de cette fouine de malheur. Aussi depuis ce qui c'est passé avec Malefoy je n'arrête pas de le chercher des yeux dans la Grande Salle. J'ai donc envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour leur en parler et aussi pour leur dire que je voulais changer ma chambre de couleur. Hermione :)_

Donc,si elle ne m'avait pas jeter de sors en troisième c'était parce qu'elle avait l'impression de me connaitre et d'être proche de déjà en troisième année le sort de McGonagall et Rogue faiblissait. Serais-ce aussi à cause de cette journée qu'elle a fait repeindre sa chambre au couleur de Serpentard. Je regardais le journal toujours ouvert sur moi et me demandais si je devais continuer de le feuilleter. Mais tous les secrets qui y était caché m'intriguait,si je finissais de le lire peut-être que je finirai par comprendre ma Hermione. J'eu alors l'idée d'aller lire la journée ou je m'étais engeulé avec McLaggen et que j'avais embrassé Hermione à Pré-au-Lard,en quatrième année.

_25 février. Salut mon cher journal,aujourd'hui il y a eu beaucoup de conflit et la plus part concernait Malefoy,surprenant! Je me demande vraiment comment il peut être aussi con pour ce faire donner plus de 5 retenues en une seule journée. Il faut vraiment être stupide! Mais bon Harry,Ron et moi on sortais de la Grande Salle quand on vit un troupeau d'élève,en s'approchant on vit McLaggen et Malefoy ce battre,mais faut le dire ces deux garçons sont aussi chialeux,arrogant et ventard l'un que l'autre. Alors, je pris McLaggen par les épaules et le sortit de là lui disant,que Malefoy n'en valait pas la peine,McLaggen m'a alors répnodu: Alors c'est vrai tout ça? Je me demandais vraiment de quoi il voulais parler alors il m'a demandé si c'était vrai que l'on s'aimait. Quand il m'a dit ça je voulais faire qu'une seule chose:VOMIR. Alors ce stupide Malefoy a alors planté son regard dans le mien et m'a dit : Tu ne te souviens pas. J'étais là figé,j'avais le sentiments qu'il me disais vrai,mais au fond de moi je me disais qu'il devait ce moquer de moi une fois de plus. Mais son regard,il me faisait fondre,j'aurais voulu être dans ses bras. Mais pour de vrai comment un arrogant Serpentard pourrait être amoureux de moi une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne sert en rien la société. Hermione :(_

Je versais des larmes car tout ce qui était écrit était vrai,mais de la voir ce traiter elle-même de Sang-de-Bourbe était de trop pour moi. Mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle adorait insulter les Serpentards. Mais aussi cela veut donc dire que si elle ce dénigre ainsi depuis toujours c'est à cause de moi! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle tient tant à rester avec moi.

_14 mars. Salut! Aujourd'hui Harry nous a appris a faire des patronus c'est géant! Harry à un cerf mâle,Ron un chien et moi une loutre,mais un phénomène étrange c'est produit quand j'ai fait le mien. Oui il avait l'apparence d'une loutre,mais celui-ci à pris aussi la forme d'un tigre ainsi que d'un jeune homme. Harry à tout de suite su que c'était Malefoy! Mais il était visiblement plus vieux,il devait avoir près de 18 ans je crois,je dus me retenir de ne pas lâcher un soupirement d'extase devant le spectacle,car le patronus Malefoy était torse nu et il était rudement beau. Parlant de Malefoy,je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter de ma santé mentale,car dès que l'on est dans la Grande Salle je le surprend toujours entrain de me regarder,peut-être suis-je folle,sa doit aller avec mon ascendance Moldus. Même qu'en ce moment je t'écris cher journal et j'ai mon patronus Malefoy près de moi,j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est là et me surveille pour ne pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. La joie! Je peux alors t'affirmer qu'il a des yeux aussi beau que des diamants,mais on y voit aussi la haine et ça me fou la chienne. Mais faut pas qu'Harry et Ron sache que j'ai un penchant pour la fouine détestable de Malefoy sinon je suis morte! Hermione (croyant être tombé en amour)_

Oh mon dieu! Elle était déjà entrain de tomber amoureuse de moi avant notre baiser à Pré-au-Lard et moi je l'aimais comme un fou à ce moment là,je devais me cacher sous mes couvertures ou dans la cours pour pouvoirs l'espionner et la voir à ma guise sans que je vire grognon et que Blaise me pose trop de question. Je vins pour lire la suite quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ,elle me sourit et vint prendre place au bout du lit,c'était d'un sens très malaisant de ce retrouver avec la "mère" de son épouse sur son lit.

-Ça va Drago?

-Oui madame.

-Je t'aie dis que tu pouvais m'appeler Jane,mais pourquoi ne dors-tu pas encore? Il est près de 3 heure du matin.

-Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil,sachant qu'Hermione est seule au manoir et dois ce faire un sang de fou,ne sachant pas ou je suis.

-Tu l'aime vraiment ?

-Je ne croyais jamais dire ça de toute ma vie,mais oui je l'aime vraiment c'est elle qui m'a aidé à voir clair en moi,à m'aimer tel que je suis,d'avoir cru en moi.

-Ça c'est bien Hermione toujours là pour les autres. Mais je voudrais savoir comment avez-vous fais pour vous souvenirs de tout votre passé?

-Et bien McGonagall nous jettait de tant à autre un sors de mémoire,mais en moins petite dose,donc en entrant préfet-en-chef tout les deux on a été contraint à des situations,qui ressemblait étrangement à quand on était jeune. Mais le sors à vraiment été brisé lorsqu'elle a rejoint nos mains ensemble formant notre tatouage.

-Je vois,je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

-En tout cas votre mari n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier.

-Mais lui la magie c'est comme quelque chose qu'il croyait non-réelle,mais maintenant sachant que ça existe,ça le ronge de l'intérieur. Mais c'est surtout par le fait qu'Hermione à dut quitter la maison beaucoup trop tôt qui lui a causé cette haine envers toute chose ou personne magique.

-Mais vous,pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ne serais-ce qu'à l'école? Vous deviez être aussi brillante qu'Hermione?

-Effectivement j'étais aussi brillante qu'elle. Mais on me voit sur toutes les photos des clubs de l'école,passant du club de Slughorn au Quidditch.

-Vous avez joué au Quidditch?

-Oui même que j'étais capitaine de mon équipe.

-Vous étiez dans quel maison?

-J'étais chez les Serdaigles.

-Attendez minutes vous ne seriez pas par hasard Gaëlle Summer?

-Oui c'est moi,mais n'en parle à personne surtout pas Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Car si on apprenait que je suis toujours vivante,je serais obligé de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch.

Elle se leva me serra dans ses bras,puis sortit refermant la porte derrière elle. En plus d'être une sorcière,elle était LA Gaëlle Summer,la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch que l'école a connu,je me promettais d'aller faire un tour à Poudlard et d'aller vérifier,sur un des tableaux des resortis le journal de sous mon oreiller et tourna les pages pour trouver ou j'étais rendu. Je vis que la page à laquelle j'étais tombé parlait d'elle et Weasley et c'était pendant notre quatrième année.

_15 dé Ron peut-il être aussi stupide! C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier et on y organise un bal de Noël,je voulais qu'il m'y accompagne,mais le con...l'imbécile qu'il est a attendu trop tard pour me le demander. Alors c'est Viktor Krum qui me l'a demandé gentillement,loin de ses groupies maladives. Je suis quand même touché que quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui me le demande à moi le rat de bibliothèque à l'accompagner au bal. Mais personne n'est au courant que j'y vais avec lui,c'est mon secret bien gardé. Sinon les journées sont comme à l'habitude,on s'engeule avec Malefoy,il nous insulte et c'est fini. Je continue mes recherche sur mon patronus qui me désespère vraiment,je suis fatigué de voir le visage de Malefoy dès que je le lance. Oui c'est vrai! Ce con de Malefoy sors avec le bulldog de Pansy Parkinson,j'en reviens pas! Pas que je suis jalouse mais je croyais qu'il avait plus de goût que ça! Mais on voit bien qu'à chaque fouine,sa ratte. Hermione O.o_

Elle avait donc remarqué que j'étais avec Pansy,était-elle jalouse? Car techniquement en quatrième année je sortais avec Pansy seulement pour voir si Hermione allait être jalouse maladive,mais Pansy croyait vraiment que je l'aimais. J'étais vraiment tordu i ans pour brisé le coeur d'une fille,pour en rendre une autre jalouse. Je tourna quelques pages pour trouver celle du jour du bal!

_25 décembre. Aujourd'hui c'était le bal de Noël,ce que j'ai préféré c'est quand j'ai vu toutes les autres filles me voir arriver au bras de Viktor,leur arrachant un regard sombre,bien fait pour elle! Sinon en descendant le grand escalier je vis Ron et Harry me regarder bouche bée m'arrachant un sourire,mais le plus troublant c'était qu'à l'entrée des porte de la Grande Salle Malefoy était là et me regardait et m'adressa même un sourire. Il fallait que je me l'avoue il était quand même beau dans son complet. La danse fut sublime,Viktor est un très bon danseur et séducteur. Tout fut merveilleux jusqu'à ce que Ron pique une autre de ses crises de jalousie! Je l'engeula et obligea lui et Harry à remonter au dortoir,il avait gâché ma soirée! Je suis allé me réfugier dans un escalier en colimaçon,qui me plongeais dans le noir. Quelque minutes plus tard,j'entendis mon nom,me retournant je vis Malefoy avec sa baguette à la main. Il me demanda si j'allais bien et je lui répondis tout simplement non. Il est venu s'asseoir près de moi et me dis que j'avais rien à foutre d'Harry et Ron que je méritais des amis qui allait m'aimer,à ma juste valeur. Je les regarder ébranlé par ce qu'il m'avait dit,pourquoi était-il là de toute façon? Il m'a regardé et a lancé tout bonnement que mes dents était beaucoup mieux comme ça!? Il m'a prise dans ses bras alors que je pleurais encore et ma bercé doucement en fredonnant un aire de Beethoven,comment connaissait-il ce compositeur Moldu?! Il m'a raccompagné à ma salle commune,me serra de nouveau dans ses bras et me rappela de me faire confiance et que si j'aurais besoin d'aide il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de prêt pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait été aussi gentil avec moi,je t'écris tout ça avec mon Malefoy patronus près de moi,car je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. _

_Hermione ( qui crois vrm être tombé amoureuse)_

Bordel,je lui avait fait autant d'effet que ça cette journée là?! Oui j'étais allé la voir car je l'avais vu prendre une direction opposé à Weasley et Harry,en pleurant. Je me souviens même que c'était Für Elise que je lui avait fredonné.J'avais passé une bonne nuit,car j'avais pu la prendre dans mes bras sans me faire traiter de fou ou de con. Je referma son journal le mit en dessous de mon oreiller et m'allongea,quelques minutes plus tard je sombrais dans le sommeil,dans les bras de Morphée.

-Bordel Drago réveille-toi!

-On...on est déjà le matin?

-Il est 8 heure,je crois qu'on est le matin. Aurais-tu lus le journal d'Hermione hier soir alors que je dormais?

-Oui,c'était plus fort que moi,j'ai même appris que je lui faisais déjà de l'effet en troisième année.

-Pour vrai?

-Ouais.

-Les garçons le petit-déjeuner est près! S'écria Jane depuis la cuisine.

On descendit à toute vitesse car on mourrait de fin. Jane nous servit des crêpes,on vint pour les mangers,mais on fut stupéfait par la forme qu'elles avaient. Jane vint nous rejoindre à table et nous regarda,ce demandant pourquoi on ne mangeait pas.

-Ça va les garçons?

-Oui,oui mais comment faites-vous ça?

-Fait quoi?

-Les crêpes,elles ont la forme de mon patronus,c'est un cerf. Dit Harry

-J'ai un talent indéniable quand il s'agit de donner une forme au crêpe.

-Drago,ton patronus n'ait pas un tigre,c'est un cobra.

-Je sais...

-J'ai fait un tigre car c'est le patronus d'Hermione. Ajouta Jane me sauvant d'une explication trop longue.

-En tout cas vos crêpes sont vraiment mais vraiments bonnes,la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé,c'était il y a deux ans à Poudlard. C'était Hermione qui les avait faites.

-Allez-vous arrêtez de dire son nom bordel! Moi je vais me recoucher.

**PDV Hermione**

Je me réveilla ce matin seule dans mon lit,_mais ou était partit Drago? _Je me leva à regret et descendis au salon ou s'y trouvait Blaise et Tom.

-Ou sont les filles?

-Pas encore levé. Dit Tom toujours endormis sur le divan.

-Ou est Harry?

-Mais c'est quoi ces questions merdante ce matin,on le sait pas ou il est!

-Excuse le Hermione il c'est disputé avec Alexandra.

-Je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle!

-D'accord tu ne t'es pas disputé avec elle!

-Alors savez-vous ou est Harry et Drago?

-Non on sait pas ou ils sont,mais on c'est très bien que Drago est dans la merde quand il va revenir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Et bien il est évident que tu vas l'engeuler.

-Blaise va te faire foutre!

Je partit furieuse et remonta dans ma chambre. J'enfila un t-shirt et un jeans troué,puis redescendit,j'allais sortir pour transplaner quand Blaise m'interpella:

-Tu vas ou?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire,j'ai le droit de sortir si ça me tente.

-C'est pour savoir quoi dire à Drago quand il va rentrer.

-Et bien t'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis sortis avec des amis Moldus.

Je claqua la porte derrière moi et transplana devant la maison de mon amie Sarah. J'espèrais qu'elle y habite toujours sinon je devrais chercher et ça ne me tentais pas. Je cogna et puis par soulagement ce fut sa mère qui m'ouvrit. Surprise elle me serra dans ses bras et cria à Sarah de descendre,me voyant elle sauta en bas des escaliers et sauta dans mes bras nous faisant manquer une débarque monumentale.

-Que fais-tu ici? As-tu un petit copain? Comment va ta vie? T'as fini tes études? T'as des nouveaux amis?

-Sarah calme toi sinon je pourrais jamais répondre à toutes tes questions.

-D'accord viens avec moi.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira au deuxième étage,elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et j'y vis un garçon,surpris il ce leva rougissant.

-Je vais m'en aller on ce voit plus tard Sarah?

-Ben non reste,elle ne te mangera pas,elle est une amie.

-Salut moi c'est Hermione,Hermione Granger.

-Moi c'est Philippe,Philippe Maygard.

-Alors Sarah,c'est ton petit copain?

-Euh...non...c'est...c'est juste un ami. Dit-elle en rougissant

-Je vais y aller ravi de t'avoir rencontré Hermione.

Il sortit de la chambre tout gêné,j'espèrais ne pas les avoir dérangé,ou d'avoir gâché quelque chose.

-Alors...

-Oui Hermione,je l'aime,je suis amoureuse de lui,mais je ne lui aie rien dit et on ce voit de temps en temps,ici et là.

-Je suis désolé,j'aurais dut venir un autre jour.

-Non! C'est génial que tu sois venue,alors réponds à mes questions!

-De un je suis venu ici car je me suis fâché contre mon petit copain. Mon petit copain est Drago Malefoy,oui mon pire ennemis. Pour l'instant ma vie est géniale. Oui j'ai finis mes études,oui j'ai de nouveaux amis que je pourrais te présenter.

-Tu sors vraiment avec Drago Malefoy?

-Oui et on va se marier...

-Quoi! Mais t'es pas un peu jeune?

-Dans le monde des sorciers ça ne dérange pas et je vais avoir 18 ans dans moins de trois jours.

-C'est vrai ça! J'avais complètement oublié. Mais tu dis que tu était fâché contre lui?

-Oui il est partit sans rien me dire,donc je sais pas ou il est allé. Alors je me suis dis que pour me défâché,pourquoi ne pas aller dans un club ce soir avec ma best que ça fais trop méga longtemps que j'ai pas vu.

-J'acceptes avec plaisir de venir avec toi,on peut inviter deux amis de gars à moi?

-Je les connaîs?

-Ben il y a Philippe et l'autre c'est Lesdray Globers.

-Dray?

-Oui pourquoi?

-C'est le surnom de Drago.

Elle me regarda et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait sortir avec moi. Quand elle accepta,elle prit ses clé et on prit la route. On arrêta chez Philippe qui embarqua et par chance Lesdray était avec lui. J'étais assis côté passager en avant et regarda par le rétroviseur pour observer discrètement Lesdray. Il était si beau,il était vraiment grand,avait les yeux bleus clair et les cheveux vagué et blond comme Drago._Pourquoi la vie me faisait-elle autant tenter,j'allais me marier et voilà que l'on mettait un foutu blondinet dans mon chemin. _

-Au juste Sarah c'est qui elle?

Sa voix était tout simplement enivrante,je suis sur que j'aurais pus frondre si je ne serais pas humaine. J'allais craquer c'était évident,mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse,je ne devais pas tromper Drago. Mais lui était-il mieux,peut être qu'il était avec une autre gonzesse.

-Lesdray,elle c'est Hermione.

-Ah ton amie sorcière,alors tu peux vraiment lancer des sortilèges.

-...

-T'es-tu muette?

-Non et oui je peux jeter des peux faire apparaître un genre de fantôme pour me protéger ou je peux faire flotter des objets.

-C'est génial! Hey Sarah pourquoi on passerait pas la soirée au parc,elle pourrait nous montrer des sorts.

-Je sais pas,si elle veut...

-Oui je veux bien.

-T'es géniale!

Je me calla dans mon siège,pour ne pas que l'on voit que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. J'allais devoir me surpasser pour ne pas craquer à cause de l'ami de Sarah. On arriva au centre commerciale et on ce fit du vrai shopping,avec deux gars pour nous aider à transporter nos sacs. On marchait quand Lesdray s'arrêta devant une boutique, on s'approcha et il se retourna vers moi. "Tu pourrais essayer cet robe,elle t'irait à merveille je suis certain!" Je regardais la robe qui était devant nous dans la vitrine. Elle ressemblait à une robe de tango,elle était ni trop longue,ni trop courte. Tout le long de la robe ce propageait de joli fils dorés,qui formait un serpent. Je fus stupéfaite,en plus elle était en rabais au lieu de payer 1200$,elle était à seulement 400$,faut croire que personne n'en voulait. Sarah me poussa à l'intérieur du magasin et la dame nous voyant,nous lança: " Ça doit être pour la robe dans la vitrine suivez moi je vous en pris". Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir que c'était cette robe que je voulais essayer. J'étais dans la cabine quand la dame me passa un modèle de la robe,qui était parfaitement à ma taille.

-Alors Hermione?

-Je sais pas j'ai de la difficulté à fermer la fermeture éclair dans le dos.

-Attend je viens t'aider.

Sarah entra et ferma la fermeture éclair et me laissa sortir de la cabine. Je m'installa devant le miroir et fut stupéfaite,la robe m'allait parfaitement! Aucun mauvais plis,rien ne dépassait,rien n'avait l'air trop petit ou trop grand. Je tourna en rond et je vis le serpent bouger sur ma robe,ce qui me fit stoppé net.

-Avez-vous vu?

-Oui tu es magnifique!

-Non pas ça,le serpent bouge quand je tourne ou bouge.

-Refais ça!

À la demande de Philippe je me remis à tourner et vit la stupéfaction dans les visages de mes amis. Après m'être arrêter de tourner,je chercha le serpent,mais à la place du serpent ce trouvait un lion. La dame vint nous voir,pour vérifier que tout allait bien,je lui dis que oui et que j'allais acheter la robe. On avança à la caisse,je sortis ma carte de crédit,quand elle me demanda gentillement de la rangée,qu'elle me faisait cadeau de la robe. J'en revenais pas comment pouvait-elle me donner une robe d'une valeur de 1200$! On sortis du magasin et je réprimais de lancer un cri de joie. Ma journée ce déroulait beaucoup mieux que pré nous paya le déjeuner dans un petit café non loin du centre d'achat. On était entrain de manger ,quand je vis passer un jeune homme,qui avait l'air de Drago.

-Ça va Hermione? Me demanda Philippe

-Oui,oui,je croyais seulement avoir vu Drago.

-Drago? Drago Malefoy?

-Oui mais comment es-tu au courant,qu'il est mon petit copain?

-Non moi je savais seulement qu'il allait à la même école que toi,mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple.

Je lui confirma alors que j'étais vraiment en couple avec lui,me retenant de ne pas sourire,car dès que je prononçais son nom,un sourire ce collait sur mes lèvres. Je me retourna vers Lesdray,qui avait l'air visiblement troublé.La raison? Je ne sais pas. On retourna faire du shopping jusqu'à l'heure du dîner,on ce prit des sandwichs avec des chips et on se dirigea vers le parc,ou on ce coucha dans l'herbe pour y finir nos dîners. Sarah me proposa de rester dormir chez elle cette nuit et que les garçons étaient aussi invité. Mais Merde! Le calvaire me suivait-il? J'espèrais seulement que Lesdray dormais avec un t-shirt et un pantalon. On rentra chez Sarah avec nos milliers de sacs remplis de vêtements. On les mis dans la chambre d'amis et à l'aide de ma magie je déplaça le deuxième lit dans sa chambre. On s'amusa comme des gamins,ça me manquais le temps ou je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière et que je jouais insousciemment avec mes copines. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin quand un hibou ce posa devant la fenêtre,arrachant des cris à Sarah et Philippe. Je pris le message et lu ceci: _Hermione,vas-tu rentrer ce soir au manoir? Sinon Drago m'a averti qu'il devait rester encore deux jours,ne t'inquiète pas il va être là pour ton anniversaire. Fais juste me dire si tu reviens ce soir,si non,avec qui tu es et Drago veut absolument une photo de toi avec ses gens. Je suis désolé. Blaise._

-C'est de qui la lettre?

-Du meilleur ami de mon copain,il veut seulement savoir si je vais rentrer au manoir et si non avec qui je suis et une photo de moi avec eux.

-Il est intense tu es sur que c'est pas lui qui t'aime?

-T'es con Lesdray! C'est Drago qui lui as demandé ça.

-Donc il est revenu au manoir?

-Non Sarah,il doit rester encore deux jours,je ne sais trop ou.

-Tiens voilà la photo et dis à ce Blaise que ton Drago n'a pas a s'inquiéter personne ne te touchera,car on est tous en couple Lesdray

Un soulagement ce fit sentir en moi,il avait une blonde! Génial! J'écrivis une réponse à Blaise que j'accrocha à la patte du hibou qui repris son envol. Je m'installa au-dessus de Lesdray,non ne vous imaginez pas des choses,c'est un lit superposé,me calla dans mes couvertures souhaitant une bonne nuit aux autres,puis ferma la lumière. Je trouvais mon lit extrêmement vide,j'aurais tellement voulu à ce moment être dans les bras de Drago,de sentir sa main dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sur ma nuque,m'arrachant à tous les coups un frisson. Je finis par m'endormir à contre coeur,mes pensées rempli par l'inquétude de savoir ou était Drago.


	11. Un anniversaire haut en couleur

**PDV Drago**

Tout marchait comme prévu,Hermione avait plongé tête première dans notre plan. Elle avait répondu au message de Blaise et nous avait envoyé une photo d'elle,Sarah,Philippe et Lesdray. Pour être certain que tout allait marcher j'avais renvoyer une lettre à Lesdray vers deux heure du matin,pour ne pas qu'Hermione intercepte celle-ci. On était aujourd'hui la veille de la fête à Hermione et du fait même de la mienne. J'étais assis au salon avec tout le monde,pour les derniers préparatifs,quand mon hibou vint me donner une lettre de Lesdray.

-Elle est de qui la lettre? Demanda Pansy.

-De mon cousin.

-Lis la!

-_Salut Drago,on sera au parc demain soir vers 20h comme tu nous l'avais demandé. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione,elle ne se doute d'absolument rien. Elle ne se remet toujours pas d'avoir eu en cadeau la robe que tu lui as acheté. Pour l'instant elle dort paisiblement. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant,mais elle parle dans son sommeil et n'arrête pas de dire ton nom! C'est franchement drôle... Aujourd'hui on risque d'aller ce promener et aller au cinéma,on va la tenir occupé pour ne pas qu'elle pense à son anniversaire. On ce voit demain soir! Ton cousin Lesdray._

-Ha!ha!ha! Hermione te quémende dans son sommeil! Lança Harry

-Harry si tu veux pas que je te frappe,je te dirais d'aller vérifier au parc avec Ginny,pour l'emplacement des lumières

Il partit à la course suivis de Ginny,qui nous salua. Ma soeur,Pansy et ma mère se rendirent en cuisine pour faire le gâteau. Blaise vint s'asseoir à mes côtés ainsi que Tom.

-Drago calme tes nerfs,c'est juste un anniversaire.

-Juste un anniversaire!? Blaise ça fait près de 7 ans que l'on a pas fêté nos anniversaire ensemble et en plus elle va devenir ma femme. Il faut que tout sois parfait.

-Drago je suis certain que même si ça l'aurait été une fête toute simple,elle aurait adoré. Car c'est toi qui l'aurait organisé pour elle et elle ne peut pas demander mieux que ceci. Tu es l'homme qu'elle aime à la folie,elle ne pourra jamais être vraiment déçus de ce que tu fais pour elle.

-Drago ça va ?

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Les gars se retournèrent vers le cadre de la porte et furent aussi stupéfait que moi d'y voir Hermione. Je m'approcha d'elle,mais au lieu de venir dans mes bras elle me lança un stupéfix.

-Hermione pourquoi t'as fais ça à Drago? Lui demanda Blaise

-Il n'est qu'un peureux,incompétent,il n'est même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche,il mérite de mourir.

-SECTUMSEMPRA! Cria Tom

-TEMCASEMPESU. Cria-t-elle.

Tom fut projeté dans le foyer en sang,j'accouru à ses côtés et vis que ses bras et c'est jambes étaient détaché de son corps mais ne saignaient pas. Ou Hermione avait-elle trouvé cette formule et pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à nous? Je vis de mon oeil encore valide,Harry entrer dans le salon, lancer un sors de répulsion et Hermione disparu sous nos yeux. Le reste des gens débarquèrent dans le salon et vinrent près de nous. J'étais aveugle d'un oeil et la jambe en sang et Jedusor était démanbré. Alexandra lança un sort et Tom retrouva ses bras et ses jambes

-Que c'est-il passé ici?Demanda Pansy.

-Hermione était là et puis elle a jeter un stupéfix a Drago,alors Tom a répliqué avec un sectumsempra et Hermione a lancé un deuxième sort que l'on connait même pas et Tom c'est retrouvé démanbré. Haleta Blaise

-Au fait pourquoi t'a lancé un Sectumsempra à ma femme,SALE ENCULÉ! Criai-je la baguette pointé sur Jedusor

-Calme toi mon chéri.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme mère!? Je croyais qu'il était de notre côté. Il a osé lancé un sors quasi mortelle à ma femme!

-Premièrement,elle n'est pas encore ta femme,deuxièmement peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ajouta ma mère

-Qu'il ait une bonne raison ou non,il mérite la mort pour avoir osé blesser grièvement ma fiancée,MA HERMIONE! Criais-je de plus belle.

J'étais tellement en colère que je sentis mon corps se changer. Croyant que j'étais en glace,je voulu enfermer Jedusor dans un bloc de glace,mais au lieu de ça,une énorme flamme ce dirigea sur lui et ma soeur. Mais comment ce faisait-il que j'étais en flamme,je contrôle la glace pas le feu. Je chercherais plus tard,le plus important c'était de faire souffrir ce con,qui en a voulu à Hermione.

-Drago calme-toi,tu fais peur.

-Pansy tais-toi! Jedusor mérite ce châtiment et que personne ne se mette en travers de ma route,je vengerais Hermione.

-Drago,regarde-toi tu es une flamme ambulante,tes yeux sont rouge sang,tu n'es plus toi-même. Me dis ma soeur posant sa main sur mon épaule.

D'un seul coup d'oeil,ces vêtements prirent feu et elle fut expulser dans le foyer déjà démolit. Je sentais en moi le pouvoir du feu,je sentais que j'étais plus puissant que les autres,j'avais enfin le contrôle sur eux. _Drago reprend tes esprits t'es pas bien. Je m'en fou,j'aurais ma vengeance,je vengerais Hermione. Calme-toi! Bon sang tu es entrain de tout brûler. Toi tais-toi! Je vais faire ce que je veux. _Je vint pour avancer quand je m'écroula au sol,une intense douleur à la tête,je vis les flammes s'éteindre peu à peu,pour ne plus dut tout être là. Que c'était-il passé? Je vis ma soeur dans les bras de Jedusor,qui me toisait du regard.

-Drago,si j'ai attaqué Hermione, c'est parce que ce n'était pas Hermione.

-T'es viré con ou quoi? C'était Hermione et elle n'a pas de soeur jumelle crois-moi.

-Je sais Drago,ce n'était pas **notre** Hermione,mais une Hermione d'une autre dimension.

-De quoi tu parles? Il n'y a pas plus de trois dimension,sombre idiot.

-Et bien mon cher Drago le sombre idiot a étudié cette forme de magie noire. Même que ton père et le frère de Ginny on disparu après avoir prononcé une formule...

-Pari ratione!

-C'est ça! Merci Blaise. Donc cette Hermione doit venir de la dimension que ton père a ouverte il y a deux mois. Donc cette Hermione est l'opposé de la notre.

-Donc la Hermione que j'ai embrassé sous la douche il y a deux semiane c'était l'autre,mais merde comment j'ai pu être aussi con!

-Tu n'es pas con,car elles sont la copie conforme de l'autre,sauf que la deuxième Hermione est du côté du mal.

-Donc si je comprend bien,tout ceux ici qui sont gentil,sont mauvais dans l'autre dimension et vice et versa.

-T'a tout compris Harry.

-Alors on a pas à s'inquiéter,ça me soulage.

Tout le monde retourna à leur occupation sauf les gars qui était resté près de Tom et qui le toisait du regard.

-Les gars vous allez bien?

-Non Drago,Tom n'a pas tout dis devant les filles et on veut savoir quoi.

-C'est bon je vais vous le dire. C'est qu'en conséquence de cette ouverture interdimensionnelle,la Hermione méchante,va essayer de supprimer notre Hermione.

-BORDEL TOM POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT!? IL Y A EN CE MOMENT UNE FOLLE QUI VEUT SUPPRIMER MA FEMME! Criais-je

-Drago,elle n'est pas encore ta femme.

-JE M'EN FICHE,IL FAUT LA SAUVER OU RENVOYER CETTE FOLLE FURIEUSE D'OU ELLE VIENT!

-Drago,calme tes flammes de glace.

-DE QUOI TU PARLES!

-T'as planté des glaçons au plafond. Alors calme-toi et on va trouver une solution

-Il faut avertir mon cousin de protéger Hermione de son double maléfique.

-J'y vais de ce pas!

-Harry elle va te reconnaitre.

-Pas si je me déguise.

-Vas-y et fait vite,je ne veux pas fêter notre anniversaire avec une morte.

_Pourquoi le calvaire me courait-il après? J'avais rien fait pourtant,je ne veux que vivre une vie heureuse avec Hermione. Calme-toi mon vieux,tout vas s'arranger. Toi stupide cerveau tais-toi,tu m'aide pas à grand chose de toute façon! _Le reste de la journée ce déroula sans embrouille,on était entrain de dîner quand Harry débarqua dans la cuisine. Il m'indiqua que mon cousin avait déjà remarqué qu'une autre Hermione ce promenait dans Londres et qu'il protégerait Hermione quoi qu'il arrive,me soulageant un peu. Demain moi et ma Hermione adoré allions fêter nos 18 ans ensemble et avec nos amis. Après avoir discuter de comment allait ce dérouler la soirée de demain tout le monde alla ce coucher.

Vers deux heure du matin,je sortis du manoir et transplana,près de la maison de mon cousin. Je cogna à la porte et ce fut Bellatrix qui m'ouvrit.

-Mon neveu que fais-tu ici à une heure pareil?

-Tante que faites-vous ici?

-Et bien j'habite ici,depuis que nos marques on été retiré,on vit le parfait bonheur. Mais toi vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es ici à deux heure de matin?

-Je venais voir Lesdray.

-Oh,il dormait encore chez son amie Sarah,ainsi que Philippe et Hermione.

-Ah merde!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien Hermione ne doit pas me voir avant demain soir pour la surprise d'anniversaire,alors si je débarque comme ça,elle va ce demander ce que je fais là?

-Alors c'est vrai! Tu vas te marier avec elle?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant?

-Ta mère m'en a parlé,mais même si tu débarquerais chez Sarah,elle le saurait que c'est pour voir ton cousin non?

-Justement elle ne sais pas que Lesdray est mon cousin. On a planifié un méga plan pour lui faire une surprise.

-Ah d'accord au pire rend toi invisible et cogne à la fenêtre,il n'y a que ton cousin qui puisse voir les gens invisibles.

-Ouais,merci tante!

Elle me dis aurevoir et referma la porte. Je me dirigea à pied vers la maison de Sarah et en y arrivant je me changea en homme invisible et flotta jusqu'à la fenêtre,par chance mon cousin dormait juste devant la fenêtre. Je cogna doucement et me voyant,il ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici?

-Je suis venu voir Hermione.

-Mais elle ne doit pas savoir que tu es ici.

-Je le sais bien,mais je n'arrive pas à dormir loin d'elle et en plus avec la folle furieuse qui rode,je m'inquiète encore plus.

-Ouais j'avoue,moi aussi je ne serais pas capable d'être loin de ma petite amie.

-T'as une petite amie,c'est qui ?

-Ben c'est Milicient...

-Milicient Bullstrode?Elle n'étais pas avec Nott?

-Oui mais il l'a laissé il y a cinq mois, et ça fais trois mois qu'on est ensemble.

En entendis le lit au-dessus de mon cousin craquer,et on vit les pieds d'Hermione sur l'échelle et descendre. Elle ne regarda même pas dans notre direction et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard,elle revint et s'arrêta devant Lesdray.

-Ça va Hermione?

-Non je n'arrive pas à dormir loin de Drago,c'est fou comme il fait partie de moi maintenant.

-Je comprends...

-Crois-tu que je peux dormir avec toi? On est juste ami,c'est juste que je me sentirais moins seule.

Je vis mon cousin ouvrir les yeux surpris par sa question. Moi j'étais invisible à côté d'eux,et je ne voulais qu'une chose la prendre entre mes bras. Je m'approcha de mon cousin et lui chuchota que c'était correct avec moi,qu'elle pouvait dormir avec lui.

-Ouais,tu peux dormir avec moi Hermione.

-T'es trop gentil,je suis désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça,mais tu me fais tellement penser à lui avec tes cheveux blond et tes yeux gris acier. Sauf que Drago lui,à une minuscule ligne bleue claire qui traverse ses yeux. Merci et Bonne nuit.

Elle se calla au creux des bras de mon cousin,qui m'adressa un clin d'oeil,puis referma la fenêtre. J'avais une ligne bleue claire qui traversait mes yeux? Je n'avais même pas remarquer moi-même,faut croire qu'elle tient vraiment à moi. Je transplana au manoir et monta à la salle de bain et m'installa devant le miroir. Je me regardais et ne voyait aucune ligne bleue,je réalisa alors que quand je ressentais une émotion que ce soit la peur ou l'amour,tant que ça l'avait un rapport à Hermione,une ligne bleue ce formait. Je m'installa dans mon lit en pensant à Hermione et m'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

**PDV Hermione**

Je me réveilla dans les bras de Lesdray,j'avais enfin passé une bonne nuit sans me réveiller constamment à cause de mes cauchemards. Je resta allongé encore quelques instants,quand je bondis du lit réveillant Lesdray.

-Putain Hermione qu'est-ce que t'as!?

-Je me suis vu dans la fenêtre.

-Ça s'appelle un reflet.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous aussi fort? Nous demandèrent Philippe et Sarah qui venaient de ce réveiller.

-Je me suis vu dans la fenêtre,sauf que la moi de l'autre côté de la fenêtre avait les yeux bleus-gris.

-Putain! Sarah prévient tes parents,moi et Hermione on doit ce rendre à tout prix chez moi.

-D'accord!

-On ce rejoint tu sais ou ce soir,toi tu viens avec moi.

Lesdray me prit par le poignet et me tira à l'extérieur,puis on transplana devant chez lui. Il entra en trombe me tirant toujours par le poignet,il débarqua dans son salon ou j'y vis Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestranges. Mais ou m'étais-je retrouvé? Je devais sûrement faire encore un autre cauchemard,je ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant je vis bien que je ne dormais pas. Lesdray était entrain d'expliquer la situation à ce qui avait l'air d'être ses parents. Bellatrix ce leva me prit par le poignet,m'arrachant une certaine crainte et m'amena à la cuisine.

-Je peux enfin savoir ce que je fais ici et pourquoi Lesdray habite ici?

-Ma chère Hermione,Lesdray est notre fils,ce faisant le cousin de Drago. Si il t'a amené ici c'est parce que tu as vu ton double maléfique.

-Mon quoi!?

-Ton double maléfique. Lucius et le petit Weasley on ouvert une porte vers une autres dimension et la Hermione de cette dimension c'est retrouvé ici,dans le seul but de te supprimer.

-Quoi!? Mais Drago va-t-il bien au moins?

-Oui,mais quoi qu'il arrive si tu vois quelqu'un que tu connais,vérifie le moindre petits détails. Car Drago c'est fait prendre à deux reprises par ton double.

-C'était donc ça l'histoire de la -je

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Je disais qu'est-ce que mon double a fait à Drago?

-Bien il était au salon avec Blaise et Jedusor,quand ton double à débarquer et les a attaqué. Pour l'instant tu vas rester dans cette maison avec nous,moi je vais prévenir Drago et les autres.

Elle me laissa en plan avant de transplaner. En tout cas pour une journée qui est sensé être géniale pour moi,ça ne ce déroule pas comme prévu. Il y avait là dehors une folle furieuse qui voulait me m'assis sur une chaise,quand Lesdray entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face de moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Maintenant que j'étais seule avec lui,je voyais bien une ressemblance avec Drago.

-Tes cheveux sont pas blond?

-Non ils sont brun,mais Drago m'avait demandé de les changer en blond,juste pour te niaiser et te déstabiliser.

-Ah il va avoir mon poingt sur son joli visage.

-Ha!Ha!Ha! Je vois pourquoi il t'a toujours aimé,t'as un sacré caractère!

-Ne me le dis pas,je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour être capable d'oublier tout ce que l'on avait fait ensemble depuis notre naissance. Puis aussi pourquoi ils nous avait fait oublier tout ça.

-J'en sais trop rien Hermione,mais je peux te garantir que je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin aussi amoureux et heureux de toute sa vie. Je crois que si tu ne serais pas entré dans sa vie,il aurait été obligé de marier une fille qu'il n'aimait pas, de devoir servir Lord et il n'aurait jamais vécu le vrai et grand amour.

Je regarda Lesdray dans les yeux et y vis la sincérité,l'honnêteté. Dire qu'au début de l'année moi et Drago,on voulait s'étriper mutuellement,désormais je l'aimais tellement que cela surpassait mes attentes._Arrête d'essayer de trouver une raison ou une explication logique à tout ce qui ce passe dans la vie.Désolé c'est plus fort que moi. C'est bien le cerveau que je connaîs! Oh! Le coeur,ne me dis pas comment penser._Je fus sortit de cette bataille intérieur qui faisait rage en moi quand le mur de la cuisine explosa! Je fus propulsé,par chance Rodulfus me rattrapa juste à temps. Je leva ma tête et vit mon double les mains chargé d'une magie que je ne connaissais pas. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle débarque maintenant? Elle s'approcha de nous avec Lesdray ligoté qui flottait près d'elle,cela ne pris que quelques secondes que Rodulfus était dans la même situation.

-C'est donc toi la sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe,qui tourne autour de Drago.

-Je ne parlerais pas à ta place tu es aussi Moldus que moi.

-Tu te trompe,je suis une sang pur,une Malefoy,la seconde de notre Lord.

-Une Malefoy?

-Oui et mon maître m'a envoyé ici pour te supprimer et je vais enfin pouvoir terminer ma mission!

-SECTUMSEMPRA! Criais-je

D'un seul mouvement de bras,elle stoppa le sort,mais comment faisait-elle!? Elle avança vers moi tandis que je reculais,pour ne pas qu'elle me touche.

-Tu es aussi inutile que ce que l'on m'a dit. Tu ne vaux rien,tu n'es qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe,tu n'es bonne à rien. N'essaie pas de rester en vie,tu vaux beaucoup plus morte.

-TAIS-TOI! T'ES QU'UNE SALE PUTE!

-Oh c'est moi la sale pute? Et bien ça ne me fait rien,tu es aussi moche et sans intéret qu'un rat.

-TAIS...TAIS-TOI! Crais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh la petite Sang-de-Bourbe pleure. PISTÉFUX!

Je traversa le mur pour aller m'écrouler au salon.

-Tu ne vaux rien,tu mérite de mourir,personne ne mérite de devoir vivre à tes côtés,tu ne mérite même pas d'être aimé. TU NE VAUX RIEN! T'ES QU'UNE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE,T'As COMPRIS! Cria-t-elle plantant son regard dans le mien

Ce regard,c'était le même que Drago avait sur moi pendant toute ces années à Poudlard. _Elle avait peut-être raison,je ne mérite pas de vivre,d'être aimé. Tais-toi,bat toi pour qui tu es vraiment,ne l'écoute pas. Mais son regard,ce qu'elle dit est vrai,je ne peu plus supporter tout ça,je dois mourir._ Je me levai sous son regard meurtrier et me planta devant elle.

-Tu veux ma mort? ALORS VAS-Y TUE MOI,SALE ENCULÉE!

-Tu es plus résistante que je le croyais,mais pourquoi te tuer tout de suite,je n'aurais même pas eu le plaisir de te faire souffrir.

-ESPÈCE DE FOLLE. TUE MOI QU'ON EN FINISSE!

-Arrête de crier j'ai mal au oreille. Je ne te tuerais pas tout de suite,mais te torturer oui. SONDEILOR!

Je m'effondra par terre me crispant sous les spasmes de douleur,c'était comme si on venait de m'envoyer un Doloris. Je pleurais,je voulais partir d'ici,je voulais mourir. Mon double s'approcha de moi,me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes,puis se pencha à mes côtés.

-Lord Weasley avait raison,tu ne vaux rien,tu n'es qu'une minable et vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Lo...Lord...Weasley!?

-Oui,il est tout simplement parfait en tout est mon maître et m'a ordonnée de te supprimer pour enfin avoir la vengeance qu'il souhaitait. Maintenant,il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer et j'aurais ma récompense. STUPÉFIX!

-PROTEGO!

Le sort ricocha,pour frapper en pleine poitrine ma double. Je cherchai les autres et les vis ligotés et massacré dans l'escalier. Mon double revint,quand une explosion retentit,faisant voler en éclat le mur d'entrée. Sarah accouru vers moi,tandis que Philippe ce plaça devant nous deux.

-Ça va Mione?

-Non...j'ai...j'ai mal...allez-vous en,vous...vous êtes...en ...en danger. Dis-je entre deux pleures.

-Non on est pas en danger,on contrôle le vent et la terre,c'est nous les deux autres Hermione.

Je vis une lueur de combattante traverser les yeux de Sarah,Philippe ce retourna vers nous et aida Sarah à me relever.

-Comme ça tes petits amis vienne t'aider,tu es encore plus minable que je le croyais!

-Toi tais-toi imposture ambulante,c'est toi la moins que rien! Lança Philippe.

-TEMCASEMPESU!

-STUPÉFIX!

Le sort de mon double frappa celui de Philippe qui rebondit sur Hermione #2,qui alla s'écrouler dans le mur. Elle vint pour ce relever quand Sarah lui lança un sectumsempra,ce qui nous laissa le temps de transplaner,au manoir. On débarqua dans le salon en nous écroulant par terre,devant tout le monde réunis et horrifié de nous voir dans cet état.

**PDV Drago**

Quand je l'a vis étendu de tout son long sur le sol du salon,je ne sus quoi faire,j'étais paralysé. "Dra...Drago" souffla Hermione avant de s'effondrer. Je l'a pris entre mes bras et la serra de toute mes forces,elle ne pouvait pas mourir,elle n'avait pas le droit,elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Je me mis à pleurer stoppant tout le monde dans leur trucs,ils se retournèrent vers moi,ne sachant quoi faire. Ginny vint me prendre dans ses bras,mais je la repoussa,personne ne devait s'approcher d'Hermione sauf moi. Je la monta dans notre chambre et la coucha sur le lit,ma mère débarqua suivis des autres.

-Ça va mon chéri?

-Ou sont Sarah et Philippe?

-On est là...

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Son double à débarqué alors qu'elle était chez Bellatrix et nous a attaqué...

-Tu n'auRAIS PAS PUS ME PRÉVENIR! M'écriais-je

-Calme toi Dago,sinon ça va recommencer.

-ALEXANDRA FERME LÀ! JE VAIS ME FÂCHÉ SI JE LE VEUX. HERMIONE EST INCONSCIENTE DANS MON LIT,ELLE C'EST FAIT ATTAQUÉ ET TORTURER,ELLE A FAILLIT MOURIR,JE VAIS LA VENGER!

-Ce n'est jamais la meilleure solution Drago.

-Blaise je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. JE VAIS ALLER SUPPRIMER CETTE SALE PÉTASSE!

-On te laissera pas passer. Dit Harry,suivis des autre spour me barrer la route.

-POUSSEZ-VOUS SINON JE VOUS BRÛLE TOUS!

-Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi et Sarah on contrôle le vent et la terre. Lâcha Philippe

-JE M'EN FICHE. STUPÉFIX!

Des flammes partirent dans tous les sens arrachant un cri de mort au fille. Je pus alors sortir du manoir et transplaner à Londres,j'étais toujours en flamme et les gens me regardait apeuré. Je me dirigea vers la maison des Granger et je vis qu'ils étaient dehors. Jane recula par peur,puis ce plaça devant elle.

-AVEZ-VOUS VU HERMIONE?

-Non et va-t-en tout va mettre le feu partout!

-C'EST IMPORTANT JE DOIS LA SUPPRIMER!

-Quoi!? Tu ne suprimeras pas Hermione.

-OUI JE LE DOIS,JE DOIS VENGER HERMIONE!

Jane s'approcha de moi,posa sa main sur mon épaule et toute mes flammes disparurent d'un seul coup,mais comment s'y était-elle prit?

-Si tu parles de son double maléfique elle a disparu après avoir fait exploser la maison des Lestranges.

-Sont-ils vivant?

-Oui je suis allé les chercher et ils sont au deuxièmes.

Elle monta avec moi au deuxième et m'ouvrit la porte,étant donné que je ne savais pas ou ce trouvais Dermione je l'appelle comme ça,j'ai proposé à Jane de venir avec moi au manoir,avec son mari et les Lestranges. Ne me posant de questions,elle alla chercher et pris Bellatrix et transplana suivis de moi. Mais comment savait-elle ou ce trouvait le manoir? Cette femme m'intriguait de plus en plus. Ma mère s'occupa d'eux,tandis que moi je remonta à ma chambre,en ouvrant la porte je vis mon cousin au chevet d'Hermione.

-Tu lâches sa main,tu ne la touche plus!

-Mais Drago,elle est une amie.

-Peut-être pour toi,mais je vais lui interdire de te revoir toi et tes copains. Elle sera ma femme et il n'y aura que moi qui pourrai la voir.

-Tu me fais peur Drago,tu parles comme ton père.

-NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE PARLE COMME CE SALOP!

-D'accord j'y vais.

Il sortit de la chambre en course me laissant enfin seul avec Hermione. Je m'assis sur la chaise et prit la main de mon adorée. Elle avait l'air si paisible et heureuse,par contre sa peau pâlissait de plus en plus ce qui m'inquièta."Hermione je veillerai toujours sur toi" je l'embrassa sur le front,puis je lui donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et une lumière jaillit d'elle. La lumière doré ce transforma en tigre,puis en un autre moi.

_-Drago,regarde ce que tu as fait._

_-Mais de quoi tu parles?_

_-Tu es entrain de détruire tout ce qui te reste,tu t'éloigne de ta famille,tu éloigne Hermione de ses amis._

_-Justement je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive d'autres malheurs!_

_-C'est bien beau,mais comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir? Drago,elle t'a donné la chance de te racheter avec tout le monde,de vivre enfin heureux et surtout elle t'a donné son coeur,son amour,sa vie! Tu ne peux pas l'éloigner de tout le monde._

_-Je vais le faire pareil et t'es qui au juste pour m'adresser la parole? T'es qu'une illusion._

_-Je suis le toi dans 15 ans,j'ai 33 ans Drago et je suis heureux avec ma femme et mes quatre enfants. Alors ne gâche pas le présent,sinon ton futur sera vraiment désastreux._

_-Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu es vraiment moi? _

_-On a le même tatouage à la cheville. Et avant que tu me le demande ce tatouage représente, tes initiales et celle d'Hermione,ainsi que celle de nos enfants._

_-Quoi!? Je n'ai jamais mis les initiales de nos enfants,j'en ait même pas!_

_-Si tu ne me crois pas regardes par toi-même._

_Je me pencha et réalisa qu'il avait raison,j'avais un S,un R,un M et un D de plus sur ma cheville. Je leva ma tête et le vis sourire,mon sourire quand j'avais raison._

_-Juste pour te dire,si tu continue à faire les choses à ta manière,tu peux oublier ton avenir heureux avec Hermione,Scorpius, Rubis,Mhorie et Deragon._

_-Scorpius,Rubis,Mhorie et Deragon?_

_-Scorpius et Rubis sont jumeaux,né il y a 13 ans déjà. Tandis que Mhorie et Deragon c'est une toute autre histoire._

_-Quoi!? Je vais être père à 20 ans!?_

_-Ça c'est si tu le veux,mais si tu décide de ne faire encore qu'à ta tête de stupide,égoïste et arrogant Serpentard tu n'auras jamais cet avenir crois-moi!_

_Je me sentis alors aspirer par je ne sais trop quoi. _J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut et vis Hermione plutôt faible,me tenant par la mains. Alors tout ceci était un rêve,je n'avais fait qu'imaginer tout ça,pourtant ça l'avait l'air franchement réel. Je regarda Hermione qui me sourit faiblement.

-Dra...Drago...souffla-t-elle

-Chut...c'est finis je suis là.

-C'est...c'est Ron...

-Ron?

-L'autre...di..dimension...il...il est...leur...leur Lord. Dit-elle versant des larmes.

Je lui serra la main autant que je le pouvais sans lui faire du mal. C'était donc Weasley qui était en tête de toute ces combines malfammées contre ma Hermione. Je lui donna un baiser sur le front et elle se rendormit,me permettant d'aller avertir les autres. Je descendis au salon ou tout le monde s'afferait à soigner Bellatrix,Rodulfus,Philippe et Sarah. Harry essayait tant bien que mal avec Blaise de calmer les filles sans aucun résultat. Jedusor me vit et fit signe aux autres de s'approcher.

-Alors comment va-t-elle? Demanda Ginny

-Elle est encore très faible,mais elle m'a dit quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Drago? Demanda Sarah coincé dans les bras de Philippe.

-Elle...elle a dit que...c'était... marmonais-je retenant mes larmes

-Vas-tu finir par le dire!

-Bordel Harry! Weasley est le Lord de l'autre dimension,c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de supprimer Hermione. Dis-je les larmes coulant sur ma joue.

Tous me regardèrent stupéfait. Ginny se retenait pour ne pas pleurer,les autres étaient juste figé sois par la peur ou par le questionnement. Je voulais que tout ça ce termine,je voulais que ma Hermione vive en paix et dans le bonheur,mais rien ne marchait comme prévu. Je me leva sous le regard des autres et sortit dehors,puis transplana sur le toit pour m'y asseoir. Je regardais le ciel et y vis toute les sortes de nuages. Je resta su le toit jusqu'à la nuit tombé,pour y observer les étoiles.

-Tonton Drago?

-Anthony? T'étais passé ou?

-Ma maman m'avait envoyé chez grand-mère Zabini,elle est chouette tu sais et elle connaît Blaise!

-Ah d'accord...

-Tu pleures encore tonton,ça fait pourtant plus d'un mois que je suis partit et tu pleures encore?

-Tu me fais rire. J'avais arrêter de pleurer mais j'ai recommencé ce soir.

-Pourquoi,j'espère que tatie Hermione t'a pas laissé tombé.

-Non pas du tout. C'est qu'un grand danger rode sur Hermione et j'ai peur pour elle.

-T'as qu'à la protéger!

-Je le fais déjà,mais j'avais pensé l'emmener loin de tout le monde.

-Mais tu ne peux pas la séparé de ses amis,ils sont sa famille.

-C'est moi sa famille désormais,les autres n'ont plus aucun rapport.

Anthony me regarda,puis s'allongea à mes côtés pour observer les étoiles. Je m'allongea près de lui et il commença à me nommer toutes les constellations qu'il connaissait.

-Tu vois tonton,la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse sont comme tatie Hermione et tout les gens qui l'entoure.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Et bien ils sont inséparable. Ce serais difficile de voir la Grande Ourse sans la Petite Ourse.

-Oui continue...

-Et bien ce serait difficile pour tatie Hermione de ne plus voir ses amis ou sa famille,tu comprends.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-De plus la galaxie est comme le papa et le ciel la maman,mais cela n'empêche pas leur enfants étoiles de se trouver des amis,mari,etc,pour former les constellation. Et deux constellations peuvent être comparer à deux familles. En d'autre mots la Grande Ourse pourrait être la famille de tatie Hermione avec tout ses amis et ta famille serait la Petite Ourse.

Je regardais ce petit bonhomme de 5 ans,qui me faisait la morale comme un adulte de 50 ans."En tout cas Bonne nuit tonton!" Puis il transplana dans le manoir. Il était subtile dans ses explications,mais elles avaient du bon sens. Sa comparaison était troublante,car elle était en tout point réelle. Ce petit bonhomme m'a fait toute cette explication,dans le seul but de me faire comprendre que je ne devrais pas séparer Hermione des gens qu'elle aime et qui font partie de sa vie. Je baissa mes yeux sur ma cheville et la découvrit pour y voir mon tatouage,que j'avais depuis maintenant 6 ans jour pour jour. Je souris,car dans mon rêve le moi avait raison,j'allais tout gâché si je n'en faisait qu'à ma sale tête de Serpentard.

Je transplana dans le manoir ou tout le monde m'observait,sans dire un mot je monta dans ma chambre et ouvrit la porte. Dans le lit ce tenait Hermione entrain de lire un livre sur la magie,elle baissa son livre,puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Je m'approcha d'elle et la pris entre mes bras et je pleurais désormais heureux de la savoir vivante dans mes bras,l'homme qui l'aimait tant. On s'allongea dans le lit et je lui passais ma main dans les cheveux,quand je l'entendis s'assoupir tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut mon tour de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**PDV Harry**

J'étais au salon avec les autres quand Drago entra et monta au deuxième sans nous adresser la parole. Les autres reprirent leur discussion,quand Ginny ce leva et demanda à tout le monde de se taire.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme ça!

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Blaise.

-C'était leur anniversaire à tout le deux,mais la surprise n'a pas eu lieu d'être à cause de mon stupide frère!

-C'est pas grave on la fera demain leur fête.

-Tu ne comprend pas Tom. Drago avait préparé tout ceci pour Hermione,mais personne n'avait pensé à lui de toute la semaine. Il se démène comme un fou pour ne pas perdre Hermione et nous la seule chose que l'on fait c'est de rester là à le regarder se démener.

-Ginny,on l'aide pour la surprise d'Hermione.

-Je sais Alexandra,mais il faudrait que la surprise d'Hermione soit aussi une surprise pour Drago!

-J'avoue elle a raison,Drago mérite de ce reposer et d'avoir du plaisir avec Hermione pour sa fête. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'il porte de lourd problèmes sur ses épaules et en plus il doit composer avec l'éventualité que le double d'Hermione ce révolte et la tue pour de bon. Il veut seulement vivre enfin une vie heureuse,mais le calvaire le suis depuis le début. Alors on prépare une fête surprise,pour Hermione et Drago!

-Ouais t'a raison Pansy! Mais faut ce taire,il ne faut pas qu'il le sache et étant donné ce qui c'est passé,ils doivent avoir oublié que c'était leur anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Après s'être fait un plan tout le monde alla se coucher,pour tout commencer demain matin. On enverrai Hermione et Drago à Londres pour qu'il passe enfin du temps ensemble,seuls. Je passais près de la porte de leur chambre et l'ouvrit un petit peu,ils étaient tout les deux endormit dans les bras de l'autre. Pour une première fois en un mois,ils avaient tranquilles et heureux. Je les regardais,puis me dit qu'au début moi et Drago on ce détestait à mort,il était mon pire ennemis,après Lord bien sûr et maintenant on était de super bons amis. Je ne croyais pas que notre Hermione,celle de notre trio d'or,le petit rat de bibliothèque,ait réussis à changer autant ce garçon malfammé. Fallait croire que l'amour pouvait vraiment tout changer. Je sentis des bras enserrer ma taille et vit Ginny souriante.

-Ils sont chou en?

-Oui Gin,mais j'ai peur quand même...

-Pourquoi?

-Voldemort ne veut plus me tuer,mais avec ton frère qui va vouloir supprimer notre Hermione,j'ai peur que si jamais elle meure Drago ne s'en remette pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,tout va bien aller. Ils sont là tout les deux et c'est tout ce qui compte,puis toi tu es là pour moi.

-Ouais t'a raison je m'inquiète pour rien. Mais si on m'aurait dit à mon entrée à Poudlard que j'allais être ami,avec mon pire ennemis,je n'y aurais pas cru. Mais faut croire que Drago n'était pas si mauvais en fin de compte. Il avait seulement besoin de l'amour de quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.

-T'as raison Harry.

Je regarda Drago qui était réveillé dans son lit et qui nous regardait avec un sourire au visage,dire que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu faire un sourire sincère auparavant. On lui souhaita bonne nuit et on alla dormir paisiblement dans notre chambre. Le lendemain en me réveillant,je vis qu'il faisait soleil,ça l'annonçait une super journée! Je descendis et vit que tout les autres étaietn levé sauf Drago et Hermione.

-Alors?

-Ah Harry! T'es debout,on avait pensé les envoyer au cinéma,puis dîner dans un super petit restaurant,le reste su temps ils feront du shopping,on va tous leur donner 150$, ce qui va leur faire 1200$. Me dit Ginny.

-Mais,on fait quoi du double d'Hermione?

-On a fait un copie d'Hermione et on la envoyé en Amérique donc son double est rendu là-bas.

-Génial! Ah les voilà.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine et ils avaient tous les deux l'air de zombies. On leur sourit et Pansy s'avança vers Hermione tandis que Blaise s'avança vers Drago. Puis ils lancèrent un sort en même temps changeant leur pyjama contre de belles tenues.

-Pansy c'est quoi cette blague?

-Mais de quelle blague tu parles Mione?

-C'est tenues,tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe,sinon je te brûle vive.

-Ça va calme toi flammette. Toi et Drago aller sortir du manoir pour la journée.

-Hein!?

-Oui on vous offre d'avoir enfin une journée en amoureux dans Londres,sans magie,sans problème,sans nous. Prends ce portefeuille,à l'intérieur il y a deux cartes pour deux de vos sortit et un petit montant pour du shopping.

-Quoi!? Vous êtes tous du coup?

-Oui sans aucun doute. Drago ça va tu dis rien. Ajouta Blaise

-Oui je vais bien,c'est juste que...wow merci tout le monde!

-Attention Drago vient de nous remercier. Dis-je riant. Bon pas que l'on vous aimes pas mais vous n'avez plus le droit de mettre un pied au manoir à partir de maintenant,alors bonne journée!

On les poussa dans la cheminée et avec la poudre de cheminette on les envoya ou on le voulait. Je me retourna vers les autres et leur sourit, " Allez c'est partit! On a deux jours,pour préparer le meilleur anniversaire de leur vie!" Pansy sortit le plan que l'on avait fait et tout le monde se mit à la tâche. Aujourd'hui on décorait le fond de la maison.

**PDV Drago**

Quand on débarqua dans Londres,je me mis à sourire,Harry et les autres avait vraiment le don de faire plaisir à Hermione. Elle était à côté de moi avec la robe que je lui avait acheté en cachette,mais que la caissière lui avait "donné". Elle prit ma main et on ce mis à marcher,tout en regardant autour de nous,plus rien ne comptait à présent,seulement nous,notre couple. On arriva devant une clinique dentaire et je vis que c'était le "père" d'Hermione qui avait cette clinique. Elle me fit signe et j'y entra après elle,Jane était à la réception, nous voyant elle vint nous serrer dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Et bien pour tout te dire Harry et les autres nous on interdit de mettre un seul pied dans le manoir de la journée. Dit Hermione.

-Ils sont drôle,car ils me font penser aux amis de ton père,ils avaient fait pareil.

-D'accord,alors vous êtes dentiste...

-Oui Drago nous sommes dentistes,as-tu déjà été voir un dentiste?

-Euh non..

-Alors je vais vérifier tes dents.

-Euh je ne crois pas que Drago veuille et on ne faisait que passer.

-Non j'insiste!

Elle attrapa nos poignet et nous tira dans une sale et je me sentais déstabilisé par tout les instruments qu'il y avait sur le plateau d'argent. Jane mis un masque et des gants,mais vu ma mine horrifié elle m'expliqua l'utilité de chacun de ses instruments. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et dix minutes plus tard tout était terminé.

-Tu dis que tu n'as jamais été chez un dentiste?

-Non jamais Jane pourquoi il y a quelque chose de grave!?

-Non tes dents sont parfaites,elles sont en parfaites santé. Même Hermione n'a jamais eu des dents aussi parfaite que les tiennes.

-Tu vois Hermione je te bat dans quelque chose pour une fois.

Elle me tira la langue et après avoir remercier Jane on reprit notre marche. On marcha encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre,dans un parc. Un petit garçon courait et jouait avec son chien,il se retourna vers nous et nous appercevant,vint nous voir. Il devait avoir pas plus de 5 ans,il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus tellement clair qu'il me faisait penser au miens. Hermione le prit sur elle et je me demandais si elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Alors mon petit bonhomme quel est ton nom?Lui demanda Hermione

-...

-Si je te fais peur tu peux me le dire d'accord.

Il hocha de la tête et ce retourna pour me sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu as quel âge?

Il leva sa main et nous montra quatre doigts. Bon on savait déjà ça,mais que faisait-il seul dans le parc?

-Tu as une maman?

-Non

-Un papa?

-Non

Hermione me regarda et je vis de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda-t-il à Hermione

-Moi c'est Hermione,mais tu peux m'appeler Mione.

-Et lui son nom?

-Lui il s'appelle Drago.

-Comme Dragon?

-Oui on peut dire ça. Pourquoi es-tu seul ici?

-Je suis pas seul,mon chien est là,son nom est Flappy.

Il était évident qu'il était orphelin,on pensa alors qu'il c'était peut-être sauver de l'orphelinat. Hermione proposa au petit garçon sans nom si il voulait venir avec nous,il tendit ses bras et Hermione le prit. Le chien nous suivit,mais ne semblait pas vouloir nous attaquer. Après quelques minutes de marche le petit garçon ce retourna vers moi. " Mon nom est Deragon,Deragon Magray-Geolfren" Je lui souris et me dis que l'on savait enfin son nom. On arriva à l'orphelinat et Hermione y entra me laissant avec petit flattait son chien quand Hermione ressortit. "Alors?" "Ils n'ont jamais eu de Deragon Magray-Geolfren ici"on ce retourna vers le petit qui nous regardait ce demandant de quoi on parlait. Hermione se pencha et reprit le petit dans ses bras.

-Deragon voudrais-tu passer la journée avec nous et venir dormir chez nous après?

-Oui je veux trop! Mais je peux pas partir sans dire à ma soeur.

-Tu...tu as une soeur? Dis-je en déglutissant.

-Oui,son nom est Mhorie.

-Voudrais-tu qu'elle vienne avec nous?

-Oh oui! Vous êtes gentil,venez on va chercher ma soeur.

Il sauta des bras d'Hermione et nous pointa la direction à prendre. On arriva dans une ruelle et Deragon pointa le vieux cabanon tout pourris du fond. Hermione serra sa main dans la mienne,je sentais la peur la gagner et aussi l'inquiétude pour ses enfants. Deragon entra dans le cabanon et nous fit signe pour que l'on entre.


	12. Qui sont-ils finalement?

Je poussa la porte du cabanon et vis la soeur de Deragon assise à une table de plastique. Elle se retourna vers nous et elle nous sourit. Elle devait avoir près de 7ans,elle avait les cheveux blonds presques blancs et les yeux bruns noisettes. Hermione s'approcha de la petite et lui sourit.

-Dragon,Mione,elle c'est ma soeur dit-il m'arrachant un sourire

-Bonjour Mhorie,ou sont vos parents?

-On...on en a pas.

Hermione me regarda encore plus inquiète,mais dans quoi on c'était embarqué. On était sortit pour passer du temps en amoureux et là on ce retrouvait avec deux enfants orphelins.

-D'accord alors Mhorie veux-tu venir avec moi? Lui demanda Hermione

-Pourquoi? C'est quoi ton nom?

-Tu passerais la journée avec nous et puis tu viendrais dormir chez nous. Mon nom est Hermione.

-Lui c'est qui?

-Lui c'est mon copain Drago.

-D'accord je veux bien venir.

-C'est génial! Mhorie on a trouver papa et maman!

La petite Mhorie ne voulant répliquer sur cette phrase se blottit dans les bras d'Hermione. Le petit trop heureux ne se doutait pas de ce qui ce passait vraiment autour de lui. Hermione plaça les enfants et les changea pour qu'il ait l'air pésentable dans la ville. On vint pour partir quand Mhorie se retourna vers la cabanon.

-Hermione,je peux amener mon chat avec moi?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Hermione tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans ton sac sans le refermer. Lui proposais-je

-Allez va chercher ton chat Mhorie.

Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard avec un chat d'à peine un an,il était roux et blanc. Hermione prit la main de Mhorie et moi je prit le petit Deragon dans mes bras. Notre journée n'allait pas être de tout repos,on entra dans un parc d'attraction et on ce rendit à une piscine à balle ou on laissa les enfants s'amuser.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux?

-Je n'en sais franchement rien Drago,ils sont orphelins,ils n'étaient pas inscrit à l'orphelinat. Mais ils viennent d'ou?

-Je ne sais pas,mais on doit respecter ce qu'on leur a dit,ils viendront dormir au manoir avec nous.

-Mais que vont dire les autres en nous voyant arriver avec deux enfants.

-On leur expliquera la situation et ils vont comprendre. Mais leur nom me disent quelques chose.

-Quand tu auras trouver tu me le diras.

Mhorie sortit de la piscine de balle,suivit de près par Deragon. Elle nous montra six balles et ce mit à jongler avec sans les tocuher. Ils étaient donc des enfants de sorciers!? Les six balles tombèrent par terre et la petite nous regarda en tenant son ventre,elle devait sûrement avoir faim. On sortit du parc et on ce rendit dans un petit café pas très loin de là,on prit une table et une serveuse vint nous voir.

-Drago Malefoy ça fait un baille!

-...?

-Milicient,Milicient Bullstrode.

-Tu as changé dis dont!

-Ouais,ton cousin m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour nous deux?

-Ouais.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà des enfants,t'es vite en affaire Malefoy.

-Non ce ne sont pas les miens... Ah! Au fait je te présente ma fiancée Hermione.

-Ah Granger! Faut croire que tu as vraiment réussis à changer ce crétin de Drago.

-Maman,c'est qui elle? Demanda Deragon.

-Elle c'est Milicient,c'est une amie et elle va vous amener a manger. Va jouer avec Flappy en attendant.

-D'accord maman.

Milicient regarda Hermione avec de gros yeux rond et je lui expliqua la situation. Elle parut soulager et partit donner notre commande de mastodonte. Hermione regardait les enfants et je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle était entrain de s'attacher aux enfants. Elle avait déjà une âme de mère,et ce n'était même pas les siens. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Milicient apporta nos assiettes et Hermione appela les enfants,qui se jettèrent presque sur leur assiettes. Ils mangèrent leur assiettes au complet et finirent la notre. On paya l'addition et on reprit notre marche,Hermione me rappela alors que les autres nous avait donné de l'argent alors elle proposa que l'on aille magasiner des vêtements et des pyjamas aux enfants.

On entra dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants et Deragon ce précipité vers un pyjama avec des dragons,voyant bien qu'il ne voudrait pas regarder d'autre vêtement,on lui dit que allait lui acheter. Mhorie ne prit pas de temps et pris quelques morceaux,le strict nécessaire. On paya le tous à la caisse et on resortit du magasin. On leur acheta une crème glacée qu'ils savourèrent,leur du dîner approchait et on décida de retourner au manoir. On transplana et tout le monde furent stupéfait nous voyant débarquer dans le salon,avec deux enfants qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

**PDV Hermione**

J'essayais de garder mon calme,mais c'était impossible avec tout le monde qui nous regardait étonné. Deragon se cacha derrière Drago,tandsi que Mhorie,les regardait tous avec le plus grand sourire. Elle fouilla dans mon sac et en sortit son petit chat,qu'elle flatta. On s'assit sur le divan et Deragon s'installa entre moi et Drago,Mhorie elle jouait avec son chat sur le tapis. Le silence était palpable,mon calme légendaire disparaissait peu à peu,pour laisser place à de l'anxiété. _Bon sang! Mais pourquoi on a ramener ces enfants au manoir? Vous leur aviez promis. Oui mais là tout le monde nous regarde dans le plus grand silence._

-Alors,votre journée?

-Sûrement moins étrange que la votre Mione. Me dit Harry

-Drago tu aurais pus me dire que j'étais grand-mère!

-Mère! Ce ne sont pas nos enfants,on les a trouvé...

-Tu vas essayer de me faire à croire que ces enfants ne sont pas les votres? Ils sont votre portrait craché à tout les deux.

Je me pencha vers Mhorie et vit bien que Narcissa avait raison,la petite était le portrait craché de Drago sauf pour les yeux et le petit tait mon portrait craché.

-Narcissa je vous jure qu'ils ne sont pas de moi et Drago. On les a trouvé. Croyant qu'ils s'étaient sauvé de l'orphelinat on est allé voir,mais il n'avait aucun de leur nom dans les dossiers. Après on c'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient des enfants de sorciers. Alors Blaise crois-tu pouvoir demander à ton père de vérifier dans la liste des orphelins sorciers?

-Bien...bien sur quel sont leur noms?

-Deragon et Mhorie Magray-Geolfren.

Blaise nous salua suivis de Pansy et ils transplanèrent,Ginny et Harry firent de même quelques minutes plus tard. Anthony était entrain de jouer avec Mhorie et Deragon les écoutait attentivement. Drago et moi on ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé pour que l'on ce retrouve dans une histoire aussi abracadabrante.

-Hermione?

-Oui Mhorie.

-C'est qui eux? Dit-elle pointant Narcissa,Alexandra et Jedusor..

-Et bien elle c'est Narcissa la maman de Drago,elle c'est Alexandra la soeur de Drago et le garçon c'est Tom le copain d'Alexandra.

-Deragon on a une grand-maman,une tante et un oncle.

-Youpi! Regarde maman je me suis fait un ami.

-Deragon,lui c'est le fils d'Alexandra et Tom.

-Donc il est mon cousin,c'est super!

Anthony amena Deragon et Mhorie avec lui dans sa chambre nous laissant enfin entre adulte.

-Les petits sont certain que vous êtes leur parents.

-On le sait mère. Si le père de Blaise les trouves dans le registre des orphelins,ils pourrant enfin retrouver leur vrai parent.

-Mais dans le cas contraire,vous allez faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas dis-je

-Car il est évidents que vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer à l'orphelinat,ils sont déjà attaché à vous. Vous pourriez les adopter,non?

-Tom on a que 18 ans,c'est beaucoup trop jeune pour être parents.

-Non Hermione vous êtes majeur et tu agis déjà en mère respectable.

Je regardais Tom dans les yeux,pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas prête à être mère tout de suite. Je me leva suivis par Drago et on alla chercher les enfants. Ils nous suivirent jusqu'à notre chambre,puis en y entrant Mhorie était déjà en pyjama,ainsi que Deragon,leur magie m'impressionnais de plus en me changea ainsi que Drago et on s'installa dans le lit,en compagnie des enfants. J'avais la tête ailleurs,je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il nous arrivait,on ce retrouvait à être des parents improvisé pour ces enfants sans parents. Je regardais Drago qui fredonnait un air pour que les enfants s'endorme plus vite,mais cette aire je l'avais déjà entendu à quelque part.

-Drago?

chuchota-t-il

-Est-ce que c'est Für Elise que tu fredonnais?

-Oui.

-Je me souviens que tu me l'avais fredonner le soir du bal en quatrième année.

Il me sourit me donna un baiser sur le front et me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de reprendre Mhorie entre ses bras. Narcissa avait peut-être raison,car Mhorie était identique à Drago sauf pour ses yeux qui était identique aux miens. Mais s'ils étaient vraiment nos enfants,comment a-t-on fait pour les concevoir,on avait jamais passé à l'acte? Je fini par m'endormir,Deragon dans mes bras.

Le lendemain on se réveilla et les enfants n'était plus là! On descendis en trombe,craignant le pire,on entra dans la cuisine et ils étaient là entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec Anthony. Alexandra ce retourna vers nous et nous sourit.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir avertit,mais les deux petits monstres que vous voyez là mourrait de faim.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un Dragon,comme Drago! Lança Deragon

-C'est vrai désolé Deragon. Drago ta mère voulait savoir si elle pouvait les amener avec elle et Anthony,ils vont jouer au parc.

-Bien sur, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Blaise?

-Ouais,il va travailler avec son père au ministère comme adjoint et Pansy elle étudie pour être conceptrice de mode.

-Alexandra je te parles de nouvelles à propos des enfants.

-Ah désolé. Il m'a dit que lui et son père n'ont absolument rien trouvé. Il n'y a même pas de Magray-Geolfren dans le monde des sorciers.

-Mais il faut retrouver leur parents bon sang! Non faisons un teste d'ADN.

-C'est déjà en cours je leur ait pris un peu de sang,prétextant que c'était pour un jeu et le sang est entrain de ce faire analyser dans ma machine.

-D'accord quand tu auras les résultats viens nous voir.

On changea les enfants et on les apporta à Narcissa qui fut ravi de les amener avec elle.

-Maman on va passer la journée avec grand-maman?

-Oui Mhorie et vu que tu es la plus vieille,tu vas aider ta grand-mère si elle a besoin,d'accord?

-Oui maman,c'est promis.

Ils transplanèrent avec Narcissa et je commençais à apprécier d'être la "maman" de ses enfants. Ils étaient des anges,mais ils n'étaient pas à nous. Je me retourna et vit que Drago c'était installé au salon.

-Ça va Drago?

-Non,je commence à croire que ma mère à peut-être raison,on est peut-être leur parents.

-Mais Drago c'est impossible,avec l'âge qu'ils ont,j'aurais 30 ans et on a jamais...

-Je le sais bien Hermione,mais ils sont nos portrait caché,on ne peut pas le nier. Mais attend j'y pense.

-Quoi?

-Mon père t'a...violée... Peut qu'il y avait effectivement un embryon en toi,mais par magie il l'a retiré et c'est Mhorie qui est en quelque sortes né.

-Ça ne concorde pas Drago,un enfant qu'il soit magiciens ou non ne peut vieillir de 7 ans d'un coup et Deragon dans tous ça.

Drago me regarda avant de tomber par terre sans conscience.

**PDV Drago**

J'étais tombé et maintenant je ne savais plus ou j'étais. Je regardais autour de moi,et reconnu le manoir. Je m'approcha d'un divan ou j'y vis Mhorie et Deragon d'assis,ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux Mhorie devait avoir près de 14 ans et Deragon près de 12 ans.

_-Père c'est vous?_

_-Mhorie combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de m'appeler papa._

_Je me vis arriver,tenant dans mes bras un petit garçon au cheveux blond et aux yeux brun._

_-Désolé papa. Ou est maman?_

_-Elle s'en vient,elle faisait manger Rubis_

_Je vis entre en scène Hermione avec la petite Rubis,elle avait les cheveux rouge sang. _

_-Maman,je voulais savoir d'ou je viens moi?_

_-Mhorie,tu es ma fille sans aucun doute._

_-Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place ici._

_-Je vais t'expliquer mais ne sois pas fâché après. Toi et Deragon vous êtes à partir de -,ce jour là moi et ton père on était en désespoir totale et la masse de magie qui était présente vous - par l'intermédiaire de -._

_-D'accord,mais tu m'aimes quand même?_

_-Oui je t'aime tellement Mhorie. Mais pour l'instant toi et ton frère vous allez vous coucher demain c'est votre entrée à Poudlard_

_Mhorie enbrassa Hermione,puis monta avec Deragon ce coucher. Mais comment étaient-ils né tout les deux bon sang!_

_-Drago! Réveille-toi!_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Hermione pencher sur moi. C'était un rêve encore? Mais bon sang,je devrais peut-être en parler avec Hermione. Je m'assis et vint pour parler quand Alexandra débarqua en trombe dans le salon."J'ai les résultats. Mhorie et Deragon sont bel et bien vos enfants",Hermione ce laissa tomber sur le divan ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais ils étaient nos enfants mais avait un nom de famille totalement vint s'asseoir en face de nom et sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume.

-Vous devez-vous demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas vos nom de ils les ont.

-Explique...Lui dis-je

-Et bien si on défait leur prénom et leur nom de famille et que l'on remet les lettres dans le bon ordre,ils forment Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Les noms de vos enfants sont seulement des anagrammes de vos propres noms! Ce qui reste à savoir c'est comment vous avez pus avoir ces enfants.

Sur ces mots elle nous laissa seule. Je pris Hermione et on monta dans notre chambre,elle ne dit aucun mot,j'étais aussi stupéfait qu'elle,mais on dirait qu'elle n'était pas capable d'assimiler tout ce qui ce passait dans sa vie présentement et je la comprenais. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit et la regarda.

-Hermione,je dois t'avouer un truc...

-...

-J'ai fais des rêves et un moi plus vieux me parlait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Le premier rêve il me parlait que si je changeais pas mon comportement,blablabla,puis il m'a montré un tatouage sur ma cheville et m'a dit que j'avais ajouté 4 lettres sois S,R,M, initiales des prénoms de nos quatre enfants: Scorpius,Rubis,Mhorie et Deragon.

-Tu l'as fait quand ce rêve?

-Une ou deux semaines avant que l'on trouve Mhorie et avait raison car dès que l'on a ramener Mhorie et Deragon au manoir un M et un D ce sont ajouté à mon tatouage.

-Tu as ce tatouage?

Je monta le rebord de mon pantalon ota ma chaussette et lui montra le tatouage qui était très foncé bien en évidence. "Donc ils sont vraiment nos enfant?","Oui Hermione,on n epeut pas être plus sur de ça". Elle me regarda et me sourit avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je voyais bien à son visage qu'elle était plutôt contente qu'ils soient nos enfants car elle s'y était déjà trop attaché.

-MAMAN ON EST REVENU! Cria Deragon depuis l'entrée

On descendis les marches et Deragon ce jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et Mhorie dans les miens. Anthony nous amena au salon et après qu'Alexandra et Tom nous ait rejoint,les trois commencèrent le récit de leur qu'ils dînaient on envoya un Hibou à McGonagall pour lui parler de la situation et lui demander si on allait pouvoir les inscrire à Poudlard dans quelques années.

Je regardais le calendrier et remarqua qu'il ne reste que 17 jours avant le quadruple mariage de prévu,je le fis remarquer à Hermione qui lâcha presqu'un cri de mort. Elle en parla avec Narcissa qui rassura Hermione en lui disant qu'il ne manquait que les robes. Hermione me demanda alors si elle pouvait aller dormir chez Ginny ce soir,elle avait besoin d'une soirée entre fille. J'accepta à contre coeur,elle dit aurevoir aux enfants et transplana sous nos yeux.

-Papa,maman est partit ou? Me demanda Deragon

-Dormir chez une amie,elle avait besoin de la voir.

-Papa,j'ai sentis que maman était triste et qu'elle avait peur. Ajouta Mhorie

Je regardais Mhorie dans les yeux et y vis le même que regard qu'Hermione me faisait quand elle retenait ses larmes. Je pris Deragon sur mes épaules et Mhorie dans mes bras et monta dans ma chambre. Je les installa dans le lit et Deragon me demanda de lui lire une histoire de fouilla dans ma bibliothèque et retrouva une histoire que ma mère me lisait quand j'étais petit,je commença à lire l'histoire et Deragon se blottit dans les bras de Mhorie et s'y endormit peut de temps après. Je m'installa dans le fauteuil et les regardait dormir,il était vrai que je commençais à m'éprendre de ces enfants,après tout ils étaient vraiment les notres.

Il devait être près de deux heure du matin quand je me réveilla en sursaut,il y avait du bruit en bas. Je me retourna vers le lit,Mhorie et Deragon dormait paisiblement. Je descendis en bas malheureusement sans ma baguette,donc je ne voyais pas du tout ou j'allais. Je me dirigea vers le salon et fonça dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un?

-Désolé.

-Drago?

-Hermione? T'étais pas chez Ginny ce soir?

-Oui mais je me suis retrouvé ici. Les enfants vont bien?

-Oui ils dorment paisiblement.

-SURPRISE!

La lumière du salon s'ouvrit sur tout nos amis et notre famille,au milieu du salon tenant un énorme gâteau de fête. Les menteurs,ils avaient tout préparer ça dans notre dos. Mais j'y pensais il était vrai que depuis l'incident "Dermione",la surprise d'Hermione n'a jamais eu lieu. Hermione alla serrer ses amis dans ses bras,tandis que moi je toisais les gars du regard.

-Alors?

-Vous me faites chier les gars. Dis-je souriant.

-Vous le méritiez tout les deux cet anniversaire. 18 ans ça ne ce fête pas tout le jours.

-En tout cas merci les gars.

-Remercie les filles et ta mère elles étaient dans le coup aussi.

Je me retourna vers ma mère qui pleurait de joie,je la serra dans mes bras et le remercia infiniment pour cette surprise. Hermione vint m'embrasser et quand les autres finirent leut décompte,on ce regarda et on sourit.

-On souhaite ne jamais être séparé l'un de l'autre et de rester ensemble à jamais. Dire-t-on en même temps avant de souffler les bougies.

Les autres applaudirent,puis la musique mis de l'ambiance et Harry et Ginny nous placèrent sur le fauteuil.

-Maintenant on a tous un cadeau pour vous et comme on respect beaucoup le dévouement que Narcissa a fait preuve,elle va commencer. Dit Ginny

-Drago,Hermione,dans cette enveloppe ce trouve toute ma vie et si tu accepte je ne pourrai jamais être autant heureuse de toute ma vie.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe Hermione pencher sur mon épaule et déplia la lettre. _"Mes très chers enfants,le bonheur que vous avez apporté ici,a complètement changé ma vie. Pour commencer,Hermione je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier,pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. J'aime ta franchise et la bonté que tu as. Je te remercie de lui avoir donner une deuxième chance d'avoir cru en lui. Si j'aurai pu avoir une fille j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit comme toi. Je te considère et te considérerais toujours comme ma fille."_ Hermione regarda ma mère et la serra dans ses bras,toute deux pleurait. Ma mère me fit alors signe de continuer ma lecture.

"_Puis pour mon garçon adoré,ce petit bonhomme qui a amené tant de joie et d'amour dans a vie. Drago tu es toute ma vie,tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'en remercie. Depuis que tu es né tu n'as fait que me faire comprendre des choses,dont de vivre ma vie selon ce que moi je veux. Je l'aie peut-être fait trop tard,mais je suis heureuse de te voir enfin heureux après tant d'années. J'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie dans ce manoir avec toi et ton père,et je ne regrette pas que tu sois né,comme aurait pu le dire ton père. Alors maintenant que tu as 18 ans,c'est le début de ta vie à toi seul,mais la seule demande que j'ai à te faire c'est de revenir me voir avec mes petits enfants. Le cadeau que je vais t'offrir,contient la majeure partie de ma vie. Mon Drago je te donne le manoir,il t'ppartient désormais jusqu'à ce que tu le vende ou le lègue à ton tour. Je te donne ma vie,mon amour de mère pour toujours. Je t'aime énormément! Narcissaxxxxx" _

Je regarda ma mère et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues,elle m'avait donné le manoir,sa vie,elle m'avait tout donné. Je la pris entre mes bras et pleura comme jamais,jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une mère aussi fantastique qu'elle. Je la remercia profondément et lui conseilla de demeurer au manoir jusqu'à ce que la vie la quémende,je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi jusqu'à sa mort,pour moi,pour Hermione,pour ses petits enfants.

-Merci maman.

-C'était la moindre des choses.

-Moi et Hermione on a aussi deux cadeaux pour toi.

Elle me regarda intrigué et Hermione revint au salon avec Deragon et Mhorie a ses côtés.

-On fait tout les tests et Mhorie et Deragon sont officiellement et par le sang nos enfants,donc tes petit-enfants.

Hermione lâcha les mains de Mhorie et Deragon qui accourèrent dans les bras de ma mère,qui les serra comme si sa vie en dépendait On lui expliqua par contre que l'on ne savait toujours pas comment ils étaient né,mais que l'on continuait de chercher.

Par la suite Harry et Ginny nous donnèrent leur cadeau. Ils nous avait offert une croisière pour quatre dans le sud de l'Amérique,pour un voyage en famille. Pansy et Blaise nous offrirent deux ensembles de meubles pour les chambres des enfants et ils avaient soigneusement choisis celui de Deragon,car son lit était en forme de dragon,pour son plus grand bonheur. Ma soeur et Tom eux nous offrirent des potions et antidotes,en cas d'urgence,il y avait bien que ma soeur pour nous offrir ça. Sarah et Philippe nous offrirent un coffre rempli de livre autant pour enfant que pour ado,ce qui conviendrais au jeune jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent du manoir. Mon cousin et Milicient eux nous offrirent un voyage pour quatre en russie avec des passes de saisons pour les matchs de quidditch.

-Hermione?

La dîtes nommé ce retourna et retint un cri de joie avant de ce précipiter dans les bras de Jane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je n'allais quand même pas raté la surprise de ma pseudo fille.

-Comment t'as fait venir?

-Narcissa est venu me -elle mais je savais bien qu'elle avait transplaner d'elle-même ici.

-Génial,viens il reste du gâteau.

-Je ne peu malheureusement pas rester encore longtemps,je suis venu te donner ton cadeau. C'est peut-être pas grand chose,mais je t'amène une boîte contenant tout tes souvenirs d'enfance qui était resté au fond de la penderie.  
-Oh Jane,merci beaucoup. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu sera toujours dans mon coeur ma maman.

-Et toi ma fille.

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras et Jane transplana sous nos yeux et sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione. Elle se retourna vers moi et j'y vis cette lueur de curiosité et d'archarner qu'elle avait sans arrêt à Poudlard,elle me sourit et on fini la fête,mais la plus part dormait un peu s'approcha de nous et tire sur mon chandail. " Papa,maman,il y a quelqu'un devant la porte d'entrée et elle ressemble à maman." On ce regarda et on cria à tout le monde de se cacher,quand le mur de devant explosa en morceau.


	13. Lord Weasley

**PDV Hermione**

Quand l'explosion retentit Drago nous poussa moi et Mhorie dessous la table et il ce propulsa vers Deragon. Je vis un énorme morceaux du mur leur tomber dessus:" DRAGO,DERAGON!".Tout les autres étaient caché et on le vit entrer,mon ex petit-ami,mon ex-meilleur ami,Ronald Weasley,accompagné par mon double. Je me foutais qu'ils soient là,je sortis de dessous la table et rampa jusqu'au décombre au ce trouvait Drago et Deragon coincé.

-Tu es là pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas mal le coup de la copie.

J'arriva enfin au décombre et essayais tant bien que mal de sortir Drago et Deragon de là.

-Hey je te parle! Petite Sang-de-Bourbe inutile et sans valeur,tu vas t'agenouiller devant Lord Weasley.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi!? Car si tu le fais pas il va te tuer.

-Ce n'était pas toi qui étAIT SENSÉ ME TUER PAUVRE INCOMPÉTENTE! Criais-je en me levant.

-Je vais le faire même tout de VRADAKE!

Je vis la lumière violette sortir de sa baguette et ce diriger vers moi. Je me préparais,j'allais mourir,je ne reverrais plus jamais mes amis,ma famille. Je ne verrais plus jamais mon Drago et nos superbe enfants. J'allais mourir,quand Philippe se jeta devant recevant le sort en pleine poitrine.

-NON PHILIPPE! PAUVRE IDIOT!

-C'est dommage pour ton ami,il ne valait pas grand chose de toute façon.

Sarah ce précipita sur Philippe et le serra dans ses bras pleurant dans sa vie,puis elle se blottit dans mes bras. Ma double transplana,suivis de Weasley qui me lança un sourire diabolique. Je me précipita alors sur les décombres et aider par Blaise et Pansy ,je vis la main de Drago trembler. "Drago,tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner". Blaise enleva toutes les décombres et je vis alors le corps de Drago composer de glace le recouvrant lui et Deragon. Il me sourit faiblement et je l'embrassa. Je l'aida à se relever et Deragon se jeta dans mes bras,en pleurant. "Maman,papa va bien?","Oui il doit seulement ce reposer". On tira Drago près de Philippe,qui était aussi inconscient. J'étais assise près de Drago avec Deragon sur,tandis que Mhorie était assise un peu plus loin avec Narcissa. Harry,Ginny et Tom était près de Sarah et Philippe. Je me leva et partit en direction du mur qui avait explosé.

-Mione qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais faire ce que je dois faire. C'est moi qu'ils veulent,alors ils m'auront.

-Non Hermione tu ne peux pas,ils vont te tuer. Me dit Harry.

-Je le sais,mais c'est de ma faute si tous ça arrive.

-Maman,je veisn avec toi.

-Non Mhorie,tu vas rester ici avec ton père et ton frère et veiller sur eux.

-Maman je sais me battre contrairement à ce que tu crois,je peux me transformer.

Je la regarda stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Sous mes yeux elle ce transforma en tigre doré et Deragon ce transforma en Dragon bleu un peu plus loin. C'était donc eux les animagus,sans nom,mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Ils reprirent leur apparence normale et Mhorie sourit.

-Maman,sais-tu pourquoi on savais que tu étais notre mère?

-Non,je croyais que c'était seulement car j'étais la première à vous trouver.

-Non,maman tu contrôles les flammes et papa la glace. Je suis le Tigre de feu doré et Deragon est le Dragon bleu de glace. On est vos enfants et du fait même,je ne sais plus vraiment mais bon. Je vais venir me battre avec toi!

-La petite à raison Mione,on va tous y aller avec toi. Mais avant on va tous se reposer et demain on commencera un plan d'attaque. Lança Alexandra.

Je regardais tout le monde qui était prêt à ce battre pour moi,avec moi. À contre coeur,j'alla m'asseoir près de Drago et lui prit la main vérifiant son pouls à toute les dix minutes. Il faisait désormais nuit,quand Philippe s'étouffa dans un sursaut,mais il s'était jetter devant moi il avait reçus le sortilège de mort de mon double,comment avait-il survécu?

-Philippe je te croyais Sarah pleurant.

-Chut...c'est finis je suis vivant. Ne suis-je pas l'homme qui ce transforme en vent. Dit-il dans un sourire

C'est vrai,Sarah me l'avait dit il contrôlait l'air et la terre. Philippe a dut changer en air seulement la partie qui a reçus le sort ce qui a fait qu'il est seulement tomber dans les pommes. J'étais heureuse pour eux,quand j'entendis Drago remuer derrière moi,je me retourna et le vis me regarder.

-Hermione Deragon va-t-il bien?

-Oui il a seulement eu peur. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais,je te le promet.

Je le prit entre mes bras et vis Mhorie et Deragon courir,avant de se jetter dans les bras de Drago,m'arrachant un sourire. On avait l'air d'une vrai famille unie. Je me colla contre Drago,qui ce mit à frdeonner Für Elise de Bethoveen,je l'imita ainsi que Philippe,Sarah,Anthony-Dray et Alexandra. Une fois que les enfants furent endormis,Drago se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le trou béat former par l'explosion. Je le rejoignis et posa ma main sur son épaule.

-Ça va Drago?

-Non Hermione. Une folle veut te supprimer,mon héritage s'envol dans des explosions et Mhorie et Deragon ne sont plus en sécurité.Je me sens si impuissant Mione,que j'ai honte de moi-même.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Dray tu es le mieux placé pour nous garder en vie,tu es un futur mari formidable,un ami à l'écoute et surtout un merveilleux père pour nos enfants.

-Merveilleux père,je ne sais pas si je dois croire ça,ça fait à peine deux jours que l'on est parents.

-Et bien moi je te le dis,tu es un merveilleux père. Mais veux-tu apprendre quelque chose de plus troublant?

Il me regarda intrigué et je lui expliqua alors la petite conversation que j'avais eu avec Mhorie lorsqu'il était inconscient. Puis je lui décrit les transformations que Mhorie et Deragon avait pris. Il me regarda et m'expliqua alors le deuxième rêve qu'il avait fait,ce que je ne comprenais oas c'était pourquoi que dès qu'il parlait de la naissance ou de l'origine de Mhorie et Deragon aucun son ne sortait de la bouche des gens de son rêve. Je l'embrassa et on alla nous coucher près des enfants.

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain,j'étais seule, je me leva et alla dans la cuisine mais personne n'y étais. Mais ou pouvaient-ils bien être? Je croisai alors Ginny qui descendait les marches.

-Ginny,ou sont les autres?

Elle me regarda,me lança un regard noir et repris sa marche.

-Ginny ou sont les autres? Lui demandais-je à nouveau la prenant par le poignet

-Mais tu vas me laĉher,t'es qui au juste?

Je lui lâcha le poignet et la regardais stupéfaite,elle ne me reconnaissait pas,mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle se retourna vers moi et me demanda mon nom: " Je m'appelle Hermione",elle me fit alors signe de la suivre. On arriva alors près d'une vieille maison,dans laquelle on entra.

-Euh...on est ou?

-On est au quartier général des rebelles.

-Hein!?

-On est des ex-mangemorts,qui veulent se venger de Lord Weasley. Toi tu ressemble étrangement à sa seconde Hermione Malefoy.

-Disons que c'est mon double,mais Ginny tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Non,mais je crois savoir ce qui t'es arrivé,tu dois venir de l'autre dimension.

-Je...

-Ouais t'es coincé ici,dans notre dimension. Ici il n'y a pas de bon ou de méchant,c'st les rebelles et les mangemorts de Lord.

-D'accord,mais comment je fais pour retourner chez moi. Drago et mes enfants doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

-Drago? Mais il est avec nous.

Elle me tira par le poignet et on entra dans un salon ou tout les autres y était passant par Harry à Milicient. Drago était là plongé dans un livre. C'est vrai ici les gens sont l'inverse de l'autre,donc Drago,n'était plus Drago Malefoy,mais Drago Granger.

-Drago,elle dit te connaître.

-Non je la connais pas.

-Euh Ginny,moi c'est du Drago de ma dimension je parle,de Drago Malefoy.

-Quoi!? Tu as des enfants avec un mangemort!

-Non il est un ex-mangemort. Mais je veux partir d'ici,Dermione veut me supprimer.

-Tu connais le surnom de Hermione Malefoy.

-C'est ça? Je l'appelle comme ça car on était fatigué dans ma dimension de l'appeler le double.

-AH d'accord. Et bien bienvenue à toi Hermione...

-Granger,Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde me regarda stupéfait et le Drago d'ici leva enfin son regard sur moi. Son regard était rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Mais bon sang,le Drago d'ici ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi,j'aime déjà Drago...l'autre,mon futur mari quoi!.Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je savais que j'avais amener la bonne personne avec moi.

-Je comprend plus rien.

-T'es ma soeur!

Bon maintenant c'est lui qui virait fou. Soit je rêvais,sois j'était devenue folle ou j'étais vraiment dans cette dimension plutôt étrange. Je devais jouer le jeu sinon je ne survivrai jamais ici,sans aide. Mais je voulais retourner à Londres au manoir ou devait me chercher mes amis,Drago et mes enfants. Je regarda alors Drago qui attendait sûrement une réaction de ma part,je lui sourit mais lui expliqua la vrai situation,il me promit sur l'honneur de sa vie qu'il m'aiderait à retourner dans ma dimension.

**PDV Drago**

Je fus réveillé par Alexandra,qui avait l'air exténué.

-Ça va ?

-Non tes enfants sont impossible. Je ne peux pas me retourner deux seconde que Deragon vole au plafond et que Mhorie abîme le fauteuil avec ses griffes.

-MHORIE,DERAGON VENEZ ICI.

Ils reprirent leur apparence et vinrent près de moi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si agitez tout d'un coup?

-Maman n'est plus là!

-Elle doit seulement être partie faire votre petit-déjeuner.

-Tu ne comprend pas. Papa je ne ressens plus l'énergie de maman,elle a disparu de la carte! Me lança Mhorie

Je la regarda et savait qu'elle ne blaguais pas,elle avait un liens particulier avec Hermione à cause de leur élément. Je me retourna vers Alexandra,qui me dit qu'elle allait vérifier des choses avec Tom pour voir ou Hermione pouvait bien être. Pendant ce temps ma mère prit Deragon pour aller lui faire prendre un bain. Je restais la figé,avec une Mhorie affligé par la disparition de sa mère. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui demanda depuis quand Hermione était partit." Je me suis levé vers deux heures du matin aller au toilette et en redescendant maman n'étais plus là. Mais j'ai sentis une énergie différente de la sienne,ça devait être celle de son ravisseur." Je regarda Mhorie et la pris dans mes bras,cette enfant était la meilleure.

-Drago,on a trouver qui était le ravisseur d'Hermione. Me dit Alexandra

-Qui c'est?

-Tu n'en reviendras pas,mais c'est ton double à toi.

-Quoi!?

-Techniquement dans l'autre dimension,tu te nomme Drago Granger,donc ton double a dut penser que notre Hermione était sa soeur voilà tout.

_Maus qu'allait-il ce passer pour elle? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire? Calme toi Drago,tout va s'arranger. Toi le coeur optimiste va te faire foutre,depuis le début tu me dis ça que tout va s'arranger mais rien ne s'arrange tout ne fait qu'empirer. _Hermione était coincé dans cette autre dimension,encore plus près de Dermione qui veut la supprimer. J'avais échoué,je lui avais promis de la protéger,d'être là pour elle,je n'étais qu'un imcompétent,j'aurais dut me tuer quand j'y avais pensé il y a trois mois. Je regardais Mhorie et Deragon qui jouait avec Anthony et je me demandais vraiment si je serais un bon père pour eux,ils sont plus courageux et fort que moi. Ils n'ont que 7 et 5 ans et ils font déjà honneur au Gryffondor,la maison d'Hermione,mais quel rôle je jouais dans tous ça? Le pauvre type qui ce fait prendre par pitié,par une fille géniale et qui à des enfants plus puissant et courageux que lui. Je n'étais qu'un pantin dans toute cette histoire.

Je monta dans la salle de bain,écrivit un message aux autres et transplana. Je me retrouva alors au Canada,j'y étais allé une seule fois de toute ma vie et c'était quand j'avais 7 je me souvenais bien j'étais au Québec,mon père avait acheté une maison là et on l'avait jamais vendu. Je m'y rendis et rien n'avait changé,tout était exactement à la même place. J'allais rester ici et laisser les autres s'occuper de sauver Hermione,je ne servais à rien de toute façon. Peut-être que l'on pourrait me traiter de peureux,de lâche,mais c'est le plus que je puisse faire pour Hermione. J'effaça mes traces d'énergie magique et me décida à recommencer tout à zéro.. Je me changea complètement,pour ne pas que l'on me reconnaisse. On était l'après-midi donc j'en profita pour aller me promener,me familiariser avec ce nouveau décor. Par chance j'avais de l'argent de Londres que j'alla faire changer en monnaie canadienne.

Je marchais depuis une bonne dizaine de minute,quand je vis quelqu'un qui essayait tant bien que mal de transporter trois immense boîte. Je m'approcha et en pris deux pour lui libérer le visage. Elle me sourit,elle était très jolie,petite mais jolie,elle avait les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux bleu sombre. "Merci",me dit-elle timidement. Je lui sourit et lui proposa de transporter les boîte pour elle. Je l'a suivis jusqu'à sa maison ou j'y entra et je déposa les boîte sur le comptoir. Sa maison était jolie,pas trop petite,mais c'était chaleureux.

-Merci encore.

-C'était la moindre des choses.

-Es-tu nouveau dans le coin car tout le monde ce connais ici et je t'aie jamais vu.

-Effectivement je suis nouveau,je viens de -je timidement

-J'aurais pus le déduire par ton accent,mais la plus part des gens qui viennent de Londres ne savent pas parfaitement le français.

-C'est que mes parents m'ont fait apprendre plus de 5 langues.

-Tu parles quelles langue? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Français,Anglais,Espagnol,Allemand et Italien.

-Trop cool! Moi je parle anglais,français et fait je m'appelle Laurianne.

-Moi c'est..._Mais bordel! Quel prénom je pourrais lui donner,je peux quand même pas lui donner mon vrai nom._ Moi c'est Tristan,Tristan Magray-Geolfren. _Quel con je suis!_

-Alors enchantée Tristan. Prends les boîtes ont va les amener dans ma chambre.

Je pris les boîtes et la suivis,en entrant dans sa chmabre je vis un mur remplit de cadres photos. Je déposa les boîtes près de son lit et m'approcha du mur,j'y vis des photos d'elle et de ses amis et Sarah était dessus?

-Tu connaîs Sarah?

-Oui,c'est une de mes meilleures amies. Comment ça tu la connais toi?

-Je l'aie rencontré à Londres.

-Ah d'accord! On garde contact et elle me raconte sans arrêt ses aventures,il n'y a pas longtemps elle m'a dit que son amie Hermione allait se marier avec celui qui était son pire ennemis avant,c'est drôle non?

-Ouais! Dis-je d'un faux sourire

-Elle me manque parfois,disons que toute la gang s'ennuie d'elle. Vu qu'elle avait fini son secondaire,elle a décidé de refaire son arbre généalogique,donc elle a déménagée à Londres avec Philippe et de ce fait même elle a retrouvé Hermione.

-Retrouvée?

-Oui on était tous ensemble au primaire,on était inséparable. On était 10 dans notre gang,mais on était tous liés les uns aux autres. On a vécu tellement de chose en gang,mais quand on est entré au secondaire Hermione nous a dit qu'elle devait entré dans une école de magie près de Londres et qu'elle devait y déménagée,ça nous as tous troubler car sans elle on était plus la gang. Puis deux ans après Sarah et Philippe on découvert qu'ils contrôlaient le vent et la terre. Décidément la gang était résigné à se séprarer,mais Sarah et Philippe ne voulais aller à Poudlard,alors ils sont rester,mais nous on averti que lorsque Sarah aurait 17 ans ils iraient à Londres pour retrouver Hermione et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Depuis elle nous envoie des mails nous racontant leurs aventures.

-C'est génial,mais toi es-tu sorcière?

-Non,mais j'ai un talent indéniable en poésie et mon petit copain Mathieu forme des chanson autour de toi t'as l'air d'être un sorcier.

-Ouais j'en suis un...

On discuta encore pendant plus de trois heures avant de sortir à l'extérieur et Laurianne me fit la visite guidée de la ville. On croisa les membres de sa gang qui se joignèrent à nous heureux qu'il y ait un nouveau venu. Je passa la journée avec eux à rire et m'amuser,mais au fond de moi je voulais qu'Hermione sois là avec moi. Le soir venu tout le monde rentra chez Laurianne et son ami Francis,ce mit à cuisiner.

-Le souper est prêt!

-Souper?

-Ouais ici les repas son déjeuner,dîner et souper. Pas à Londres?

-Non à Londres c'est petit-déjeuner,déjeuner puis dîner.

Tout le monde s'installa à table et on soupa,quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Raphaelle alla ouvrir et une autre fille se joint à nous,me voyant elle me sourit et rougit timidement. Elle était très mignonne,pas très grande,cheveux châtains et yeux bruns comme ceux d'Hermione."Laurence je te présente Tristan Magray-Geolfren,il vient de Londres", "Salut moi c'est Laurence" Sa voix était craquante,elle me faisait fondre! Après le souper les gars,sortirent dehors et allumèrent un feu de camp,c'était un première pour moi,mais je voyais qu'ils avaient de la difficulté à allumer le feu,alors je sortis dehors les rejoindre et avec ma baguette l'alluma et c'est là qu'ils comprirent que j'étais sorcier,mais ils s'en foutaient,car pour eux j'étais quelqu'un de très normal.

-GANG VENEZ Laurence

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?Demanda Thomas

-Laurianne a reçus un message de Sarah! Hermione a disparu dans une autre dimension et son petit coapin c'est envolé ce midi.

-Quoi!? Mais c'est quoi cette galère.

-J'en sais franchement rien Noémie,mais Sarah nous précise que si on croise un grand blond au yeux gris,avec une ligne bleue les traversant,de l'avertir car c'est le petit copain d'Hermione. Il se nomme Drago Malefoy.

-D'accord dis lui qu'on va tous regarder de notre côté et qu'on s'ennui d'elle.

-D'accord Mathieu!

Elle rentra dans la maison,me laissant perplexe,ils avaient donc remarquer mon absence.

**PDV Hermione**

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que j'étais coincé à Lersond. Drago Granger m'avait fait visiter la ville et on s'était beaucoup rapprocher l'un de l'autre,oui il m'avait en quelque sorte enlevée car j'étais supposément sa soeur. Mais je voyais bien dans son regard,que toute cette histoire n'étais pas vrai. Oui je m'ennuyais de mon Drago à moi,mon arrogant Malefoy me manquais,mais le Drago d'ici,me l'avais fait oublié. On étais entrain de marcher tout en mangeant une crème glacée quans il se retourna vers moi.

-Hermione?

-Oui Dragy? Je l'appelais ainsi car je me sentais moins coupable d'être loin de Drago.

-Tu n'es pas ma soeur,c'était un excuse pour que tu restes ici.

-De toute façon tu voulais que j'aille ou? Je sais pas comment retourner à Londres.

-Je suis désolé,mais si je t'aie amener ici c'était pour te sauver de ce gars. Il ne te traitait pas comme si tu étais sa femme.

-Tu parles de Drago? Mais il est super gentil et romantique avec moi et je l'aime! M'exclamais-je

-Non c'est moi que tu aimes,je le vois dans ton coeur.

-Dragy,si je t'aime c'est seulement parce que tu LUI ressemble.

Il me lança un regard noir,mais pire que ceux que Drago me lançait auparavant. Il lança un sort qui me ligota ,puis il me prit dans ses bras et transplana. Arrivé,il me poussa sur le plancher et s'agenouilla.

-Tenez maître,elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je vois que tu as enfin compris qu'elle était une manipulatrice sans scurpule.

-Oui maître et c'est pour cela que je vous l'apporte.

-Et bien ton acte sera récompensé,pour l'instant,GARDE! Enfermée là dans une des prisons du sous-sol.

Les gardes me prirent et je vis dans le regard de Weasley,qu'il croyait avoir gagné,mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je fus installé dans une prison dans le sous-sol,sans eau,sans nourriture,ils me torturèrent une bonne heure et cette heure fut la pire de toute ma vie. Je pleurais,je voulais Drago près de moi,je voulais voir Mhorie et Deragon. J'allais être sans doute exécuté et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de dire aurevoir à ma famille. J'alla me coucher dans un coin de la soit disante prison,quand je vis un mouvement dans l'autre coin. Quelqu'un s'approcha et je crus la reconnaître.

-Luna?

-Hermione c'est toi ?

-Oui,mais que fou tu ici?

-Ils m'ont enlevé il y a deux mois et ils ont...ils ont...

-Ils ont quoi!?

-Ils ont tué Neville. Dit-elle en pleure.

-Oh je suis désolé Luna.

Je l'a pris dans mes bras et la berça pour calmer ses larmes,j'aurais été dans le même état qu'elle si j'aurais su qu'ils avaient tué Drago. À cette pensée j'eux un frisson,j'avais le pressentiment que tout n'allais pas très bien ce finir,ni pour moi,ni pour Drago et nos enfant. On entendis du bruit et on se réfugia dans un coin sombre espérant qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

-Hermione Granger comme on ce retrouve.

-Ronald Weasley,je peux t'affirmer que je ne suis pas du tout contente de te retrouvre moi!

-Tu devrais m'appeler Lord Weasley sinon tu seras chatié,ma beauté. Me dit-il posant sa main froide sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Ron!

Il leva sa main et je fus soulever du sol et mon cou parvint entre sa main squelettique. Luna lui criait de me lâcher,mais lui riait et s'en foutais totalement. Il m'emena avec lui et m'attacha sur une table,sous les regards attentifs de Drago #2,Dermione,Weasley et sortant de l'ombre une jeune fille au cheveux roux. Elle s'approcha de Dermione et de Weasley.

-Hermione ma très chère,je te présente Rose.

-D'accord...

-C'est ma fille ainsi que celle de Dermione.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu me retient prisonnière Ronald Weasley?

-C'est Lord Weasley,pauvre petite lança Ronald.

Il me retira mes vêtements,me mettant nue devant tous. Il passa sa baguette à Rose et lui ordonna de me torturer trois heure par jours,puis il nous laissa seule. La petite me regardait,elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans,je voyais clairement dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Elle pointa la baguette sur mon ventre et des larmes ce mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Hey ça va aller,ok?

-Non...ça...ça n'ira pas. Si je ne fais pas ce que mon père m'a dit il va me battre.

J'étais stupéfaite! Ronald était entrain d'agir comme Lucius Malefoy. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser cette petite rester dans cette endroit.

-Hey j'ai une idée. Je vais me faire des cicatrices, et je vais trouver le moyen de te faire sortir d'ici.

-Mais si jamais on parvient à sortir d'ici,je vais habiter ou?

-J'ai une amie,qui est en fait la soeur de ton pè suis sur qu'elle accepterait de t'adopter.

La petite me regardait inquiète,car elle ne voulait pas se faire battre par son père,qui était mon ex-petit copain et du fais même mon pire ennemis. Je me jeta un sort qui fit apparaître des cicatrices sous l'oeil attentif de Rose. Je lui indiqua,qu'elle devait me lancer ce sort tout les jours à différent endroit sur mon corps. Elle me fit signe de la tête et se mit à me parler d'elle,elle ressemblait d'avantage à Ginny qu'à Ronald. Les trois heures passé son père revint et la félicita,elle me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de partir et je pus enfin respirer._Drago ou es-tu? J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Trouve de l'aide j'ai besoin de toi,je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas,j'ai confiance en toi._Je me mis à pleurer,je voulais sortir d'ici,retrouver ma famille et aider Rose à avoir une meilleure vie.

_Hermione?_

-Qui parles?

_Hermione,tu m'entends! C'est Drago._

-Mon Drago?

_Oui,je te parles par la pensée._

-Drago viens me chercher,je veux sortir d'ici.

_Je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas comment._

-Tu es ou?

_Je suis chez une des amies de Sarah,Laurianne je crois._

-Laurence est pas là j'espère!?

_Euh...ouais_

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle,elle ne fait que détruire des couples,en volant les petits copains de d'autres filles.

_Ne t'inquiète pas,elle est jolie mais je la déteste,elle est vraiment chiante._

-J'y pense si tu es chez Laurianne,Francis doit être là?

_Oui ainsi que tout les autres._

-Amène Francis avec toi au manoir je crois qu'il va pouvoir trouver le moyen de me sortir de là.

_D'accord,je t'aime Hermione._

Je vins pour lui répondre quand je compris qu'il était partit. Alors Laurence était là,qu'elle essaye de me piquer mon Drago,elle n'aura plus de tête par la suite. J'essaya de trouver le sommeil,sans succès. J'espèrais que Drago ce dépêchera juste assez pour que je puisse sortir d'ici avant la semaine prochaine. Il devait être près de deux heure du matin,quand je vis Rose entrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,si ton père te vois ici il te fera du mal.

-Je le sais bien,mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler dans ma tête

-Qui?

-Il m'a demandé qui j'étais et il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Drago.

-C'est mon petit copain! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher et d'aller ce cacher dans le manoir Malefoy,dans sa chambre. Mais je comprend pas,il n'était pas un Granger?

-Je vais tout t'expliquer mais il faut que tu me détache maintenant si tu veux sortir d'ici vivante!

Elle jeta un sort qui me libéra de mes chaînes et fit apparaître mes vêtements. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et transplana automatiquement dans le garde-robe de la chambre de Drago. Mais en y pensant bien,la chambre de Drago ici devait être en fait la chambre de Dermione. Je vis alors un trou dans le mur,mais ce trou n'étais pas normale. Je vis alors apparaître à la surface du trou le visage de Francis et de Drago.

-Drago. Murmurais-je

-Hermione t'es ou?

-Dans ton garde-robe mais baisse le ton,sinon on va se faire repèrer.

-Il est trop tard pour ça,petite Sang-de-Bourbe et tu comptais kidnappée ma fille,sale enculée!

Elle me jeta un stupéfix et je fus coincé dans le mur du garde-robe,Drago sortit alors du trou et lança un sectumsempra à Dermione qui tomba au sol. Je pris du mieux que je le pouvait Rose et Drago nous poussa dans le trou,nous suivant. On tomba alors dans la chambre de Drago au manoir et je vis Francis s'approcher.

-RAPI PARTIONE INCATOTALEM!

Le trou ce referma,quand je réalisa que Luna était toujours coincé à l'intérieur,mais était-elle vraiment la Luna que je connais,ou le double de celle-ci? Mhorie et Deragon arrivèrent en course,en sautant dans mes bras m'arrachant des cris de douleur. Mhorie me guérit avec ses flammes et je pus enfin étreindre ma famille dans mes bras. Rose était toujours là,coincé,timide et surtout apeuré,je m'approcha d'elle et l'amena près de Ginny.

-Ginny je te présente Rose,la fille de ton frère.

-C'est ma nièce!?

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec ton frère,il l'a battait toute les fois qu'elle commettait une erreur.

-D'accord,on peut essayer,si elle veut bien.

Rose accepta d'un signe de tête et Ginny l'amena avec elle,pour lui présenter Harry. Je retourna alors dans les bras de mon Drago et de mes enfants. C'est fou comme en si peu de temps j'ai pus devenir mère,et enlevée dans une autre dimension. Avec tous ça on allait ce marier dans moins d'une semaine et rien n'était terminé. J'espèrais seulement,que le sort lancer par Francis allait tenir assez longtemps. Mais ce que j'espèrais ne tins pas parole.

-Hermione Granger tu vas mourir!

-Weasmoche,va-t-en laisse ma femme tranquille! Lança Drago

-Oh que non,elle a enlevé ma fille et vous avez cru qu'un simple sort comme celui-si m'empêcherais de revenir,vous êtes pathétique!

-C'est toi qui est pathétique Ronald,je croyais que tu étais avec nous.

-Non Hermione n'essaie de me faire avoir des remors. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute,si tu ne te serais pas épris de la fouine,rien de tout ça serait arrivé!

-Tu...TU MENS RONALD WEASLEY!

Il se retourna vers Drago et s'approcha de lui,faisant peur à Mhorie et Deragon. "Dommange Malefoy,on aurait pu régner ensemble,sur ces saletés",il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. "VADAA VRADAKE!". Un jet vert sortit de sa baguette et s'abattit sur Drago,qui tomba au sol,dur comme un bâton. Étant occupé sur Drago, Harry lui lança un sectumsempra puis le renvoya dans sa dimension. Moi j'étais paralysé,avec Mhorie et Deragon dans mes bras. _Non,il ne pouvait pas...il m'avait promis..._

**PDV Drago**

Je me réveilla,mais ne savait du tout ou j'étais. Je me souvenais,Weasley venait de me...tuer!? Je ne pouvais pas être mort,je ne pouvais pas abandonner Hermione et les enfants tout de suites,elle m'avait parler de son rêve,je devais mourir après la naissance de Scorpius et Rubis.

_Ah te voilà Drago!_

Je vis alors s'approcher de moi Dumbledor,il était maintenant officiel,j'étais mort pour de bon.

-Professeur ou sommes-nous?

_C'est à toi de le décider,c'est dommage pour _

-Je sais je suis mort,elle ne pourra plus...je l'aime...

_ ,j'ai pus prédire tout ce qui vous arriverait à vous et ,mais je n'ai pus prédire ce retournement de situation._

-Donc vous le saviez?

_Oui car étrange que ça puisse l'être,vous êtes si différent de l'extérieur,par contre intérieurement vous vous complétez l'un l'autres._

-Mais là je suis mort...

_Qui dit que vous êtes mort? Vous avez le choix,vous avez toujours eu le choix Drago. Laissez votre coeur vous guidez._

-Mon coeur veut être près d'Hermione.

_Alors soit,mais sachez Drago avant de partir que __**Du plus profond que l'on peut trouver,seulement cette arme pourra aider l'élu à sauver le monde des sorciers.**_

-Je ne comprend pas...

_Souvenez-vous Drago._

Dumbledor disparu et ce fut une fois de plus le noir total. Je sentis alors de l'eau couler sur mon visage,j'ouvris un minime de mes yeux et vis Hermione au-dessus de moi pleurant toute les larmes de son corps,avec Mhorie et Deragon à ses côtés pleurant aussi. Je vis le regard de Deragon ce poser sur moi et il me sourit.

-Maman,papa vie.

-Non mon chéri papa,c'est tuer par un méchant...DIt-elle pleurant de plus belle

-Mais puisque je te dis que papa est vivant regarde.

Il planta son doigt dans mes côtes m'arrachant un gémissement,Hermione me regarda et j'ouvris le plus que je pouvais mes yeux, et elle arrêta aussitôt de pleurer,me soulevant et m'embrassant le visage. Je reprenais graduellement mon souffle et vis les autres accourir autour d'Hermione,qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras.


	14. Un nouveau destin

J'embrassa Hermione,juste pour être certains que je ne rêvais pas et quand elle répondit à mon baiser je sus que j'étais bel et bien vivant. Je ne voulais plus qu'Hermione et les enfants quittent mes bras,je tenaient désormais trop à vivre,pour mourir une nouvelle fois,mais comment aie-je pus survivre à ce sortilège de mort? Quand Hermione et les enfants se séparèrent de moi je vis tout les autres me regarder d'un air stupéfait.

-Drago comment as-tu fait pour survivre?

-Pour être franc avec toi Harry,il c'est peut-être passé la même chose avec moi qu'avec toi quand tu étais bébé. Étant donné que notre Lord à renoncer à tout ces pouvoirs,tu es redevenu normal,sans trace de Voldemort en en voulant protéger Hermione et les enfants le sors a dus faire la même chose avec moi et j'ai une partie de Weasley en moi.

En disant ça je fis une grimace,c'était dégouttant,j'avais une partie de Weasley en moi.

-Papa,tu n'as rien de Weasley en toi,tu as juste tellement tenu à rester vivant pour maman et nous que tu as pus faire le choix. Me dit Mhorie

-T'as peut-être raison Mho,mais ou sont ma soeur et Tom?

-Ils sont repartit pour un voyage familial,mais que dès que l'occasion ce présentait on pouvait leur demander de l'aide. Puis étant donné que la brêche restera fermer un bon moment,je propose que chacun rentre chez lui ce reposer car après tout on a quatre mariage la semaine prochaine! Lança Blaise

Hermione hocha de la tête et chaque couple repartit chez eux,nous laissant seuls moi,Hermione,les enfants et ma mère,qui réparait tout ce qui avait explosé. Elle souhaita bonne nuit au enfants et on monta avec eux pour les couchers,on relia alors leur chambre à la notre comme ça ils auraient moins peur,car on serait à côté. Quand Deragon s'endormit enfin j'entra dans notre chambre et vit Hermione qui sanglotait sur le lit.

-Mione ça va aller,je suis là.

-Non ça va pas aller Drago! Je t'aie vu mourir devant mes yeux,j'ai cru te perdre pour de bon.

Je l'a pris entre mes bras et la berça doucement et tranquillement.

-Hermione je suis là et je vais rester avec toi pour toujours,je suis revenue à la vie,car je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Je veux me marier avec toi,je veux avoir des enfants avec toi,je veux vieillir avec toi et mourir avec toi.

Elle me regarda avec son regard tendre et m'embrassa tendrement,je n'avais jamais sentit autant d'amour dans un seul et même baiser,je n'avais jamais autant aimer dans ma vie. Je répondis à ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus ardent.

-Drago?

-Oui ma Mione.

-Tu sais je t'aie dit que je voulais attendre au mariage.

-Oui? Dis-je sachant ou elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien je ne veux plus attendre,il ce passe trop de chose en ce moment pour que j'attende. J'arrête pas de penser à toi,je veux finir ma vie avec toi,je t'aime et je te veux en moi,toi et seulement toi Dray.

À l'entente de mon surnom je fondis sur ses lèvres,je n'étais plus capable moi non plus d'attendre plus longtemps,depuis le temps que je voulais la sentir sur moi. Je l'embrassais d'une telle fougue,que je ne me reconnu même plus,elle passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et me le retira en moins de deux secondes,je fis de même avec sa blouse et sentis sa peau contre la mienne. On avait presque coucher ensemble au bal de Noël,mais elle n'était pas prête,mais je sentais qu'elle l'était ce soir. D'un coup de baguette Hermione nous retira tout nos vêtements,nous mettant nu. Je l'observais et elle était tellement magnifique,je voulais goûter chaque parcelle de son corps sans hésitation,je voulais qu'elle me touche partout,je voulais la posséder. On continuais nos baiser,quand je fis glisser ma main vers son entre-cuisse,elle était humide et chaude,elle me réclamait de toute évidence. Je mis un doigt puis deux lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir,je me rendis alors compte qu'elle était encore vierge! Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal,alors avec mes doigts tout en continuant de la caresser je brisa la barrière,pour m'assurer de lui faire le moins mal possible lorsque je serrais en elle. Elle riait et gémissait de plaisir,je sentais en elle une force que je ne connaissais pas,je voulais aller et venir en elle,quand sa main se glissa doucement vers mon membres dur,elle l'empoigna et le caressa m'arrachant des frissons de me regarda et approcha son visage du miens emprisonnant mes lèvres,sa langue caressait la mienne,elle embrassait tellement bien. "Dray je te veux en moi",je sentais le désir dans sa voix mais je n'osais pas par crainte de la blesser,"Dray maintenant",je me positionna au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra,je faisais des va-et-viens mais ralentit,pour ne pas lui causer trop de douleur. "Dray montre moi le Serpentard que tu es" Me dit-elle,la bouche coller contre mon oreille,j'accéléra le rythme et je la sentis gémir de plus en plus,jusqu'à ce que l'on ait un orgasme simultané,on atteint le point culminent ensemble en même temps. Elle m'embrassait partout et moi de même,je me retira et elle me supplia d'y retourner et c'est ce que je fis. On atteint l'orgasme à nouveau,puis je m'écroula à ses côtés continuant nos se déplaça alors légèremment pour poser sa tête sur mon torse,puis elle me dit:"Dray je t'aime pour l'éternité". Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond,preuve qu'elle était bien,je l'embrassa sur la tête et lui murmura:"Moi aussi,pour l'éternité",un sourire ce figea sur son visage et je m'endormis,avec ma déesse dans les bras.

**PDV Hermione**

Je me réveilla par les douces caresses de Drago dans mon dos. J'avais passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma vie,maintenant j'étais certaines à 100% que c'était avec Drago que je voulais finir ma vie. Je me retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement,nos baisers prenait de l'ampleur quand Mhorie et Deragon sautèrent sur le lit.

-Maman,on peut ce cacher sous les draps?

Je les regardais gêné,car j'étais nue comme un vers sous ses draps. Par chance Drago,leur dit d'aller voir l'elfe de maison et de lui demander des épingle pour construire un cabane. Quand ils quittèrent la chambre je me leva à contre coeur pour me rhabiller mais Drago me prit par la taille et commença à me donner des baisers dans le cou,m'arrachant des frissons de plaisirs. Oui j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne en moi de nouveau,mais là on avait deux jeunes enfants qui couraient dans le manoir

-Dray..arrête...

-C'est sur que si tu m'appelle comme ça,je ne peux résister.

-Ok Drago Lucius Malefoy,j'aimerais bien me rhabiller.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelle par mon nom complet.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me lâches. On a une Mhorie et un Deragon qui courent partout dans le manoir.

-Je les avais oubliés eux.

-C'est méchant dire ça ce sont nos enfants!

-Je sais bien ma belle,mais on ne sait toujours pas comment ils sont nés.

-Peut-être feras-tu bientôt un nouveau rêve et tu le découvrira.

Je l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la chaleur de notre chambre pour aller retrouver mes deux petits monstres adorés. Je descendais les marches,quand j'eus un flash._**Du plus profond que l'on peut trouver,seulement cette arme pourra aider l'élu à sauver le monde des sorciers. **_Mais c'était quoi cette prophétie,je me souviens d'en avoir entendu parler dans les rêves de Dumbledor,mais elle nous servirait à quoi? Je descendis au salon ou je vis Narcissa avec les petits,entrain de fabriquer une cabane,faut croire que j'ai vraiment tout changé dans cette famille et pour le mieux.

-Maman, regarde notre château! Me lança Deragon depuis le salon

-Il est génial,mais sais-tu ce qu'il manque?

-Non quoi?

-Un mot de passe secret que seulement toi et Mhorie pouvez savoir.

-Est-ce que grand-maman peut le savoir elle aussi?

-Seulement si tu veux. Pour l'instant voulez-vous que je vous fasse des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner?

-OUI!

Contente d'avoir pu l'aider je me dirigea dans la cuisine et fis des crêpes. Drago entra une trentaine de minute plus tard,les petits avaient fini de manger et je le regardais,_mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pus le retarder? _Il m'embrassa et m'aida à faire la vaisselle.

-Mione il faudrait que tu invites les amis de Sarah ici.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Je les connais c'est vrai mais aucun d'eux n'a de pouvoir magique sauf Francis.

-Et bien on pourrait leur faire une surprise et débarquer avec Sarah et Philippe.

-C'est vraiment toi qui me propose ça?

-Oui,je croyais que tu aimerais ça revoir tes amis que tu n'as pas vu depuis près de 6 ans.

-Oh Dray t'es le meilleur! Dis-je l'embrassant passionnément.

-En passant désolé d'être descendu aussi tard je me suis allongé...

-Puis tu t'es rendormis,je m'en doutais un peu. T'es pas une fouine en fin de compte tes une marmotte!

Je ris et lui lança une grimace à laquelle il répondit,en me courant après,j'entra en trombe dans le salon et arriva devant le château de Mhorie et Deragon.

-Il nous faut le mot de passe.

Je réfléchi à toute vitesse,puis lança quelque chose au hasard.

-Unis pour la vie.

-C'est bon tu peux entrer.

Ils me firent entrer et je demanda à Deragon ou était la sortie de secours,pendant que Drago essayait de trouver le mot de passe. Je longea un des couloirs,car il fallait le dire il avait trouvé une formule pour faire de l'intérieur un vrai château! Quand je sortis je vis Drago enfin entrer dans le château,je le contourna et dis à Deragon de me rejoindre. Je lui indiqua que quand son père sortirait du château de le bombarder de boule d'eau. Comme de fait même pas deux minutes Drago revint à la charge et Deragon le bombarda mouillant Drago de la tête au pied,ce qui nous fis tous rire. Même Drago ne put retenir un fou rire monumentale,je m'approcha de lui et le pris dans mes bras,pour faire sécher ses vêtements. Après cette minuscule bataille,Mhorie et Deragon on voulu nous aider pour la surprise de mes amis du Canada. Ils voulaient absolument venir avec nous,on accepta seulement s'il nous promettait d'être sage et polis.

Après le déjeuner Harry débarqua avec Ginny,puis nous demanda à nous parler seul. Narcissa amena du fait même les enfants en sortie. On s'installa au salon et Harry commença:

-Je recommence à avoir des visions.

-Quel genre de visions?

-Dans le même genre que j'avais avec Voldemort,mais avec Ron maintenant.

-Et bien vu que tu en parles,ce matin en descendant les escaliers j'ai eu un flash et j'ai vu une phrase:_**Du plus profond que l'on peut trouver,seulement cette arme pourra aider l'élu à sauver le monde des sorciers.**_

-J'ai eu la même qu'Hermione quand Weasley ma tué,c'est même Dumbledor qui me l'a dit.

-Mais si c'est une prophétie,elle signifie quoi et pourquoi Hermione et Drago sont-ils au courant?

-Ginny tu ne te souviens pas,que dans un des rêves de Dumbledor, Dumbledor parlait de cette prophétie avec Rogue et lançais-je

-Mais il faudrait trouver d'autre rêves de Dumbledor à propos de cette prophétie,pour en savoir plus.

-Mais là on est en vacances!

-On le sait Harry! On verra ça en revenant de vacances,pour l'instant on doit quand même célébrer quatre mariages mercredi prochain.

-Moi je vais retourner voir ma mère car elle veut s'occuper de la dé dit Ginny

Elle et Harry nous saluèrent puis dans "_pop"_,ils transplanèrent,nous laissant Drago et moi seuls dans le salon. Je me rendis dans la cuisine,puis pris un bout de parchemin pour y noter ce qu'il manquait encore pour le ou plutôt les mariages,mais mes pensées était plutôt occupé par cette nouvelle prophétie. _Pourquoi tout ceux dont on a besoin sont mort! De plus on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de Ronald,dire que j'ai aimé ce gars. _J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vis pas Mhorie entrer dans la cuisine.

-Salut maman on est revenu!

-Génial vous étiez partit ou?

-Grand-mère nous a emmener au cinéma,c'était une première pour elle aussi!

-C'est bien.

-Maman tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette.

-Ma chérie en ce moment,maman est fatigué. Il se passe beaucoup de chose et le mariage approche à grand pas,de plus ton père et moi devont apprendre à maîtriser nos nouveau pouvoir. Aussi je ne sais plus ou mettre de ma tête.

-Maman,il faut que tu te repose quelques fois. Papa est capable de faire des choses dans le manoir et moi aussi,j'ai quand même 10 ans.

Je la regarda stupéfaite,elle n'avait que 7 ans i peine deux mois.

-Ma chérie tu avais 7 ans quand on t'a eu moi et ton papa.

-Je sais maman,mais maintenant que moi et Deragon on est enfin dans notre famille,on grandit au rythme que l'on veut,même notre cousin Anthony peut le faire,mais il ne sait pas comment.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous vieillit?

-Moi c'est pour entrer à Poudlard plus vite et en apprendre le plus sur la magie et Deragon c'était pour avoir la même âge qu'Anthony.

Je voyais en Mhorie,la moi de quand j'étais entrée à Poudlard déterminé à tout savoir. Je me damandais alors comment aurait été Poudlard si comme aujourd'hui on aurait tous était ami les uns avec les autres,cela sûrement été plus supportable pour certains,moins d'insultes surtout,mais peut-être aussi que ça l'aurait viré au plus mal. Quelques fois j'aurais voulu retourner au temps de Poudlard i ans,tout était correct,rien ne clochait mis à part nos amitié houleuses. Parfois je me demande,si la vie que j'ai maintenant était vraiment celle que je voulais avoir. Premièrement je voulais finir ma vie avec Ronald et maintenant j'étais avec mon pire ennemis d'avant. Qui aurait pus dire qu'un jour Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy allait ce marier et avoir des enfants?Personne! Personne n'aurait pus prévoir que Voldemort lâcherait tout,pour de bon.

Je me posais plein de questions,par rapport autantpar le passé,que le présent et de notre futur à venir. Oui je veux vivre une vie heureuse,dans la paix et avec l'amour de ma vie,mais je venais de voir Drago mourir devant moi,je ne voulais pas qu'il risque encore sa vie pour moi. Drago entra dans la cuisine et demanda à Mhorie d'aller aider sa mère,quand elle fut sortit il me prit par la taille et m'ebrassa sur la joue.

-Hermione,je n'aime pas le regard que tu fais. J'ai l'impression de voir la Hermione de Poudlard qui se retient de ne pas me tuer.

-Je réfléchissais désolé...

-Je mis fait graduellement,il est rare que tu ne réfléchies pas. Mais bon ce soir j'ai demandé à ma mère de garder les enfants.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Sois prête à 22 heures devant la porte d'entrée.

Il m'embrassa et sortit de la cuisine,_qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore? _Je me rendis au salon ou les enfants jouaient tranquillement,disons que Deragon essayait de nouvelle formule et Mhorie était plongé dans un bouquin,je ressemblais alors à ça avant. Il était hors de question que Mhorie fasse comme moi et reste constamment plongé dans ses livres et première de classe,je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse les insultes que j'avais eu moi-même à Poudlard,mais ça l'irais déjà mieux étant donné que Drago était père de mes enfants!

Quand 22h sonna,je descendis dans l'entrée,vêtue d'une jupe doré et d'un haut argenté. Drago m'attendait un sourire aux lèvres,on souhaita une bonne soirée aux enfants qui s'apprêtait à aller dormir,puis on transplana. Arrivé à destination Drago mis ses mains devant mes yeux,ce qui me bloquait la vue. On marcha à peine cinq minutes,quand je l'entendis cogner à une porte.

-Salut.

-Ah vous êtes arrivée!

Cette voix elle me disait quelque chose. Drago retira alors ses mains et je fus mis face à tous mes amis du primaire réunis,il n'en manquait pas un seul,ils étaient tous là. Thomas,Samuel,Mathieu,Francis et Philippe pour les gars et Raphaelle,Noémie,Laurianne,Sarah, pour les filles. Je me retourna vers Drago et l'embrassa devant tout le monde,_il avait vraiment fait tout ça pour moi! _Samuel ce leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras suivis des autres gars,je sentis alors de la jalousie émaner de Drago,m'arrachant un sourire. Les filles firent de même et on s'installa au salon.

-Alors?

-Quoi alors?

-Bon sang Hermione tu étais beaucoup plus vite au primaire! Raconte nous ce qui c'est passé depuis que tu es partie! Lança Thomas.

-Et bien je suis entrée à Poudlard ou je me suis faite amie avec Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Drago à l'époque était notre pire ennemis et le plus arrogant gars de l'école. En deuxième année Harry a abbatut un Basilic à lui tout seul,en troisième année on a découvert que notre professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal était un loup-garou. En quatrième année il y a eu le Tournois des Trois sorciers,on a reçus une école de France et de Russie. En cinquième année on a fait la connaissance du frère d'Hagrid qui était un géant. En sixème année Dumbledor est mort,puis cette année. On m'a nommé Préfète-en-Chef avec Drago,j'ai découvert peu à peu qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et que moi aussi j'en avais,je suis devenu alors amie avec Blaise,Théodore,Milicient et Pansy. L'année à continué,moi et Drago on a officialiser notre couple,on a réussis à chasser toute idée de vengeance de Voldemort,qui va finalement ce marier avec la soeur encore inconnue de Drago. De plus jeudi prochain Tom,Alexandra,Ginny,Harry,Blaise,Pansy,Drago et moi allons nous marier. Mias la le père de Drago ainsi que Ronald on ouvert une autre dimension et Ronald est devenu alors le Lord Weasley de cette dimension,il a alors envoyé mon double maléfique,Dermione,pour me supprimer. Puis on a aussi découvert deux enfants dans une ruelle abandonnée et ses enfants sont ceux de moi et Drago. On a donc Deragon âgé de 7 ans et Mhorie de 10 ans. Sinon moi et Drago on a découvert que l'on pouvait contrôler le feu et la glace,Mhorie ce transforme en tigre de feu et Deragon en dragon d'eau. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

Tout le monde me regardait stupéfait,Drago lui me souriait et moi je riais de les voir tous aussi ébahis. Thomas et Samuel ce prêtait à une guerre de pincette pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment réveillé. Les filles et Francis eurent alors des exclamations de joie et ce mirent à parler de Mhorie et Deragon. Pour les autres ils essayaient toujours de comprendre ce que je venais de balancer.

-Donc tu es mère de deux enfants et tu vas te marier la semaine prochaine?

-Oui c'est à peu près ça Noémie.

-Vous ne savez pas d'ou sortent ces enfants?

-Non Math,on ne le sais vraiment pas,mais on va tous vous inviter à notre mariage!

Les filles crièrent de joie,j'avais trouvé des demoiselles et des garçons d'honneur pour le mariage. Drago leur expliqua que ce serait sa mère qui viendrait les chercher ici lundi,car on avait des répétitions. Ils leur dit qu'ils logeraient tous au manoir,avec nous,le temps de ce familiariser à tous ça.

**PDV Drago.**

Avoir vu Hermione sourire autant valait bien toute les richesses du monde,c'était la moindre des choses que je lui fasse cette petite surprise. Après,elle m'avait donné une deuxième chance,m'avait supporté depuis le début et m'avait tout donné d'elle d'un de ses cheveux à son coeur si fragile,si beau. Maintenant que tous ces amis était invité à notre mariage,on aurait plus de problème de demoiselle et d'homme d'honneur. Les filles avaient partit un film dans le salon,mais ne manquait pas une seule occasion de questionner Hermione sur notre relation,moi j'étais assis à la cuisine avec les autres gars, ils discutaient de tout et de rien,jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ce retourne vers moi.

-Drago?

-Oui Mathieu?

-Tu aimes vraiment Hermione?

-Oui,on c'est toujours aimé seulement on nous avait effacé une partie de notre mémoire. Mais oui je l'aime tellement,je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle,je serais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour elle.

M'entendant dire ça je réprima un sourire,car depuis le début j'avais risqué ma vie bon nombre de fois pour elle,de même qu'elle avait fait avec moi. Je remercia les gars de venir à notre mariage,car ils nous aidait grandement. Tous me dirent qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas refuser d'aller au mariage de leur sorcière préféré. Après tout elle avait passé près de 7 ans avec eux. Je vis alors Hermione passer en trombe devant nous et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain,les filles la rejoignirent et Raphaelle vint me voir.

-Drago,Hermione est malade.

-Malade dans quel sens?

-Elle arrête pas de vomir.

Je me leva d'un bond suivis par Francis et on entra dans la salle de bain,Francis me conseilla de lui frotter le dos, et lui regardait si quelque chose clochait,après tout il étudiait pour être médecin.

-Hermione,depuis quand as-tu des nausées?

-Seulement depuis cet après-midi.

-Drago étais-tu au courant?

-Non,pas du tout!

-D'accord Hermione as-tu eu tes régles,il n'y a pas longtemps?

-Francis c'est quoi cette...

Elle remis sa tête dans la toilette et vomis de nouveau.

-Fais juste me répondre.

-Le mois dernier,comme toujours.

-En as-tu eu ce mois-ci?

-Ben j'étais encore dans mes règles hier.

Oh merde ça sentait pas bon! Hermione était encore vierge et dans son cycle hier. Cela voulais dire que lorsque nous avions eu notre relation,elle..._putain je m'étais pas protégé!? _Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir après une journée si elle était enceinte.

-D'accord,je vais te poser une autre question,mais c'est plutôt personnel.

-Oui j'ai couché avec Dr...

Vomissement de nouveau.

-Quand?

-Hier soir.

Je vis tous les regards ce retourner vers moi et sentis mes joues naturellement blanche comme de la craie prendre une petite teinte rosée.

-Drago,tu dois savoir ce que je vais te demander?

-Non,Francis,je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'étais pas.

-T'étais pas quoi Dr...

Elle vomit de nouveau,mais il me semble que des nausées de femme enceinte ne durait pas dix minutes.

-Hermione t'es peut-être enceinte.

-Quoi!? Francis,on a couché ensemble hier,tu ne peux pas le savoir maintenant!

-Malheureusement oui,j'ai le don de ma grand-mère et tu es enceinte.

Je l'entendis sangloter et vomir en même temps. Sanglotait-elle parce qu'elle était contente ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant ou même qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi comme père de cet enfant? Francis lança un sors qui fit arrêter tout vomissement à Hermione et ils nous laissèrent seuls dans la salle de bain. Elle sanglotait toujours,je la pris dans mes bras et la berça doucement.

-Es-tu triste ou contente?

-Drago,je vais être maman! Dit-elle avant de sangloter de plus belle.

Je soupira de soulagement,elle était heureuse.

-Dray,tu vas être papa,je porte ton enfant...

-Non Hermione notre enfant. Mhorie et Deragon vont avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Elle me sourit et on sortit enfin de la salle de bain,on remercia tout le monde,puis je leur rappela que ma mère viendrait les chercher lundi matin! On transplana au manoir et on alla ce coucher,Hermione sanglotait encore dans son sommeil,moi je n'en revenais pas j'allais être père à mon tour,pas que je n'aimais pas Mhorie et Deragon,mais Hermione portait un tout petit être en elle. Je m'endormis et fis enfin le rêve que j'attendais.

_-Père c'est vous?_

_-Mhorie combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de m'appeler papa._

_Je me vis arriver,tenant dans mes bras un petit garçon au cheveux blond et aux yeux brun._

_-Désolé papa. Ou est maman?_

_-Elle s'en vient,elle faisait manger Rubis_

_Je vis entre en scène Hermione avec la petite Rubis,elle avait les cheveux rouge sang. _

_-Maman,je voulais savoir d'ou je viens moi?_

_-Mhorie,tu es ma fille sans aucun doute._

_-Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place ici._

_-Je vais t'expliquer mais ne sois pas fâché après. Toi et Deragon vous avez été crée à partir de notre imagination ,ce jour là moi et ton père on était en désespoir totale et la masse de magie qui était présente était si énorme qu'elle vous à donné vie par l'intermédiaire de l'image que l'on c'était faite de vous deux._

_-D'accord,mais tu m'aimes quand même?_

_-Oui je t'aime tellement Mhorie. Mais pour l'instant toi et ton frère vous allez vous coucher demain c'est votre entrée à Poudlard_

_Mhorie enbrassa Hermione,puis monta avec Deragon ce coucher.Étaient-ils vraiment nés ainsi!?_

Je fus réveiller par Mhorie qui ce tenait devant moi.

-Bonjour ma puce,bien dormit?

-Oui,papa,mais je voulais te demander quelque chose?

-Vas-y.

-Et bien,tu sais les enfants naissent par le ventre de la maman,mais moi et Deragon vous nous avez trouvé dans une ruelle,c'est normale?

Bon je devais déjà affronter cette situation,tant qu'à attendre aussi bien lui expliquer maintenant.

-Et bien tu sais Mho,moi et ta mère avons une quantité énorme de magie en nous.

-Oui,je le sais moi et Deragon on est liés à vous à cause de ça.

-Et bien,le destin à voulu,que lorsque nous avons découvert ces pouvoirs,moi et ta mère avions imaginé les enfants que l'on aurais voulu avoir. Une petite fille au cheveux blanc comme la neige,aux yeux noisettes et un petit garçon au cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus,comme les miens.

-Donc si je comprend bien,vos pouvoirs était tellement grand,nouveau et comprimé ensemble,qu'ils nous ont donné vie!?

-C'est à peu près ça,mais sa doit rester entre nous. Il ne faudra surtout pas que tu en parles quand tu seras à l'école. J'espère que t'es pas trop fâché.

-Voyons papa! C'est trop génial! On est tout ce que vous avez voulu avoir,bon ovus nous avez peut-être eu tôt,mais ça reviens à dire que vous nous vouliez comme ça. Je suistrop contente d'avoir toi et maman comme parents!

Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue,puis descendis du lit. C'est fou comme elle assimilait vite l'informations ,à peu près comme Hermione. Je la regardais et elle avait l'air plus vieille,que d'une jeune fille de 7ans.

-Ah Mho,n'en parle pas à Deragon tout de suite et tu as l'air vraiment plus vieille.

-Je me suis vieillit pour avoir 10 ans et Deragon à fait pareil pour avoir 7 ans comme Anthony. C'est un vieux pouvoirs dans la famille,il peut parfois sauter d génération. Anthony peut le faire aussi,mais il ne sait pas comment si prendre. Faut croire que c'est notre destin.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Et bien,d'être né ainsi,d'être relié à vous comme ça,d'avoir des pouvoirs hors de l'ordinaire. C'est notre destin,tout comme c,est votre destin à toi et maman,d'être ensemble et d'aider Harry à vaincre le mal. À la base ce n'était pas ça votre destin,mais la vie vous en a fait un tout nouveau et plus mystérieux. C'est ça la vie!

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant me laissant complètement dépourvue. C'était donc ça la prophétie,que Dumbledor m'avait dit,mais comment ce faisait-il que Mhorie l'ait comprit plus vite que nous,fallait croire que cela allait avec ces capacités fascinantes. Je m'habilla et descendis à la cuisine ou ma mère,les enfants et Hermione mangeait,me voyant Hermione ce leva et m'embrassa,arrachant un sourire à ma mère.

Après le petit-déjeuner on sortis dans la cours. Mhorie et Deragon furent heureux de sortir enfin à l'extérieur,on leur permis alors de prendre leur transformation pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ma mère nous laissa,car elle allait rendre visite à une amie, je m'assis avec Hermione et me décida à aborder le sujet.

-Hermione,je sais comment Mhorie et Deragon sont nés.

Elle se retourna vers moi,l'air bouche bée dans le visage.

-Comment?T'as fait un rêve?

-Oui. Mhorie et Deragon,sont né de notre imagination.

-Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là?

-Je te jure,quand on a découvert nos nouveaux pouvoirs,ils étaient si concentré. Je m'étais imaginé avoir une petite fille au ceheveux blanc comme la neige et les yeux bruns noisettes comme toi.

-Moi je m'étais imaginé un petit garçon au cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus comme les tiens.

-Exactement,puis comme nos pouvoirs étaient extrêmement concentré,ils ont pris la première image que l'on avait en tête et nos pouvoirs on donné vie à Mhorie et Deragon. Ces enfants sont le fruit de notre imagination.

Elle était assise,là à mes côtés complètement consterné par la nouvelle. Elle fixait désormais les enfants qui s'amusait.

-C'est donc pour ça que l'on est lié à eux?

-Oui Mione. De plus Mhorie,le sait j'ai dut lui avouer.

-Pourquoi t'as fait!?

-Ne t'inquiète pas,elle l'a vraiment bien pris. Puis c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après qui m'a terrorisé. Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas car c'était son destin et celui de Deragon,elle a dit par la suite,que c'était comme nous deux. À la base ont avait des destins contradictoire,mais la vie à fait en sorte de nous donner un nouveau destin. Ce destin est que c'est nous les deux personnes qui von aider Harry à détruire le mal,car en nous ce cache une arme destructrice redoutable.

Elle était impassible et je me demandais comment elle allait réagir et _si elle décidait de me laisser tomber,pour un autres. De disparaître à jamais,je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre pour de bon,je l'aime tant. _Elle me prit le main et me sourit,"Drago jamais je ne te laisserai tomber",_lisait-elle mes pensées,est-ce un pouvoir qui vient avec le reste? _Mais ce qui était sûr,c'était qu'une guerre allait ce déclarer,et que Hermione et moi devions aider Harry à détruire le mal pour de bon. Mais je regardais Mhorie et Deragon jouer,si nous venions qu'à mourir,_ou allaient-ils habiter,vivre ou simplement respirer?_


End file.
